Cuando el Pasado se Fusiona con el Futuro
by Piccolina-07
Summary: H,Rn y Hr son arrastrados al pasado gracias a Dr y sus amigos y ahora deben de averiguar que sucedera que hara que su futuro cambie drasticamente. Nuevo ff de Piccolina-07. ¡CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Harry, Ron y Hermione Parte I

Note: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
Hola, ¡bienvenidos sean todos a mi nuevo fan fiction!, el cual estoy inaugurando con mi nievo nick: Piccolina_07. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos rr.  
Bye  
Cuidense  
  
----- Respuesta a los rr de Amor despues de la guerra -----  
  
Eri: Hola! pues te cuento que mi ff no se debe a nada que tenga que ver con Dragon Ball, de echo, jamás en la vida llegue a ver esa caricatura, no tengo idea de que se trataba. En realidad mi nuevo nick se debe a el 3º idioma que domino: el italiano!.  
BYE  
Cuidate, y espero que te guste este ff  
-----  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola Lil! me alegra que te haya gustado el final de amor despues de la guerra, pues a mi me parecio que quedo bastante bien aunque estuviese muy rosa para mi gusto. De igual forma gracias por tu apoyo!.  
BYE  
Cuidate  
------  
  
-----------------  
CAP. 1   
HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE  
  
Era una soleada mañana de domingo en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y a la gran mayoría de los alumnos les apetecía mucho más salir a caminar por los jardines internos ó por la orilla del lago, en donde de se podía observar de vez en cuando alguno de los grandes tentáculos rosáceos del calamar gigante, que pasar largas horas dentro de la biblioteca estudiando. Tal era el caso de tres alumnos del séptimo año de la casa Gryffindor, los cuales a pesar de tener todas aquellas alternativas, preferían sentarse a charlar bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles cercanos al lago.   
  
- Estoy seguro de que este año los Chudley Cannon pasaran a las finales de Quiddicht – dijo un pelirrojo alto, delgado, con muchas pecas en la cara y los ojos azul cielo recostado contra el tronco del árbol  
  
- Soñar no cuesta nada Ron – dijo una chica que se encontraba sentada a su derecha, era blanca, alta, delgada, con el cabello castaño largo y liso, y los ojos marrones  
  
- Que conste que no fui yo quien lo dijo – se defendió riendo un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, anteojos, piel blanca y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente  
  
- ¡Claro!, es muy fácil para cualquiera dar una opinión cuando no se conoce del tema  
  
- ¡Ron por favor¡ los Chudley Cannon dejaron de tener victorias hace más de 8 años – dijo de nuevo la chica cerrando el libro que tenia entre la manos  
  
- ¡Hermione, eso no es cierto! – Ron sintió el peso de dos miradas sobre él - ¡Demonios!, está bien: tienen pocas posibilidades de ganar  
  
- Así está mejor – acepto el moreno sonriendo  
  
- Pensé que me apoyarías Harry, eres mi mejor amigo ¿sabias?  
  
- Lo siento, pero Herm tiene razón, los Chudley Cannon no tienen ninguna posibilidad – el pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada dura a su amigo a la vez que volvía a recostarse contra el tronco cerrando los ojos  
  
Hermione prefirió desconectarse de la conversación de los chicos para ver el gran terreno verde que se extendía ante sus ojos, podía recordar con total claridad lo extraña que se había sentido el primer día de clases dentro de Hogwarts, le pareció apasionante el hecho de que existieran aun magos en el mundo, puesto que los únicos que ella conocía habían salido de cuantos de hadas que sus padres le leían cuando tenia unos cinco ó seis años. Comenzó a observar el castillo, recordando sus múltiples pasadizos secretos y escaleras móviles cuando diviso a un grupo de Slytherings saliendo de el, a la cabeza de estos venia un chico de cabello rubio platino, piel pálida y fríos ojos grises. Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia Harry pensando que ya este los había visto, pero el chico continuaba entretenido bromeando con Ron a cerca de los Chudley Cannon, ante esto decidió advertirle.  
  
- Slytherings al frente   
  
Harry levanto la mirada y al notar a Malfoy se puso rápidamente de pie   
  
- Hola cabeza rajada – le saludo el rubio con desdén, le lanzo una mirada de asco a Hermione y luego fijándose en Ron que aun continuaba recostado del tronco dijo - ¿te recuerda a tu cama Wesley?, creo que si tuvieses más hormigas a tu alrededor te ayudaría mucho más a sentirte como en tu habitación – los chicos que venían con el rieron a carcajadas  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – pregunto Harry también con desdén y fijándose en que Ron no fuese a lanzarse contra Draco  
  
- Venimos a decirte que en el juego del miércoles tú y tu bola de perdedores, a los que llamas "equipo", pueden despedirse.  
  
- ¿Eso era todo? – exclamo Ron adelantándose – ¡Por favor Malfoy no seas ridículo!   
  
- ¿Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión?, ni siquiera sabes diferenciar entre una vara común de madera y tu varita, pobretón – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa procurando recalcar las últimas palabras.  
  
Ron lo miro por unos segundos tratando de pensar que le convenía más, si lanzársele encima y golpearlo lo más fuerte que pudiera, ó decirle un insulto lo suficientemente hiriente. Cuando Ron comenzaba a abrir la boca para responderle al otro chico Hermione se le adelanto, la verdad es que había sido sumamente rápida, pero también muy poco original.  
  
- ¡CALLATE ESTUPIDA SERPIENTE! – grito deteniéndose justo frente al rostro de Draco  
  
- La que debe de cerrar la boca aquí, eres tú Sangre sucia – le dijo el chico, luego observando a Harry agregó – cuídense en el partido del miércoles Potter, se los recomiendo – y sin más todos caminaron de vuelta al castillo  
  
Hermione se quedo por unos minutos mirándolos mientras estos se perdían de vista, tenia los puños fuertemente apretados y las mejillas rosadas de rabia. Lo mismo sucedía con Ron, pero al contrario de su amiga, él prefirió sentarse de nuevo frente al árbol, Harry por su parte pensaba en la mejor manera de vengarse de Draco, ya que aun cuando en muchas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de dejarlo en ridículo ante todo el colegio, estaba muy claro que una vez más no le haría daño. Mientras los chicos continuaban pensando cada uno en sus planes, Hermione exploto haciéndolos asustarse, parecía decidida a sacar a relucir todas las malas palabras que nunca le había consentido al pelirrojo.  
Harry se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros tratando de calmarla, pero parecía que nada surtía efecto sobre la chica, estaba realmente molesta.  
  
- Ya Hermi, ¡calmate! – le dijo Harry aun sujetándola por los hombros  
  
- ¿Quién se ha creído que es al venir a insultar a Ron?, ¿por qué no se va con su Pansy a ocupar el tiempo? Ese Malfoy es un… - Hermione hizo un gesto que ni Ron ni Harry comprendieron, pero del cual no quisieron preguntarle el significado  
  
- ¡Olvídalo ya Herm!, no merece que le prestes tanta atención – dijo Ron volviendo a ponerse de pie y yendo a abrazarla   
  
- ¡Claro que si!, merece que le diga una cuantas verdades – Los chicos rieron de la cara de molestia de su amiga, la cual al verlos dio un paso hasta Harry y apuntándolo con el dedo dijo – No puedes dejarlos ganar en el juego del miércoles Harry   
  
- Claro que no ganaran Hermione  
  
- ¡JURALO! – Harry abrió los ojos de par en par   
  
- Tratare de no dejarlos ganar Hermione. Ahora, ¿qué tal si volvemos al castillo y repasamos alguna materia?- ante esto la expresión de Hermione se relajo por completo, inclusive les mostró una media sonrisa  
  
- Si, vamos. Tengo que repasar transformaciones – respondió dándoles la espalda y caminando derecho hacia el castillo  
  
- ¿No pudiste proponer otra cosa? – le reprocho Ron a Harry observando a la chica que ya se encontraba lejos de ellos  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
La noche llego rápidamente y con ella las quejas de Ron acerca de por que el domingo no podía durar más, mientras el pelirrojo caminaba inquieto frente a Harry mascullando, el moreno no hacia sino preguntarse que era lo que el equipo de Slythering tenia que los volvía tan poderosos, por un momento Harry se imagino a Draco llevando en su escoba a un dementor, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no creía que los Slytherings fuesen a llegar tan lejos. Continúo pensando y le llego la imagen de Hermione con cara de horror viendo desde las gradas el gran colacuerno húngaro que se alzaba en el centro del campo, Harry sacudió la cabeza nuevamente dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de aquella idea, decidió desistir cuando la voz molesta de Ron lo alcanzo  
  
- ¿Me estas escuchando?  
  
- Eh… si, claro. Tienes razón en lo que decías – Ron lo miro con desconcierto, luego observo su reloj de pulsera  
  
- ¡Vaya! Ya son las nueve. Creo que me voy a dormir  
  
- Si, yo también – lo apoyo Harry levantándose de la butaca en la que estaba sentado   
  
- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – pregunto con extrañeza buscándola con la mirada  
  
- Subió hace quince minutos – le informo Ron riendo – se nota que estabas atento  
  
- Lo siento, es que pensaba en lo que Slythering está preparando para el partido del miércoles  
  
- No te preocupes por eso amigo – le dijo Ron abriendo la puerta de la habitación – ya veras que no es nada  
  
- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Pero imagina por un momento que traigan dementotes – Harry levanto la sabana de su cama con cara de horror   
  
- Harry, eso no va a suceder – aseguro el pelirrojo acostándose   
  
- Es cierto, estoy loco. Que pases buenas noches Ron  
  
- Igualmente Harry  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aquella mañana Harry despertó pensando en que nada de lo que Slythering tuviese planeado les evitaría ganar el partido, está simple idea subió bastante su animo, por lo que cuando Ron, Hermione y él entraron al comedor sentía que nada podía perturbar su felicidad, pero estaba totalmente equivocado.   
Apenas comenzaban a comer cuando Malfoy apareció nuevamente tras ellos, daba la impresión de que nada podía hacerlo más feliz que molestar a Harry.  
  
- Hola Potter – dijo este con prepotencia – ¿aun no descubres cual es la sorpresa para el partido? ¿tu pequeño cerebro de maní no ha podido maquinar nada?  
  
- Creeme Malfoy yo en tu lugar le temería a nuestro equipo  
  
- ¡Por favor!, esperas que le tema a un equipo conformado por un montón de idiotas, una rata de charco y tú – Draco rió con todas sus fuerzas – que buen chiste Potter. Nos vemos el miércoles – añadió retirándose del comedor junto con Pansy y algunas amigas de esta  
  
- YA NO RESISTO MÁS – exclamo Ron volcando un poco de leche de su plato de cereal – tenemos que vengarnos del idiota ese antes del partido  
  
- Baja la voz – le indico Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido mostrándole a algunos chicos del otro lado de la mesa que lo miraban con curiosidad – eso era precisamente lo que iba a decirles antes de que llegara… Malfoy. Prepare una poción con la que podemos reírnos de él.  
  
- ¿Y qué esperas?... suéltalo – dijo Ron con interés  
  
- Esta poción que les digo la prepare hace dos noches, en realidad es la base para hacer perfume, que era lo que inicialmente deseaba, pero…  
  
- ¿Y para qué queremos perfumarlo? – la interrumpió Ron   
  
- ¡No vamos a perfumarlo Ron! – replico Hermione molesta - el hecho es que después de lo de ayer, decidí usarla contra él, por lo que mezcle unas cuantas esencias y resulto un olor nauseabundo – la chica saco de su bolso un pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido verdoso y se los mostró – lo único que necesitamos es tenderle una trampa  
  
- Eso es sencillo – dijo Harry sonriendo – ya se como hacerlo, Ron tienes que ayudarme  
  
- ¡A sus ordenes señor!  
  
- ¡Perfecto! en ese caso está noche Draco Malfoy quedara oliendo peor que una mofeta – agrego Hermione levantándose de su puesto a la vez que guardaba de nuevo el frasco en su bolso   
  
- ¡Hermione eres genial! – exclamo Ron abrazándola, entre tanto sus compañeros de casa los miraban con una sonrisa ó murmuraban entre ellos  
  
- Gracias Ron – respondió con una sonrisa la chica saliendo ya del comedor   
  
Las clases pasaron bastante lentas aquel día, daba la sensación que cuando se espera algo con tanto ahínco las horas pasan con extrema lentitud. Harry y Hermione parecían decididos a mantener la calma, pero Ron por su parte se notaba exageradamente inquieto, tanto así que durante la clase de la profesora McGonagall esta le quito cinco puntos a su propia casa a causa del pelirrojo.  
  
Después del almuerzo debían ir a cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, lo que implicaba soportar nuevamente a los Slytherings, pero para su fortuna Hagrid había conseguido llevar a la clase las crías de unas criaturas bastante peculiares y molestas, eran unos seres pequeños, redondos, de color beige y muy peludos llamados Bondix, a simple vista parecían no ser más que unas pelusitas, pero en realidad estos se escondían entre las cortinas de las casas estallando de repente y provocando con esto incendios que si no se controlaban a tiempo arrasaban con todo a su paso.   
  
- No se les debe molestar mucho ó se enojan y explotan – les explico Hagrid pasando frente a cada uno de los chicos y entregándoles uno con mucho cuidado – lo que van a hacer es averiguar que comen, y para la próxima clase me traerán un ensayo acerca de todo lo que observaron sobre ellos hoy.  
  
El hecho era que como los bondix debían de ser tratados con extremo cuidado para que no explotaran, Malfoy y su pandilla no tuvieron tiempo de molestarlos  
  
- Hagrid, ¿Para que trajiste a los Bondix? – pregunto Dean Thomas molesto debido a que el bondix que estudiaba exploto sin previo aviso quemándole la palma de la mano  
  
- Por que son criaturas mágicas Dean, y tenemos que estudiarlas. ¿Prefieres que traiga nuevamente a los escregutos de cola explosiva? – dijo Hagrid sonriéndole a Dean mientras colocaba una venda en la mano del chico, ante la simple mención de los escregutos Dean solo pudo horrorizarse  
  
- Bueno… la verdad es que creo que los bondix son muy lindos, mejor es que nos quedemos con ellos.  
  
-----------  
A ver, ¿qué les ha parecido?... espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen un rr, ya saben... en el botoncito de abajo a su izquierda que dice "go" 


	2. Harry, Ron y Hermione Parte II

Nota: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
----------- Respuesta a los rr ---------  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola! pues ya puedes ver que mi nick no se debe a eso, sino a mi 3º idioma, jajaja. Gracias por decir que te gustan mis ff, la verdad es que me esfuerzo en hacerlos bien para que todos los disfruten. Por los momentos te dejo con el capitulo 1 parte II, jajaja.  
P.d: Dime Piccolina por favor, quiero ser reconocida por mi nuevo nick :-)  
Bye  
Cuidate  
-----  
  
gabyKinomoto: Hola! muchas gracias por dejarme un rr y colocarme entre tus historias favoritas, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces! XD. Ahora es que se pone interesante. Te lo aseguro.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
-----  
  
--------  
CAP. 1 - Parte II  
HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE  
  
La última clase del día era Historia de la magia que la compartían con Ravenclaw, y como era sabido allí los alumnos aprovechaban el tiempo para dormir, leer revistas bajo los escritorios ó cualquier otra actividad que los sacara de la horrible monotonía en la que el profesor Bing los sumergía. Mientras esto sucedía Ron y Harry escribían en un trozo de pergamino a la vez que cuchicheaban sobre algo, Hermione les lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas molestas, ¿qué podía ser más importante que tomar apuntes?, en ese momento Harry se volvió hacia ella y con una sonrisa le entrego el pergamino, la chica lo tomo curiosa y comenzó a leer:  
  
"Necesito verte hoy a las 8 en punto en la torre de astronomía, hay algo importante que debo decirte que no puedo seguir manteniendo en secreto.  
Por favor no dejes de ir."  
Pansy  
  
Hermione observo de nuevo a Harry a la vez que enrollaba el pergamino  
  
- Ustedes dos son terribles – murmuro riendo y entregándoselo de nuevo  
  
* * * * *  
  
A las 8 en punto Draco se encontraba en la torre de astronomía esperando a Pansy, a la cual Ron se había encargado de enviarle otra nota citándola en el lago unos diez minutos antes. El rubio se movía de un lado a otro molesto por la impuntualidad de su novia, no dejaba de murmurar cosas como: "ya son más de cinco minutos" ó "¿qué la habrá hecho atrasarse tanto?" Harry, Ron y Hermione por su parte se encontraban escondidos tras uno de los inmensos estantes de madera del salón, Hermione saco de su bolso el frasco y los coloco junto a una caja en el suelo cuyo contenido aun era un misterio.  
  
- Ahora – comenzó ella en un murmullo dirigiéndose a Harry – eleva el frasco hasta unos cuantos centímetros más arriba de la cabeza de Malfoy, yo me encargo del resto. Para ti Ron, reserve esto – dijo entregándole al chico la caja – es un bondix que le robe a Hagrid, cuando Malfoy este cubierto de la poción lánzalo al centro del aula, solo queremos que explote.   
  
- A sus ordenes capitana – dijeron ambos  
  
Con esto Harry saco su varita y murmurando un simple "Wingardium leviosa" coloco el frasco sobre la cabeza de Malfoy, el cual debido a la oscuridad no se percato de la presencia del objeto. Luego Hermione con un sencillo movimiento de su varita hizo que el frasco se reventara en el aire, bañando por completo al rubio.   
Malfoy lanzo un grito de sorpresa y al percatarse del olor de la sustancia trato de limpiarse un poco sin resultado alguno.  
  
- ¡Ahora Ron! – exclamo Harry sonriendo  
  
Ron saco al bondix de la caja lo tomo entre sus manos y lo sacudió con fuerza, después sin esperar lo arrojo al centro del salón, la criatura evidentemente molesta estallo con un ruido sordo aturdiendo a Draco, el cual abrió la puerta del aula de un tirón y salio en rápida carrera hacia su sala común. Los chicos por su parte corrieron también hasta la puerta abierta del aula y salieron disparados en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
- Pepitapas – le dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada debido a la carrera al cuadro de la señora gorda, esta los miro con sorpresa a la vez que les daba paso.  
  
Una vez que estuvieron dentro se percataron de que solo quedaba Ginny sentada en la mesa del fondo leyendo tranquilamente un libro, la pelirroja levanto la vista para ver quienes habían entrado, pero cuando pensó en saludarlos los tres estallaron en carcajadas histéricas  
  
- ¿Qué les ocurre? – pregunto Ginny con preocupación corriendo hasta ellos pensando que les había caído alguna maldición por la forma exagerada en que reían  
  
- Ginny, tenias que verlo - dijo Harry de repente secándose unas lagrimas  
  
- ¿Ver qué? – pregunto ella intrigada  
  
Los cuatro se sentaron frente al fuego y le contaron a Ginny todo con lujo de detalles, fue en ese momento cuando Hermione les confeso que había hecho una mezcla extraña de esencias en la poción y que no tenia idea de cual de todas completo aquel olor tan asqueroso, además de asegurarles que Malfoy quedaría apestando por al menos tres días. Tras otra hora de carcajadas, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Harry sentía que después de ese relax el juego del día siguiente seria pan comido.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Se que el capitulo está corto (muy corto de hecho!) pero era el final del primer capitulo, es que no me quiero desfasar con respecto a lo que llevo pasado y ademas no tengo mucho chance, tengo que estudiar. Espero que les haya gustado.  
Bye  
Espero sus rr 


	3. Gryffindor Vs Slythering Parte I

Nota: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
---------Respuesta a los rr---------  
  
h_caro: Hola, gracias por tu rr!!, en realidad la historia no termina allí... y aqui está la continuación.  
Bye  
Espero tus rr  
-------  
  
Anglik Djilah: Hola! muchas gracias por tu rr y ademas por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, pues te cuento es la segunda parte de este capitulo donde se fusionan el pasado con el futuro!, pero no desesperes!!, jajaja XD. Ahh si, la broma que le jugaron a Draco me fue muy divertida de escribir, la verdad es que me encanto inventarla.   
Bueno, aquí te dejo con la I parte del 2do. capitulo, disfrutala y espero leer de nuevo un rr tuyo.  
Bye  
-------  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola Lil!!, jajaja, el partido de Quiddicht fue otra de mis partes favoritas, la verdad es que me ha encantado por completo crear este ff me he divertido un monton!. Y Lil, ya no estamos en Amor despues de la Guerra, por lo tanto Draco volvio a ser tan malvado como solia serlo antes de que le sacara su lado humano XD. Niña! preste atención en clases, jajaja.   
Bye  
Espero tus rr  
  
---------------  
CAP. 2  
GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERING - Parte I  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry llego de excelente humor al comedor, se sentía genial después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el salón de astronomía. Entro y se sentó junto a Ron, el cual como siempre, lucia extremadamente nervioso, rato después llegó Hermione con la bufanda roja y amarilla que acostumbraba llevar a los juegos alrededor del cuello y un pin colgando de su túnica con el emblema: "Viva Harry Potter" brillando.   
La chica se sentó frente a ellos sonriéndoles (muy especialmente a Ron) a la vez que tomaba un plato y se servia leche.  
  
- ¿De donde sacaste el pin? – pregunto curioso Harry leyéndolo  
  
- ¿Te gusta?, lo hice yo misma, es un hechizo muy simple. Aunque requiere algo de transformación  
  
- Si, está lindo. Gracias por el apoyo  
  
- ¡Es un placer!, y para ti Ron… hice algo más – Hermione rebusco entre los bolsillos de su túnica hasta que lo encontró – Mira – dijo sonriente entregándole al chico un pin algo más grande con su nombre, este brillaba y lanzaba pequeñas chispas de colores  
  
- Está muy bonito – reconoció Ron aun con expresión nerviosa  
  
- Si, y lo usare en la parte alta de mi bufanda – aclaro ella tomándolo nuevamente y poniéndoselo  
  
En ese momento Harry se levanto de su asiento y llamo a los integrantes del equipo, desde que Kathie, Angelina y los gemelos Wesley habían salido de Hogwarts él había pasado a ser el capitán pero aun continuaba ocupando su puesto como buscador, el resto de los integrantes eran: Damián y Eduard McLean como golpeadores, y Marian Martínez y Alexandra Richardson como cazadoras. Todos se reunieron alrededor de Harry a escuchar algunas palabras de aliento, y luego se dispusieron a salir al campo, al mismo tiempo en la mesa de Slythering, Draco hacia lo mismo solo que con un pequeño detalle más.  
  
- Estas – dijo levantando en el aire una pequeña esfera blanquecina con aspecto quebradizo – es una burbuja paralizante, cuando se le arroja a alguien actúa paralizándolo por un minuto. Son altamente frágiles por lo que deben de manejarse con cuidado, cada uno de ustedes llevara dos de ellas en sus bolsillos y las usaran contra los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor – Draco sonrió observando a Crabbe, Goile y el resto del equipo tomando sus respectivas burbujas  
  
Fuera en los vestidores de Gryffindor los chicos repasaban sus jugadas, hasta que Damián hizo la pregunta tan temida  
  
- Harry… ¿qué crees que lleven los Slytherings al campo? – Harry lo pensó por un momento  
  
- No tengo idea Damián – admitió – ahora vamos, elevemos nuevamente el honor de nuestra casa  
  
Al salir al campo ya el equipo de Slythering se encontraba en posición, en el centro la Sra. Hooch se preparaba para ser el arbitro  
  
- Dense las manos – exclamo de pie ante los otros chicos  
  
El silencio en las gradas era total, parecía que (como era ya costumbre) Malfoy deseaba triturar los dedos de Harry  
  
- Monten sus escobas – volvió a decir la Sra. Hooch a la vez que sonaba su silbato, en ese instante 14 escobas se elevaron en el aire y el partido dio inicio. El nuevo narrador era un chico llamado Mark Thomas del quinto curso, el cual realizaba su trabajo tan bien como Lee Jordan.  
  
- Y Damián golpea la blugger… ¡Cuidado Damián! Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Mark ondeando un banderín rojo con un león amarillo en el centro  
  
- ¡Mark! Has el favor de dejar el favoritismo – exclamo la profesora McGonagall arrancándole el banderín de la mano  
  
- Lo siento Profesora. Simons en posesión de la Quaffle, parece que va a hacer una anotación ¡Cuidado Ron!... RON LOGRA DETENER UN TANTO DE SLYTHERING – un mar de color escarlata aplaudió con fuerza al pelirrojo que dio un giro en su escoba y le lanzo la quaffle a Alexandra   
  
En el aire Draco continuaba buscando la Snicht, a lo lejos Harry hacia exactamente lo mismo aun sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que Slythering reservaba en su contra. El rubio sobre voló acercándose lo más que podía a Goile, que en ese momento arrojo la blugger directo contra Eduard  
  
- Arrójale una burbuja a Wesley – le ordeno, el otro asintió y salio disparado hacia Ron  
  
Harry por su parte continuaba atento a cualquier movimiento extraño, paso menos de un minuto cuando se dio cuanta de que Ron había dejado de moverse y de que una quaffle atravesó el aro de Gryffindor  
  
- Y Slythering anota – exclamo Mark sin emoción alguna – eso los coloca 10 a 0 en el marcador – al otro lado del campo la afición verde esmeralda hizo una ola   
  
- ¡Rápido Marian!, plan B – le grito Harry a la chica, esta asintió y salio disparada (Gryffindor estaba en posesión de la quaffle) en dirección al área de Slythering, se movía con tanta rapidez que los otros apenas y podían verla, con un golpe seco envió la quaffle a través de los aros de Slythering sin darle tiempo al guardameta de hacer nada  
  
- ¡GRYFFINDOR SE REIVINDICA SEÑORES!, los marcadores se colocan 10 a 10 – Hermione se levanto de su asiento gritando como loca y aplaudiendo a Marian   
  
Harry lanzo la vista hacia el terreno de juego ahora buscando la Snicht y a lo lejos casi cerca del suelo la vio, sin esperar se lanzo en picada, desde el otro extremo del campo Draco hizo lo mismo  
  
- ALEJATE POTTER – grito Draco introduciendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, Harry se fijo en esto y se alejo lo más que pudo de él subiendo nuevamente, en ese momento la pequeña snicht desapareció  
  
El moreno se elevo lo más que pudo con la finalidad de observar el campo por completo, Marian y Alexandra parecían decididas a anotar todos los tantos que podía, y al parecer les funcionaba a la perfección el plan puesto que lograron colocar el marcador 30 a 10 a su favor. Repentinamente Alexandra se quedo paralizada al igual que Eduard y Damián. Lo sabia pensó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo no era posible que Slythering jugara limpio. Decidió que era el momento de atrapar la snicht como diera lugar. A sus oídos llegaron montones de gritos del lado de la afición de Gryffindor, parecía que ya habían visto la snicht, dio un rápido vistazo y volvió a verla; se lanzo de nuevo hacia ella, era ahora ó nunca. Ya cuando se encontraba muy cerca del suelo la atrapo, de inmediato Harry elevo de nuevo su escoba, la afición gritaba feliz mientras este paseaba con el puño donde tenia atrapada la pequeña esfera dorada en alto, abajo en el pasto pudo ver a Malfoy bajarse de su escoba y arrojarla con todas sus fuerzas maldiciendo.  
  
- GRYFFINDOR GANA – grito Jhon feliz a la vez que Hermione pasaba entre la muchedumbre, varios minutos después el equipo entero se arremolinaba al rededor de Harry   
  
- ¡RON! – grito Hermione corriendo hasta él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
- ¡Hermione Ganamos! – exclamo el pelirrojo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas  
  
- ¡Si! Estuviste genial  
  
- CELEBREMOS – grito Harry caminando junto a todos los de la casa de vuelta al castillo   
  
-------*--------  
  
Para cuando los chicos bajaron a cenar habían tenido al menos unas tres fiestas dentro de la sala común, Harry se veía en extremo orgulloso de si mismo y del equipo en general. Al pasar por junto a la mesa de Slythering tanto el como el pelirrojo lograron arrancar varias miradas de odio, con una gran sonrisa ambos se sentaron junto a Hermione a comer. Mientras platicaban a cerca del juego apareció tras ellos Draco.  
  
- Buen movimiento Potter – le dijo entre dientes  
  
- Buen hechizo paralizante Malfoy – respondió el moreno con total tranquilidad  
  
- No te consta nada de eso cabeza rajada  
  
- Si, si me consta. Atacaste a mis golpeadores, mis cazadoras y mi guardameta   
  
- Bien, ya que deseas vengarte por atacar a tu grupo de perdedores, te reto a un duelo   
  
- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Harry sin el menor temor  
  
- Esta noche, seremos tres contra tres. Cuando la cena acabe los veo frente al lago  
  
- Hecho – culmino Harry dándole nuevamente la espalda  
  
Una hora más tarde los tres amigos se encontraban frente al lago esperando a Malfoy, pasaron unos diez minutos en los que Ron no paraba de decir que Draco se había acobardado y que no aparecería. Cuando ya habían pasado quince minutos Draco apareció seguido de Crabbe y Goile, a los que la edad no parecía haberles llegado acompañados de la madurez.   
  
- ¿Están listos? – dijo Malfoy con altivez empuñando su varita  
  
- Cuando quieras Malfoy – exclamo Ron   
  
Al instante los hechizos comenzaron a llover de un lado a otro, a la izquierda Harry y Hermione se enfrentaban a Draco y Crabbe, mientras que a la derecha Ron luchaba contra Goile.  
  
- Potter, no eres más que un idiota que se cree especial – exclamo el rubio apuntándolo con la varita  
  
- Madura de una buena vez Malfoy – dijo este con odio  
  
- ¿Acaso creen que no se que fueron tú y la sangre sucia los que me tendieron la trampa en la torre de adivinación?  
  
- ¿De que hablas? – exclamo Hermione   
  
- Ustedes tres pagaran por haberme hecho eso… ¡CRUCIO!  
  
- ¡IMPEDIMENTA! – exclamaron los tres juntos  
  
El choque de los hechizos produjo una explosión que los hizo volar a todos en direcciones diferentes, Crabbe y Goile cayeron uno cerca de otro a unos dos metros de la explosión, mientras Draco salio disparado hacia atrás pegando contra un árbol y quedando allí desmayado.   
  
------------------------------------  
------------------------------------  
Come les prometí, el capitulo es mucho más largo, que tal les parecio el juego de Quiddicht?. Fue sumamente dificil de describir _ _!! admito que JK Rowling sabe lo que hace...jajajaja  
Bye  
Cuidense  
Espero sus rr 


	4. Gryffindor Vs Slythering Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
----- Respuesta a los rr --------  
  
Vanesa C: Hola Vanesa! pues si, tenia razón estaba leyendo tu ff. La verdad es que la fecha aun no la especifico, por que no pienso que sea un dato importante, pero fueron como 20 años atras!.   
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
--------  
  
Eri: Hola Eri amiga! mi fan # 1 jajaja, bueno muchas gracias por seguir este nuevo ff, y si la broma fue de lo mejor!. Ah y el botón de Hermione fue una ocurrencia de último momento, es que tu sabes como es ella!.  
Ahora... te dejo con el cap  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
----------  
  
Lily-McGonagall: Hola! muchas gracias por tu rr, una pregunta ¿ya antes me habias enviado rr? disculpa lo que sucede es que aoy un tanto despistada!. No te preocupes, prometo que habra mucho más Ron/Hermione, y Lili/James.   
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
  
----------------  
CAP. 2   
GRYFFINDOR Vs. SLYTHERING - Parte II  
  
Harry abrió los ojos con cuidado, sentía como la luz solar le lastimaba la vista, busco a su alrededor a los chicos y los vio tirados como a un metro de él, por lo visto habían pasado allí la noche, pero… ¿Dónde estaba Malfoy? Gallina pensó Harry levantándose del suelo con un dolor penetrante en su brazo izquierdo, lentamente camino hasta los chicos y los despertó. Hermione lucia confundida como si no tuviese idea de que hacia tirada en medio de los jardines del colegio, Ron por su parte se notaba algo más seguro.  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor   
  
- En el colegio – apunto Harry tocándose la cabeza   
  
- Pero… todo se ve distinto  
  
- ¿QUE ES ESTO? – exclamo Ron con los ojos de par en par observando su reloj de pulsera  
  
Harry y Hermione se acercaron hasta el con curiosidad, ambos se inclinaron a ver el reloj y sus ojos también se abrieron con sorpresa, las agujas se movían en sentido contrario y más rápido de lo normal.  
  
- Hermi, ¿tu reloj también hace esto? – la chica se subió un poco la manga de su túnica y ojeo su reloj, este se movía exactamente igual que el del pelirrojo   
  
- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – pregunto Harry con expresión de desconcierto – solamente pasamos aquí la noche  
  
En ese momento se escucho la voz de varios chicos que venían saliendo del castillo, todos reían y bromeaban sin la menor preocupación, Hermione examino con cuidado al grupo tratando de reconocer a alguno, pero lo único supo era que provenían también de Gryffindor, pensó por un momento en quienes serian aquellos alumnos, la verdad es que era la primera vez que los veía. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a Ron si los reconocía, una pelirroja (la única chica del grupo) los diviso, y le dijo algo al chico que caminaba a su lado, todo el grupo se volvió hacia ellos y fue allí cuando por primera vez Hermione supo quienes eran, su impresión fue tan grande que no pudo hacer más que llevarse las manos a la boca, Harry por su parte la observo extrañado ¿Qué sucede? pensó cuando escucho que le hablaban, al volverse se encontró con algo que lo dejo perplejo. Exactamente frente a él se encontraban las únicas dos personas a las que había extrañado durante los últimos diecisiete años de su vida: Sus padres.  
  
------------------  
------------------  
Ya se! me pase de corto, pero es que este es el final del capitulo 2!. De igual forma, les dejo un adelanto del 3 para que lo disfruten.  
Por favor dejenme rr  
Bye  
Cuidense 


	5. Unos 20 años atras Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
------ Respuesta a los rr -------  
  
Eri: Hola Eri, como estas?. Bueno te cuento que en el ff sale bastante Sirius, así que tu deseo está concedido!, jajaja. Espero que te guste este capitulo.  
Bye  
Espero tus rr  
Cuidate  
---------  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola Lil, jajajajaja pobre Draco Chama, él no tiene la culpa de sus estupideces. Y no, Malfoy no se va con ellos, decidi no incluirlo por tarado!.  
Ahora te dejo con el cap.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
-------  
  
Lily-McGonagall: jajajaja, Hola!! gracias por tu rr!. Oye ya que uds se dicen fans mios voy a tener que darles # jajajaja porque a veces se preguntan quien es el 1ero. Bueno, si, se encuentra con James y Lili.  
Aqui te dejo el cap. 3, disfrutalo.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
  
---------  
CAP. 3   
UNOS 20 AÑOS ATRÁS - Parte I  
---------  
  
- Hola – lo saludos un chico de cabello negro azabache idéntico a Harry solo que de ojos castaños - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
  
Harry trato de responderle pero las palabras sencillamente no salieron, lo único que logro fue que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, Ron tenía la boca abierta de par en par, esto colocaba a Hermione como la única de los tres que lograba reaccionar como era debido. Por un momento no respondió, en parte no sabia que decir, lo único que tenia concreto era que debía esconder sus verdaderas identidades.  
  
- Hola, somos Henry, Robert e Hilda – respondió al fin tratando de lucir segura  
  
- ¿Son estudiantes de Hogwarts?, es que nunca los habíamos visto en el castillo – pregunto esta vez un chico de cabello castaño, blanco y ojos color caramelo, tenia aspecto cansado y una sonrisa cálida.  
  
- Si, es que somos nuevos. Ya fuimos seleccionados para la casa de Gryffindor, pero nos presentan esta noche ante el resto de los estudiantes. ¿Y ustedes quienes son?  
  
- Yo me llamo James – comenzó el chico de cabello negro azabache luego señalando a sus amigos – la pelirroja es mi novia Lili – Lili les regalo una amplia sonrisa, era una chica muy bonita, tenia el cabello rojo y largo hasta la cintura, la piel muy blanca y los ojos de un refulgente color esmeralda - el de ojos azules…  
  
- Soy Sirius – intervino este sin esperar a ser presentado a la vez que abrazaba al chico de ojos color caramelo el cual se resistió un poco – este de aquí es mi amigo Remus y el pequeño Peter es el que completa el grupo pero en estos momentos está cumpliendo castigo con McGonagall.  
  
- Que bien, es un verdadero placer conocerlos chicos, ¿no es así amigos? – Ron y Harry asintieron en silencio  
  
Con solo una mirada Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry era idéntico de físico a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre. También le basto un segundo para comprobar que Azkaban había dejado un huella imborrable en Sirius, parecía que toda su vitalidad y buen humor le había sido robado por los dementores, Hermione paso un buen rato hablando con ellos, hasta que les pidió que por favor le dijeran la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore puesto que necesitaba hablarle con urgencia, todos parecían gustosos no solo de indicarle la contraseña, sino también el camino hasta la oficina.   
  
Una vez frente a la puerta del mismo, y lejos del grupo de Gryffindors, Harry logro reaccionar un poco más rápido, sin embargo no pudo transmitirle a Hermione la información que deseaba por lo que prefirió callarse. La chica llamo a la puerta con cierto temor, pero al escuchar la voz ya conocida del director diciéndole que pasara sus miedos se disiparon un poco; con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y entro seguida por los chicos, allí sentado tras su escritorio se encontraba Dumbledore, junto a su mesa se levantaba una gran base dorada donde un fénix dormitaba placidamente, sus plumas doradas y carmesí brillaban de vez en cuando gracias a la luz que se filtraba por una ventana cercana. Hermione parecía fascinada por todo lo que veía a su alrededor, era la primera vez que entraba a aquel lugar, inclusive en el futuro nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad de visitar al director.  
  
- ¿Puedo ayudarla señorita? – pregunto Dumbledore sacándola de sus pensamientos  
  
- Disculpe profesor, vera mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y ellos son mis amigos Ronald Wesley y Harry Potter… venimos del futuro- Hermione dijo esto último con cierta duda, no era fácil que a tu oficina llegaran tres jóvenes afirmando algo así y tu les creyeras, sin embargo Dumbledore parecía entender todo perfectamente; con una seña les pidió que tomaran asiento.  
  
Pasaron unos quince minutos para que Hermione ayudada por Ron (puesto que Harry seguía en Shock) pudo terminar de contar todo, en ese momento Dumbledore asintió quedándose, como era habitual en él, en un silencio profundo, luego de unos cuantos segundos de pensar al fin se decidió a hablar.  
  
- Bien señorita Granger, creame que la entiendo perfectamente esto mismo ocurrió hace unos 120 años y aun cuando el mago no logro volver a su era, estoy completamente seguro de que esta vez podremos ayudarlos – Ron se resbalo en su silla con cara algo más relajada – ahora, como primero tenemos que investigar la forma exacta de regresarlos a su año deberán permanecer aquí hasta que lo logremos  
  
- Muy bien, no hay problema   
  
- Y también entenderán que debemos cambiar sus nombres   
  
- Profesor, creo que ya me encargue en una parte de eso, le acabo de decir al grupo de los merodeadores que somos Henry, Robert y Hilda  
  
- Muy inteligente de su parte señorita – felicito sonriendo – ya veo que no trajeron ropa con ustedes, así que le encargare a un elfo que le proporcione algunas túnicas. ¿A qué año y casa pertenecen?  
  
- Gryffindor, séptimo año- informo Ron  
  
- Muy bien, seguirán en su casa y año de siempre. La contraseña de su sala común es "piltrafas", mandare a colocar camas nuevas en cada habitación y en las mesas encontraran unas pequeñas cartas con sus nuevos nombres.   
  
Los chicos se levantaron sonrientes de sus asientos dirigiéndole unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento a su director, luego salieron del despacho y caminaron hasta su sala común.  
  
- ¿LOS VIERON? – exclamo Harry al fin saliendo del Shock causado por la impresión – SON ELLOS  
  
- Eso significa que retrocedimos como… ¿40 años? – dijo Ron contando mentalmente  
  
- Creo que después de todo el idiota de Malfoy nos ayudo   
  
----------------------------  
----------------------------  
Lo siento mucho Lil, se que amas a Draco, pero el pobre en este ff es un completo Idiota!!. Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios, asi sean destrucctivos... - . - En fin... espero sus rr  
Bye  
Cuidense 


	6. Unos 20 años atras Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
-------- Respuesta a los rr ---------  
  
Anglik Djilah: Hola! muchisimas gracias por tu rr, no te preocupes por no haberme escrito antes, se que a veces uno anda apurado!. jajajaja, pues te digo que tendras que esperar un poco para saber eso porque si te digo estaria arruinandole la sorpresa a los demas y no me gustaria _ _!, pero puede que se den cuenta... En cuanto a lo de Hermione pues te digo que tienes que fijarte bien en su comportamiento con los chicos, pero no desesperes falta poco para que la chica tenga novio!. Muchas gracias por lo des partido de Quiddicht, no tienes idea de lo que me costo para redactar esa parte, pues me fue bastante dificil imaginar las jugadas que podrian hacer los cazadores y todo eso.  
Por ahora te dejo con el capitulo 3.  
Muchas gracias de nuevo  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
--------  
  
Vanesa C: Hola Vanesa, muchas gracias por decirme que adoras la historia, te cuento que en un principio no pensaba publicarla, pero luego decidi que era tiempo de que las personas que se toman la molestia de leerme tuviesen una historia diferente al resto de las que ya había escrito. Vaya! existe muchisima gente que ama a Sirius, la verdad es que él me gusta pero no es mi preferido, yo amo a Ron, ¡es genial!. Por cierto, que significa: "lastima que me perdi la ACT del 4"?.  
Por ahora aquí está el capitulo 3-II  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
----------  
  
Lily-McGonagall: Hola!! pues si, tienes razón pobre Harry casi muere de impresión, Hermione como siempre salvando la patria y Ron (quien puede no amar a ese pelirrojo?) no está de adorno, en este cap va a hacer muchas cosas.  
Jajaja vaya! 1:30 am para leer mi ff, O_o!.   
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
--------  
  
Eri: Hola Eri! si, si se dice Hola pana, jajajaja XD veo que aun lo recuerdas. Vamos Eri, tu y yo sabemos que aunque amemos a Draco el pobre es un idiota _ _!!, y encuentro otra persona que se agrega a la lista de las fans de Sirius... muy solicitado es el hombre XD. Por ahora aqui está el cap que tanto esperbas  
BYE  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
  
------------  
CAP. 3   
UNOS 20 AÑOS ATRÁS - Parte II  
  
Hermione se detuvo ante el cuadro de la dama gorda la cual se encontraba arreglando con recelo su lazo de cinta rosa, al verlos dejo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y le lanzo una mirada curiosa a Ron, pero al parecer este no se le hizo del todo interesante, así que decidió observar a Harry, cuando sus ojos se posaron en este se abrieron hasta su mayor expresión.  
  
- ¿Eres hermano de James Potter? – dijo la dama gorda apuntando a Harry   
  
- No, soy un nuevo alumno – respondió Harry sintiendo una punzada de nervios en su estomago.  
  
¿Tan evidente era su parentesco?, es decir, sabia que se parecía mucho a su padre, pero nunca pensó que tanto. La dama gorda no respondió sino que continuo mirándolo hasta que Hermione dijo la contraseña, momento en el cual esta no pudo hacer más que darles paso. Los tres entraron a la sala común pensando que para aquellos años podía ser diferente pero se equivocaban, todo seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que habían estado en ella. De hecho, hasta el sofá de frente a la chimenea en donde acostumbraban sentarse a charlar por horas, se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre. Ron camino ojeando todo a su paso, tras el Harry seguía diciéndole a Hermione que cuando regresaran a su época por favor le recordara agradecerle a Draco, esto claro después de golpearlo por haberlos metido en aquel embrollo.  
  
- Tenemos que subir a las habitaciones, recuerden que Dumbledore dijo que allí encontraríamos nuestros nombres – Los dos chicos asintieron y siguieron a su amiga escaleras arriba.  
  
Ahora si notaban algunos cambios; dentro de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo había ahora siete camas, de las cuales cuatro tenían colgadas estandartes con el león de Gryffindor, Harry camino derecho hasta la cama del fondo donde un pequeño cartón sobre la mesa anunciaba con letras brillantes: "Henry Peterson", en la cama de junto Ron no parecía para nada conforme con el nombre asignado.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Harry sentándose en su cama  
  
- Robert Watson – exclamo el otro mostrándole el cartón – ¿no es un nombre horrible? – Ron abrió una de las gavetas de la mesa – ¡mira!, túnicas  
  
- Dumbledore dijo que nos las daría ¿recuerdas?  
  
- Si, ¿Cómo crees que le va a Hermione?  
  
En la habitación de las chicas (al contrario de la de los chicos), habían solo seis camas y en solo una colgaba un estandarte de Gryffindor, seguro es la cama de Lili pensó Hermione tomando de la mesa su respectivo cartón en el que se leía "Hilda Gray", al parecer a ella tampoco le gusto su nombre ya que arrugo la nariz con actitud de desagrado, sobre su cama se encontraban varias túnicas con el sello de la casa, la chica rió pensando que aquellas se veían mucho más limpias que la usaba en ese momento. Hermione lanzo una mirada hacia la ventana que tenia en frente, observando las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido; se sentía extraña al estar en el pasado, para ella era más o menos comparable con ver una película muy vieja con sus dos mejores amigos. Pensó un rato en ellos mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de piedra de dicha ventana, recordó a Ron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, si que le gustaba ese pelirrojo para ella era genial verlo reír, hablar, caminar, en fin… hacer cualquier cosa. A lo lejos vio a la profesora Grubbly – Plank, pudo reconocerla gracias a su prominente barbilla, se encontraba impartiendo su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, se sorprendió de notar que para aquel entonces era una mujer muy linda, con un largo cabello castaño con rizado natural en las puntas, algo baja y delgada. Entre los alumnos destacaba el cabello rojo fuego de Lili, era tan brillante que a Hermione le pareció que era aun más rojo que el de Ginny, fue en ese momento cuando millones de ideas se formaron en su cabeza, todas relacionadas con las posibles reacciones de Harry, era comprensible que deseara tener cerca a sus padres, pero debían de tener mucho cuidado ó correrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Con este pensamiento rondando en su cabeza Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha relajante.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Esa noche los tres entraron al comedor algo más descansados puesto que habían dormido en la tarde; Ron sonrió feliz al ver la comida frente a él y Harry respiró aliviado puesto que las últimas dos horas este lo había vuelto loco quejándose de hambre. Se sentaron juntos a esperar que Dumbledore se levantara y diera su discurso de presentación, en ese momento James llegó hasta ellos.  
  
- Hola, ¿qué tal? – pregunto sentándose junto a Harry  
  
- Muy bien ¿y tú? – respondió Harry antes de que Hermione se le adelantara  
  
- Bien, auque con mucha hambre  
  
- Yo también  
  
- ¡Hola Jam! – dijo Sirius llegando donde ellos y alborotándole el cabello a su amigo  
  
- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ SIRUS BLACK – exclamo James molesto  
  
- Pero si ese nombre te queda muy bien  
  
- Pero no fue el que me coloco mi mamá – Sirius le sonrió divertido y luego poso su mirada en Hermione.   
  
Desde que habían aparecido en el jardín la chica había logrado poner sus sentimientos de cabeza, cosa que el chico se reprochaba cada vez que la veía, no era posible que de repente el amor lo alcanzara de aquella manera.  
  
- Hola Hilda  
  
- Hola Sirius  
  
- ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres muy linda? – Ron desde al lado de Harry le lanzo una mirada asesina  
  
Cuando Hermione se disponía a responder Dumbledore se levantó, y el comedor completo quedo en silencio  
  
- Queridos alumnos, tengo el placer de informarles de la presencia de tres nuevos Gryffindors, ellos son: Henry Peterson, Robert Watson y Hilda Gray, démosles un gran aplauso de bienvenida – todas las casas con excepción de Slythering los aplaudieron – Y ahora… buen provecho – dijo el director volviendo a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de profesores. En ese momento tanto Ron como Sirius se lanzaron a tomar un poco de lo primero que tenían en frente   
  
- Calmate Sirius – dijo Remus que se acababa de sentar a la mesa – si comes muy rápido te caerá mal  
  
- Si Remus – le espeto este tomando otro pedazo de pan  
  
- Bienvenidos a Gryffindor – dijo nuevamente Remus hablándole a Hermione   
  
- Muchas gracias Remus  
  
Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que Peter y Lili entraron al comedor; Hermione inmediatamente entablo conversación con la pelirroja, la cual al parecer era también una fanática de los estudios, Ron continuaba comiendo en silencio, parecía que deseaba acabar él solo con toda la comida de la mesa y Harry seguía tratando de entablar conversación con su padre. Por lo visto James era una persona bastante difícil de tratar puesto que el chico nunca lograba sacarle una respuesta del todo larga. Remus rió por lo bajo viendo la escena, en la que Harry buscaba por todo los medios de hacer hablar a su amigo, luego de un rato decidió que era momento de darle la clave con la cual no podría hacer callar de nuevo a James: El Quiddicht.  
  
La cena termino a las 8 en punto de la noche (según les informo Lili) por lo que todos decidieron tomar su camino de nuevo a la sala común, a estudiar, leer ó en el caso de los merodeadores, pensar en alguna broma genial para jugarle a los nuevos.   
  
- No creo que puedas hacerlo callar – escucho Harry que le susurraban al oído, mientras solamente asentía a todo lo que su padre decia sobre los Chudley Cannon. Al volverse se encontró de frente con el rostro pecoso de su madre; aquello fue como una explosión de felicidad, sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza y rapidez que hasta se asusto.  
  
- ¿Y Andrew Anderson? Es genial, es el mejor cazador que han tenido los Chuddley Cannon en años  
  
- Si, tienes toda la razón – afirmo Harry con expresión de no tener idea acerca de quien le hablaban, por su parte Ron se veía más que seguro  
  
- Si, tienes razón James, Oliver Stone no fue tan bueno como él a pesar que logro hacer un total de 500 pases perfectos – opino con total tranquilidad Ron divertido ante la expresión de incredulidad de su amigo   
  
Para cuando llegaron a sala común todos se notaban cansados del tema, inclusive Harry comenzaba a pensar que era mejor no sacar nunca más ese tema cuando estuviese junto a su padre. Hermione que hablaba tranquilamente con Sirius, se asombro al notar que este la dejaba con la palabra en la boca y se volvía hacia su amigo con la varita en la mano.  
  
- ¿James?  
  
- ¿Si Sirius?  
  
- ¡Insonorus! – exclamo apuntando al otro  
  
Al instante James quedo sin voz, con una mirada molesta hacia su amigo se adelanto y lo golpeo con fuerza en la pantorrilla haciéndolo saltar de dolor, después dándole la espalda subió a la habitación seguido de Peter, Remus, Harry y Ron quienes también reían la escena. Lili y Hermione por su parte lo ayudaron a subir las escaleras puesto que este no paraba de quejarse de dolor.  
  
- ¡Ya Sirius!, estoy segura de que no te duele tanto – aseguro Hermione con una sonrisa golpeando la puerta del cuarto de los chicos  
  
- Claro… tu no esta en mi lugar  
  
- Bien, ya te trajimos así que ahora… Adiós – dijo Lili arrastrando a la otra por el brazo cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Remus  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry despertó al otro día gracias a los débiles rayos de sol que se filtraban por una de las ventanas cercanas, quiso saber que hora era, pero su reloj no funcionaba (desde que había tenido que sumergirse en el lago estando en el cuarto curso). Sentándose perezosamente en la cama, se estiro mientras buscaba con la vista a James quería darle los buenos días, pero se dio cuenta de que este no estaba en la habitación; escucho un ruido a su lado, y al darse la vuelta vio a Ron despertarse también.  
  
- Buenos días – dijo el pelirrojo frotándose los ojos  
  
- Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneces? – Harry se volvió hacia él sonriéndole  
  
Ron iba a responderle justo cuando lo vio, el moreno llevaba el cabello totalmente parado de un color verde limón y su piel había pasado a blanca a azul pálido.   
  
- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto   
  
- Mírate en el espejo – le aconsejo Ron apuntando a un pequeño espejo colgado en la pared  
  
Con curiosidad Harry camino de la cama al espejo, al ver su reflejo el chico dio un grito tal que Hermione en la habitación de la chicas se despertó sobresaltada, abajo Sirius y James chocaron las manos en señal de triunfo y luego salienron por el retrato camino al comedor.  
  
- ¡HARRY! ¡RON! – grito Hermione con desespero golpeando la puerta de la habitación de los chicos aun en pijamas  
  
- Hola Hermione – dijo Ron apareciendo ante ella  
  
- Ron… ¿Quién grito así?  
  
- Harry. Es que tuvo… un pequeño problema  
  
- ¿Qué le sucedió?  
  
Hermione se puso en puntillas para poder observar sobre el hombro de Ron; frente al espejo aun se encontraba Harry palpando con desespero su rostro azul. La chica sonrió ante la expresión de susto de su amigo a la vez que le pedía al pelirrojo que la dejara entrar.  
  
- Quédate tranquilo Harry, no es más que un "hechizo pigmentante" – le dijo ella sacando su varita, al minuto siguiente la piel del moreno volvía a ser igual de blanca que siempre, inclusive su cabello regreso a su habitual color negro azabache.  
  
- ¡GRACIAS HERM! – exclamo él feliz y abrazándola  
  
------------------  
------------------  
Aquí está el resto!, espero que les guste, y ahora es que falta para que termine este capitulo.  
Por los momentos  
Espero sus rr  
Bye  
Cuidense 


	7. Unos 20 años atras Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
---------- Respuesta a los rr --------  
  
Eri: Hola! gracias por tu rr, jajajaja así que no te gustaron los nombres?. Bueno, toma en cuenta que no podia ponerles sus mismos nombres!. En cuanto a que la sala común estaba igual que hace 20 años adelante, pues... ten en cuenta tb que los elfos cuidan todo muy bien XD, pobre Dumbledore le dijeron tacaño, jajaja.  
Bueno, espero tus rr  
Bye  
Cuidate  
----------  
Miyu-chan : Hola muchas gracias por tu rr, sabes no se si podré seguir actualizando tan pronto porque mi computadora está media loca, pero bueno _ _! de cualquier forma, espro que disfrutes mucho este capitulo.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
------------  
Fallen Fan: Hola! pues la verdad es que no se de que me estas hablando con respecto a la Universidad, jajajaj XD solo te cuento que al menos en mi país tb le hacen ese tipo de cosas a los novatos, XD por suerte a mi no!. Pero no te preocupes, te aeguro que no te haran nada. Espero que te guste este capitulo.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
------------  
Lil Sonis: HOOOOLLLAAAAA!! :) que bueno leer un rr tuyo. Ahhh asi que te cacharon en la compu? XD, no te preocupes, eso sucede mucho 8-). Pues sorry _ _! pero no va haber ningún poligono ó triángulo amoroso, jajajaja i'm sorry!!. Que bueno que te gustaron los 2 capitulos que subi. Espero que tb te guste este.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr   
  
--------  
CAP. 3  
UNOS 20 AÑOS ATRAS - Parte III  
  
Después de este incidente, del cual naturalmente, todo Hogwarts se entero (bien sea por que fue idea de los merodeadores ó porque en el colegio las historias corrían rápidamente) los tres se encaminaron directo a la biblioteca con la finalidad de encontrar algo que les diera una idea de cómo regresar, sin embargo Harry paso todo el camino quejándose de que era todavía muy pronto para volver.   
Apenas habían entrado a la biblioteca cuando una mujer los intercepto, era alta, blanca, de cabellos rubios y expresión severa.  
  
- ¿Sra. Pince? – pregunto Hermione hablándole como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar  
  
- Si, ¿qué desean?  
  
- Buscamos libros sobre viajes en el tiempo   
  
- Estante número ocho – señalo la mujer observándolos con una ceja alzada y dándoles luego la espalda, yendo a sentarse en su escritorio  
  
- No se como puedes hablarle a esa mujer – le dijo Ron en un susurro – es horrible  
  
- Simple Ronnie: Política; ahora…ustedes dos busquen una mesa mientras yo voy por los libros – les dijo ella moviéndose por entre los estantes  
  
Estuvieron por más de una hora revisando libros, todos con títulos muy interesantes como: "Viajes en el tiempo: Una travesía fascinante" ó "Volando al pasado para mejorar tu presente", lamentablemente ninguno contenía información que realmente les sirviera. Cuando ya casi habían abandonado la búsqueda, Hermione tomo un libro de tapa dura en la que se leía con grandes letras doradas: "El pasado, presente y futuro", a primera vista este parecía no contener ninguna información de valor, por lo que la chica comenzó a pasar sus páginas sin ningún ánimo.   
  
- Esto es tiempo perdido – exclamo Ron molesto colocando a un lado uno de los libros - llevamos como dos horas en esto y todavía no encontramos…  
  
- Miren, encontré algo – dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo – aquí dice: "cuando un mago ó bruja viaja en el tiempo por error (bien sea por un encantamiento mal hecho ó por alguna otra causa), significa que la apoca a la que se trasporto está por sufrir un cambio que lo perjudicara de alguna forma. Esto implica que dicho mago/bruja debe de encontrar la fuente del problema y tratar de resolverlo, o de lo contrario su presente puede llegar a dar un giro tan drástico que es inclusive capaz de dejar de existir" - Ron y Harry la observaron con cara de horror  
  
- Pero… nosotros no llegamos aquí por accidente – dijo Harry cerrando el libro que tenia en las manos   
  
- Harry, no sabemos ni como llegamos – le dijo la chica aun leyendo el texto del libro  
  
- ¿Cuál puede ser el giro?, es decir, nadie sabe nuestras verdaderas identidades, porque entonces podríamos correr peligro.  
  
- Admítelo Potter, desde que llegamos corremos el peligro de ser descubiertos. Si tan solo James y Lili se enteran de que eres su… podrían terminar y tu nunca nacerías  
  
- Si, ya se que tienes razón. No tienes que ponerte sarcástica – Hermione sonrió todavía leyendo   
  
- Aquí hay otra cosa: "Es muy importante que los viajeros traten de no modificar situaciones importantes, tales como: romances, muertes, nacimientos, etc. Puesto que de ser así es posible que nunca puedan regresar a su tiempo ó en caso de que regresaren dejarían de ocupar la identidad que han tenido hasta el momento". Es decir que no puedes cambiar sino solamente lo que va a suceder. Tenemos que poner a trabajar nuestro cerebro, tenemos que saber que va a ocurrir. Es tácito que el cambio va a ser en tu vida Harry, pero…  
  
En ese momento aparecieron tras Hermione dos chicos, uno de ellos era alto, de negro y grasoso cabello largo, blanco y de nariz aguileña. El otro era unos centímetros más alto, de cabello rubio platino, piel pálida y fríos ojos azules, los dos portaban túnicas con el emblema de Slythering, con una seña de Harry la chica guardo silencio de inmediato.  
  
- Hola, ¿Cómo están? – los saludo con una sonrisa desagradable el rubio  
  
- Bien, ¿y ustedes? – respondió Ron sin darles mucha importancia  
  
- Muy bien, veníamos a presentarnos: Somos Lucius Malfoy y este de aquí es mi amigo Severus Snape. ¿Necesitan ayuda?  
  
Snape se movió hasta la pila de libros que se encontraba frente a Hermione y comenzó a ojearlos con curiosidad, ¿qué podían hacer esos tres Gryffindor leyendo libros sobre viajes en el tiempo?, todo el colegio sabia que aquellos eran los libros menos solicitados y que solo se sacaban de sus estantes en caso de que hubiese alguna alteración importante. Lucius también noto esto, por lo que su mente inició la conexión de ideas, hacían más de 120 años (según sabia él) que en Hogwarts no se tocaba aquel tema, entonces ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana unos supuestos estudiantes vendrían a leer sobre esto?, sin dudarlo dos veces, se acerco a Harry.  
  
- ¿Por qué leen sobre viajes en el tiempo? – su voz era suave   
  
- Es que estamos haciendo una pequeña investigación – respondió el otro simplemente – ahora, deberán disculparnos, pero tenemos que irnos. Vamos chicos   
  
Cuando los tres hubieron salido de la biblioteca (llevando el libro consigo), Lucius le dirigió a su amigo una mirada significativa. Este asintió y ambos salieron directo a su sala común.  
  
* * * * *  
  
El día estuvo tan agitado para todos que fue apenas en la noche cuando lograron ver nuevamente a Lili y los merodeadores, con una gran sonrisa James se acerco a Harry para comprobar el estado azul de su piel, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver al chico tan blanco como siempre. Con expresión de total desconcierto se sentó a su lado esperando al menos algún reclamo de su parte, el problema fue que Harry no le reclamo absolutamente nada.   
En ese momento entraron el resto de los merodeadores rodeando a Lili, les basto una mirada para darse cuenta (al igual que James) de que Harry se encontraba perfectamente normal, por lo que durante toda la cena Sirius no dejo de quejarse y de decirle a su amigo que debía de preguntarle como había logrado quitarse el pigmento, a parte de comenzar a planear entre todos como jugarle una broma a Hermione. La cena paso de forma tranquila, y por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo Harry no le presto la menor atención a su padre, sino que se dedico junto con Hermione y Ron a pensar en que seria el evento que cambiaria y que los afectaría en el futuro.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Eran cerca de la una de madrugada y en un cementerio bastante lejos de Hogwarts un par de figuras encapuchadas se movían por entre las tumbas, una caminaba erguida como demostrando orgullo, la otra por el contrario caminaba un poco más lento dando la sensación de no estar seguro de si lo que planeaban hacer, iba a gustarle.  
  
- ¡Apurate! – le reclamo el encapuchado de adelante, su voz sonaba bastante joven  
  
- Pero es que… te imaginas que no sea así, ¿qué este equivocado?  
  
- ¿Estas dudando de mi?  
  
- ¡Claro que no!, es solo que a nuestro señor no le gustaría tener información errada  
  
- ¡Tú solo camina! – le reprocho molesto – se que tengo la información correcta  
  
Ambas figuras continuaron caminando hasta llagar a un inmenso mausoleo adornado con estatuas de Ángeles y grandes rejas doradas, uno de ellos se adelanto y de un tirón abrió la reja.  
  
- Lumus – dijo sacando su varita  
  
A lo lejos la débil luz emitida por esta alumbro a un hombre que se encontraba de pie junto a un ataúd de madera pulida, repentinamente el segundo de los chicos dio un chillido de dolor a la vez que se tocaba el antebrazo izquierdo; su voz hizo eco en la paredes.  
  
- Resiste como un hombre – le espeto el otro levantado la manga de su túnica y observando como la marca con forma de calavera que tenia tatuada en el antebrazo brillaba con un color rojo escarlata  
  
- Vaya… díganme ¿qué hacen a estas horas de la noche mis dos vasallos más jóvenes en un cementerio?  
  
- Mi señor – exclamo el primero arrodillándose ante un hombre de no más de 30 años, de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos negros profundos, tenia expresión de severidad – le tenemos información confidencial muy importante –   
El hombre lucia interesado, permaneció en silencio por un momento y luego con un movimiento de su varita encendió algunas antorchas y coloco dos sillas de madera junto a ellos  
  
- Levántate – ordeno con voz fría sentándose en una de las sillas e indicándole al otro que hiciera lo mismo – ¿qué tienes que decirme?  
  
- Mi lord, tenemos entre nosotros al nieto de Aaron Potter – los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa  
  
- Eso es imposible… ¿Qué edad tiene?, ¿1 ó 2 años? Es decir, tengo entendido que el tonto de su hijo aun estudia en Hogwarts  
  
- Si, pero al parecer viajo en el tiempo y vino a parar a esta época con sus dos mejores amigos. Sabemos que estaban en la biblioteca leyendo libros sobre el tema. Dicen que responde al nombre de Henry Peterson, pero al verlo sabrá que pertenece a los Potter.  
  
Voldemort se puso de nuevo en pie, se encontraba más pensativo que antes. Repentinamente una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, si lograba deshacerse del chico en el pasado no tendría ninguna piedra de tranca en su ascenso al poder, ¿Qué importaba si mataba a un inocente?, al fin y al cabo un error lo comete cualquiera se dijo a si mismo. También tendría que matar a los padres, ¿sino que gracia tenia?, ademas todos sabian que los Potter en general habian sido una de las pocas familias que, junto a Dumbledore, le habían impedido llegar de una buena vez al poder. Con paso seguro volvió a aproximarse hacia el encapuchado y levantándolo por el cuello de su túnica dijo  
  
- Tenemos que matar a ese Potter como quiera que se llame  
  
- Si señor – respondió el otro asintiendo con sorpresa  
  
Luego de unas cuantas horas más los dos chicos regresaron a Hogwarts, tenían un trabajo duro por delante, pero sin embargo estaban dispuestos a cumplirlo.  
  
-------------------------  
-------------------------  
Hola! a ver que tal les ha parecido este capitulo?. Este cierra el capitulo 3. ¿Qué ira a suceder con Harry, Ron y Hermione?, ¿Y que pasara entre Hermione y Sirius? :-) todo eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo, por ahora...  
Hasta luego  
Espero que este bien  
Dejenme rr n_n 


	8. Harry, James y Lili Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
---------- Respuesta a los rr --------  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola Lil, gracias por todo lo que me dices!, jajaja la verdad es que este ff estuvo mucho mejor (en mi parecer) que Amor despues de la Guerra, pero la verdad eso queda a opinión de cada quien. Muchas gracias por tu rr, disfruta del capitulo!.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
----------  
  
Fallen Fan: Hola ff! muchas gracias por tu rr, creo que en este capitulo se empiezan a resolver las dudas, jajaja. Espero que te guste.  
Bye  
Cuidate   
  
--------------------  
CAP. 4  
HARRY, JAMES Y LILI  
  
Ya los chicos tenían tres días en el pasado, y Dumbledore aun no lograba encontrar la forma de hacerlos volver a su año exacto. Ante esto ya se podían apreciar perfectamente los repentinos ataques de mal humor sufridos por el pelirrojo, cosa que preocupaba bastante a Hermione, así como también esta continuamente se preguntaba cual seria la reacción de Harry cuando el director les anunciara que estaban listos para volver.  
Con la finalidad de aliviar un poco sus pensamientos la chica decidió salir a caminar, quería ver a James jugar Quiddicht y quizás, también encontraría a Harry observando; En efecto, no se había equivocado, sentado en las tribunas estaba el chico. Observaba el juego como hipnotizado, a donde quiera que James se moviera Harry lo seguía, Hermione se sentó a su lado sin decir nada pues no quería arruinar aquel momento, no fue sino hasta unos veinte minutos después cuando su amigo se percato de su presencia.  
  
- Hola Herm, lamento no haberte saludado – se disculpo él con la vista aun fija en su padre  
  
- No te preocupes, ¿qué tal va el juego? – Hermione observo el campo; se acurruco en poco ya que estaba haciendo una brisa algo fría.  
  
- 20 a 10 a favor del equipo de Peter – explico él haciendo una mueca de odio  
  
- Harry – comenzó Hermione algo pensativa – supongo que no estaremos por más tiempo aquí, quizás Dumbledore encontré la solución para mañana.  
  
- Tú lo has dicho, "quizás", eso es un adverbio de duda  
  
- ¡YA SE LO QUE ES! – exclamo Hermione algo molesta por la actitud de su amigo- el punto es que no debes ilusionarte mucho, podemos regresar en cualquier momento  
  
- No quiero regresar – dijo Harry al fin despegando la vista de su padre y posándola ahora en el pasto verde que se extendía abajo en el campo  
  
- ¿QUÉ?, no por favor… dime que esto no está sucediendo. Harry, tienes que volver con nosotros  
  
Hermione se había puesto de pie como un resorte y movía los brazos gesticulando furiosamente, a lo lejos Sirius la observaba entretenido en su escoba.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿qué puede ofrecerme aquella era? ¿Un hogar sin mis padres? Eso no vale nada, pero si me quedo aquí podré tenerlos cerca. ¿Sabes lo qué eso significa? – los ojos de Harry brillaron   
  
- No puedes, estarías fuera de época. ¡Inclusive te veras nacer! Y sufrirás aun más porque los veras morir.  
  
"Los veras morir", aquellas palabras resonaron como un látigo dentro de la cabeza de Harry, este se abstuvo por un momento de hacer cualquier comentario que pudiera alterar a su amiga. ¿Para qué verlos morir? Si podía evitarlo, con decirles toda la verdad tenia más que suficiente, era cierto que su padre tenia un carácter fuerte, pero también en los últimos tres días había comprobado que cuando se lo proponía era bastante comprensible. La chica por su parte, también guardaba silencio tratando de reconocer la expresión en la cara de Harry, hasta que al fin se le vino una idea a la mente.  
  
- HARRY NO TE ATREVAS – le grito haciéndolo saltar en su asiento  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
- No puedes salvarlos, cambiarias por completo el futuro. Es probable que no nos conozcamos… o que...  
  
- Hermione, quiero tenerlos conmigo, tú no sabes lo que es vivir con tus tíos desde que tienes un año y sobre todo que tu tíos te traten como lo hacen los Dursley.  
  
- Se que debe ser terrible, pero si lo haces te juro que buscare cualquier excusa para desmentirte – Hermione se encontraba apuntándolo con el dedo con cara de estar sumamente molesta  
  
- NO PUEDES HACERME ESO – grito el chico levantándose también de su asiento y mirando a su amiga furioso  
  
Desde el aire Remus y James se preguntaban que ocurría ya que lo gritos no eran lo suficientemente altos como para saber que decían, Sirius miraba todo en silencio mientras Peter por su parte, continuaba dando vueltas sin prestarle atención a aquello.  
  
- ¿POR QUE NO TE VAS CON TU RON POR AHÍ? Busca algo en la biblioteca, ¡que se yo! Solamente déjame ser feliz – Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas  
  
- ¡SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES! Pues bien, ¡se feliz! – sin decir nada más Hermione bajo de las gradas y hecho a correr de vuelta al castillo, Harry por su parte volvió a sentarse con la mirada perdida, y algunas lágrimas luchando por salir. James descendió en su escoba y colocándose justo sobre las gradas, desmonto y se acerco hasta él.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado   
  
- No, pero ya me repondré  
  
- ¿La quieres mucho? ¿no?  
  
- Bueno… ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre, debo de quererla aunque sea un poco ¿no te parece? – Harry se encogió de hombros   
  
- No te preocupes, ya se mejorara todo – James le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro - ¿quieres relevarme? - Harry sonrió abiertamente y se levanto de su asiento tomando la escoba que este le tendía  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione entro corriendo a la sala común, tenía deseos de llorar hasta que ya no le quedaran más lágrimas, abrió la puerta del cuarto de las chicas y se lanzo hacia su cama. Fue en ese momento cuando la "broma" que los chicos habían planeado el día anterior entro en acción, el hecho fue que cuando Hermione paso camino a su cama la soga (previamente hechizada por Remus) que Peter había colocado en el suelo la apreso por una pierna dejándola colgada de cabeza frente al espejo, el susto fue tan grande que se olvido por completo de llorar. Lucho por unos cuantos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que el nudo no cedería hasta que no utilizara su varita, con desespero busco entre los bolsillos de su túnica, pero no la encontró, tiro la vista al suelo todavía más desesperada y la vio, debía de haber caído al quedar colgando. Hermione maldijo a los merodeadores, tenía que bajar de allí cuanto antes, Ya vendrán algunas de mis compañeras pensó tratando de tranquilizarse, luego recordó que la última clase del día era a las 3:30 de la tarde; rápidamente observo su reloj pero este continuaba andando hacía atrás, ahora si que no tenia más opción que esperar a que alguien llegara.  
  
Mientras, en la habitación de los chicos, Ron jugaba (contra si mismo) una partida de ajedrez, la cual culminó con un espectacular jaque hecho por un alfil, ya estaba bastante aburrido de jugar solo, así que decidió buscar a Hermione para proponerle una partida. Al pasar frente al cuarto de las chicas de 7º sus pasos resonaron con fuerza informándole a Herm de la presencia de alguien.  
  
- AUXILIO – gritó – AYUDA  
  
Ron se extraño al reconocer la voz de su amiga por lo que subió las escaleras y toco la puerta.  
  
- Herm, ¿estas hay?  
  
- Si, ¡Ron ayúdame!  
  
El chico entro con cautela y se encontró frente a él a la chica colgando de cabeza   
  
- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto sonriendo divertido  
  
- Los merodeadores – respondió ella simplemente   
  
Ron asintió y saco su varita de uno de sus bolsillos  
  
- Prepárate para el aterrizaje… FINITE INCANTATEN –  
  
La soga de la que pendía Hermione se soltó por completo dejándola caer, el pelirrojo corrió a tratar de sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo, pero el resultado fue que ambos cayeran (ella aplastándolo a él) con un ruido sordo. La chica se levanto de inmediato ayudando a su amigo a hacerlo también, aunque el pobre se había quedado sin aire.  
  
- Gracias Ron – dijo ella abrazándolo, él chico sonrió feliz   
  
- De nada Herm…  
  
- Ron, ¿tú nunca me darías la espalda? ¿verdad? – esta pregunta lo desconcertó por completo, ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?  
  
- No Hermione, nunca podría hacerte eso  
  
- No esperaba menos de ti – le dijo ella abrazándolo con más fuerza mientras volvía a llorar  
  
- Ya Hermi… ¡calmate! No llores  
  
Hermione levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azul cielo del pelirrojo observándola fijamente, esto la hizo sentir reconfortada. Fue en este momento cuando por primera vez, Ron supo que debía confesar sus sentimientos.  
  
-----------------------------  
-----------------------------  
Qué tal les ha parecido el capitulo??, aqui se comienzan a resolver sus dudas... _ _! así que no se pierdan la continuación para que sepan que va a suceder.  
Bye  
Espero sus rr 


	9. Harry, James y Lili Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
---------- Respuesta a los rr --------  
  
eri mond licht: Hola Eri, ¡gracias por tu rr! si, la verdad es que ayer casi no pude entrar por la cantidad de visitantes que tenia la página, ¿Quieres mi mail?, pues es: piccolafiore87@hotmail.com, eso si, te cuento que yo jamas respondo los mails, aunque puede que comiece a hacer excepciones, jajajaja. Espero que te guste este capitulo.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
--------  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola Lil, mira.. la verdad es que no se si Ron y Hermione van a estar juntos, pero quizas si continuas leyendo lo determines XD. Sabes, yo tenia ya listo un ff Harry/Hermione, y lo perdi _ no tengo idea de a donde fue a parar. Espero que te guste este capitulo  
Bye  
Cuidate  
-------  
  
Lily-McGonagall: Hoooolaaa!! ya veo que hay muchisima gente que prefiere la pareja Ron/Hermione, yo la adoro, y pues mira... para saber si quedan juntos continua leyendo. XD y si, es cierto, Harry es algo exagerado, pero a la vez tenia razón el pobre, nunca conocio a sus padres, y ahora que los tiene cerca tiene que renunciar a ellos?, ¡espantoso!.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
  
-----------------  
  
Cap. 4 - Parte II  
Harry, James y Lili  
  
Harry se encontraba ya en el comedor sentado junto con James y Lili, para él aquello era como estar en la gloria; de repente una lechuza gris plomo entro por una de las ventanas llegando hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, y más específicamente frente al chico.  
  
- Que hermosa lechuza – dijo Lili sonriendo mientras acercaba la mano hacía ella para acariciarla. Ante esto la lechuza ululo molesta y trato de picotear a la chica la cual se quedo extrañada  
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre estúpido pajarraco? – pregunto James con molestia amenazando al ave con el plato hondo que tenia frente a él  
  
Riendo por la actitud de su padre Harry abrió la carta, era extraño que alguien le enviara correspondencia y sobre todo en aquella hora y época. Mientras el chico comenzaba a leer, la lechuza salia de nuevo con un vuelo rápido y suave a través de una de las ventanas abiertas del comedor; dicha carta no contenía más que un pequeño manuscrito hecho con una floreada y delicada letra color verde:  
  
"Sabemos que eres hijo de James Potter, así que es mejor que tu y tus amiguitos estén alerta… Potter""  
  
De inmediato, los ojos del chico se hicieron tan grandes como platos, de modos que había alguien que ya lo sabía, definitivamente eso no podía ser nada bueno. Pensando en que era mejor que se lo contara Ron y Hermione, Harry hizo ademán de levantarse, cuando vio entrar por la puerta del comedor a sus amigos, lo extraño era que… ¡venían tomados de manos!  
  
- ¿Esos son Robert e Hilda? – preguntó con sorpresa volviendo a sentarse en su lugar y dirigiéndose a Lili, la cual no los había visto puesto que estaba hablando muy animadamente con James   
  
- Si, ellos son – confirmo Lili al verlos acercarse  
  
- Hola chicos – saludo Hermione sentándose sonriente frente a ellos junto con el pelirrojo  
  
- ¿Ustedes? – comenzó Harry sin siquiera saludarla - ¿son novios?  
  
- No, para nada. Solamente llegamos tomados de la mano por puro gusto – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo   
  
- ¡Felicitaciones amiga! – exclamo Lili sorprendiendo a todos los chicos a su alrededor – te dije que en algún momento lo lograrías  
  
- Gracias Lili – respondió la morena con las mejillas sumamente rojas  
  
- Si, es cierto: ¡Felicidades!, pero ahora tenemos que hablar; Hilda, Robert, por favor  
  
Aun ante el asombro de sus padres, Harry se levanto de la mesa junto a los chicos, quienes, estaban algo molestos por su manera de llamar la atención, ¿qué le ocurría últimamente?  
Sin intercambiar palabra, los tres caminaron derecho hasta las escaleras del vestíbulo, en donde Harry procuro detenerse en un lugar en donde nadie pudiera observarlos desde el comedor; Ron apenas había abierto la boca para preguntarle que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, cuando Harry se volvió hacía ellos con el trozo de pergamino en la mano.  
  
- Acabo de recibir esto – dijo entregándoselo a Hermione  
  
Extrañada, la chica lo tomo y desdoblo; estuvo unos minutos en silencio mientras leía y luego con los ojos abiertos de par en par se lo paso al pelirrojo a su lado  
  
- Pero… pero… ¡esto no puede ser posible!, ¿Cómo saben quienes somos?  
  
- Esa no es la pregunta más importante Ron, sino ¿Quién sabe que estamos aquí?  
  
- Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore, no podemos ponernos en peligro   
  
- No – exclamo Harry con total seguridad – tenemos que determinar primero quien envió esa nota, luego iremos a hablar con Dumbledore  
  
- Pero Harry, en ese tiempo pueden suceder muchas cosas  
  
- Lo se Hermione, pero no podemos hacer nada más. Por ahora ¿por qué no vamos y cenamos tranquilamente en compañía de mis padres y sus amigos?  
  
- No creo que pueda – declaro Ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su novia  
  
- ¡Debemos hacerlo!, ahora… vamos a comer, tengo hambre  
  
Con un poco más de tranquilidad, Harry entro al comedor seguido de los otros dos Gryffindor, los cuales no paraban de cuchichear entre ellos. Ya sentados a la mesa se encontraban todos los merodeadores, Remus parecía estar agotado, como su hubiese estado estudiando por muchas horas, pero sin embargo saludo a Harry con una sonrisa y luego felicito a la nueva pareja que se acababa de consolidar.  
  
La cena transcurrió sin problemas, (a menos que se considerara algo grave el hecho de que Sirius no paraba de asesinar a Ron con la mirada) hasta que, faltando unos 5 minutos para que esta terminara, Lucius y Severus, que ya se retiraban decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en la mesa de los leones; ambos sonreían como si lo que pensaban decir fuese el mejor chiste de toda la noche.  
  
- Hola Potter – dijo Lucius en dirección a James mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Harry  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?  
  
- ¿Acaso no puedo saludarte Potter? – volvió a decir el joven, esta vez haciendo un poco de presión en el hombro del moreno al tiempo que decía su apellido  
  
- No, la verdad es que en ningún momento he deseado que me saludes  
  
En ese instante, una chica alta, delgada, de largo cabello rubio platino y fríos ojos azules se acerco a ellos. A Harry le basto una mirada para reconocerla, aquella chica seria en un futuro la señora Malfoy.  
  
- Ya estoy lista Lucius – dijo con aspecto de prepotencia  
  
- Dame solo un segundo cielo  
  
- ¡Vaya! Pero miren nada más quienes son: James "perdedor" Potter, Remus "tonto" Lupin, Sirius "me la doy de lindo" Black y Lilian "sangre…  
  
- NO TE ATREVAS NARCISA – exclamo James poniéndose de pie mientras observaba a la joven con odio  
  
- ¡Vamos Potter! Tu eres puro alarde, en realidad no eres capaz de hacerme nada  
  
- A ti no te haría nada Narcisa, eres una mujer y según me han dicho, aunque seas una escoria debo respetarte  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así a mi novia? – dijo esta vez Lucius al fin dejando de lado a Harry, y acercándose a James con actitud amenazante  
  
- Le digo como se me venga en gana pues tu novia está molestando a MI novia  
  
- James – intervino Lili previniendo que el chico no fuese a lanzarse sobre Lucius – no les hagas caso, solamente quieren molestar  
  
Pensando en que Lili tenía razón, James prefirió dar la discusión por cerrada ó de lo contrario se abalanzaría sobre el Slythering y aquello podía traerle problemas. Sin articular palabra, volvió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa; a sus espaldas Lucius reía con sarcasmo mientras le decía a Severus cosas como que, Potter era un perdedor, tonto e idiota que jamás podría defender ni a una mosca.   
  
- No les hagas caso James – le aconsejo Hermione quien se encontraba sentada de frente a él  
  
- No es tan fácil como crees Hilda – murmuro este introduciendo la mano en el bolsillo interno de su túnica  
  
Entre tanto los Slythering se retiraban del comedor riendo a mandíbula batiente y entonando un cántico en el cual decían cosas como: James Potter das pena, no eres más que un fracasado, etc. A su alrededor el joven podía sentir las miradas posarse sobre él, ¡nunca en la historia de Hogwarts permitiría que un estúpido Slythering se burlara de él!; con un movimiento rápido James saco su varita del bolsillo y apunto a los jóvenes (estos aun continuaban de pie en la entrada del gran comedor) a la vez que murmuraba varios hechizos, lo que sucedió el segundo siguiente, fue lo que menos se esperaban los estudiantes de las restantes casas y sus amigos.  
  
Por un lado, la túnica de Lucius se volvió polvo dejándolo en calzones, Severus cambio su habitual uniforme escolar, por unas licras de color rosa claro y una camiseta blanca sobre el ombligo, por último Narcisa dio un grito desgarrador mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos, en el suelo a su alrededor, yacía absolutamente todo su largo y lacio cabello rubio; sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, los tres jóvenes echaron a correr y desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Entre todo esto, James no se había percatado de que más de la mitad del comedor estaba sumido en carcajadas histéricas, inclusive Lili que se encontraba sentada a su lado reía como loca, Se ve tan hermosa riendo pensó sin darle importancia a que lo que acababa de hacer era como para reír por incontables horas  
  
---------------------  
---------------------  
Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!, para todos aquellos que extrañaban a Lili, pues... aquí la tienen de vuelta.  
Bye  
Espero sus rr 


	10. Harry, James y Lili Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
NOTA: Los rr seran respondidos en el capitulo 10, puesto que de verdad es estos momentos nos dispongo de tiempo, pero quiero agradecerles a FF, Lil Sonis, y Eri ML, por sus rr. GRACIAS!!  
Bye  
Cuidense  
Espero sus rr  
P.D: Les dejo 2 capitulos por que no se cuando podre actualizar de nuevo!   
  
---------------------------  
CAP. 4  
HARRY, JAMES Y LILI - Parte III  
  
- Eso estuvo genial p… - comenzó a decir Harry unos 20 minutos después cuando subían directo a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero se detuvo ante un codazo de Hermione, había estado a punto de descubrirse  
  
- ¿Te parece?   
  
- ¡Claro que si! Dejaste a Malfoy en calzones, a Snape con pinta de mujer muggle, y a Narcisa Malfoy sin cabello  
  
- ¿Narcisa Malfoy? – inquirió Sirius extrañado – ella no es Malfoy  
  
- ¿No? – dijo Harry nervioso – pues… ¿qué acaso no se va a casar con él?  
  
- ¡Ah! Eso no se sabe Henry, lo que si puedo decirte es que su apellido es Black  
  
- ¿Black?, ¿es tu hermana?  
  
- ¡NO! ¿estas demente? – exclamo Sirius abriendo los ojos todo lo que podía – ella es mi prima, somos primos por parte de papá  
  
- ¡Ah! No me lo imagine  
  
- Bien, pues ahora que lo sabes, por favor no vuelvas a cometer tal error – con aire de horror Sirius sacudió la cabeza alborotando un poco su largo y negro cabello.  
  
A su alrededor, los chicos aun comentaban lo que James había hecho, inclusive algunos Gryffindors que salían y entraban a la sala común se detenían a felicitarlo y uno que otro le ofrecían invitarlo a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla la próxima vez que hubiese salida a Hogsmade; para sorpresa de todos el chico lucía un poco apenado y abrumado por todo aquello. Los 8 pasaron unas dos horas más hablando a cerca de lo sucedido en el comedor, y luego se retiraron a sus habitaciones, había sido un día agotador para todos, inclusive para Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes de ahora en adelante tendrían que estar mucho más atentos a lo que sucediera a su alrededor.   
  
* * * * *  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó en medio de un gran alboroto, no sabia que sucedía, pero escuchaba a dos voces extrañamente parecidas hablar, con mucho sueño aun, el chico se sentó en su cama y descorrió el dosel color vino para encontrarse con Ron sentado junto a su padre (que era también su compañero de cuarto) jugando una partida de ajedrez, y por lo visto a su amigo se le estaba haciendo algo difícil ganar  
  
- Buenos días – dijo Harry finalmente sacándose las sabanas de encima  
  
- Buenos días Henry – respondió el padre de Ron quien observaba el tablero pensando en su próxima jugada  
  
- ¿Cómo amaneces? – inquirió Ron con una gran sonrisa  
  
- Muy bien, aunque aun tengo sueño – Harry suprimió con esfuerzo un bostezo   
  
- Lo lamento Henry, le dije a Robert que era mejor bajar, pero me dijo que prefería quedarse aquí   
  
- No hay ningún problema  
  
- Por cierto mi nombre es Arthur  
  
- Si, lo se  
  
- ¿Lo sabes?- el joven se volvió y lo observo curioso - ¿Cómo que lo sabes?  
  
- ¡Ah! – Harry vio como Ron hacia señas furiosas tras su padre indicándole que nombrara a lo merodeadores – los…los merodeadores me dijeron  
  
Arthur Wesley lucio satisfecho con la respuesta, ya que le mostró al moreno una media sonrisa y se volvió para continuar jugando con su hijo. Después de esto, no hubo durante el día ningún otro suceso de importancia tanto para Harry, como para el resto de los Gryffindors; sin embargo, dentro del dormitorio vació de los chicos de 7º curso de Slythering, Severus y Lucius ideaban la mejor forma de hacer que Harry quedara al descubierto ante todos obligándolo a revelar su procedencia.   
  
Con cierto desespero, luego de más de 15 minutos de pensar, Severus arrojo otro trozo de papel arrugado a una de las esquinas de la habitación, en donde un montoncito de pergaminos rotos se hacía notar; ante esta acción del chico, Lucius levantó una ceja y le echo una mirada de desaprobación.  
  
- Debes de continuar trabajando Severus – menciono el rubio mientras con un péndulo se encargaba de hacer un plano en una hoja grande de pergamino  
  
- ¡Lucius llevamos 15 ó 20 minutos ideando algo y aun no se nos ocurre nada!  
  
- Pues pon a trabajar la poca materia gris que tienes  
  
- ¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo! Solo estas allí sentado trazando un mapa  
  
- Severus, Severus – comenzó Lucius dejando a un lado el pergamino y observando a su amigo – es mejor que comiences a trabajar… no querrás que nuestro amo se entere   
  
Este simple comentario hizo que la cara de Snape cambiara de color hasta tornarse un poco verde  
  
- ¿Tú no harías eso? ¿verdad?  
  
- No, no lo haré, ¡si te pones a trabajar!  
  
- Me gustaría estar sentado en las 3 escobas, al menos allí uno se divierte  
  
Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del otro Slythering, Lucius tomo de nuevo el péndulo; apenas y había comenzado a hacer nuevamente algunos trazos cuando Snape dio un grito de felicidad.  
  
- ¡QUE TE PASA! – exclamo Lucius dejando a un lado lo que tenia en la mano algo asustado  
  
- ¡Hogsmade! Esa es la solución  
  
- Definitivamente eres el peor mortifago que he conocido… ¡No te quejes tanto y trabaja!  
  
- ¡No idiota! – dijo Severus muy seguro de si mismo – que allí podremos descubrir a Potter  
  
- Bien… debo decir que no entiendo  
  
- Los merodeadores nunca dejan de ir a Hogsmade, ¡todo el mundo sabe eso! De modos que ahora que Potter y sus amigos están aquí se les unirán al grupo  
  
- ¡Eso es cierto! Nunca perdería la oportunidad de estar con su padre  
  
- ¡Exacto! Así que solo tenemos que ir halla y ponerlo en evidencia  
  
- Y yo ya se como hacerlo – dijo Lucius sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
-----------------------------  
-----------------------------  
¡Hola! y aqui tenemos el capitulo 8!!, espero que les haya gustado!. lo que viene está genial!  
Bye  
Cuidense  
Espero sus rr 


	11. Salida a Hogsmade Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
---------------------  
CAP. 5  
SALIDA A HOGSMADE  
  
Los siguientes días transcurrieron con total tranquilidad y con mucha más felicidad para Harry, el cual no paraba de sentirse fascinado cada vez que descubría que tenía algún parecido con James ó Lili; por otro lado se encontraban Ron y Hermione los cuales se veían más enamorados que nunca y por supuesto ya esto había comenzado a ser utilizado como material para Remus, Peter y James con el cual burlarse de Sirius, quien no paraba de aprovechar hasta el más mínimo de los momentos en que no se encontrara Ron, para decirle a la chica que él era uno de los Gryffindors más populares cosa que hacía quedar al pelirrojo en segundo plano, pero, para su desgracia, Hermione no hacía más que reírse de sus ocurrencias.   
  
De esta forma, entre una cosa y otra, llegó el día más esperado por todos, el día en que irían a Hogsmade a pasear y a gastar todo el dinero que habían logrado ahorrar meses atrás; aquella mañana fue una de las más entretenidas para Harry, ya que se acababa por completo el monótono monocromatismo negro de las túnicas, para darle paso a ropas más cómodas tales como jeans, Franelas, y Sweaters. De cualquier forma, Harry, Ron y Hermione no tenían otra opción sino portar sus túnicas de colegio.  
  
- ¿Todos listos? – pregunto un sonriente James al encontrarse de frente con su futuro hijo en la sala común  
  
- Si, yo si. ¡Vaya James! Tu te ves muy bien – exclamo Harry al observar a su padre, llevaba unos jeans azules, un sweater tejido gris y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con azul  
  
- ¡Gracias Henry! Y… ¿tú piensas ir así?  
  
- Si, es más cómodo – mintió el chico  
  
- Supongo que en tu antigua escuela era así ¿no? – intervino Sirius quien hacía minutos había llegado junto a James, él también vestía jeans y zapatos deportivos, pero al contrario de su amigo llevaba una franela en la que se leía "Aerodinámico"   
  
- Si, íbamos en uniforme – respondió Harry sonriendo al ver a Ron y Hermione bajar vestidos igual que él  
  
- Deberías cambiarte Hermione – volvió a decir Sirius sonriéndole con toda sus fuerzas – así podrás resaltar tu figura  
  
- ¿Cuál? – pregunto ella comenzando a reír   
  
En ese momento se escucho proveniente de la escalera una risa dulce seguida de la voz de un chico; al instante aparecieron ante ellos Lili y Remus, ambos iban muy bien vestidos, ella con un Jean negro y un sweater rosa claro, Remus por su parte llevaba un Jean marrón, y un sweater blanco, de su brazo iba la pelirroja cosa que a James no le hizo mucha gracia. Justo cuando abría la boca para reclamar, apareció tras la pareja Peter, quien deteniéndose en el escalón que quedaba libre exclamo:  
  
- Abran paso al rey Remus y a la princesa Lili   
  
Frente a él los dos jóvenes se irguieron divertidos  
  
- Príncipe James – comenzó Remus acercándose a su amigo llevando a Lili aun a su lado - Le entrego a la princesa Lilian Evans para que la cuide y proteja  
  
- Muchísimas gracias rey Remus – exclamo James tomando a la pelirroja por la cintura y levantándola en el aire, la chica rió divertida mientras giraba en sus brazos  
  
- ¿No creen que necesitan de un empujoncito? – pregunto Sirius por lo bajo dirigiéndose a Ron quien le lanzo una mirada de extrañeza  
  
En ese momento el joven tropezó "accidentalmente" a su amigo provocando que perdiera el equilibro por lo que tanto él como Lili fueron a parar al sofá, uno sobre otro; con la cara tan roja como un tomate James se levanto como resorte y ayudo a la chica a que se pusiera de pie también, a su alrededor todo reían a carcajadas  
  
- ¡SIRIUS! – exclamo James molesto – ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO  
  
- Para mi si – admitió el joven riendo con el resto  
  
- ¡Vamos James!, al final ustedes dos terminaran casados – dijo Harry sonriendo como nunca antes mientras salía por el agujero del retrato  
  
- ¿De que habla ese? – dijo el chico molesto dirigiéndose a Peter, el cual se secaba algunas lagrimas de risa  
  
Luego de este divertido suceso, todos siguieron a Harry fuera del castillo vía Hogsmade, por todo el camino podían sentirse ya las frías brisas de noviembre golpearles la cara mientras arrastraban con ellas las sonrisas de los chicos. Durante todo el trayecto, Sirius no paro de hacer junto con Remus una lista de artículos que debían detenerse a comprar en "Zonko", cosa que fastidio bastante a Lili pues sabia que aun cuando James ya no los acompañara a la tienda (estaba al tanto de que a la pelirroja la molestaba) les pedía que le compraran algunas cosas que de seguro usaría en contra de Snape y Malfoy; Pasaron unos 10 minutos más hasta que entraron al pueblo, en donde todo los alumnos ya comenzaban a divertirse a lo grande, algunos en Honeyduckes, otros en las 3 escobas y una exigua minoría, más que todo chicas, observando en las tiendas de ropa, y joyas.  
  
- Esperen a que volvamos para que entremos todos juntos a las 3 escobas – pidió Remus mientras se dirigía derecho hacía Zonko junto a Sirius   
  
- Si, está bien – dijo Hermione mientras se separaba, junto con Ron, del grupo e iba por un mantecado   
  
- ¡Que les pasa a todos hoy! ¿les dio por dejarnos solos?   
  
- Calmate James, aquí están… Peter y Henry con nosotros - dijo Lili sonriendole  
  
- Si, pero el resto se disperso  
  
- Hilda y Robert solo van por un mantecado  
  
- Bien, justifíquenlos – James se cruzo de brazos haciéndose el molesto   
  
- Ese papel de "molesto" no te queda James – dijo Lili deteniéndose frente al chico justo al lado de Harry, el cual le dirigió una inmensa sonrisa   
  
- Está bien  
  
- ¿Creen que pueda tomarme mi botella de cerveza de mantequilla sin que me sienta mareado? – pregunto Peter algo avergonzado  
  
- Es mejor que no tomes cerveza por hoy Peter, cada vez que te tomas alguna nos toca arrastrarte de vuelta al castillo – James se paso una mano por el cabello despreocupadamente mientras hablaba con el joven a su lado  
  
- Allí vienen Remus y Sirius – dijo Harry señalando a ambos chicos, quienes venían cargados de bolsas  
  
-------------------------  
-------------------------  
Que ira a suceder en el siguiente capitulo?, eso nadie sino yo lo sabe XD, solo les digo que lo esperen.  
BYE  
Espero sus rr 


	12. Salida a Hogsmade Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
-------- Respuesta a los rr --------  
  
gabyKinomoto: Hola! muchas gracias por tu rr, claro que continuo pronto!! aqui está la continuación.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
-------  
  
Eri (1): jajaja Hola Eri, asi que no te gusta que el pobre Sirius se haya fijado en Hermione?, pues te cuento que ahora si que vas a tener que aguantar, pero vamos... no sientas celos! todo saldra bien.  
Por ahora...  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
-------  
  
FF: Hola FF!! pues como siempre t digo, no puedo decirte :S, lo lamento mucho, pero estaria arruinando la sorpresa de muchas personas.  
Espero que tus dudas se resuelvan en este capitulo  
Bye  
Cuidate  
------  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola! muchas gracias por tu rr Lil, pues si... ya aparecio el papá de Ron, pero se mantendra de bajo perfil por mucho tiempo, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir. Por ahora, gracias por escribir!!.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
-----  
  
Lily-McGonagall: Hola Lily!! no te preocupes, dare un pequeño vistazo a como fue todo más adelante, no entres en pánico.  
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
Cuidate  
-----  
  
Anglik Djilah: Hola AD, que bueno volver a leer un rr tuyo... bien, aqui estan las respuestas:  
1- No lo creo... al final entendera!  
2- No lo se!! :D  
3- jjajajajajajaaj mira, la verdad es que no se!! aun no planifico eso!  
  
Por ahora, disfruta del capitulo  
Bye  
Cuidate  
  
-----------------------  
CAP. 7   
SALIDA A HOGSMADE - Parte II  
  
Estuvieron esperando a Ron y Hermione unos 5 minutos más, y luego todos juntos entraron a las 3 escobas; era una taberna bastante grande y espaciosa, en la cual se daban cita todos los seres mágicos de Inglaterra, se podía encontrar desde arpías, hasta duendes. Bromeando bastante, el numeroso grupo de chicos se adentro, y localizó una mesa al fondo, pagada al gran ventanal del establecimiento.  
  
- Iré por las cervezas – dijo Sirius aun sin sentarse  
  
- Que sean 6 cervezas y un té de hidromiel – apunto James riendo por un comentario de Hermione  
  
- ¿Té?, ¿Cómo que té?  
  
- El té es para Peter – dijo Lili comiendo unos granos de chocolate que Ron le había comprado  
  
- ¡Ah! Bien, ya vuelvo  
  
* * * * *  
  
Del castillo salían tres personas, una chica alta, delgada, rubia y de largo cabello lacio; un joven también alto, delgado y rubio platino y un chico alto, un poco más lleno y de largo cabello negro grasoso. Los tres charlaban tranquilamente acerca de adonde irían al llegar a Hogsmade, aunque por lo visto estaban teniendo problemas con la chica, ya que esta gesticulaba furiosamente como reclamando algo  
  
- ¡Tranquila cielo! – dijo Lucius tomando a la joven de la mano – podremos ir allí luego  
  
- Pero Lucius, tengo que ir para probarme el vestido del baile de navidad  
  
- Lo sé, pero Severus y yo tenemos un trabajo que hacer  
  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
  
- Lo siento Narcisa, pero es confidencial  
  
- ¡Ves! Y luego pretendes que no te deje solo cuando salimos a Hogsmade  
  
- Cuéntale Lucius, tiene derecho a saber – indico Severus quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo   
  
- Está bien… Vamos a descubrir a Henry Peterson ante los merodeadores   
  
La chica se detuvo en seco observando a su novio con una gran sonrisa en los labios  
  
- Cariño que idea más genial ¿puedo participar?  
  
- ¿No estas molesta?  
  
- ¡Ya no! Si me hubieses dicho que ibas a eso nunca habría discutido contigo   
  
- Ya veo que tus consejos son bastante efectivos Severus – susurro el joven por lo bajo acercándose un poco a su amigo   
  
* * * * *  
  
Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando, con un sonoro repicar de la pequeña campana que pendía de la puerta de las 3 escobas, los Slytherings se adentraron en el lugar; con una rápida ojeada lograron ubicar al fondo al grupo de amigos, los cuales en aquel momento jugaban una partida de Snap explosivo. Lucius, que iba a la cabeza del grupo le echo una mirada fugaz al moreno tras el y asintiendo, ambos se encaminaron hasta la mesa.  
  
- ¡No juegues aun! – dijo Hermione deteniendo al pelirrojo el cual pretendía realizar su jugada  
  
- HILDA, ¡con esa jugada pensaba ganar! – le reprocho James mientras bebía su tercera cerveza de mantequilla   
  
Por otro lado, Sirius se encontraba explicándole a Harry la gran calidad que tenían los artículos de Zonko, muy a pesar de las continuas quejas de la pelirroja a su lado.  
  
- Te lo digo de verdad Henry ¡Estas son las mejores bombas fétidas de toda Inglaterra!  
  
- Si, eso me habían dicho – confirmo Harry tomando con cuidado una de las ampollas que Sirius le extendía  
  
En ese momento llegaron hasta ellos los 3 chicos, todos sonreían felices como si lo que estaban por hacer fuese algo fuera de este mundo.  
  
- Hola Potter – saludo Severus deteniéndose frente a Harry   
  
James, que hasta ese momento había permanecido distraído, levanto la cabeza para ver a la persona que le hablaba, pero al darse cuenta de que no era otro que Snape, hizo una mueca de molestia ¿Es que nunca podían tener un día tranquilo?  
  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora serpiente? – pregunto con mal humor James dejando su pieza de Snap a un lado  
  
- Yo no te hablo a ti James – respondió el otro con prepotencia  
  
- ¡Ahora si! – exclamo Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro – Ya me imaginaba yo que aparte de ser idiota, consumías sustancias penadas por el ministerio de magia  
  
- Se ve que tu las conoces muy bien Black – intervino Narcisa adelantándose con una sonrisa chocante en su delgado y blanco rostro  
  
- ¿Qué sucede primita? Tienes miedo de admitir lo que es evidente  
  
- YO NO SOY NADA TUYO  
  
- Bueno, ya basta – dijo Lucius zanjando la discusión – nosotros solamente queríamos saludar a nuestro amigo Potter, aquí presente   
  
Sentado a su lado, Harry sintió su cara palidecer y un nudo formarse en su estomago ¡Cállate! No sigas pensaba con desespero mientras le lanzaba miradas desesperadas a Ron y Hermione, los cuales comenzaban a palidecer también  
  
- En verdad Malfoy – comenzó Remus interviniendo por primera vez en la discusión - ¿Qué mosca te pico?  
  
- Ya les dijimos que ninguna  
  
- No – volvió a decir Narcisa – solamente queríamos saludar a Harry Potter  
  
- Hermione Granger – continuo Severus  
  
- Y Ronald Wesley – culmino Lucius   
  
- ¿De qué demonios… - comenzó a decir James, pero fue interrumpido por Lucius, el cual lo observaba con tanto odio como le era posible  
  
- ¿Qué te da a pensar Potter, que tus 3 nuevos amiguitos hayan estado en la biblioteca buscando información sobre viajes en el tiempo?  
  
Ante esto, Hermione se sintió desfallecer, por lo que fue sujetada entre Ron y Peter que se hallaban a su lado, Harry por su parte podía sentir como 5 miradas se clavaban sobre él.  
  
------------------------  
------------------------  
¡Vaya! que gran problema!! ahora si que todo se complico! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.  
Bye  
Se cuidan 


	13. Salida a Hogsmade Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
---- Respuesta a los rr-----  
  
Eri: jajajaja XD eso estuvo genial! pues aqui tienes la actualización, disfrutala y espero tus rr.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
--------  
  
jessy_tonks: Muchisimas gracias por tu rr!, la verdad es que a mi me encanta escribir para que todos disfruten leyendo XD. Espero que sigas dejandome rr  
Bye  
Cuidate  
  
CAP. 7   
SALIDA A HOGSMADE - Parte III  
  
Ante esto, Hermione se sintió desfallecer, por lo que fue sujetada entre Ron y Peter que se hallaban a su lado, Harry por su parte podía sentir como 5 miradas se clavaban sobre él.  
  
- Así como lo escuchas, estos 3 no son más que: tú hijo, y sus 2 mejores amigos que decidieron hacerles una pequeña visita – dijo Severus  
  
- Y por ahora, nos retiramos a un lugar mejor – culmino Narcisa saliendo de la taberna seguida de su flamante novio y Severus  
  
De inmediato, un silencio denso se apodero de la mesa, lo único que podía escucharse era el crujir de un trozo de la envoltura del chocolate que se había estado comiendo Remus, y con el cual ahora Ron abanicaba a una desmayada Hermione. Harry, en su lugar, no dejaba de observar la mesa como si de repente le fuese sumamente interesante, podía imaginarse la magnitud del problema que armaría su padre al llegar de nuevo a la sala común; no se había dado cuenta, pero de un momento a otro su corazón había comenzado a latir casi a mil por hora.  
  
- Explíquenme de que se trata todo esto – exigió James molesto   
  
- Bien – comenzó Harry tomando una bocanada de aire – puedo comenzar diciéndote que es cierto todo lo que dijeron Lucius, Severus y Narcisa  
  
- HARRY – exclamo Ron haciendo sobresaltarse a todos – ¡No, eso es mentira!  
  
- ¡Ron! ¿qué más podemos hacer ahora?  
  
- Es decir que todo, es decir TODO ¿es cierto?  
  
- Si James  
  
- Bien… - dijo el chico poniéndose de pie molesto – creo que todos ustedes me deben una explicación – y sin decir más salio de la taberna tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían  
  
- ¡James espera! – exclamo Lili saliendo tras el chico mientras varias personas a su alrededor la miraban con extrañeza  
  
- ¿De modos que ustedes son del futuro? – pregunto Sirius como si nada hubiese sucedido – ¡que interesante!  
  
- ¡Olvídalo! Tengo que ir a hablar con James – le respondió Harry poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a sus padres  
  
- Sirius, ayúdame a llevar a Hermione al castillo – pidió Ron cuando todos hubieron pagado sus cervezas e iban de salida camino al castillo  
  
- Será un placer amigo, pero… ¿eres Robert ó Ron?  
  
- Ron, Sirius… soy Ron  
  
- Muy bien – respondió el joven sonriente mientras tomaba a Hermione en sus brazos, pero justo antes de salir se volvió de nuevo hacía el pelirrojo y con cara de susto añadió - ¿ella no es mi hija? ¿verdad?  
  
- No Sirius – dijo Ron con expresión cansina – no lo es  
  
- ¡Ah! Gracias a Merlín – y sin decir más, los jóvenes abandonaron la taberna  
  
* * * * *  
  
Unos minutos más tarde James entro a la sala común de Gryffindor seguido muy de cerca por Lili y Harry, los tres se veían cansados de tanto correr a través del colegio. Era extraño ver aquella actitud en James, el cual nunca parecía ser afectado por nada  
  
- ¡James! – exclamo Lili con molestia – no hagas estas cosas  
  
- ¡Ah! – dijo el chico irguiéndose de nuevo – entonces tu sabias de esto ¿no?  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Pero no por eso tienes que huir  
  
- De modos que en cierta forma estas de acuerdo con lo que acaba de pasar  
  
- No la molestes – dijo Harry hablando por primera vez desde hacia mucho rato mientras se detenía, con cara de molestia, junto a su madre – ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que pasa  
  
Ante esto Lili le echo una mirada de sorpresa al chico a la vez que asentía sintiéndose mucho más protegida, no sabía porque pero se había conectado con el moreno desde su llegada al colegio y más específicamente a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo le diga ó deje de decirle a mi novia? – exclamo James acercándose peligrosamente a Harry con los puños fuertemente apretados  
  
- Me importa muchísimo, por que está pelirroja de aquí es mi madre, y por mucho que tu sea mi padre no permitiré que la maltrates – respondió Harry en el mismo tono  
  
- ELLA NO ES TU MADRE – gritó el joven fuera de si – NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS QUIEN ERES  
  
- Ella es mi madre, mi nombre es: Harry James Potter Evans, ¿el Evans te dice algo?  
  
- Estas mintiendo, lo se. ¿Por qué diablos no confiesas de una buena vez que perteneces al bando de el – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado?  
  
- ¡Nunca haría algo así! – exclamo Harry ya harto de la actitud de su padre - ¡odio tanto a Voldemort que no seria capaz de decir algo así ni en juegos!  
  
Apenas había terminado de pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort cuando Harry pudo notar, como su padre temblaba ligeramente; en ese momento se escucho un leve chirrido y por el agujero del cuadro entraron Remus, Peter, Ron, Sirius y Hermione, esta última aun cuando ya había despertado, seguida siendo llevada en brazos por Sirius.  
Estos al notar la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente decidieron que era una buena idea intervenir en el tema, no podían permitir que James golpeara ó se peleara con Harry así, primero debían de corroborar que el chico no estaba mintiendo, ya tomarían las medidas necesarias después.  
  
- James – lo llamo Sirius quien se encontraba depositando a Hermione en el sofá de frente a la chimenea – tranquilízate  
  
- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Black?  
  
- Por que la pura verdad es que estos chicos no han hecho nada en nuestra contra como para que los odies así, dales la oportunidad de que nos demuestren quienes son  
  
Ante estas palabras de Sirius, James abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿qué le sucedía a su amigo? Quizás Lucius y Snape tuviesen razón y el chico estaba consumiendo a escondidas de ellos sustancias ilegales en el mundo mágico, ¿ó era que el amor lo tenia loco?  
  
- Espera un segundo – comenzó James sacudiendo la cabeza extrañado - ¿estas diciendo que deseas darle una oportunidad a estos…? – el joven señalo a Harry y Ron quienes se hallaban de pie frente a él – ni siquiera se como llamarlos  
  
- Si James, pienso que se merecen una oportunidad  
  
- ¡CLARO QUE NO!, y todos ustedes deberían de pensar lo mismo – gritó él levantando los brazos y gesticulando como loco  
  
- El echo de que seamos tus amigos no significa que pensemos igual que tu James – intervino Remus quien desde que habían llegado no articulaba palabra  
  
- Esto es inaudito   
  
- Remus tiene razón James – dijo Lili acercándose hasta Harry y tomándolo por los hombros – no podemos juzgar a una persona sin conocerla, ¿te consta que son mortifagos?, yo la verdad no lo creo.  
  
- ¡ESTO ES INJUSTO LILI!, eres mi novia deberías de apoyarme  
  
- Pero no lo hago James Potter, y la verdad es que opino que deberías de ser un poco más amplio – exigió la pelirroja con expresión seria  
  
- Todos ustedes están locos – culmino James molesto mientras se giraba y subía por las escaleras de camino a su habitación   
  
- ¿Va a estar bien? – pregunto Harry   
  
- Si cariño, no te preocupes – dijo Lili sonriéndole con verdadera simpatía   
  
Luego de esto los chicos no volvieron a ver a James por lo que restaba de tarde y noche, inclusive no bajo a cenar cosa que desconcertó a Sirius pues tenían planeado colocar un poco de picante en las jarras del jugo de calabaza de los Slytherings; para cuando llegaron de nuevo a la sala común Harry y Ron le pidieron a Arthur que les prestara su ajedrez para poder distraerse un rato y así olvidarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras Hermione y Lili prefirieron sentarse a platicar en una de las mesas de fondo, desde que la chica había sabido que Harry era su hijo y que venían del futuro no había dejado de hacer preguntas sobre todo lo que podía, además de que había comenzado a hacer algo que ponía realmente feliz a Harry: llamarlo hijo.  
  
Cuando se encontraban de lo más distraídos escucharon unos pasos provenientes de la escalera y por ella apareció James, tenia cara de verdadera molestia, y se confirmo cuando paso ante sus amigos y Lili sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra.  
  
- ¿Crees que vuelva a hablarnos? – le pregunto Sirius a Lili luego de que James saliera  
  
- ¡Claro que si!, dale unas 5 horas más y veras como reacciona   
  
- ¿Tanto así lo conoces mamá? – intervino Harry desde el otro lado de la sala mientras uno de los peones de Ron acababa con su torre  
  
- Si, eso y mucho más Harry – dijo ella sonriendo  
  
* * * * *  
  
En la sala común de Slythering, Snape y Lucius redactaban una carta; a pesar de que la idea de cómo descubrir a Harry ante James había sido de su amigo, el rubio se encontraba otorgándose todos los meritos cosa que molestaba bastante a Severus pero sobre la cual no podía hacer nada.  
  
- Está lista la carta para nuestro amo – dijo Lucius entregándosela al otro chico – pero ten cuidado la tinta aun está fresca  
  
- Te das todo el merito  
  
- ¿Y no lo merezco? – pregunto Lucius con prepotencia  
  
- La verdad es que no lo creo Malfoy – exclamo Severus molesto  
  
- Creo que estas tomando mucho vuelo Severus, es mejor que bajes un poco la guardia sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias   
  
- No me importa, igual se descubrirá que el plan no fue tuyo  
  
- ¿Estas amenazándome?  
  
- Para nada Lucius, todas las mentiras caen por su cuenta – dijo Severus altivo poniéndose de pie mientras enrollaba la carta y le colocaba una cinta roja alrededor  
  
- Mucho cuidado con lo que haces Severus, es todo lo que te voy a decir  
  
- No me importa lo que hagas, de verdad – culmino Snape encaminándose hacía la puerta y saliendo del dormitorio  
  
Tras él, Lucius le echo una mirada asesina al joven a la vez que arrugaba con más fuerza de lo normal un trocito de pergamino que le había sobrado.  
  
-------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
Aqui está el genial capitulo 12!!, espero que les haya gustado!, por favor dejen rr  
Bye  
Cuidense 


	14. Pensamientos Nocturnos Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
------ Respuesta a los rr ------  
  
Eri: jajajaja, pobre James pana, el solamente queria comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si tu lo tomas de esa manera :). Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo para que te emociones de nuevo con él.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
---------  
Lil Sonis: Hola lil!!, pues mira, la verdad es que si Harry se está comportando igual que en el 5to. libro, no lo hice con intención, a mi solamente se me ocurrio como debia de reaccionar ante la situación, en cuanto a Lili, bueno todos nos damos cuenta de que ella era un poco más... digamos sensata que James, así que me parecio bien que dijera esas cosas.  
Muchas gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
Cuidate  
--------  
  
Anglik Djilah:Hola Anglik!!, pues mira no me importa, me gusta que me hagas preguntas, pero me da cosa responderlas en un rr porque a veces con cosas que si se descubren dejarian a los demas lectores O_o por qué me arruinan la sorpresa?, por eso es que no me gusta darte respuestas largas, pero si me llegases a enviar otra pregunta, te daria palabras claves para que supieras. No te preocupes, se que aunque no entras todos los días, cuando lo haces me dejas rr!!. Que edad tienes?, me pareces como de 18!.  
En fin, gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
Cuidate  
--------  
  
CAP. 6  
PENSAMIENTOS NOCTURNOS  
  
Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana en la habitación de los chicos de 7mo, lo que significaba que desde hacia 6 horas que todos dormían en la sala común de Gryffindor, ó al menos eso parecía, pues James se encontraba totalmente despierto; no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche a pesar de haberse acostado temprano, la idea de que Harry era su hijo continuaba rondándole en la cabeza, aquello tenia que ser mentira, ¿cómo podía haber llegado su "hijo" desde el futuro de un momento a otro?, por otro lado el chico era idéntico a él, su cabello, su físico, su forma de ser, lo único que faltaba para que fuese su clon era el color de los ojos, pero por fortuna había sacado los de de su mamá. Ante este pensamiento James sonrió, al menos sabia que el chico tenia los ojos de Lili ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Pensó con cierta molestia se supone que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa farsa, pero es que el chico tiene tantas características que lo hacen idéntico a mi… ¡vamos James!, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo se dijo el moreno a si mismo levantándose de una buena vez de su cama y caminando hacía la ventana, que siempre Arthur Wesley dejaba abierta.  
Sirius, que se encontraba supuestamente dormido, sintió un movimiento dentro de la habitación que se le hizo bastante extraño, ¿Quién se iba a levantar a aquellas horas solo para caminar por el cuarto?, de modos que, decidiéndose a ver, el chico descorrió el dosel de su cama y asomo la cabeza encontrándose con los suaves rasgos de James iluminados únicamente por la delicada luz de la luna; por lo visto su amigo no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.  
  
- ¿James? – dijo en un murmullo mientras se ponía de pie frotándose los ojos - ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?  
  
- Hola canuto – le respondió el joven sin volverse a mirarlo  
  
- ¡Vamos James! ¿qué te está sucediendo?, de repente te molestas y dejas de hablarme como si tuviese la culpa de algo  
  
- Ya se que tu no eres culpable de nada Sirius – dijo el chico volviendo a mirar a su amigo, el cual ya se encontraba de pie a su lado  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Es que estoy tan desconcertado, no es posible que de repente un chico de mi edad venga y me diga: "¡Hola James!, soy tu hijo Harry", ¿Cómo pudo haberme sucedido eso?  
  
- Quizás sucedió cuando te casaste con Lili – bromeo Sirius sentándose en el quicio de piedra de la ventana de espaldas al vació  
  
- Te gusta el peligro ¿no Sirius Black? – dijo James notando la altura a la que se encontraban   
  
- Si – respondió simplemente el otro sonriéndole  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué?  
  
- ¿Qué de qué? James Potter  
  
- ¿Qué sucederá?, tengo que hacer algo al estilo de lo que mi padre solía hacer conmigo, con Harry  
  
Sirius abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar aquello, ¿entonces de que se quejaba James?  
  
- Puedes comenzar practicando Quiddicht con Harry, pregúntale si le gusta y si juega en que posición  
  
- ¿Cómo que si le gusta? – pregunto James volviéndose hacía su derecha y observando la cama en la que se encontraba profundamente dormido el chico - ¡claro que tiene que gustarle! ¡es mi hijo!  
  
- No por ello significa que le guste James  
  
- Bien, eso lo averiguare mañana, por ahora, que pases buenas noches Sirius  
  
- Igualmente James – culmino el chico bajándose de el quicio de la ventana y yendo hasta su cama  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lejos de Hogwarts, nuevamente dentro del oscuro mausoleo del cementerio donde días antes los Slytherings se habían reunido con Voldemort, se llevaba a cabo una nueva reunión de mortifagos, en la que los principales participantes eran dichos chicos; ambos tenían puestas sus capas que les cubrían hasta la cara y conversaban muy animadamente con el resto de los presentes. Sobre uno de los ataúdes se extendía un largo pergamino en el que se mostraba un mapa completo de Hogwarts que aunque no incluía los pasadizos secretos que conocían los merodeadores, estaba muy bien hecho.   
  
En ese momento, apareció desde el fondo del mausoleo el mismísimo Voldemort, quien aquella noche portaba una túnica color ciruela claro, apenas y había llegado al círculo de mortifagos, cuando todos ya se había echo a un lado para darle un gran espacio en el que pudiera detenerse.  
  
- Ya veo que está noche están mucho más felices que de costumbre – siseo él en medio del silencio – alguien que por favor me explique porque  
  
- Logramos descubrir al joven Potter ante su padre amo – dijo Severus adelantándose mientras temblaba ligeramente – y ahora podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan para acabar con todos ellos y dejarle libre su ascenso al poder   
  
- Eso es genial Severus – dijo Voldemort con voz de felicidad – pero no podremos ejecutar el plan hasta dentro de unos 2 meses  
  
Un murmullo de descontento recorrió el círculo, todos los mortifagos lucían molestos y no paraban de negar con la cabeza mientas decían cosas como: "no es posible", "nunca lograremos nada", etc.   
  
- SILENCIO – grito el hombre molesto por lo que todos los encapuchados presentes guardaron silencio de inmediato – ejecutaremos el plan en 2 meses, pues así tendremos tiempo de planificar todo como es debido  
  
- Pero amo… - intervino uno de los encapuchados que por el tono de su voz era una chica - ¿qué tal si logran regresar a su época en ese lapso de tiempo?  
  
- No te preocupes Bellatrix, me encargare personalmente de eso, por los momentos, preocúpense Uds. dos – dijo apuntando a Severus y a Lucius – de seguirlos y saber que hacen durante todo el día, de esa forma podremos estar al corriente de que esperar al momento de atacar   
  
- Si señor – dijeron ellos asintiendo ligeramente  
  
- Por ahora, comencemos a planificar todo – concluyo el hombre caminando hacia el ataúd donde descansaba el pergamino  
  
-----------------------------  
Qué tal les ha parecido?, todo se está poniendo dificil ya!, jajajaja.  
Espero sus rr  
Bye  
Cuidense 


	15. Pensamientos Nocturnos Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
----- Nota -----  
Hola a todos, en vista de que no voy a poder actualizar rápidamente pues tengo examenes, les voy a dejar 2 capitulos de una vez, espero que este que van a leer sea de su agrado. Quizas actualice el sábado pues ya ese dia se terminan los examenes :D.  
Gracias por su atención  
Espero sus rr  
Bye  
  
CAP. 6  
PENSAMIENTOS NOCTURNOS - Parte II  
  
Amanecía de nuevo en Inglaterra, y dentro de la habitación de chicos de Gryffindor, Harry comenzaba a despertarse, tenia el deseo de que su padre ya hubiese olvidado la sorpresa de saber que él era su hijo y hubiese vuelto a ser tan simpático como siempre. Rápidamente el chico se puso de pie y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose del echo de que ya el resto de las camas estaban vacías; En aquel momento Ron emitió un sonoro quejido asustándolo, pero por lo visto no era más que un sueño que estaba teniendo su amigo pues murmuro algo como: "Hermione aléjate de allí", sonriendo divertido, el moreno tomo una de sus túnicas y entro al cuarto de baño, para luego salir listo para ir a desayunar.   
  
No fue hasta aquel instante que Harry se dio cuenta de un pequeño bultito rojo que se encontraba muy bien colocado sobre su mesa de noche, curioso lo tomo y leyó la pequeña nota que este tenía, estaba escrito en tinta negra y con una letra muy bonita:  
  
"Querido Harry, lamento mucho el haberte hecho pasar un mal rato ayer, de verdad espero que puedas perdonarme, ¿te gustaría pasar un rato con Lili y conmigo hoy después del almuerzo?, podríamos aprovechar el día para conocernos mejor. Si te agrada la idea encuéntranos frente al lago a las 12:30, te estaremos esperando"  
  
James  
  
Con tanta felicidad como le era posible Harry dejo la nota a un lado y procedió a abrir el pequeño paquete de color rojo brillante que venia con la inscripción; se sorprendió al encontrarse con un snicht la cual tenía grabada su nombre con una hermosa letra cursiva en la parte trasera. Ahora si que sabia que significaba explotar de felicidad, sin poder contenerse más se dirigió hasta la cama de Ron y lo sacudió con fuerza para despertarlo, pero no logro más que asustarlo.  
  
- ¿QUE? ¡NO! HERMIONE REGRESA – grito Ron cuando Harry lo sacudió por segunda vez  
  
- ¿Estas loco? – exclamo Harry asustado por la reacción de su amigo  
  
- ¿Harry? – Ron tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Dónde está Hermione?  
  
- Supongo que en su habitación  
  
- ¿Qué hora es?  
  
- Según el reloj de mesa de Remus, las 8:25 – dijo Harry observando el aparato en la mesa de noche del joven  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora? – pregunto Ron dejándose caer sobre su cama de nuevo con expresión soñolienta  
  
- James me dio un regalo, mira me dio una snicht  
  
El pelirrojo se sentó de nuevo en la cama y tomo la pequeña pelota que su amigo le extendía, examinándola por todos lados.  
  
- Está muy linda, y ahora podrás decir que tienes un regalo dado por tu padre  
  
- Si, eso es lo que me hace más feliz – admitió Harry sonriendo más que antes - Y Lili… es decir mi madre y él me invitaron a pasar un tiempo con ellos luego del almuerzo  
  
- ¡Genial! ¿Crees que pueda ir a verlos?  
  
- ¡Claro que si! Y ¿sabes? Me gustaría poder tener una foto  
  
- Te la tomare con gusto amigo – comenzó Ron poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño – pero… ¿de donde sacaremos la cámara?  
  
- Se la puedo pedir a Sirius, ya me di cuenta de que tiene una guardada en su baúl  
  
- ¡Perfecto! Ahora deja que me bañe y te acompaño abajo – culmino Ron entrando definitivamente al baño y cerrando la puerta tras él  
  
* * * * *  
  
Las horas pasaron bastante rápido para Harry, el cual a las 12:35 bajo la explanada en dirección al lago, allí ya se encontraban sentados Hermione la cual se hallaba abrazando a Ron, Remus, Peter, Sirius, James y Lili, todos estos riendo al parecer gracias a un chiste contado por Peter. Sintiendo una punzada de nervios en el estomago, Harry se aproximo hacía ellos.  
  
- Hola chicos – saludo sonriéndoles  
  
- Hola Harry – dijeron todos al unísono  
  
- ¿Estas listo para divertirte hijo? – pregunto James poniéndose de pie y deteniéndose frente a él  
  
- Si papá, estoy listo – acepto el chico más feliz que antes  
  
- ¿Juegas al Quiddicht en tu época Harry? – pregunto Peter poniéndose de pie junto a James, pero en vez de ganarse una respuesta por parte de Harry, se llevo una mirada asesina   
  
- Si, si juego – respondió el chico cortante   
  
- ¡Genial! – exclamo James - ¿en qué posición?  
  
- Soy buscador  
  
- Igual que yo – exclamo el joven de nuevo con la cara iluminada por una gran sonrisa – Entonces ¿qué esperamos? Vayamos al campo a entrenar, luego podrás pasar lo que queda de tarde con tu madre, ¿no Lili?  
  
- Claro que si James, vayan y diviértanse – respondió la chica mientras tomaba una foto de su novio y su futuro hijo juntos   
  
- ¡Oigan! – dijo Sirius observando la cámara - ¿de donde la sacaron?  
  
- La robe de tu baúl – dijo Ron riendo divertido  
  
- No deberías de hacer ese tipo de cosas pequeño pelirrojo – le reprocho Sirius hablándole en un siseo   
  
Ante esta reacción de Sirius, Ron y Hermione rieron entretenidos; Lili por su parte decidió ponerse de pie y seguir a los chicos hasta el campo de juego, quería tomar muchas fotos para tenerlas de recuerdo, eso claro si la cámara tenia aun suficiente rollo como para eso.   
  
- ¿Vienen? – pregunto la chica volviéndose hacia los tres que quedaban tras ella  
  
- No Lili – dijo Hermione sonriéndole – ve tu y toma todas las fotos que puedas  
  
- OK, nos vemos luego – culmino la pelirroja dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar  
  
-------------------------  
Hasta la proxima!!, BYE. Se me cuidan 


	16. Pensamientos Nocturnos Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
----- Respuesta a los rr -----  
  
Eri: Hola Eri!! muchas gracias por el rr, aunque ya veo que contigo el pobre James no pega una XD, pobresito. Pero bueno... ya se reivindico!.  
Bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo  
Bye  
---  
  
FF: Que mal que ya no tengas internet, por que es una de las cosas que le da diversión a la vida, XD no mentira! pero que mal porque asi uno se distrae más facilmente :-(, aunque ya se para que cuando me envies un rr!!. Cap. 12: Esa escena fue muy graciosa!! la pobre Hermione cayó media loca desmayada, jajaja. Cap. 13: Exactamente por eso hice que Lili tomara la noticia de esa forma, porque la verdad es que me daba lástima que el pobre Harry nunca tiene quien lo quiera, y cuando lo encuentra le sucede algo (¬¬ ya sabes a quien me refiero). Cap. 14: Si, eso de que practicaran se me ocurrio de repente, pero me parecio lo más justo para que Harry tuviese al menos un recuerdo de como eran sus padres!.  
Por ahora, muchisimas gracias por tu rr.  
Que estes bien  
Bye  
take care of your self  
---  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola Lil, O_o yo nunca crei que hubieses dicho lo del 5to libro porque estuvieses molesta, nada que ver!!, en realidad no sabia que la actitud de "san Potter" fuese como la del 5to. libro, poirque allí yo en parte deseaba patearlo, ¬¬ habian parrafos en los que estaba insoportable!!.  
Gracias por desearme suerte, lo mismo para ti  
Bye  
Cuidate  
---  
  
jessy_tonks: Gracias por tu rr, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capitulos, y te cuento que ahora es que se viene lo bueno.  
bye  
Cuidate tu tb, y suerte  
Bye  
  
----------  
  
CAP. 6  
PENSAMIENTOS NOCTURNOS - Parte III  
  
Lo que quedaba de las horas del medio día paso volando, por lo que Lili tuvo que recordarle a James que era su turno de estar con Harry, este echo le pareció bastante gracioso al chico ya que su madre parecía sentir algo de celos, cosa que también molesto a su padre quien hablándoles a gritos a los chicos, los hizo bajar de sus escobas y les informo que ya su tiempo había acabado y que Harry quedaba en manos de su novia, ante la cara del moreno, Lili sonrió y le prometió que la próxima vez los dejaría el tiempo que él quisiera, dando por acabada la discusión.   
  
- Bien Harry – comenzó a hablar Lili, luego de que los merodeadores se hubieron retirado - ¿qué cosas te gusta hacer?  
  
- Pues… - Harry pareció pensárselo por un momento – me gusta jugar ajedrez y Quiddicht  
  
- ¡Ah! – Lili arrugo la nariz en actitud de fastidio – no se jugar bien, pero… ¿te gusta hacer hechizos?  
  
- Claro que si – acepto Harry sonriéndole  
  
- En ese caso te cuento que yo – Lili sonrió altanera – soy la mejor en clases de transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras  
  
- ¿En serio? – Harry parecía no poder resistir más la emoción – Yo también, bueno… en transformaciones no soy nada bueno, pero en defensa si.  
  
- ¡Genial! Ya se que lo heredaste de mi, porque la verdad es que James no es tan bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hubo una ocasión en la que un gorro rojo lo atrapo y el profesor tuvo que ir a rescatarlo   
  
Ante esto Harry rió divertido, no se imaginaba que un simple gorro rojo hubiese atrapado a su padre de aquella manera, inclusive le resultaba extraño, él mismo en su 4to. Curso se había enfrentado a uno saliendo ileso; Harry salio de su ensimismamiento al notar que Lili se arremangaba las mangas de su túnica y dejaba ver el sweater color vino que llevaba puesto.  
  
- OK Harry, toma tu varita porque vamos a jugarle una broma a los merodeadores por haberte colocado la piel azul  
  
- Eso seria genial Lili – dijo una tercera voz asustándola, sabia que si James la descubría hablando de algo así le jugaría una broma a ella. Aun sorprendida la chica se volvió encontrándose con Hermione y Ron tomados de manos   
  
- ¡Hilda! – exclamo observándola algo más relajada – me asustaste, pensé que era James   
  
- No te preocupes, y soy Hermione  
  
- ¡Ah!, me cuesta mucho acostumbrarme a eso   
  
- ¿Podemos ayudarlos? – pregunto Ron sonriendo feliz  
  
- ¡Claro que si!, pero ¿Quién tomara las fotos?  
  
- Yo lo haré – dijo Remus saliendo de la nada  
  
- REMUS – gritaron todos asustados, por lo que el chico comenzó a reír  
  
- Tranquilos, no descubriré sus planes – respondió el chico mientras se acercaba a Ron y tomaba la cámara que este le tendía  
  
- Es mejor Lupin, sino eres hombre muerto – le amenazo Lili  
  
- ¡Vaya! Eres una pelirroja muy peligrosa – culmino el chico riendo divertido mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano  
  
Unas 2 horas después, Harry, Lili, Hermione y Ron tenían todo preparado para jugarle la broma a James, Peter y Sirius (Remus no se vería afectado puesto que había aceptado colaborar con el plan); inclusive, habían gastado más de un rollo y medio de película, cosa que había hecho aun más feliz de lo previsto a Harry.   
  
Por supuesto que la broma no la jugarían tan temprano, tendrían que esperar hasta al menos las 8 PM, momento en el cual Hermione convencería a Sirius de que la acompañara hasta el lago y ya allí pondrían en marcha el plan.   
  
- ¿De verdad nos ayudaras Remus? – pregunto la chica con duda dirigiéndose a su amigo   
  
- ¿Por qué no?, James me debe un par de bombas fétidas que le preste en una ocasión en nuestro 4to curso, y nunca me las reintegro  
  
- Aun no confió en ti  
  
- ¡Vamos Lili! ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?  
  
- Pues… - la chica se detuvo un segundo mientras el resto la adelantaba de camino al castillo – no  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?  
  
- Porque son tus amigos – dijo Hermione  
  
- Porque siempre estas con ellos – apunto Ron  
  
- Porque no quieres que dejemos a James de esa forma – culmino Harry  
  
- ESTA BIEN – exclamo el chico con los ojos abiertos de par en par – no lo haré, y si lo hago pueden hacerme lo que deseen  
  
- ¿En serio? – pregunto Lili sonriendo de forma extraña  
  
- No estarás pensando en decirle…  
  
- ¡Si Remus! – dijo ella   
  
- ¡NO! Por favor Lili – por un momento nadie sabia que sucedía, pero debía de ser algo grande puesto que los ojos color miel del joven se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión  
  
- Bueno Remus, sino quieres que le diga tendrás que participar del plan   
  
- Está bien – dijo él resignado – lo haré  
  
- Eso es – culmino la joven  
  
Minutos después, ya todos se encontraban dentro del castillo, el cual para aquellas horas estaba abarrotado de alumnos que bajaban de sus salas comunes camino al comedor. En ese momento, Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron acercarse hacía ellos a Lucius y Snape, cosa que no les causo nada de gracia; por un segundo, el único pensamiento que cruzo sus cabezas fue el de que hechizo seria el mejor para deshacerse de ellos, tras los Slytherings, un poco más alejados venían James, Sirius y Peter.   
  
- Hola Potter – lo saludo Lucius sonriendo de forma despectiva  
  
- Hola Malfoy – respondió el joven de la misma forma   
  
-----------------------  
_ soy cruel! los deje en un momento de tensión, jajaja. Para que vean que no soy taaaannnnn mala con ustedes, aqui tienen la 3era parte del capitulo 6 mucho antes de lo esperado.  
Bye  
Cuidense 


	17. Pensamientos Nocturnos Parte IV

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 6  
PENSAMIENTOS NOCTURNOS - Parte IV  
  
Minutos después, ya todos se encontraban dentro del castillo, el cual para aquellas horas estaba abarrotado de alumnos que bajaban de sus salas comunes camino al comedor. En ese momento, Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron acercarse hacía ellos a Lucius y Snape, cosa que no les causo nada de gracia; por un segundo, el único pensamiento que cruzo sus cabezas fue el de que hechizo seria el mejor para deshacerse de ellos, tras los Slytherings, un poco más alejados venían James, Sirius y Peter.   
  
- Hola Potter – lo saludo Lucius sonriendo de forma despectiva  
  
- Hola Malfoy – respondió el joven de la misma forma   
  
- ¡Vaya! – dijo mirando a Lili la cual le mando una mirada retadora al rubio – miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la sangre sucia y su amigo el estudioso  
  
- CALLATE – gritó Harry deteniéndose frente al rubio con cara de ira, a su alrededor el resto de los alumnos se encontraba en completo silencio y observaban la pelea muy interesados  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme algo así?   
  
- Tu sabes bien quien soy Lucius Malfoy – dijo Harry acercándose a él  
  
- ¡Ja! ¿Y tendré que enfrentarme a ti?, eso lo que da es pena  
  
- No solamente a él – intervino Ron molesto – también tendrás que enfrentarte a mi  
  
- Por favor, ustedes no son más que un grupo de perdedores, y si quisiera hacerle algo a la sangre sucia – exclamo Lucius apartando un empujón a Harry y tomando a Lili por la cintura – podría hacerlo  
  
- SUELTAME ESTUPIDO – grito la chica dándole un bofetón al rubio cosa que lo puso de verdadero mal humor  
  
- ¿Quién te crees para golpearme idiota? – dijo él apresando a la chica por las muñecas mientras esta se revolvía furiosa  
  
- Suéltala, ¡te lo ordeno! – dijo Remus apuntándolo con la varita   
  
En ese momento llegaron hasta el Slythering Sirius, James y Peter, los tres con sus varitas bien sujetas; el moreno al notar algunas lágrimas de dolor (debido a la presión que ejercía Lucius) que se escurrían por las mejillas de la chica, sintió como una gran ira se apoderaba de él, por lo que entregándole su varita a Sirius se lanzo hacía el chico golpeándolo con toda la fuerza posible.  
  
- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR DE NUEVO A MI NOVIA – le grito James a Lucius, cuando unos 10 minutos después los chicos lograron sepáralos, cosa que se las había hecho bastante difícil  
  
- Cállate inepto – dijo Lucius palpándose el labio que James le había partido  
  
- QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES – volvió a decir el moreno mientras Harry, y Ron se lanzaban a sujetarlo ya que se había logrado soltar de Sirius y Peter  
  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo la voz del director el cual ya llegaba hasta ellos  
  
- Profesor, Potter golpeo a mi amigo solamente porque este paso rozando a su novia – intervino rápidamente Snape mientras le tendía una mano al otro para que se pusiera de pie  
  
- ¿Es eso cierto señor Potter?  
  
- ¡Claro que no profesor! – exclamo James que estaba un poco más calmado, a la vez que se tocaba un ojo con expresión de dolor – el… el llamo a Lili sangre sucia, y luego se atrevió a lastimarla  
  
- ESO NO ES CIERTO  
  
- ¿A SI?   
  
Al minuto siguiente todo se volvió confuso de nuevo pues James se había vuelto a lanzar sobre el rubio consiguiendo partirle más aun el labio y colocarle el otro ojo morado, a su alrededor el Gryffindor podía escuchar advertencias por parte de varias voces, y los continuos quejidos de Lili.  
  
- EXPELIARMUS – dijo Dumbledore apuntando al chico, el cual salio disparado hacía atrás cayendo en los brazos de Remus, quien apenas pudo soportar su peso, por lo que cayo de bruces al suelo causando que el resto de los allí presentes estallaran en carcajadas – vayamos a mi despacho, usted señor Potter, señor Malfoy y el resto de lo que conformaban el grupo  
  
- Pero Profesor, le puedo jurar que el causante de todo esto fue Malfoy – intervino Lili por primera vez desde hacía rato, la chica tenia sus verdes y deslumbrantes ojos llenos de lágrimas  
  
- Ya lo se señorita, pero deben de venir todos – le respondió Dumbledore en un tono que no aceptaba replicas  
  
Por lo que unos 5 minutos después, tanto los 7 leones, como las 2 serpientes caminaban en un silencio tenso tras su director, en dirección al despacho.

----------------

Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen lo poco ;-). Espero sus rr


	18. Problemas y Alegrias I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 7  
PROBLEMAS Y ALEGRIAS  
  
- Muy bien señor Potter – comenzó Dumbledore una vez que todos se hallaban dentro del despacho, el cual aquella noche se encontraba muy bien iluminado por unas 6 u 8 velas colocadas en un hermoso candelabro - ¿qué sucedió allí abajo?  
  
- Malfoy ataco a Lili Sr. la llamo… - las mejillas del chico se tornaron ligeramente rojas – la llamo sangre sucia  
  
- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – exclamo Lucius apuntando al moreno frente a él – ella me ataco a mi primero  
  
- CLARO QUE NO – intervino Harry con cara de horror, ahora sabia de mejor fuente como era que a Draco se le ocurrían aquellos planes extraños – TU LA LLAMASTE SANGRE SUCIA MUCHO ANTES DE QUE ELLA TE GOLPEARA  
  
- CALLATE IDIOTA – dijo Severus adelantándose   
  
- Profesor – dijo Sirius de repente abriéndose paso entre el grupo de Gryffindors - ¿cree usted que pueda apurarse? – ante esta petición todos lo observaron extrañados  
  
- ¿Por qué tanto apuro señor Black?  
  
- Es que tengo muchísima hambre profesor  
  
- Eres un glotón Sirius – dijo Hermione por lo bajo  
  
- ¡Ah! Tiene usted mucha razón señor Black, deberíamos de bajar a comer, pero antes… Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter; deberán cumplir un castigo por esta conducta, mañana en la noche limpiaran todos los trofeos y cuadros del 2º piso… sin magia  
  
- ¿QUE? – exclamaron juntos  
  
- Pero profesor, eso es mucho trabajo – intervino esta vez Severus hablando tímidamente  
  
- Lo se señor Snape, pero deberán de cumplirlo ya que ambos deben meditar sobre el gran espectáculo que armaron allí abajo  
  
Resignados a que debían compartir un poco más que el aire que respiraban, ambos jóvenes asintieron con cierta molestia; pensando en esto James le lanzo una mirada asesina al rubio frente a él, le molestaba enormemente saber que tenía la razón y aun así Dumbledore prefería castigarlo a él también. De esta forma, pasaron más de 5 minutos, hasta que Peter los saco de sus pensamientos preguntando si seria posible que se retiraran a cenar, Por lo menos a eso no se opuso pensó James mientras abandonaba el despacho con el resto, por su parte Lili se quedo un poco más rezagada, quería decirle a Harry que lo esperaría en la sala común 15 minutos después de la cena, pero se vio obligada a desistir de su idea cuando Dumbledore le requirió a los 3 chicos que se quedaran.  
  
- Tomen asiento chicos, por favor – pidió mientras él mismo se sentaba en la hermosa butaca que se hallaba tras su escritorio – Bien jóvenes, no los voy a regañar ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿por qué revelaron sus identidades?  
  
- No fuimos nosotros señor, Malfoy y Snape nos descubrieron delante de los merodeadores  
  
- ¿Cuándo?  
  
- El día en que teníamos salida a Hogsmade – dijo Ron el cual lucia pensativo  
  
- ¿Y por qué no vinieron y me informaron?  
  
Ante esta pregunta, los chicos ser miraron entre si, ¡era cierto! ¿Por qué no habían ido a hablar con Dumbledore?, esto les habría ahorrado todo el mal rato que pasaron con James y Lili, aunque para Harry fue maravilloso.  
  
- Pues… la verdad es que no se nos ocurrió – acepto Hermione algo extrañada  
  
- Bien, ya que han sido puestos en evidencia frente a los merodeadores, no podemos hacer nada más, pero deberán de tratar que nadie más se entere de quienes son en verdad  
  
- No se preocupe profesor – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie junto a los otros 2 – no ocurrir  
  
- Bien, en ese caso – Dumbledore sonrió tranquilamente – pueden bajar a cenar  
  
Los merodeadores y los chicos se encontraban ya dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor hablando de lo sucedido en el salón, no lograban entender porque desde hacía muy poco a los Slythering les había dado por molestarlos mucho más de lo habitual, quizás había sido desde la vez que Remus y Peter echaron un poco de picante en el estofado de cerdo que tomaban en la cena, o por el simple hecho de que Lili era una chica muy bonita y les daba envidia el que fuese novia de James, ó al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, pero estaba completamente equivocado.  
  
- No puedo creer que el imbécil de Lucius te hiciera eso – murmuro James molesto en dirección a la chica  
  
- ¡Vamos James! No vas a decirnos que te vas a matar pensando en el porque de la actitud de esos… - comenzó Sirius   
  
- Descerebrados – añadió Remus  
  
- Tontos – dijo Hermione desde el mueble en el que se encontraba sentada  
  
- Idiotas   
  
- Y Poco importantes – culminó Ron acariciando con suavidad el cabello de Hermione cosa que estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio a Sirius, por lo que prefirió girarse en su silla y clavar la mirada en la ventana que tenia al frente  
  
- Si, creo que tienen razón. Por los momentos me retiro a mi habitación – dijo James comenzando a bostezar – tengo mucho sueño  
  
- Que pases buenas noche cielo – agrego Lili acercándose a él, que aun permanecía con los brazos levantados estirándose, y besándolo  
  
- Igualmente mi hermosa pelirroja – culmino subiendo por las escaleras luego de devolverle el beso a la chica  
  
- ¿No es eso romántico? – dijo Sirius riendo   
  
- ¡Sirius! ¿por qué tienes que ser así? – le reclamo Hermione observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
- ¿Por qué? – El joven pareció debatirse en si debía o no responder – ¡Pues porque todos los aquí presentes tienen novia y yo no!  
  
- Yo no tengo novia – dijo Remus quien se comenzaba a poner de pie  
  
- ¡Por favor Remus! Vas a negarnos que esa chica morena de Ravenclaw no gusta de ti  
  
- NO LO SE – exclamo el joven sumamente rojo  
  
- Pues enterare de que ella era quien te había estado enviando mensajitos por lechuza  
  
- ¡Claro que no! – la cara de Remus estaba de un color rojo subido – Descubrí que era Eloisa Millicent que en realidad se las enviaba a Mario Luck pero su lechuza siempre se equivocaba, inclusive vino a pedirme disculpas.  
  
- Si que eres iluso Remus – exclamo Sirius antes de girarse y perderse como un rayo por las escaleras  
  
Ante esta reacción del joven, todos se quedaron completamente desconcertados.  
  
- ¿Qué le ocurre a todos hoy? – pregunto Remus antes de retirarse dejando en la sala únicamente a Lili, Ron y Hermione.  
  
----------------  
Aqui tienen, espero que disfruten de estos dos capitulos que les he dejado.  
Bye  
Cuidense 


	19. Problemas y Alegrias Parte II

**NOTA:** ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 7  
PROBLEMAS Y ALEGRIAS - Parte II

  
  
La mañana siguiente llegó sumamente rápido, de modos que estaban desayunando, al segundo siguiente los merodeadores y Lili estaban en clases, luego estaba el almuerzo, etc.; a eso de las 3 de la tarde, Sirius y Lili salían, finalmente,   
de su clase de runas antiguas, y no era que la lección fastidiara a Lili, sino que tener que verla sentada junto a Sirius, el cual no dejaba de quejarse a cerca de por que el tiempo pasaba tan lento, la hacía bastante pesada. Además aquel día era el cumpleaños de la chica,   
y por lo visto ninguno de sus amigos parecía recordarlo, cosa que la hacía empeorar su humor.  
  
- AL FIN LLEGO EL VIERNES – gritó el chico cuando al final cruzaban la puerta del salón de camino a la sala común  
  
- ¡Calmate Sirius! Recuerda que el lunes tenemos examen de pociones, debemos estudiar  
  
- Si Lili, lo se pero... ¡NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS!, disfruta un rato – apunto el joven sonriéndole a la chica mientras la ayudaba   
a saltar uno de los escalones falsos que habían en las escalinatas del segundo piso que era donde ambos veían clases  
  
- Bueno Sirius, es que yo disfruto más estudiando que estando sin hacer nada  
  
- ¡Na! Tu no eres divertida  
  
Este comentario le valió al chico una mirada asesina de la pelirroja, aunque de igual manera el joven no le presto la menor atención a este gesto  
  
- Soy divertida a mi manera – dijo Lili ondeando su larga y roja cabellera  
  
- ¿Acaso no ves que estas desperdiciando tus mejores años de vida? Aun puedes divertirte, salir a festejar, participar de nuestras fiestas – exclamo Sirius cuando ya casi llegaban   
a la sala común  
  
- ¡Le parezco divertida a muchísimas personas! – dijo ella molesta – Un ejemplo de ellas es Hild… Hermione   
  
- ¡Oye! – dijo Sirius apuntándola con el dedo - ten cuidado con lo que dices pelirroja  
  
- Eres un caso perdido Sirius Black  
  
Con esto Lili dio por terminada la discusión por lo que decidió subir a su habitación; tranquilamente abrió la puerta del cuarto y se sorprendió al encontrarse con su cama   
inundada de rosas rojas y blancas de las cuales se desprendían pequeñas hadas de colores, rápidamente estas revolotearon hasta ella y se sentaron sobre su rojo cabello ¿Qué es esto? pensó ella   
sorprendida tomando la pequeña tarjeta que tenía el ramo más cercano:  
  
"Para mi adorada novia Lili, espero que en este día tan especial como es tu cumpleaños seas mucho más feliz de lo acostumbrado, pues el hecho de ver una sonrisa en tu rostro me hace  
pensar que nunca había conocido a una persona tan fabulosa en mi vida. ¿Te sorprendieron las rosas?, pues déjame decirte que esto fue muy poco para expresar el amor que siento por ti, es más,   
necesite de mucho autocontrol para no pedir unos 100 ramos más. Por cierto, te veo a las 11 PM en la torre de Astronomía, tengo algo que mostrarte.  
Te amo, y te deseo uno de los mejores días de tu vida  
James P.  
P.D: ¿Ves? No me olvide de tu cumpleaños"  
  
Luego de leer esto, Lili sintió su corazón latir con tanta rapidez que se vio obligada a sentarse en su cama, pensaba que James se había olvidado, pero estaba equivocada, y la verdad es que aquel gesto la había dejado sin habla;  
por un momento sintió ganas de llorar de la emoción, pero se contuvo al pensar que si alguien la veía creería que tenia un ataque de histeria, aun con este pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, Lili se quedo algo atontada observando a su alrededor, ¡que fascinante era James!.   
En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a una sorprendida Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué es todo esto Lili? – pregunto la morena deteniéndose junto a la joven   
  
- Yo… estoy… - Lili deseaba gritar que amaba a James, pero la verdad es que era muy poco conveniente que lo hiciera, pero por lo visto sus ganas estaban por vencerla  
  
- ¿Tú estas?  
  
- AMO A JAMES, ¿ESCUCHASTE BIEN? ¡LO AMO!  
  
Hermione se quedo de piedra por un momento ya que el grito la había aturdido por completo, no sabia que decirle a la pelirroja, es decir… se imaginaba que amaba al moreno, pero no tenia idea de que fuese a hacer algo así.  
  
- Eso… eso es genial Lili, pero… ¿A qué se deben todas las rosas?  
  
¡Esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba!, ¿qué acaso en el futuro Harry y James nunca la habían felicitado?, ó es que acaso ya no era la esposa de James.  
  
- Hoy es mi cumpleaños Hermione – dijo ella con extrañeza  
  
- ¡Ah! Si es cierto Lili, Harry nos lo dijo, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? – exclamo Hermione yendo a abrazarla, tenia que salir de allí lo más rápido posible y   
decirle a Harry que debía de felicitarla, sino su amiga sospecharía que algo no andaba bien – FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS  
  
- ¡Sabia que no te olvidarías Herm! – dijo la otra chica en respuesta devolviéndole el abrazo  
  
- Ahora si me disculpas Lilian, Sirius está esperándome para que lo ayude en algo, nos vemos luego  
  
- Está bien amiga, nos vemos luego  
  
- Si, quizás en 10 minutos  
  
Tas rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, Hermione bajo corriendo por las escalinatas de mármol que conducían al comedor y salio directo a la explanada que daba al lago, a lo lejos pudo ver (tal y como al menos 6 semanas atrás)   
a los chicos sentados bajo la sombra del árbol en donde Draco había dicho que Ron recordaba su cama; al notarla, Ron se levanto de su lugar como un resorte y la observo ansiosamente.  
  
- Herm cariño, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto preocupado sujetándola por la cintura para impedirle que continuara corriendo  
  
- ¡Harry hoy es el cumpleaños de Lili! – exclamo la chica abrazándose a Ron por lo hombros  
  
- ¿QUE? – dijo Harry horrorizado – no puedo decirle que lo olvide, pero tampoco puedo decirle que no tenia idea de la fecha de su nacimiento  
  
- Tendrás que comprarle algo para dárselo sino quieres que te pida razones – dijo Ron mirándolo con preocupación  
  
- ¡No! Algo hecho por mi vale más que cualquier cosa comprada – exclamo el moreno levantándose de su lugar al igual que como había hecho Ron y   
sacando su varita  
  
- ¿Qué le darás?  
  
- Un ramo de orquídeas  
  
- Eso no lo haces tu Harry – le reprocho Hermione  
  
- No, pero sale de mi varita  
  
Unos 10 minutos después los 3 chicos regresaron exactamente por el mismo camino por donde había llegado Hermione, de vuelta a la sala común, Harry tendría que dar una excusa muy buena si quería que su madre  
le creyera pues sabia lo lista que era; Apenas había puesto un pie dentro del salón cuando Sirius apareció de la nada y se lanzo sobre ellos, pero más específicamente sobre Hermione, la chica se llevo tal   
susto que de inmediato dio un grito que dejo al joven totalmente confundido. Tras Sirius, apareció Remus, llevaba consigo una gran bandeja vacía de plata.  
  
- ¡Vaya grito Hermione!  
  
- Lo lamento Sirius – se disculpo esta apenada  
  
- ¡Olvídalo! Un grito de una voz tan bella merece ser escuchado   
  
- Bueno… ¿Puedo saber a que se debe este susto? – pregunto Ron de mal humor plantándose un paso más adelante de Hermione y observando retadoramente al joven  
  
- ¡Ah¡ es que vamos a ir a las cocinas a buscar un poco de comida para la fiesta  
  
- ¿Fiesta? – pregunto Harry extrañado  
  
- Si, la fiesta de Lili. Es una sorpresa, por eso el susto, pensamos que era ella y ustedes ya la conocen, es prefecta y nos arruinaría la celebración  
  
- ¿A qué hora es?  
  
- A las 12 PM – informo Remus mientras abría el cuadro y comenzaba a salir – no se preocupen ya tenemos todo planificado  
  
- Y por cierto Harry, James quiere verte ve dentro de 20 minutos a la torre de adivinación – dijo Sirius antes de perderse de vista junto al otro chico  
  
- ¿Y si Lili no está aquí, donde está? – Pregunto Ron tomando de nuevo a Hermione por la cintura con actitud sobre protectora  
  
- No lo se – admitió su hijo algo avergonzado  
  
- Yo si – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras abría de nuevo el cuadro y salía por él llevando de la mano a Ron  
  
----------------  
Aqui tienen, como pueden ver al pobre Harry le estan tocando algunas cosas bastante dificiles!!. jajaja, espero que   
les haya gustado el capitulo  
Bye  
Cuidense  
Espero sus rr


	20. Problemas y Alegrias Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
--- Respuesta a sus rr en el proximo capitulo ---  
  
CAP. 7  
PROBLEMAS Y ALEGRIAS - Parte III  
  
La morena camino derecho por el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca, en la cual, tal y como ella había supuesto se hallaba la pelirroja estudiando, a su alrededor tenia montones de pergaminos enrollados y algunos cuadernos muggles con múltiples notas e ingredientes. Harry y Ron se asombraron al darse cuenta de lo idénticas que eran aquellas dos chicas, definitivamente si Lili la hubiese conocido siendo ya una adulta la habría querido de inmediato como su nuera; los tres se aproximaron en completo silencio y tratando de pasar desapercibidos, cosa que era bastante difícil puesto que no era muy común ver a un chico llevando consigo un ramo tan grande de orquídeas y mucho menos que estas fuesen un regalo para la muy famosa novia de James Potter, a su alrededor Harry podía escuchar pequeños murmullos que decían cosas como: "¿Sabrá Potter sobre este tipo?; ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo!; ¿qué se traerá entre manos llevándole flores a Evans?".  
  
- No le hagas caso a los comentarios Harry – le indico Hermione acercándose a su oído  
  
- Si, no te preocupes – respondió el chico un poco cohibido  
  
- Hola Lili – saludo Ron con una gran sonrisa - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!  
  
- Muchas gracias Ron – respondió la chica sonriente mientras dirigía sus hermosos ojos verdes hacía el muchacho  
  
- Mamá – comenzó Harry adelantándose con el ramo en las manos – Feliz cumpleaños  
  
- ¡HARRY! – exclamo la chica poniéndose de pie de inmediato – pensé que te habías olvidado  
  
- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría?   
  
Mientras el moreno abrazaba a Lili, sintió unos deseos inmensos de llorar, ¡al fin sabia cual era la fecha de cumpleaños de su madre!, pero no podía, si comenzaba a llorar descubriría que no sucedía nada bueno en el futuro; por lo que antes de que alguna lágrima se escurriera por sus mejillas, se separo de la chica. Sumamente feliz, Lili tomo el ramo y lo coloco con cuidado sobre la mesa, se sentía mucho más feliz ahora que sabia que Harry era su hijo, era como ver reunido en él lo mejor de ella y de James.  
  
- Ya veo que te han gustado las orquídeas mam  
  
- ¿Gustarme? Me encantaron, están espectaculares  
  
- ¡Que bien! – dijo Harry con total sinceridad  
  
- Pero sabes que… - comenzó a decir Lili con aspecto de curiosidad – me extraño mucho que no te recordaras de que hoy era mi cumpleaños  
  
Hermione y Ron observaron a su amigo sin saber que decir, y por primera vez en la vida Harry supo mucho antes que su amiga que era lo que debía de explicar.  
  
- ¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que como venimos del… bueno tu sabes mamá, venimos del futuro, nos descontrolamos con respecto a las fechas  
  
- Si, tienes razón, no lo había pensado – culmino Lili volviendo a sentarse en la silla que hacía minutos ocupaba y sonriéndole – Por cierto ¿Han visto a James?, no he podido localizarlo en todo el día  
  
- ¡James! – murmuro el moreno recordando que hacía 20 minutos que estaban esperándolo – saben, debo ir al baño, ya regreso  
Sorprendiendo a todos, Harry salió corriendo de la biblioteca (valiéndole esto un regaño por parte de la bibliotecaria) directo hacía la torre donde se ubicaba el aula de adivinación, ya dentro se encontraba James dando vueltas de un lado a otro con cara de molesto  
  
- Hola Papá – lo saludo él algo apenado  
  
- ¡Pensé que no llegarías! – exclamo James acercándosele  
  
- Lo lamento, es que estaba dándole mi regalo a mam  
  
- ¿Qué le diste?  
  
- Un ramo de orquídeas  
  
- ¡Vaya! Por poco y me superas – James rió despreocupadamente – Bien, le pedí a los chicos que te dijeran que vinieras porque quería hablarte acerca de lo que planifique para mi linda pelirroja  
  
Harry sonrió dándose cuenta de que su padre en verdad estaba más que enamorado de Lili  
  
- Bien, ¿qué será?  
  
- Está noche, antes de la fiesta se sorprenderá al ver un gran corazón formado en el cielo por medio de algunas bengalas – el chico hizo una pausa y rebusco entre los bolsillos de su túnica - y luego le entregare esto y… haré algo más de lo que nadie se enterara hasta nuevo aviso  
  
Esta vez el moreno si que sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, James se encontraba mostrándole un dije redondo de color rosado montado en oro el cual, Harry podía recordar perfectamente tenerlo guardado en su baúl justo al lado de los álbumes que contenían fotos de la pareja; también recordaba con total claridad la vez que en 6to año Dumbledore se lo había entregado, en esa ocasión le había explicado que dentro de aquel dije se encontraban resguardados pequeños fragmentos de los pensamientos más felices de su madre, y que debía de encontrar la forma de abrirlo, si deseaba verlos. Su impresión fue tan grande que no se preocupo en saber cual era el secreto que su padre escondía.  
  
----------------  
Aqui tienen la tercera parte de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones.  
Bye  
Se me cuidan 


	21. Problemas y Alegrias Parte IV

NOTA: All the characters, names and places are propiety of JK Rowling  
  
CAP. 7  
PROBLEMAS Y ALEGRIAS - Parte IV  
  
Esta vez el moreno si que sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, James se encontraba mostrándole un dije redondo de color rosado montado en oro el cual, Harry podía recordar perfectamente tenerlo guardado en su baúl justo al lado de los álbumes que contenían fotos de la pareja; también recordaba con total claridad la vez que en 6to año Dumbledore se lo había entregado, en esa ocasión le había explicado que dentro de aquel dije se encontraban resguardados pequeños fragmentos de los pensamientos más felices de su madre, y que debía de encontrar la forma de abrirlo, si deseaba verlos. Su impresión fue tan grande que no se preocupo en saber cual era el secreto que su padre escondía.

- El dije – dijo él acercándose a James

- ¿Lo conoces?, bueno… - el chico pareció pensárselo un momento –debes de conocerlo, supongo que Lili nunca se lo quita, ¿no se así?

- Eh, no, nunca se lo quita. Aunque hubo una ocasión en que pensó que lo había perdido, pero yo lo encontré y lo tengo guardado. Debo entregárselo cuando regrese a casa a finales del curso

- ¡Sabía que iba a gustarle! Porque es una protección especial que le estoy dando

- ¿Protección?

- Si, este dije en una parte te protege de algunos hechizos por medio de los recuerdos que guardes en el

- Es decir que mientras más recuerdos tengas, mayor protección

- ¡Así es! – James sonrió de forma amistosa – claro que esto no te protegería nunca de una maldición imperdonable, pero si de cualquier otro tipo de maldición de menor intensidad

- Ella siempre lo considero hermoso

- Es hermoso igual que ella, Harry

- ¡Vaya! De verdad estas enamorado – dijo Harry divertido

- ¿Enamorado? – James lo observo sorprendido – Estoy en el 7º cielo, cada vez que la veo siento millones de mariposas en mi estomago y desearía poder tenerla siempre a mi lado

- Y así será papá, ya lo veras

- Que bien saber eso hijo

Harry sonrió mucho más que antes, el hecho de que su padre le dijera hijo lo hacía tan feliz que era imposible explicarlo; así estuvieron hablando por más de 2 horas, en las que el moreno le contó pormenores de su vida en el futuro a su padre, y en las que, además, se entero de muchas cosas interesantes sobre su madre. Luego riendo por una de las bromas que Sirius y Remus le habían jugado una vez a un Slythering, ambos salieron de la torre camino a su sala común.

------

Qué tal les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado!!.

Espero sus rr

Bye

Cuidense


	22. La Gran Fiesta Parte I

NOTA: All the characters, names and places are propiety of JK Rowling  
  
CAP. 8  
LA GRAN FIESTA - Parte I  
  
Eran ya cerca de las 10 PM, y Lili continuaba sin saber nada de James, por lo que comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, sin embargo, sus amigos e hijo al rededor no parecían para nada preocupados por el paradero del joven, ¿Es qué acaso no les preocupaba que por ejemplo lo hubiese atacado un troll?, ó es que sencillamente querían hacerle ver que todo estaba bien para que no se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba. En un intento desesperado por notar algo de preocupación en el rostro de los chicos, la pelirroja dejo a un lado el libro de pociones que se encontraba leyendo y se dedico a observar a todos y cada uno de ellos, Hermione, que era la más próxima a ella se hallaba sentada con un libro de runas antiguas, que la misma Lili le había facilitado, leyendo con total tranquilidad; a su derecha estaba como era costumbre Sirius, pero al contrario de su amiga estaba haciendo un dibujo en un trozo de papel, de seguro seria algún estandarte para colocarlo junto a su cama; Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados en el centro de la alfombra que se ubicaba frente a la chimenea hablando mientras ojeaban un catalogo de escobas, por lo visto había algo allí que les causaba mucha risa porque no dejaban de señalar un modelo y reírse, los restantes, que eran Peter y Remus ni siquiera parecían haber notado la ausencia de su mejor amigo; ¿cómo puede ser esto posible? Se pregunto Lili mentalmente a la vez que se levantaba de su silla molesta y sin poder soportarlo más exclamo:  
  
- ¿Qué les sucede a todos ustedes?  
Ante aquel grito, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para fijarse en su amiga, Harry, Sirius y Hermione parecían algo asustados; inclusive Sirius dejó caer su frasco de tinta sobre el sof  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede a ti Lili? – pregunto Remus extrañado  
  
- ¡Ah! Ahora la loca soy yo  
  
- Eso creemos – apunto Sirius levantando la mano en señal de querer participar del dialogo de la pelirroja  
  
- ¿NADIE SE HA DADO CUENTA DE LA AUSENCIA DE JAMES? – dijo la chica con los puños fuertemente cerrados, podía sentir como las uñas se le enterraban en la piel  
  
- ¡Vamos Evans! – volvió a decir Sirius poniéndose de pie y llegando hasta ella – James está bien  
  
- No me trates como loca, se que no están para nada preocupados por él  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso Lili? – pregunto Hermione cerrando con cuidado el libro que tenia en la manos y dejándolo a un lado – Lo que sucede es que James ha estado cumpliendo durante todo el día su castigo con Malfoy – prosiguió la morena mintiendo a la perfección  
  
Pero la verdad era que no podía haber dicho algo que convenciera más a Lili que aquello, con esto todos pudieron notar la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de la joven; por unos segundos el único pensamiento que lleno su mente fue: "soy una tonta".  
  
- Tienes razón Herm, no lo recordaba  
  
- ¿Ves?, no tienes porque preocuparte  
  
- Si, tienes razón. Discúlpenme todos – dijo ella con voz arrepentida – ahora si me disculpan, me voy a dormir  
  
- Que pases buenas noches – le respondieron al verla subir por las escaleras  
  
- ¿De donde sacaste eso?, el castigo fue ayer – pregunto Peter, quien cada día se preguntaba más porque se ganaba aquellas miradas asesinas y las respuestas cortantes  
  
- Se me ocurrió – respondió la chica girándose en su puesto y volviendo a tomar el libro  
  
- Es que ella… - comenzó Sirius esperando impresionarla  
  
- Es la chica más inteligente que ha conocido Hogwarts – apunto Ron antes de que el otro pudiera terminar, dejándolo bastante frustrado   
  
- ¡Gracias cariño! – exclamo Hermione sonriéndole al pelirrojo frente a ella con todo el amor que alguien pudiera reflejar  
  
- Creo que es mejor que te des por vencido Sirius Black – bromeo Remus acercándose a él y susurrándole al oído con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

------  
Que les ha parecido?, disculpen que no responda sus rr, pero no tengo tiempo... proximamente lo hare  
Bye  
cuidense  
Espero sus opiniones


	23. La Gran Fiesta Parte II

NOTA: All the characters, names and places are propiety of JK Rowling  
  
CAP. 8  
LA GRAN FIESTA - Parte II  
  
Eran ya cerca de las 10:50 PM de la noche, y hacía más de 2 horas enteras que Lili se encontraba durmiendo, muy al contrario de sus amigos los cuales se hallaban abajo planificando la mejor manera de hacer que la chica fuera directo a la torre donde se ubicaba el aula de adivinación sin sospechar nada. Hermione siempre proponía lo mismo, pero la verdad era que su idea no parecía ser capaz de causar la más mínima preocupación en la otra chica, Remus no paraba de decir que si le sugerían que estaban atacando el colegio y que todos debían de ir a la torre, sin duda alguna Lili iría a parar halla sin ningún problema, la única desventaja de aquello es que todos tendrían que echar a correr por las escaleras junto a ella lo cual no le daría a James el chance de estar a solas con la pelirroja. Por su parte, Sirius, sugirió en un intento desesperado por conseguir atención que gritaran que la torre de Gryffindor había sido invadida por animales salvajes, pero lo que logro ganarse fue un "cállate Sirius" de Remus, cosa que lo molesto bastante, Harry seguía sin saber que decir y Ron no dejaba de observar a Hermione con ojos embelesados, por lo que no se llegó a enterar con certeza a cerca de lo que estaban hablando.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si le pedimos a Hermione que le diga que un Gryffindor se encuentra rompiendo una de las 10.000 reglas que tiene el colegio? – dijo de repente Harry como si fuese algo tan obvio que no tenia idea de porque no se le había ocurrido  
  
- El colegio tiene exactamente 9.995 reglas Harry, no 10.000 – declaro Hermione observándolo con algo de molestia - ¿es que ninguno de ustedes ha leído "Historia de Hogwarts"?  
  
- Yo si – respondió Peter algo tímido  
  
- ¡Que gran noticia Peter! – exclamo Ron con prepotencia hablando por primera vez desde hacía más de media hora, ante esta respuesta, el joven decidió que era mejor no hablarle a aquellos 3  
  
- Bueno… ¡ya basta! – dijo Harry zanjando la discusión que estaba por comenzar - ¿Lo harías Hermione?  
  
- ¿Crees que crea eso? – pregunto la morena dudosa  
  
- Yo en su lugar creería absolutamente todo lo que me dijeras – respondió Ron sonriente  
  
- ¡Ron! Vas a hacer que me sonroje – dijo la chica riendo divertida mientras se cubría la cara con las manos   
  
- Si como no – murmuro Sirius más molesto que nunca mientras decía algo mucho más audible parecido a "buenas noches" y subía las escaleras dejándolos a todos curiosos  
  
- Bien… tomando en cuenta que Sirius se fue y que la cantidad de cerebros se redujo… ¿lo harás Hermione? – pidió Remus sonriéndole dulcemente   
  
- Claro que si Remus, pueden contar conmigo, es más – la chica se puso de pie rápidamente mientras sacudía su larga melena castaña – todos ustedes entren a su habitación, mientras yo voy y la despierto.  
  
Todos asintieron ante la orden de Hermione (mucho más Ron) y subieron las escaleras charlando tranquilamente, la chica por su parte, subió unos minutos después, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Lili no se había despertado al ella entrar al cuarto, pues la verdad era que la puerta había dado un chirrido terrible; Esto siempre pasa, cuando uno quiere entrar lo más silencioso posible a un sitio, las puertas hacen sonidos chirriantes, las ventanas se abren por efecto del viento… pensó la morena con desgano a la vez que llegaba hasta la cama de la pelirroja, la cual, sí despierta parecía una muñeca de porcelana, dormida se asemejaba mucho más a un ángel.  
  
- Lili – la llamó sacudiéndola un poco – Lili tenemos una emergencia y necesitamos de tu ayuda  
  
- James, deja de jugar así con el bebé – exclamo ella lanzando un manotazo dormida, cosa que hizo sonreír a Hermione   
  
- ¡Lili! Soy yo, Hermione despierta  
  
- ¿Hermione? – pregunto entre abriendo los ojos - ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
- Un chico de Gryffindor lanzó una bomba fétida en medio de la sala común y luego corrió hasta la torre de adivinación  
  
- Hermione – dijo ella divertida pero aun con sueño – ese es el pan nuestro de todos los días, con Sirius, James, Remus y Peter aquí ¿Y esperas que trate de atrapar a un estudiante que lanzo una de esas cosas?  
  
- Es que la profesora McGonagall vino hasta aquí y dijo que si no lo buscabas te quitarían la placa de prefecta  
  
Ahora si que Hermione lo había logrado, pues los ojos de Lili se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión dejando ver por vez primera desde hacía más de 5 minutos el color verde brillante de los mismos; sin darle tiempo de agregar nada más, la joven se puso de píe y busco entre su ropa, su bata de dormir.  
  
- Lili, tranquilízate  
  
- ¿Estas loca?, no puedo permitir que me quiten mi placa de prefecta, mi madre me mataría  
  
- ¿Tu madre? – pregunto Hermione tratando de recabar información valiosa para Harry  
  
- Si, mi madre. Ella siempre quiso que… - Lili se calló abruptamente cosa que extraño bastante a la morena - ¡olvídalo! Supongo que a estas alturas ya Harry sabrá todo, ¡tiene 17 años!  
  
- Pues… si, pero nunca nos ha querido decir  
  
Lili aprecio pensarse por un momento si debía de decirle a la morena frente a ella, pero al final se dijo que era la mejor amiga de Harry y tomando en cuenta que él era idéntico a James, debía de ser una persona de confianza, y de hecho se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones.  
  
- Es que ella siempre quiso una bruja en la familia, y pues… tuvo suerte, a mi hermana y a mi nos llegaron nuestras cartas de Hogwarts, pero a ella la expulsaron hace 2 años por haber realizado un hechizo bastante grave sobre una Slythering que estaba molestándola – los ojos de Lili se volvieron algo vidriosos – y creeme, es lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido, nunca había sentido tanta presión sobre mis hombros, mi madre no deja de exigirme que tenga las mejores notas, que sea prefecta y tengo que llegar a ser premio anual, ó sino me correrán de la casa   
  
A si que por eso era que la tía de Harry odiaba tanto a su hermana, pero un momento… ¿por qué odiar a James?  
  
- ¿Y… quieren a James? – inquirió la chica sintiéndose bastante mal, a ella no le hubiese gustado que alguien le preguntara eso sobre Ron  
  
- ¿A James?, no, nunca lo han soportado desde que a Petunia la echaron de aquí, mi madre dice que ¿por qué yo tengo el derecho de casarme con un mago y mi hermana no? – Lili comenzó a llorar – por eso es que James me consiente tanto, es mi piedra de apoyo, sin él no soy nada.  
  
- Te entiendo Lili, y ahora entiendo porque Harry nunca me había querido contar esto  
Lili rió ligeramente mientas se secaba algunas lagrimas, que por cierto hacían ver mucho más verdes sus ojos.  
  
- Ahora si me disculpas Herm, debo ir a defender mi placa de prefecta  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡si es cierto!, ve – culmino Hermione dándole un espacio para que la chica pasara.  
Luego de que la morena se hubo asegurado de que Lili se había retirado de la torre de Gryffindor, corrió hasta la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y golpeo con fuerza; casi al instante apareció por ella Sirius, el cual venia seguido por Remus y Harry  
  
- Aquí la teniente Hermione Granger reportándose – dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la frente - misión cumplida  
  
- ¡GENIAL! – exclamaron todos juntos mientras la abrazaban   
  
----------------------  
Aqui les dejo el capitulo nuevo... espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿Qué tal?, ya se enteraron por que el odio de petunia a su hermana XD espero que la razón haya sido convincente, por que la verdad es que me esforze en encontrar una buena causa.  
Bien por ahora no tengo nada más que decir  
Bye  
Cuidense  
  
Proximamente:  
Una idea loca pero muy buena  
Ataque de uno contra otro... James y lili?  
Harry, Ron y Hermione por partida doble  
Y para culminar en capitulos venideros... el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado 


	24. La Gran Fiesta Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 8  
LA GRAN FIESTA - Parte III  
  
En la torre de adivinación James comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿por qué Lili aun no llegaba?, supuestamente los chicos la convencerían por medio de alguna excusa de que fuera hasta haya; con cierto desgano consulto su reloj: las 11:15 PM, ahora si que no soportaba más, debía de ir a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.   
El moreno apenas había puesto un pie fuera del aula cuando se escucharon unos pasos apresurados provenientes del pasillo, pensando que podía ser algún profesor, James se quedo un momento quieto en su sitio, observando únicamente la sombra que proyectaba la persona que se acercaba él, trae una varita pensó extrañado entonces no es un profesor , ante esta perspectiva, el joven saco su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se preparo para atacar a la primera persona que tratara de desarmarlo; Cuando ya prácticamente Lili se hallaba abriendo la puerta, James salió del aula apuntándola directo al pecho, todo sucedió tan rápido que a ninguno de los 2 les dio tiempo de darse cuenta de quien era el otro.  
  
- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS – gritó Lili siendo mucho más rápida que su novio, por lo que este cayo al suelo totalmente petrificado - ¡Por Merlín! ¡JAMES! – exclamo luego arrodillándose al lado del moreno mientras le aplicaba el contra hechizo  
  
- ¡Lili! Pensé que nunca llegarías – dijo él levantándose  
  
- James Potter, ¿por qué lanzaste esa bomba fétida en la sala común? – le regaño ella observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
- ¿Bomba fétida?, yo no he lanzado nada  
  
- ¡No te hagas el inocente!  
  
- Es en serio Lili   
  
La pelirroja lo observo dudosa, ¿seria aquello verdad ó no?  
  
- Pero… ¿entonces para que querría Hermione que viniera a las 11 PM a la torre de adivinación? – la chica parecía tan confundida que daba la sensación de que no podría diferenciar su propia varita de una vara de madera común  
  
- ¡Ah! Es eso – dijo él tomándola de las manos y adentrándola al aula oscura – fue porque yo se lo ped  
  
- ¿Tú?  
  
- Si, porque hay algo que tengo que decirte  
  
- Bien, adelante – Lili parecía un poco nerviosa  
  
- Lilian Evans, quiero que sepas que has sido, eres, y serás la persona más importante en mi vida – comenzó James mientras continuaba llevándola a través del salón hacía el ventanal del fondo – y que jamás podría cambiarte por alguien más  
  
- James… - comenzó a decir Lili con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas pero el joven la detuvo con una seña, para luego posicionarse tras ella dejándola de frente al ventanal en donde la pelirroja podía ver todo el terreno verde que rodeaba el colegio y que se extendía a lo lejos, hacía el bosque prohibido.  
  
- Feliz cumpleaños mi cielo – dijo el moreno al tiempo que se desplegaba un espectáculo increíble de fuegos artificiales de colores rojos, rosados, púrpura y verde que se entrelazaban entre si formando figuras como corazones, flores, entre otros. Dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban asomados en las ventanas ó por los balcones de los cuartos observando muy entretenidos las espectaculares formas que describían los fuego pirotécnicos, y fue solamente en ese momento que Harry, Ron, Hermione y todos los demás supieron que Lili había logrado llegar a tiempo donde su amigo; mientras tanto en la torre, la pelirroja no daba crédito a nada de lo que estaba viendo, es decir, era su cumpleaños número 17, aquello no era como para un festejo de aquel tipo, definitivamente algo más se traía su novio entre manos.  
  
- James – volvió a llamar la chica girándose hacía él, montones de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – esto es hermoso  
  
- Igual que usted princesa   
  
- ¿Por qué tanto revuelo?, son solamente 17 años de vida   
  
- Para mi son 17 de vida de la persona más espectacular de mi mundo  
  
Ella solamente se limito a sonreír a la vez que se secaba algunas de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro  
  
- Lili, se que lo que te voy a decir te sonara algo extraño, pero por favor tienes que prometerme que si no me respondes ahora, lo harás más adelante  
  
- Bien – asintió la joven observando como el chico introducía su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica y sacaba un pequeño estuche de gamuza roja  
  
-------  
Que les ha parecido?, los deje con la duda!, no se preocupen! pienso actualizar pronto!!,pero el que me diga que va a suceder se lleva el premio!!. 


	25. La Gran Fiesta Parte IV

**NOTA:** ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
--  
Nota 2:  
Respuesta a sus rr proximamente!!, BYE. Se cuidan... De igual manera... muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :D, ahhh! por cierto, el premio se lo llevo gabyKinomoto, jajaja XD felicidades gaby!!.   
  
CAP. 8  
LA GRAN FIESTA - Parte IV  
  
- Bien – asintió la joven observando como el chico introducía su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica y sacaba un pequeño estuche de gamuza roja  
  
- Lilian Evans – comenzó James hincándose ante ella - ¿quieres casarte conmigo?   
  
Ahora si que James se había pasado de la raya, de seguro eso era una broma organizada por el y por Sirius para cobrarse la que había estado planeando con Harry y que aun no ejecutaban, ¿pero quien podría haberlos descubierto?, por un momento montones de personas pasaron por su mente, deteniéndose justo en Remus. ¡Pero claro! Se dijo a si misma como su hubiese sido lo más obvio del mundo Remus era el único de los merodeadores que sabia de nuestro plan   
  
- ¿Lili?, ¿te sientes bien?   
  
- Ah… si, estoy bien – respondió ella volviendo a mirar a James – Pero James, la verdad es que esta broma ya no me está pareciendo graciosa  
  
- ¿Broma?, ¿qué broma?  
  
- Esto de pedirme matrimonio, tienes que estar bromeando, es decir… tenemos 17 y 18 años respectivamente, ¡no podemos casarnos!  
  
- ¿Quién dice que no? – preguntó él extrañado – Creo que ya estamos creciditos y podemos decidir por nosotros mismos  
  
- ¿Esto es en serio James Potter?  
  
- ¡Claro que lo es Lilian!, inclusive te compre un anillo – exclamo abriéndola caja y mostrándoselo  
  
- No puedo creerlo…  
  
- ¡Pues debes hacerlo!, te amo y no podría nunca jugar con algo as  
  
Por unos segundos más Lili pareció pensar mejor en lo que estaba ocurriendo, es que aquello le parecía tan irreal, hacía más de 15 minutos que tenia a James de píe ante ella con un anillo de compromiso sujeto, esperando una respuesta de su parte y ella todavía no lograba hacer que las palabras se formaran como era debido; por lo visto ya él estaba comenzando a desesperarse, por que no paraba de moverse inquieto en su sitio.  
  
- Bien James… - dijo ella finalmente acercándosele – mi respuesta es que si me quiero casar contigo  
  
- ¿Si? – volvió a decir el chico saliendo del sopor en el que se había sumergido hacía un rato   
  
- ¡Si tontito!, despierta de una buena vez   
  
- ESTO ES GENIAL – gritó el abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas para luego colocarle el hermoso anillo en el dedo a la chica – se te ve precioso  
  
- Gracias por el cumplido  
  
- No tienes que agradecerlo, es una verdad   
  
- ¿No crees que a los muchachos les gustara saber esto?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto!, y es que en este preciso momento vamos a ir a decírselos  
  
- Eres un caso perdido James – rió Lili saliendo de la mano de su prometido camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde ya todo se hallaba preparado para la fiesta sorpresa que le ofrecerían los merodeadores.  
  
------  
Espero les haya gustado, Espero sus rr!! 


	26. Una Noticia Inesperada Parte I

**NOTA:** ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING

CAP. 9   
UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA - Parte I  
Para cuando James y Lili entraron en la sala común, todo estaba completamente oscuro, cosa que extraño bastante a la prefecta quien de inmediato saco su varita y apunto a la chimenea, encendiendo un fuego crepitante; en ese momento las luces volvieron a encenderse y se escucho un "Feliz cumpleaños Lili" entonado por todos los que se encontraban en la sala, a su alrededor la chica pudo observar unas 4 mesas con diferentes platones llenos de grageas de todos los sabores, rosetas de maíz con caramelo, papitas, galletas de chocolate, etc y montones de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, inclusive en uno de los rincones cercanos había una muy bien organizada pila de regalos con hermosas envolturas de colores; Lili parecía mucho más sorprendida que antes con esto por lo que nuevamente sintió deseos de llorar, pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sirius quien comenzó a cantar el feliz cumpleaños al tiempo que Harry y Remus aparecían trayendo con ellos una gran torta de chocolate con montones de velas de color rosa claro.  
  
- Sopla las velas mamá – la animo Harry sonriéndole entusiasmado por lo que la pelirroja asintió contenta y apago el fuego de las mismas siendo aplaudida por todos a su alrededor  
  
- Felicidades Lili – dijo Peter acercándose hasta ella y abrazándola  
  
- Bien, ya basta de abrazos – los interrumpió James con cara de cierta molestia  
  
- ¿Te gusto la sorpresa Lilian Evans? – pregunto Hermione saliendo de entre los chicos y sonriéndole   
  
- Me jugaste sucio Hermione  
  
- Si, lo se. Pero era la única forma en que llegaras a la torre   
  
- De igual forma, ¡muchas gracias!  
  
- No tienes nada que agradecerme Lili  
  
- ¡Oye!, claro que si tengo, eres mi mejor amiga… nunca había encontrado a nadie como tu  
  
- No lo creo  
  
- Es en serio, nadie considera a los prefectos, todos creen que somos una molestia  
  
- En eso si te entiendo  
  
- ¿Eres prefecta en tu época?  
  
- Soy el premio Anual Lili, y te puedo asegurar que es mucha más responsabilidad  
  
- Si, me imagino. ¿No piensas comer torta?  
  
- ¡Claro que si!, pero luego de que alguno de los chicos se coma su trozo, no quiero ser victima de una de las bromas de los merodeadores  
  
- Hermione – comenzó a decir Lili al ver que su amiga se había puesto de pie con intenciones de ir donde Ron  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Estoy comprometida con James  
  
- ¿QUE? – exclamo la morena volviendo a sentarse a su lado - ¿comprometidos?  
  
- Si, mira – la pelirroja le mostró el dedo donde llevaba puesto el hermoso anillo de brillantes  
  
- Que anillo más precioso Lili, ¡felicitaciones!  
  
------  
  
Aqui les dejo un adelanto del capitulo 9. Bye  
  
Espero sus rr  
  
Cuidense!! :D 


	27. Una Noticia Inesperada Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
**Nota2:** Por motivos de tiempo y que estoy algo enferma no respondere sus rr en estos capitulos, pero de igual forma quiero agradecerle a: Jessytonks, Lil Sonis, gabyKinomoto, y Kary Anabell Black, muchisimas gracias por sus rr, que aunque no los responda de igual forma los leo y disfruto!. Espero que les agraden estos capitulos y que me dejen muchos comentarios.  
Bye  
Se cuidan  
Suerte en su universidad, liceo, instituto, etc.  
-----  
  
CAP. 9   
UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA - Parte II  
  
- Que anillo más precioso Lili, ¡felicitaciones!  
  
- Muchas gracias Herm, pero no vayas a decirle a Harry, James y yo queremos informárselos pero todo a su debido tiempo  
  
- Si, te entiendo. Y… ¿ahora te vas a quejar por haberte hecho ir a la torre por medio de una mentira?  
  
- En realidad no pensaba quejarme por nada Herm  
  
- Que bien, por que no hubiese querido escuchar tus quejas – bromeo la morena levantándose finalmente del sillón y yendo donde Ron, que la esperaba con una botella recién abierta de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano  
  
En completo silencio Lili se quedo observando a todas las personas a su alrededor, de las cuales al menos unas 10 de ellas, ni siquiera la trataban, otras tantas no la conocían lo suficiente como para estar allí festejando junto a ella, el resto eran los merodeadores, su hijo y los mejores amigos del mismo; el pensar en todo esto afecto un poco su animo, pues estaba segura en casi un 98% que si no se hubiese hecho novia de James no hubiese tenido nunca los geniales amigos con los que ahora contaba, y que tenían la capacidad de ayudarla y apoyarla cada vez que lo necesitaba.  
  
- Hola pelirroja – dijo una voz a su lado distrayéndola de sus pensamientos; era Sirius quien le tendía una botella de cerveza a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza contra él - ¿Cómo la estas pasando?  
  
- ¡Genial! – mintió la chica – muchas gracias por todo esto  
  
- Solamente lo hubiese hecho para ti  
  
- ¿Y para Herm? – inquirió ella tomando un sorbo de su bebida  
  
- No, ella prefirió a Watson – respondió él con amargura  
  
- Recuerda que ellos no pertenecen a esta época  
  
- Si, lo se. Pero ¿es qué acaso no le gustan los chicos divertidos?  
  
- Ron es divertido  
  
- Bueno… ¿apuestos?  
  
- Ron no está nada mal  
  
- Bueno… ¿Amables, divertidos, simpáticos?  
  
Sonriendo divertida por la actitud de su amigo, Lili se volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, que para aquel momento se encontraba recostado sobre el pecho de la joven de cabellos castaños, con los ojos cerrados y expresión de ensueño mientras la chica le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
- Yo creo que él cubre todos esos aspectos Sirius – rió su amiga acabando de una vez con su cerveza  
  
----------  
:D Bye, nos hablamos 


	28. Una Noticia Inesperada Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 9   
UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA - Parte III  
  
Sonriendo divertida por la actitud de su amigo, Lili se volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, que para aquel momento se encontraba recostado sobre el pecho de la joven de cabellos castaños, con los ojos cerrados y expresión de ensueño mientras la chica le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
- Yo creo que él cubre todos esos aspectos Sirius – rió su amiga acabando de una vez con su cerveza  
  
- ¿Estas de su lado?  
  
- Nada que ver, solo digo una verdad  
  
- ¡Jum! Voy a decirle a James  
  
- No importa  
  
- Si que eres arriesgada pelirroja, sabiendo como es Jam yo no diría eso  
  
- Es que de verdad no me importa  
  
Sirius le envió una mirada de sorpresa a su amiga mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello en actitud pensativa  
  
- Lilian, ambos sabemos que James es bastante… posesivo  
  
- Celoso querrás decir – le corrigió la joven   
  
- ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero!, el punto es que ¿imaginas lo que seria capaz de hacerle a Watson?  
  
- ¡El no le va a hacer nada por que Watson no gusta de mí, ni tampoco a mi me gusta Watson!  
  
- Si, no te preocupes, igual no pensaba decirle nada  
  
- Escucha Sirius – comenzó ella con expresión seria - te pido por favor que te olvides de hacer cualquier comentario de ese tipo  
  
- ¿Por qué?, nunca te han molestado  
  
- Pero ahora si, y la razón la sabrás cuando la fiesta acabe  
  
- OK, entendido, copiado y olvidado  
  
- Así me gusta – culmino riendo la muchacha a la vez que dejaba la botella sobre la mesa frente a ellos y se ponía de píe camino a donde estaba James  
  
- Lili amor, ¿comiste torta? – pregunto el moreno al verla acercarse   
  
- Ah, no, la verdad es que aun no  
  
- Está muy buena, tienes que probarla, el chocolate se le desborda por todos lados  
  
- ¿Si?, pues en ese caso me va a gustar mucho  
  
- Los elfos hicieron un excelente trabajo – exclamo Remus introduciendo un gran trozo de torta en su boca con cara de felicidad  
  
- De verdad que le gusta el chocolate – susurro James para que solamente su prometida pudiera escucharlo  
  
Finalmente, la fiesta terminó, eran cerca de las 2 AM cuando los chicos ayudados, por supuesto, de un poco de magia recogieron todos los platos, botellas y servilletas que quedaban en la sala, entre los muebles, y sobre las mesas; en medio de esto Remus tuvo que llevar varias veces a Peter al baño que quedaba cerca de la torre de Gryffindor para que se lavara la cara y se sintiera un poco mejor de los mareos que las 8 botellas de cerveza que se había tomado le producían.  
  
- ¡Peter! - exclamo Sirius molesto cuando sus amigos volvieron a entrar por el cuadro - ¿acaso no sabes que no debes de tomar cerveza de mantequilla?  
  
- ¡Vamos Sirius! – se quejó el susodicho con voz apagada – solo fue una  
  
- ¿Una?... ¡UNA! – dijo el otro gesticulando como loco – para tu información fueron 8  
  
- ¿8?, no te creo  
  
- Si Peter, si fueron 8 – afirmo Remus un tanto divertido – pero ahora eso no importa porque vas a ir a dormirte de una buena vez  
  
- ¿Dormir?, ¡no Remus, yo no quiero dormir!  
  
- ¡Vamos!, te llevare   
  
- Pero Lili y James tienen una noticia que darnos – recordó el chico de repente mientras era arrastrado por el otro, de inmediato Harry dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y observo interrogante a su padre  
  
- Eso es cierto Lili – dijo Hermione sonriente - ¿qué nos vas a decir?  
  
- Yo… pues, es que es bastante larga la historia   
  
- No importa, por favor dinos – pidió Harry   
  
- ¿Estas listo para decirles James?  
  
- Si, de echo, esperaba que tu me indicaras el momento apropiado   
  
- Bien – Lili tomo aire y se detuvo junto a su novio – James y yo estamos comprometidos para casarnos apenas salgamos de Hogwarts  
  
Esta noticia dejo sorprendidos la mitad de los presentes, quienes no desistían de observarlos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, es más, Peter ya no lucia mareado ni desorientado, sino que parecía haber recuperado absolutamente todos sus sentidos.  
  
---------  
continuara... :D 


	29. Una Noticia Inesperada Parte IV

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 9   
UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA - Parte IV  
  
Esta noticia dejo sorprendidos la mitad de los presentes, quienes no desistían de observarlos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, es más, Peter ya no lucia mareado ni desorientado, sino que parecía haber recuperado absolutamente todos sus sentidos.  
  
- ESO NO ES POSIBLE – gritó de repente Sirius asustándolos a todos, tenia aun cara de sorpresa y expresión de estar un poco más molesto que antes - ¿cómo pueden casarse si son un par de… adolescentes?  
  
- Eso no tiene nada que ver Sirius Black – le espeto James   
  
- ¡Claro que si!, te imaginas ser padre de él – Sirius señalo a Harry como si se tratara de un criminal peligroso – a los 19 años  
  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
  
- ¡Ah!, tiene muchísimo de malo, tendrás que trabajar y estudiar, y no podrás salir con nosotros, por lo tanto te olvidaras de tus amistades  
  
- No es necesario que me olvide de ustedes, puedo ser padre, amigo y esposo sin ningún problema  
  
- ¡No me parece justo que nos relegues de esa forma cuando puedes casarte teniendo 23 años!  
  
- ¿Y quien te has creído tu para decidir lo que voy a hacer en mi vida? – exclamo James harto  
  
- Un amigo que te aprecia  
  
- Un verdadero amigo no opinaría de cosas que no sabe  
  
- ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?  
  
- QUE NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA  
  
- Muy bien, ya veo que prefieres dejar a un lado mi amistad  
  
- ¡Claro que no!, es solo que no tienes por que tratar de controlarme  
  
- No trato de controlarme, solo de salvarte de cometer un error  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente me consideras? – intervino Lili con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas de un color rosa pálido  
  
- No – dijo el chico fríamente – y tú también deberías de agradecer el que te salve de hacer esto, apenas y tienes 17 años, ¿por qué querrías casarte?  
  
- Quizás por que es mi deseo y por que estoy enamorada de James  
  
- ¡Por merlín!, ya ustedes 3 me tienen cansado – se quejó Remus – no puede ser que se pongan a pelear de esa manera cuando han sido amigos desde el 2do año  
  
- El es quien está dando problemas, ¿por qué habría de oponerse a nuestro matrimonio? – apuntó James quien permanecía cruzado de brazos con cara de ira   
  
- Por las razones obvias que ya te enumere James Potter – manifiesto Sirius hablando nuevamente   
  
- ¡Son razones sin sentido!, no tienes por que considerar que mis decisiones me llevaran a cometer un error, y ultimadamente… si es así ¿qué te importa?  
  
- Pues es una lástima que lo veas de esa forma… y ahora, que pasen buenas noches – dijo Sirius dando por terminada la discusión y subiendo de una vez a su habitación sin saber que lo único que había logrado era lastimar profundamente los sentimientos de sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
------  
Espero que les hayan gustado los capitulos que les deje, proximamente colocare el capitulo 10, para las personas que me han preguntado en los rr cuando aparece Voldemort, pues les informo que él no llega sino como hasta el capitulo 13, y para eso faltan alguuuunaaaassss cosas :D jajaja, pero no desesperen que ahora es cuando a Harry, Ron y Hermione les faltan cosas por disfrutar, por modificar y algunas en las cuales necesariamente deben intervenir a menos que quieran que uno de los 3 desaparesca 4ever, ;) por ahora, Bye. Se me cuidan! 


	30. Harry, Sirius, James y Lili Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 10  
HARRY, SIRIUS, JAMES Y LILI - Parte I  
  
La mañana siguiente llegó sumamente rápido, pero al menos los jóvenes Gryffindors no tenían clases pues era sábado, por lo que todos se levantaron de sus camas a eso de las 10 AM, inclusive Lili que tenia fama de puntual se despertó tarde.   
  
- ¡Por merlín! Voy a llegar tarde a clases – exclamo olvidado el echo de que era fin de semana mientras corría de un lado a otro en busca de sus libros y su bolsa  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Lili? – pregunto Hermione sentándose en su cama con cara de sueño y el cabello totalmente revuelto  
  
- Me quede dormida y llegare tarde a clases, así que hablamos luego Herm   
  
- ¡Lili! Hoy es sábado  
  
Con cara de desconcierto, Lili de detuvo en seco frente a la puerta del cuarto para luego darse vuelta lentamente y volver a dejar su bolso en donde minutos atrás había estado, se sentía más tonta que nunca en su vida  
  
- No te preocupes Lili, un error lo comete cualquiera  
  
- Estoy por creer que las cervezas de mantequilla que Sirius trajo ayer tenían alguna sustancia alucinógena – apunto Lili mientras se acostaba de nuevo en su cama  
  
- Puede ser, por que luego de ver como reacciono ayer ya creo todo – dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta en su cama y echándose las frazadas encima   
  
- Sabes, me gustaría hablar con él con respecto a eso  
  
- ¿Con Sirius?, no se Lili, pienso que no deberías de darle la oportunidad de que vuelva a decirte algo que no sea de tu agrado  
  
- Pero Herm, se que lo hizo sin querer  
  
- Igual no puedes darle el gusto, yo se como es él, de seguro aun guarda algo de la molestia de ayer  
  
- Si, tienes razón – afirmo la pelirroja pensativa – pero no quiero que él y James dejen de ser amigos Hermione, han sido como hermanos desde el 1er año  
  
- ¿No que era desde el 2do?  
  
- No, Remus se refería a mi, soy novia de James desde el 2do año  
  
- ¡Vaya! Eso es un record, son exactamente… 6 años de noviazgo  
  
- Así es  
  
- Ron y yo no llegamos a eso  
  
- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Ya veras que si!, y los veré casarse   
  
- ¿Nos veras?  
  
- ¡Claro!, en el futuro claro está   
  
- ¡Ah! Eso, claro que nos veras – mintió la morena sintiendo un peso de culpa en el estomago   
  
- ¿Por qué no nos levantamos de una buena vez?, tengo deseos de ver a James – pidió Lili saliendo definitivamente de su cama  
  
- ¡Ah! No lo se Lili, aun tengo sueño  
  
- ¡Vamos Herm! No seas vaga – exclamo su amiga arrancándole las sábanas de un jalón  
  
- ESO ES TRAMPA – gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie a la vez que reía divertida, y se acomodaba un poco el cabello  
  
- No, no lo es… y ahora, te espero abajo – culmino la otra chica saliendo sonriente del cuarto y dejando a la morena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
  
----------  
aqui les dejo 2 capitulos porque no creo que pueda actualizar pronto, pues estoy cargada de examenes!.  
BYE  
Hablamos  
!! Pueden enviarme rr ó correos, mi dirección está en uno de los capitulos anteriores!! 


	31. Harry, Sirius, James y Lili Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 10  
HARRY, SIRIUS, JAMES Y LILI - Parte II  
  
Cerca de una hora más tarde, 7 de los chicos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, y la razón por la que el grupo no estaba completo era sencillamente que Sirius había bajado mucho más temprano que todos ellos y se había retirado antes de que los mismos llegaran a comer; el simple echo de que su amigo se estuviese comportando así, hacía que James se sintiera triste, no podía ser posible que el que había sido su camarada desde los 11 años, ahora fuese su peor enemigo… es que ellos no solamente habían compartido alegrías, sino que también, cada uno conocía las tristezas y sin sabores del otro ¿Y todo por culpa de algo que estaba próximo a ocurrir?, aquello era una estupidez, es más, era la estupidez más grande que el moreno hubiese escuchado ó visto alguna vez en su vida.  
  
- ¿Papá? – lo llamo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos   
  
- ¿Si hijo?  
  
- Vamos, ya todos terminamos de comer  
  
- Vayan ustedes, yo me voy a quedar otro rato aqu  
  
- ¿Estas seguro James?, mira que está comenzando a nevar fuera y eso puede ser muy bien aprovechado para una guerra de bolas de nieve – dijo Lili acercándose a él   
  
- No, la verdad es que no me apetece nada de eso. En verdad, vayan y diviértanse ustedes   
  
- Muy bien amor – le susurro la pelirroja a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos luego  
  
Bastante más triste, el joven vio como sus amigos salían por la puerta del comedor y se perdían de vista; estaba decidido, tenía que encontrar a Sirius y hablar con él, preguntarle que le había sucedido y por que la molestia con respecto a lo de su matrimonio con Lili.   
En completo silencio y sin llamar mucho la atención, James se puso de pie e inicio su camino hacía la sala común, tenia la cabeza tan llena de ideas que no se dio cuenta en que momento Lucius y Snape se detuvieron frente a él, lo que ocasiono que frenara bruscamente  
  
- ¿Vas distraído? Potter   
  
- Aléjate de mi Malfoy  
  
- ¡Vaya! Si que eres problemático, Severus y yo solamente queríamos felicitarte por tu compromiso  
  
- ¿De que estas hablando?  
  
- De tu compromiso con la sangre sucia de tu novia – apunto el joven de cabello negro grasoso   
  
- No te atrevas a llamarla sangre sucia de nuevo, ¿entendiste? – dijo James entre dientes  
  
- Con esa actitud no asustas a nadie Potter – rió Malfoy despreocupadamente  
  
- APARTENSE DE MI CAMINO – exclamo el moreno ya harto de los comentarios de los Slytherings  
  
- Está bien, nos vemos luego perdedor   
  
Mucho peor de animo que antes, James comenzó a subir las escaleras de mármol del vestíbulo mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de hablar con su amigo sin terminar peleando… aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.  
  
-----  
Hasta aqui se los dejo, en el proximo capitulo... MUCHO más dialogo por parte de Remus (para ti Eri) y lo que sucedera entre James y Sirius, nada malo he de decir!.   
BYE  
Cuidense 


	32. Harry, Sirius, James y Lili Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 10  
HARRY, SIRIUS, JAMES Y LILI - Parte III  
  
Fuera, sentado en un árbol cercano al borde del lago, se hallaba Sirius, tenía la vista fija en la lisa y suave superficie del agua y sus pensamientos eran solo ocupados por la voz de James que repetía una y otra vez: "NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA". Aquellas palabras le habían dolido en el alma haciéndolo sentirse vacío y defraudado cosa que no lograba comprender ni superar del todo, todavía divagando sobre esto Sirius sintió como un copo de nieve caía justo sobre su nariz sorprendiéndolo y dándole a pensar que si cornamenta hubiese estado allí con él, habrían planeado en ataque de bolas de nieve contra el primer Slythering que se asomara fuera del castillo; ceñudo, Sirius se abotono la túnica de color negro azabache bastante abrigada que llevaba puesta y se dedico a ver los copos blancos como perlas de nieve que caían al lago, estuvo de esta forma por espacio de unos 10 minutos hasta que escucho a lo lejos varias voces que charlaban y reían despreocupadamente; curiosos se giró en busca de quienes venían encontrándose con los chicos, ¡ahora si! Si alguno de ellos lo veía de seguro querrían hablar con él de lo sucedido, y la verdad es que no tenía deseos de intercambiar palabras con nadie, por lo que, deseando que ninguno lo notara el joven se transfiguro en el gran perro negro que le otorgaba su sobre nombre… pero se equivocaba pues Remus se había percatado de su presencia y tenía todas las intenciones de ir a hablar con él.  
  
- Discúlpenme un momento – pidió con ese tono tan enigmático que lo caracterizaba   
  
- ¿Verdad qué es lindo? – le susurro Lili a Hermione al oído una vez que el chico se hubo ido  
  
- Si, y mucho – acepto la morena sonriendo bajo la atenta mirada de su novio  
  
Con toda la calma y paciencia que lo que lo identificaban, Remus atravesó unos pequeños arbustos que se encontraban cerca del árbol para finalmente toparse con Sirius  
  
- Hola canuto – lo saludo sentándose al lado del gran perro negro que para aquel momento dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre el pasto – veo que estas pensativo ¿es sobre James?  
De forma bastante perezosa el animal levanto la mirada hacía su amigo para luego regresar a se el joven de 17 años que todos acostumbraban ver  
  
- Así es – afirmo triste – es que no puedo creer que nos vaya a hacer esto  
  
- ¿Hacernos qué?, solamente va a casarse con Lili  
  
- ¡ESO MISMO!... es como si estuviese yéndose de nuestro lado para siempre  
  
- ¿Yéndose de nuestro lado?... creeme que no te entiendo   
  
- Remus… James es prácticamente mi hermano, ha estado allí en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, me ha dado apoyo, aliento y sobre todo… me ha ayudado a vengarme de muchos Slytherings – Sirius sonrió mientras Remus solo se limitaba a negar lentamente con la cabeza – por eso es que no quisiera que se casara con Lili, por que aunque el lo niegue ya no va a ser lo mismo  
  
- Si, pero no por eso vas a terminar una amistad que la has tenido desde que pusiste un pie en Hogwarts por primera vez   
  
- ¡Eso lo entiendo! Pero es bastante difícil de aceptar… sobre todo por que ahora es cuando a mi me falta por tener novias, y el ya va a casarse  
  
- Escucha Sirius, la verdad es que tú no tienes razón y lo mejor de todo es que lo sabes, ¿no es así? – el otro muchacho asintió con cara larga – bien entonces tienes que ir ahora mismo donde James y hablar con él  
  
- ¿Crees que Jam quiera hablarme?  
  
- ¡Claro que si!, eso si… evita llamarlo "Jam" o te matara  
  
- Está bien – acepto Sirius sonriente - ¿Puedo entrar a Hogwarts en forma de animago? Sr. Premio anual  
  
- ¡Shhhh! – exclamo el otro con los ojos como platos – cállate, Lili aun no sabe que yo soy el premio anual, y no quiero que se deprima  
  
- ¡Oh! Si es cierto… más tarde hablare con ella  
  
- Si, le debes una disculpa también a ella  
  
- Si Remus, ya lo se. Ahora… voy donde James   
  
Sirius se transformo con tanta rapidez que Remus no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que no tenia permiso de entrar al castillo en aquella forma, pero...ya no había nada que hacer pues, ante los ojos de todos, el gran perro color negro azabache corrío directo al castillo  
  
**------**  
Aqui les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo, pues aproveche que estoy haciendo un trabajo para colocarlo!, Muchas gracias por sus rr que cada vez son más geniales!, de verdad no se que decir :D me siento maravillosamente sabiendo que disfrutan leyendo lo que escribo, ya que para mi esa es una de las cosas más importantes. También queria decirles que es un 98% probable que desaparesca de ff.net por unas semanas pues entre los examenes y los trabajos ando que me halo los cabellos!!, (!aunque me encanta estar asi!), sin embargo por medio de esto entenderan que debo de dejar un poco de la lado la historia para poder estudiar, pero... no se preocupen, prometo que cuando regrese les colocare un GRAN trozo, por otra parte, para todas aquellas que exigen (XD jajaja) la presencia de lord voldemort en la historia, les digo que tendran que aguantarse un poco más pues... Ahhh! que importa, les voy a dar un adelanto: les cuento que James y Sirius estan por jugarle un broma, digamos que un tanto pesada a los Slytherings, cosa que pondra más tensa las "relaciones" entre las 2 casas, jajaja. Bien! ya hable mucho, por ahora me despido deseandoles lo mejor y esperando que pasen el resto de la semana genial, y que les vaya de lo mejor en el liceo/universidad/trabajo.  
Espero sus comentarios  
BYE  
Cuidense  
**Piccolina07 **


	33. Harry, Sirius, James y Lili Parte IV

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 10  
HARRY, SIRIUS, JAMES Y LILI - Parte IV  
  
Sirius se transformo con tanta rapidez que Remus no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que no tenía permiso de entrar al castillo en aquella forma, pero… ya no había nada que hacer pues, ante los ojos de todos, el gran perro color negro azabache corrió directo al castillo  
  
- ¿Lo lograste? – inquirió Harry acercándose a él  
  
- Tal y como lo habíamos planeado   
  
- ¡Remus eres genial! – exclamo Lili corriendo hasta el chico y abrazándolo con una sonrisa   
  
- Gracias Lili  
  
- Ahora solo queda esperar a ver que sucede – dijo Hermione contenta  
  
- ¡JAMES! – gritó Sirius transformándose una vez dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor y echando a correr por las escaleras camino a las habitaciones - ¿JAMES DONDE ESTAS?  
  
Extrañado por los gritos, el moreno abrió la puerta del cuarto encontrándose de frente con su amigo, que ya para ese momento tenía el cabello bastante despeinado y la túnica que llevaba para el frío, desabrochada  
  
- ¿Sirius?  
  
- ¡James quiero decirte que lamento mucho las cosas que dije ayer y que lo que de verdad pienso es que no pudiste escoger mejor a una chica en todo Hogwarts!  
  
Canuto dijo todo esto tan rápido que a James se le hizo bastante difícil entenderle, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era lo que quería expresarle su amigo  
  
- Pensé que nunca lo dirías Sirius Black – dijo recostándose del marco de madera de la puerta  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Pase todo este tiempo pensando en pedirte una disculpa, pero eso no era más que tiempo perdido pues el que me debía una disculpa a mi eras tú   
  
- ¿Tan seguro estabas de que vendría?  
  
- Seguro en un 99.9%, no soportas el sentimiento de culpa  
  
- YA VERAS LO QUE VOY A HACERTE POTTER – exclamo el joven empujando a su amigo dentro de la habitación mientras reía divertido   
  
- ¡No por favor señor Black! – suplico el otro sonriendo  
  
- ¿Estamos en paz?  
  
- Totalmente – aseguro James – y ahora, en honor a que se reanudó nuestra amistad, ¿qué tal si vamos a las cocinas y colocamos un poco de suero de la verdad es las jarras de jugo de calabaza de los Slytherings?, de ese modo pasaran una agradable velada diciéndose lo que de verdad piensan los unos de los otros   
  
- ¿Suero de la verdad? ¿de donde lo obtuviste?  
  
- Eso es un secreto amigo – rió James mostrándole un frasquito muy pequeño a Sirius   
  
- ¿Y qué esperamos? - preguntó Sirius emocionado  
  
- Nada, pero antes… - el moreno saco del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña caja forrada en papel de regalo de color verde claro – necesito darle la otra parte de su regalo a Lili  
  
- ¿La otra parte?   
  
- Si, es que le había comprado un dije pero olvide dárselo  
  
- Pues… ella y los chicos están en el patio viendo la nieve caer  
  
- Si, lo se… así que ¿me acompañarías a dárselo?  
  
- ¡Claro que si hermano! Vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante con la misión "SSLT"  
  
- ¿SSLT?, ¿qué es eso? – pregunto curioso el chico saliendo de la habitación  
  
- Misión: "Slytherings sacándose los trapos" – explico Sirius muy seguro de si mismo  
  
- Eso si que está genial – admitió James riendo a carcajadas  
  
-----  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!!, BYE. Se me cuidan 


	34. Dando los primeros pasos Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 11  
DANDO LOS PRIMERO PASOS - Parte I  
  
Para cuando James y Sirius llegaron de nuevo al patio del colegio los copos de nieve caían con más intensidad sobre los 6 chicos que jugaban entretenidos tratando de tumbarse unos a otros sobre las pequeñísimas pilas de escarcha que ya se habían formado; sobre una de ellas, se encontraban Lili, la cual reía a carcajadas con Harry y Hermione sentados a su lado, mientras Ron, Remus y Peter se lanzaban bolas que habían logrado hacer con la poca nieve que tenia a su alrededor.  
  
- ¡JAMES! – exclamo la pelirroja posando sus brillantes ojos verdes en él y sonriéndole   
  
- ¡Lilian! – respondió el joven de la misma manera, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie  
  
- ¿Qué te trajo por aquí cielo? – inquirió la chica sin dirigirle la palabra a Sirius quien ya había comenzado a sentirse mal  
  
- Es que ayer olvide entregarte la otra mitad del regalo amor  
  
- ¿Había más? – pregunto ella sorprendida  
  
- Si, claro que había más. Y de echo… espero que te guste mucho   
  
Sacando la pequeña caja verde del bolsillo de su capa para el frío, James le hizo entrega del dije a su novia, quien con mucha curiosidad abrió el obsequio para luego quedarse asombrada al ver la hermosa prenda que el chico le había entregado, a su alrededor, sus amigos e hijo sonreirán felices, les encantaba ver a Lili y James juntos pero más específicamente, les encantaba verlos felices.  
  
- James, yo… - Lili lucia sorprendida – no puedo aceptarlo  
  
- ¿QUE? – exclamo él con sus hermosos ojos color café abiertos de par en par - ¿Por qué no?  
  
- Ya me has dado demasiados regalos James  
  
- ¡Vamos pelirroja! – intervino Sirius extrañado ¿Qué le sucedía a su amiga? – James lo compro especialmente para ti  
  
- Lo lamento mucho James – continuo Lili como si Sirius no hubiese hablado nunca – pero no puedo  
  
- ¡Lili! Por favor ¿vas a salir con esto ahora?  
  
- Mamá – dijo Harry repentinamente acercándose a ella disimuladamente , tal y como si esperara una buena reprimenda – acéptalo por favor  
  
En completo silencio, Lili se quedó observándolo pensativa por algunos minutos, quizás debía de comenzar a hacer algunas cosas por su hijo y tal vez, aceptar el regalo de James era una ellas; sin despegar su verde mirada del muchacho, la joven asintió y luego se volvió para observar a James quien tenia una expresión bastante extraña y difícil de descifrar, en su delgado y blanco rostro.  
  
- Está bien James Potter – dijo Lili finalmente observándolo directo a los ojos aceptare el regalo solamente con una condición  
  
- Lo que sea – accedió él   
  
- Que no me des más regalos por lo que queda de año  
  
- Muy bien cielo, si eso es lo que quieres – culmino abrazándola por la cintura mientras escondía el otro brazo y cruzaba los dedos siendo observado por Sirius quien sonrio ante la actitud infantil de su amigo  
  
- ¿Qué tal si ahora se unen a la diversión? – sugirió Peter mientras trataba de recolectar algunos copos que caían  
  
- No – dijo James finalmente separándose de Lili para luego comenzar a caminar de vuelta al castillo – tengo que ir a la biblioteca  
  
- ¿QUE? - exclamaron todos asustados obligándolo a detenerse   
  
- ¿Qué? ¿qué ocurre?   
  
- James ¿eres tú? – pregunto Remus acercándose a su amigo y tocándole la frente con un dedo - ¿te sientes bien? ¿tienes fiebre?  
  
- ¡Oye!, si estoy bien y no, no tengo fiebre, pero si no quiero que me pongan un 3 en historia de la magia, tengo que investigar, así que… nos vemos más tarde. ¿Vienes Sirius?  
  
- ¡Claro! – respondió el otro siguiendo al moreno – por cierto Lili – llamo dándose la vuelta antes de continuar su camino – tengo que hablar contigo esta noche  
  
- Creo que tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Sirius Black   
  
- YO SI LILI EVANS – gritó Sirius en respuesta puesto que ya se hallaba muy lejos de ella – NECESITO PEDIRTE DISCULPAS  
  
- ¿Qué le sucede a esos dos? – pregunto Harry a la vez que estrellaba sobre el rojo cabello de Ron un poco de nieve  
  
-----  
Espero que les haya gustado el adelanto y que me dejen muchosssss rr!!, muchas gracias por leerme y darme animos!.   
BYE  
Cuidense  
Suerte en el liceo/trabajo/universidad 


	35. Dando los primeros pasos Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
Nota2: Muchas gracias por todos los rr que me han dejado, los leido todos pero realmente en estos momentos no tengo tiempo de contestarlos, asi que sera en el proximo capitulo.  
Por ahora lean la 2 parte de Dando los primero pasos.  
BYE  
Nos hablamos  
  
CAP. 11  
DANDO LOS PRIMERO PASOS - Parte II  
  
En aquellos momentos, un hombre de larga barba blanca y anteojos de media luna se encontraba de pie en el gran ventanal de su despacho observando al grupo de Gryffindors jugar con la nieve, estaba sumergido en un silencio ensimismado preguntándose como es que ninguno de los planes que había ideado para retornarlos a su época había dado resultado, algo tenia que estar sucediendo pues no era posible que aquello ocurriera, tenía que hacerlos volver lo antes posible pues la presencia en el pasado de los 3 chicos no era muy conveniente, se sabía perfectamente que Voldemort estaba rondando y no se tenia ninguna seguridad de que este no se hubiese ya enterado de ellos, y además de que no hubiese elaborado un plan que los involucrara y con el cual pudiera entrar en Hogwarts.   
Aquel simple pensamiento escandalizo al anciano, no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera a sus alumnos, es decir… no podía darse el lujo de dejar que fuesen manejados por el peor mago de toda Inglaterra, quien de seguro no los utilizaría para nada bueno; todavía en silencio, el director continuo divagando sobre esa idea hasta que el sonido del hermoso canto de su fénix lo despertó, indicándole que era hora de que tomara su acostumbrada taza de té en compañía de la profesora McGonagall, por lo que abandonando su puesto frente a la ventana, el director salio de su despacho camino al aula donde unos 5 minutos antes la profesora había estado impartiendo su lección.

* * *

James y Sirius caminaban en completo silencio rumbo a las cocinas del colegio, cada uno imaginando de forma totalmente distinta lo que sucedería cuando añadieran de manera "accidental" las gotas de suero de la verdad al jugo de calabaza que sería enviado en menos de 1 hora a la mesa de las serpientes; el moreno no dejaba de pensar en los macabros secretos que podrían descubrir sobre Lucius y que más adelante les servirían para digamos… pedirle "favores" a cambio, Sirius por su parte sentía unos deseos increíbles de estallar en carcajadas solo de imaginar en que Severus admitiera públicamente que amaba a Samantha Perkins, una de las chicas más guapas de Slythering y la cual, por supuesto, aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para hacerle desplantes al chico, quien la justifica diciendo que no lo conocía bien y que en algunas ocasiones el la había molestado mientras ella realizaba "actividades importantes". De cualquier forma, esto siempre era material utilizado por el merodeador para jugarle bromas bastante pesadas al otro.   
  
Mucho antes de que cualquiera de los 2 se diera cuenta, se hallaban de pie frente al bodegón que servia como escondite a las cocinas, por lo que acercándose emocionado al retrato, James le hizo cosquillas a la pera, para después accionar el pomo que se había formado en ese mismo lugar.  
  
- Nos olvidamos de los elfos Jam – dijo Sirius una vez que estuvieron dentro del gran salón exageradamente limpio en el cual se preparaban todos los banquetes de Hogwarts   
  
- ¡No me digas Jam! – le reprocho el moreno echándole una mirada asesina a su amigo – y no te preocupes, se como manejarlo  
  
- ¡Muy bien!, porque ya no puedo soportar más mi emoción solo de imaginar lo que va a suceder  
  
- Estamos iguales hermano – acepto James dejando a un lado su expresión de molestia y sonriéndole – ahora, desplázate hasta la mesa de Slythering y aplica ½ gota en cada jarra de jugo  
  
- A sus ordenes mi capitán – bromeo el otro alejándose del joven mientras este por medio de su varita hacía aparecer una gran caja de madera que coloco con cuidado en el centro del salón ante la atenta y penetrante mirada de los miles de elfos que allí se encontraban  
  
- BUENAS TARDES QUERIDOS ELFOS QUE AQUÍ LABORAN – comenzó a decir James logrando captar la atención de los pequeños seres, quienes prefirieron abandonar por unos minutos sus quehaceres, a perderse las palabras que el moreno estaba por decirles – EN ESTA OCASI"N VENGO A DARLES UNA NOTICIA QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR, EL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE HA DECLARADO A LOS ELFOS DE HOGWARTS COMO LOS MEJORES TRABAJADORES DE GRAN BRETAÑA  
  
Entre murmullos de alegría y sorpresa, los elfos comenzaron a hablar unos con otros a la vez que apuntaban a James y decían cosas sobre él, Sirius por su parte acababa de verter la ½ gota en la 4ta. Y última jarra de jugo, por lo que se despego de la mesa con toda la cautela posible para no ser notado y se dirigió a una a su derecha en la que se hayan montones de tazones llenos de pasteles de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, trozos de torta de manzana, etc con la intención de tomar uno, pero sintió como cornamenta lo tomaba por el brazo y tiraba de él en dirección al cuadro, con planes de volver a la torre de Gryffindor  
  
- BUENO AMIGOS, ES HORA DE QUE ME DESPIDA, ESPERO QUE ESTA CHARLA HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, NOS VEMOS EN UNA PROXIMA OCASI"N  
  
Sorprendido por esto, canuto lanzo un rápido vistazo a los elfos, que para aquel momento los rodeaban y despedían con grandes sonrisas en su rostro, todos llevando sobre la prenda de cocina que usaban como ropa una pequeña placa brillante con una inscripción que Sirius no pudo distinguir.  
  
- ¿Qué les ofreciste Jam? – investigó el joven sorprendido mientras atravesaban el pasillo de vuelta a la sala común en la que el resto los aguardaban  
  
- Una placa de reconocimiento por su ardua labor domestica   
  
- ¿Placa?  
  
- Si, transforme unas grageas multi sabores en pequeños botones dorados y se los di alegando que era un premio por ser los mejores trabajadores de Gran Bretaña  
  
- ¡Excelente idea amigo!  
  
- Y ahora… ¡a disfrutar del espectáculo!  
  
- Querrás decir a deleitarse con el espectáculo  
  
- Si, tienes razón, porque esto va a ser todo un deleite – acepto el moreno cuando ya alcanzaban el cuadro de la dama gorda  
  
------  
:-) Supongo que ya saben lo que está por suceder. jajajaja, Espero sus rr. Cuidense 


	36. Dando los primeros pasos Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 11  
DANDO LOS PRIMERO PASOS - Parte III  
  
Alrededor de unos 10 minutos después, 6 de los amigos bajaban a cenar, esto debido a que Harry y Ron habían tenido que ir a resolver algunos "asuntos importantes" por lo que despidiéndose del resto, tomaron el pasillo que conducía hacía la oficina de Dumbledore, sin embargo Hermione optó por acompañar a los merodeadores para así no despertar mayores sospechas; luchando por abrochar uno de los botones de la túnica para el frío que Lili le había proporcionado, Hermione trato durante todo el camino de no pensar en lo que haría Harry si Dumbledore les informaba que partirían dentro de algunos días, por un lado ella quería volver de una vez a si época, por otro no quería ver sufrir mucho más a su amigo… ¡no era justo!, siempre le tocaba sobrellevar la peor parte a él, ¿Quién había visto a Cedrid morir cuando estaban en 4to curso?: Harry, ¿Quién había tenido que vivir toda su vida con sus tíos sin conocer a sus padres?: Harry, ¿Quién se había enamorado y a quien le habían partido el corazón en fragmentos?... a Harry, ¡no podía ser!. Sus pensamientos habían logrado arrastrarla tan lejos, que la chica no se había percatado del echo de que ya se hallaba perfectamente sentada junto a Peter, y de que Remus le estaba hablando sobre algo que aun no tenía idea de que se trataba, pero que de seguro sería sobre Ron y Harry, tan serena como pudo la morena respondió la pregunta de su futuro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y se dedico a observar la muy peculiar conducta que para aquellos momentos tenían Sirius y James.  
  
El moreno, no paraba de observar a la mesa de Slythering, con una expresión en su rostro tan extraña que apenas se podía saber de que se trataba, Sirius por su parte no dejaba de murmurarle preguntas mientras luchaba por no soltar una sonora carcajada, de seguro aquel par había preparado una broma para alguna de las serpientes, y esas indudablemente eran Severus y Lucius por que por lo visto estos eran los favoritos de ambos Gryffindors para desarrollar sus bromas. En ese momento, la comida apareció en la mesa, logrando captar la atención de Hermione, ¡vaya que tenia hambre! Y no tenia ni idea de por que, puesto que recordaba haber comido lo suficiente en el almuerzo; apenas y la joven se había servido un poco de pan cuando por la puerta del comedor entraron su novio y su amigo, uno con cara de felicidad, el otro con cara de preocupación.  
  
- Buenas noches a ambos – saludo Remus a la vez que tomaba un bollo de la fuente cercana a Sirius – siéntense y disfruten de la comida  
  
- Muchas gracias Remus – dijo Ron tomando asiento frente a su novia quien le lazo una mirada enamorada y continuo sirviéndose un poco de jarabe de maple   
  
- James – lo llamo Peter quien se encontraba tratando de alcanzar un platón que se ubicaba frente a Harry, el cual se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a comer en completo silencio - ¿me pasas la fuente frente a ti?  
  
- ¿Qué están esperando? – murmuro el joven mientras le arrimaba de malas maneras la fuente al animago – beban jugo  
  
- ¿qué observas con tanta insistencia James? – pregunto Lili con algo de recelo fijándose en la joven de cabello negro que estaba sentada justo en el área a donde su novio miraba  
  
- Nada cariño, es solo que hay algo curioso en…  
  
- Es esa chica de allí – sugirió Sirius rápidamente - ¿es nueva?  
  
- Esa en Susana Balkins, Sirius. Me extraña que preguntes eso pues conoces a cada una de las chicas que hay en Hogwarts  
  
- ¡Oye! No es para tanto…  
  
- ¿Ah no?, puedes decirme cuantas hay en total en la mesa de Ravenclaw  
  
- Son exactamente 63 chicas en total, eso sumando todos los años, porque de 7º solo hay 7  
  
- Menos mal que no las conoces a todas – le reprocho su amiga negando lentamente con la cabeza  
  
Sirius pensaba continuar con la discusión justo cuando James le indico por medio de una seña que observara a la otra mesa; con la curiosidad en su máximo grado, el chico se giro en su asiento para dibujar una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro: Severus y Lucius habían sido los primeros en tomar una copa de jugo.  
  
--------  
Aqui les dejo 3 capitulos para que se deleiten!.  
BYE  
Se me cuidan 


	37. Sorpresas Desagradables Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
**Nota2:** Quiero darle las gracias a mi gran amiga María Clemencia, la cual me ayudo a crear algunas de las situaciones graciosas que estan por leer en este capitulo puesto que la verdad, es que mi imaginación en esos momentos no daba para nada !. De modos que: Gracias María!!. Por ahora, espero que disfuten el capitulo.  
Bye  
Espero sus rr  
  
CAP. 12  
SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES - Parte I  
  
El echo de que Severus y Lucius hubieran sido los primeros en tomar una copa de jugo, pareció crear un efecto domino en resto de sus compañeros, los cuales tomaron cada uno una copa y bebieron tranquilamente sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de suceder; de inmediato, no ocurrió absolutamente nada, es más, James llego a creer que el suero no había funcionado, pero cuando 5 minutos después Narcisa Black se levanto de su asiento y camino en dirección a su novio definitivamente todo cambio. ¿Qué fue lo que Narcisa le informo a Malfoy?, eso nadie lo sabia hasta que este se levanto de su asiento como un salvaje y le grito a los 4 vientos que él también la había engañado en una ocasión con una chica de Hupleffuf   
  
- ¿ENTONCES DE QUE TE QUEJAS? – gritó en respuesta Narcisa quien tenia los mejillas completamente rojas de la rabia – TU FUIESTE QUIEN SE REBAJO PRIMERO  
  
- ¿ES QUE ACASO NO PUDISTE ELEGIR A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE DIGGORY PARA ENGAÑARME?  
  
- ¡CALLATE LUCIUS!  
  
- Si me permites la palabra Narcisa – dijo repentinamente un joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca poniéndose de pie con expresión de alivio en el rostro – QUIERO QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE SOY GAY  
  
- ¡ANDREW!   
  
Se escucho decir a una chica de largo cabello color canela mientras de ponía de pie con expresión de horror en la cara y las manos en la boca  
  
- Lo lamento mucho Mireya, pero soy gay, y no puedo ocultártelo más  
  
- En ese caso, yo tengo algo que añadir – dijo Severus poniéndose de pie – admito que en algunas ocasiones me gusta vestirme de mujer, pero de igual manera también debo decir que estoy enamorado de Marina Perkins   
  
Antes los ojos sorprendidos de todos los presentes, una muchacha de corto y brillante cabello color arena y delicados rasgos se puso de pie y camino derecho hasta donde Severus, quien la observo nervioso  
  
- ¿Qué estabas esperando para decírmelo Severus?  
  
- ¿Cómo? – pregunto el joven algo atontado  
  
- Hace 4 largos años que estoy enamorada de ti, pero tenia que tratarte mal porque de eso depende que siga siendo la más popular.   
  
- ¡Eso es asqueroso Marina! – exclamo una chica regordeta de corto cabello negro con expresión de molestia en el rostro   
  
- ¡Callate Oded!, al menos yo no hice trampa en mis TIMOS de adivinación para que el profesor Simons creyera que era una gran estudiante y se fijara en mi  
  
- YO NO HICE ESO – le reprocho la chica a Marina, tenia las mejillas de un color rosa subido y los ojos desorbitados  
  
- ¿No?, entonces quien es la que dice cosas como: "espero que algún día el profesor Simons se fije en mi y podamos cabalgar en un caballo blanco hasta la luna"  
  
- Pues déjame decirte que deberías de vigilar un poco más a tu novio – culmino la chica regordeta a la vez que señalaba a un chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos castaño claro que para aquel momento reía de lo lindo escuchando a sus compañeros – por que según tengo entendido se le ha visto usando ropa interior de mujer  
  
Al escucha esto, el joven dejo abruptamente de reír y fijo su mirada en Marina, quien tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
  
- Bien, eso es totalmente cierto – admitió luego de 5 minutos de silencio ensimismado – se la he estado robando a Carmen por que la verdad es que es muy cómoda, además me gustan las gamas de rosa en las que las compra.  
  
- Ahora comprendo por que me hacia falta tanta ropa – dijo la chica echándole una mirada asesina al joven  
  
- ¡Vamos Carmen!, yo no lo hago por las mismas razones que Severus, a mi me gusta por lo cómoda que es  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría, Lili no dejaba de asombrarse cada vez más ¿qué era todo aquello?, Harry, Ron y Hermione por su parte tenían un ataque de risa tal que el pelirrojo había inclusive comenzado a llorar; en su sitio, Sirius se había caído de espaldas al suelo y reía como histérico, James, que se encontraba sentado frente a él, había dejado su comida a un lado y con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos se desternillaba de la risa, a su vez, Remus y Peter no dejaban de carcajearse; de igual forma alrededor, el resto de los ocupantes de las casas de Hupleffuf y Ravenclaw no paraban de sonreír y burlarse.  
  
------  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Espero sus rr  
BYE 


	38. Sorpresas Desagradables Parte II

* * *

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
**Nota2:** Quiero darle las gracias a mi gran amiga María Clemencia, la cual me ayudo a crear algunas de las situaciones graciosas que estan por leer en este capitulo puesto que la verdad, es que mi imaginación en esos momentos no daba para nada !. De modos que: Gracias María!!. Por ahora, espero que disfuten el capitulo.  
Bye  
Espero sus rr  
  
CAP. 12  
SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES - Parte II  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría, Lili no dejaba de asombrarse cada vez más ¿qué era todo aquello?, Harry, Ron y Hermione por su parte tenían un ataque de risa tal que el pelirrojo había inclusive comenzado a llorar; en su sitio, Sirius se había caído de espaldas al suelo y reía como histérico, y James, que se encontraba sentado frente a él, había dejado su comida a un lado y con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos se desternillaba de la risa, a su vez, Remus y Peter no dejaban de carcajearse; de igual forma alrededor, el resto de los ocupantes de las casas de Hupleffuf y Ravenclaw no paraban de sonreír y burlarse. Tal fue el revuelo causado en la mesa de las serpientes, que los profesores se vieron obligados a intervenir cuando fueron alertados de que 2 de los alumnos se encontraban enfrascados en una pelea que terminó solo cuando uno le partió la nariz al otro; de inmediato Dumbledore apareció en el comedor, iba caminando a pasos agigantados, seguido por la profesora McGonagall y otros tres profesores que los chicos no pudieron reconocer, tenia expresión de molestia y llevaba su varita bien sujeta en caso tal de que alguno de los jóvenes Slytherings tuviese deseos de abalanzarse sobre él; pero en vez de eso, una de las chicas se conformo con gritarle que era un viejo verde, senil y que ya no podía controlar todo en el colegio, por lo que era mejor que se retirara de su puesto como director.   
  
Sin hacer el más mínimo de los casos a este comentario, el anciano se detuvo frente a la mesa de los profesores y hablo a los alumnos que quedaban digamos "sensatos"  
  
- Prefectos y Premios anuales, por favor lleven a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, los jóvenes de la casa Slythering permanecerán aquí hasta que les permita retirarse  
  
En completo silencio, los chicos del 7mo curso de cada una de las casas se fueron poniendo de pie e indicándole a sus compañeros que los siguieran por lo que, muy a pesar de que Remus deseara esconderlo, Lili se dio cuenta de que el premio anual le había sido otorgado a él. Sin poder contenerse, la pelirroja le echo una mirada de decepción y continuo dirigiendo a los chicos del 1º, 2º y 3º año a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras el joven se encargaba de los alumnos de 4º a 7º año, se sentía mal solo de pensar en que Lili se fuera a molestar con él, eso de echo, era lo que menos deseaba.   
  
En medio de todos estos pensamientos, el joven noto como James y Sirius todavía reían sin poder controlarse por lo que, permitiendo que el resto de sus compañeros continuaran su camino hacía sus habitaciones, Remus se dirigió hasta sus amigos quienes ahora se habían sentado en el sofá que quedaba justo frente a la chimenea analizando todas las informaciones que habían recaudado esa noche.  
  
- ¿Qué les pareció todo lo que supimos allí abajo? – preguntó como sospechando que estos pudieran ser los autores intelectuales de la broma  
  
Por unos minutos no James ni Sirius respondieron, pero una vez que los tres se quedaron solo en la sala común, no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas y aceptar que todo había sido gracias a una idea del moreno  
  
- ¿Están ustedes locos? – exclamo Remus con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿qué sustancia usaron?  
  
- ¡Vamos Remus! Relájate - pidió James sonriéndole feliz  
  
- ¡No puedo relajarme! Por que ahora no estoy seguro si mis dos mejores amigos estarán aquí para dentro de 2 días, aparte de que Lili está molesta conmigo  
  
- ¡Claro que no!, es solo que aun no se adapta a que tu seas el premio anual – dijo esta vez Sirius quien prefirió callarse al ver a la pelirroja bajar  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la chica al ver las expresiones en las caras de Sirius y Remus  
  
- Estos dos con los culpables de lo que sucedió haya abajo – informo el joven de ojos color miel  
  
- ¿QUE? ¿Están locos? ¿Qué sustancia usaron?  
  
- Calmense los 2 – exclamo James levantándose del asiento – solamente pusimos ½ gota de suero de la verdad en las jarras de jugo de calabaza  
  
- ¡JAMES! – gritaron Lili y Remus al unísono asustando al chico  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- El suero de la verdad es una sustancia controlada por el ministerio de magia  
  
- ¿Sabias que te pueden expulsar por colocar suero de la verdad en ese jugo? – exclamo Remus apuntando hacía la salida de la torre con cara de molestia  
  
- ¿Quién te has creído Remus?, ¿mi padre? – le reprocho el moreno   
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿crees que por que estas en el último año puedes hacer lo que desees cuando desees?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!!, no se preocupen, no van a tener que esperar mucho para saber que va a suceder  
Bye  
Cuidense  
Espero sus rr, por cierto: donde se metieron todos??, ;; ¿? 


	39. Sorpresas Desagradables Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 12  
SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES - Parte III  
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿crees que por que estas en el último año puedes hacer lo que desees cuando desees?  
  
- ¿Y no es así?  
  
- Pues enterare de que no es así James Potter – exclamo esta vez Lili con cara de furia - ¿Sabes en la posición en que nos pones a nosotros?  
  
- Ustedes dos no tienen nada que perder, por que nadie sabe que fuimos nosotros – intervino Sirius adelantándose hasta llegar frente a sus amigos  
  
- Cuando Dumbledore nos llame a sus despacho tendremos que decirle que fueron ustedes, si lo escondemos y nos descubren pueden expulsarnos a nosotros también  
  
- ¡Por favor! – se quejo James gesticulando como loco - ¿Quién va a descubrirnos?  
  
- Nosotros ya sabemos – se escucho decir a una tercera voz lo cual asusto a todos; al girarse hacía las escaleras pudieron ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione con los brazos cruzados y cara de preocupación - ¿Están locos?  
  
- ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NADIE VA A DESCUBRIRNOS! – gritó exasperado James  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes pensar así James Potter? – exclamo Lili más molesta que nunca en su vida – te expulsaran, y ya no podremos casarnos  
  
La adolescente apenas y había terminado de decir esto cuando todos pudieron notar a James palidecer, ¿cómo pudo haberse olvidado de algo tan importante?, si lo expulsaban del colegio, la madre de Lili, que por cierto no lo soportaba, le impediría por todos los medios que se casaran; ¡la estupidez que habían hecho no podía ser descubierta! Tenia que hacer algo para salir de aquello.  
  
- Escúchenme ustedes dos, nunca… o sea NUNCA ninguno dirá quien jugó la broma, ¿entendido?  
  
- No podemos – dijo Remus molesto – si Dumbledore nos pregunta tenemos la obligación de decirle  
  
- ¡Por favor Remus, tienes que ayudarme! – rogó el moreno acercándose a su amigo con expresión preocupada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas – si me expulsan jamás podré casarme con Lili  
  
Lili, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio sumamente molesta, relajó su expresión y sintió unos deseos incontrolables de besar al joven, pero justo cuando pensaba hacerlo, el cuadro se abrió mostrando a un muy decepcionado Dumbledore, quien hablando en un tono un tanto duro le pidió a ambos jóvenes que lo acompañaran hasta su oficina; ante la perspectiva de tener que descubrir a su dos mejores amigos, Resma decidió que la mejor salida era inculparse y ser expulsado puesto que de esta forma estaría ayudando tanto a la pelirroja, quien ya se encontraba algo molesta con él, como a su compañero. Tomando una bocana de aire, Remus camino derecho hasta la salida de la torre siendo seguido muy de cerca por Lili;   
  
Cuando ya los jóvenes habían salido de la sala común, James se dejó caer al lado de Sirius (quien se hallaba sentado en un silencio ensimismado que parecía no poder ser interrumpido por nada) llorando un poco, ¿por qué tenia que ser tan impulsivo?, debía de pensar mejor las consecuencia de sus actos, no podía estar toda la vida ejecutando la primera idea que se le viniera a la cabeza para después tener el agua al cuello con las secuelas que esta tenía.  
  
Durante todo este tiempo Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a decir absolutamente nada, pero por lo visto al moreno se le había venido a la cabeza el mismo pensamiento que a Remus puesto que se volvió hacía sus dos mejores amigos con los ojos abiertos de par en par   
  
- Remus se va a inculpar – dijo hablando de forma rápida y segura   
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Hermione dejando de ver por un momento a James quien continuaba llorando sentado en el sof  
  
- Lo conozco, preferiría 1000 veces inculparse antes que permitir que expulsen a Sirius y a mi padre  
  
- No podemos permitir que los expulsen – intervino Ron quien sacudió por los hombros a Harry, asustándolo – si eso llegara a suceder se cambiaria…  
  
- ¡Cambiaria todo!, es decir, toda la historia – exclamo Hermione de nuevo llevándose las manos a la boca con expresión de asombro   
  
- ¡Tu lo has dicho Herm!, así que vayamos a hablar con James – sugirió Harry comenzando a bajar las   
escaleras y acercándose a su padre que para ese momento escuchaba las palabras de aliento de Sirius le decía  
  
- ¡James! – lo llamó Ron acercándose a él con cautela  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- ¿Dónde encontraste el suero?  
  
- Lo compre – respondió el de mala gana  
  
- ¿A quién? – pregunto Harry firme  
  
- A un chico de Hupleffuf, el frasco según él traía una mezcla de suero de la verdad y una sustancia que haría que ninguno de los Slytherings recordara lo que había dicho  
  
- Dame el frasco papá – pidió el moreno extendiendo su mano  
  
Extrañado por la petición, James lo observo fijamente por unos segundos para luego extraer del bolsillo de la capa que llevaba puesta el pequeñísimo frasco en el que aun quedaban unas dos gotas.  
  
- ¿Qué harás con el? – pregunto Sirius observando como Hermione abría el cuadro y esperaba a que Ron y Harry se acercaran a ella  
  
- Eso lo sabrán luego, pero por ahora aun tenemos tiempo – respondió Harry echando a correr seguido de Ron y la chica fuera de la sala común por el frío y largo pasillo que conducía al despacho del director.  
  
Sorprendidos, James y Sirius se observaron por unos momentos con expresión de no entender que sucedía  
  
- ¿Qué tendrán en mente?  
  
- No lo se, pero espero que no sea nada que pueda traerles problemas, no merecen salir de Hogwarts por algo que hice  
  
- No fuiste tu solo James – dijo el chico en respuesta con expresión de sentirse mal  
  
- ¿Por qué esa cara Canuto?  
  
- No me gusta que me dejes fuera de las bromas que han sido buenas y muy bien realizadas   
  
- ¿Es qué acaso no puedes mantenerte serio en ninguna situación? – dijo James sonriendo por primera vez desde hacía más de una hora mientras golpeaba a su amigo con uno de los cojines rojos del mueble

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo; esta vez tampoco podre responder a sus rr, pero quiero agradecerle a Jessy Tonks que siempre me envia unos rr geniales y con palabaras de animo, :D Gracias Jessy!!, también gracias a Eri ML, por cierto Eri, ya logre ver HP3...¡excelente! de verdad que me encanto, en especial la parte en donde Draco es arrastrado por Harry XD buenisimo!. Anglik Djilah, muchisimas gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios!, y si, tienes mucha razón con lo de que ya seria mucha soledad.  
En fin, eso es todo por ahora  
**Muchas gracias por estar siempre allí leyendo mi ff**  
Bye  
Se cuidan  
Vean HP 3, está SUPER GENIAL!! 


	40. Sorpresas Desagradables Parte IV

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 12  
SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES - Parte IV  
  
Tan velozmente como les era posible, los tres amigos corrieron por el helado y sumamente largo pasillo que los conduciría al despacho de Dumbledore y en el que para aquellos momentos Lili y Remus eran interrogados por el cuerpo de profesores del colegio.  
Muy en el fondo Harry deseaba poder devolver el tiempo de esa forma podría convencer a James de no hacer aquello, pero por otro lado le encantaba saber que podría ayudar a sus padres a salir del embrollo en el que estaban; el camino se le hizo tan rápido que los chicos a penas y se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado frente a la estatua del fénix, el problema ahora era recordar la contraseña.  
  
- Ha de tener el nombre de un dulce muggle – dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento  
  
- Si, eso supongo, pero… ¿de cual?  
  
- ¿Helado de limón?  
  
- ¿Eso es un dulce muggle? – dijo con sarcasmo Ron  
  
- Muy bien, muy bien… - Hermione hizo un gesto de molestia mientras se erguía nuevamente - ¿Chocolate con avellanas?  
  
- Son muy sencillos, di otro ¡rápido! – pidió Harry tomando el brazo de Ron con intenciones de consultar el reloj, pero luego recordó que este continuaba girando hacía atrás   
  
- ¡Ayúdame!  
  
- Bien… ¿Tiramisu? – objeto Harry sorprendiéndose al recordar aquel postre  
  
Sin darle crédito a sus ojos, Hermione, Harry y Ron observaron como la estatua se hacía a un lado y le daba paso a unas escaleras espectaculares de color blanco brillante  
  
- Puedes decirme ¿qué es tiramisu? – pidió Ron con cara de extrañeza  
  
- Te lo diré luego – exclamo Harry abriendo la puerta del despacho sin siquiera tocar cosa que le fue fuertemente reprochada por Hermione   
  
Sorprendido, Dumbledore despego la mirada de Lili y Remus, quienes se encontraban sentados en un sillón de cuero cercano a la chimenea en completo silencio, por las expresiones de su rostro parecía que estaban esperando a que dictaran una sentencia.  
  
- ¿Señores? – pregunto Dumbledore sin una pizca de molestia en su voz  
  
- Profesor, vengo a confesar – dijo Harry mientras se adentraba junto a los otros 2 quienes se encargaron de cerrar la puerta  
  
- ¿Confesar? – curioseó un hombre alto, gordo y de cabello castaño despegando la mirada del pergamino en el que escribía  
  
- Si, vengo a confesar. Fui yo quien coloco las gotas de suero de la verdad en el jugo de calabaza de los Slytherings  
  
- Y yo lo ayude señor – intervino Ron liberando la mano de Hermione y acercándose a Harry con total seguridad  
  
- ¿Ustedes fueron los causantes de semejante atrocidad? – exclamo aireada una mujer de largo cabello amarillo y hermosos pero fríos ojos negros - ¿Cómo se atreven?  
  
- ¡Calmate Odalis! – dijo Dumbledore con voz potente - ¿pueden demostrarlo?  
  
- Así es señor, aquí tiene el frasco en el que estaban contenidas las 4 gotas de suero – continuó Harry entregándole al anciano el pequeño frasco transparente  
  
- Espere un momento jovencito – intervino un hombre de larga barba negra, ojos color café y piel morena desde su asiento – esas gotas de "suero de la verdad" no pueden haber sido solo eso  
  
- ¿Cómo que no? – dijo Hermione desde su lugar tras Ron – el "verasetum" tiene el poder de hacer hablar a cualquiera que lo ingiera, sin importar si le están preguntando sobre el tema ó no, sencillamente te hace descubrir tus secretos más profundos.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Y usted señorita…  
  
- Gray; Hilda Gray profesor – respondió la chica altiva  
  
- Bien, señorita Gray, por lo visto usted conoce mucho de esta poción  
  
- Si, por que me gusta muchísimo leer sobre la materia, pero nada más  
  
- Eso no nos consta – dijo la mujer de cabello rubio quien continuaba con cara de furia  
  
- Yo puedo hacerlo constar – dijo Lili poniéndose de pie sin demostrar miedo – ella siempre estudia conmigo  
  
- ¿Con usted? – dijeron todos los profesores al mismo tiempo claramente sorprendidos  
  
- Así es, ella es mi mejor amiga así que se perfectamente que lo que dice es verdad  
  
- Muy bien, en ese caso señorita, queda usted libre de culpa – dijo de nuevo el hombre de larga barba negra – pero… ¿y ustedes dos por qué hicieron este desastre?  
  
- Solamente por diversión – añadió Ron despreocupado  
  
Con cierta molestia, todos los profesores se lanzaron miradas de sorpresa, de verdad que aquel año los Gryffindors estaban dando guerra.  
  
- En ese caso – prosiguió Dumbledore – les pido a todos ustedes profesores, que nos dejen a los 5 a solas, yo me encargo del resto  
  
- ¡Pero profesor! – volvió a decir la rubia   
  
- Odalis… te agradezco que me dejes a solas con los 4 jóvenes  
  
- Muy bien, si eso es lo que desea – dijo entre dientes las mujer saliendo de la habitación seguida por el resto de sus colegas  
  
En completo silencio, tal y como unos cuantos segundos antes, Dumbledore se volvió para quedar de frente a los chicos; tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que desconcertó enormemente a los 4 chicos, quienes esperaban la riña del año  
  
- ¡Felicitaciones señor Potter – dijo dirigiéndose únicamente a Harry quien se quedo sorprendido y extrañado a la vez   
  
- ¿Felicitaciones? – balbuceo sin comprender el muchacho  
  
- Así es, tuvo usted la valentía para asumir algo de lo cual estoy en un 100% seguro, no es culpable  
  
- ¿Qué? – intervino Ron – claro que somos culpables, Harry y yo fuimos hasta las cocinas solamente para agregar las gotas al jugo  
  
- No señor Wesley, a mi no podrá engañarme  
  
- Pero…  
  
- Ya amor – dijo Hermione sonriéndole al director a la vez que tomaba la mano de Ron entre las suyas  
  
- Pero… ¡fuimos nosotros!  
  
Frente a la expresión de desconcierto del pelirrojo, el resto solo puso reír, rompiendo la poca tensión que aun reinaba en la sala  
  
- He de decirles que como no tendré que expulsar a ninguno de mis alumnos, esta medida un tanto desesperada que han tomado me ha parecido maravillosa  
  
- Muchas gracias profesor – respondió Hermione  
  
- Por los momentos creo que lo único que puedo pedirles es que vigilen de cerca de James y a Sirius y eviten que se metan en problemas – continuo el anciano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – y para cerrar el tema, por favor prefectos vuelvan a sus salas comunes  
  
- Gracias por todo profesor – dijo Lili a quien varias lágrimas luchaban por escurrírsele por las mejillas  
  
- No señorita Evans, no es a mi a quien le debe un agradecimiento, sino a su hijo y a sus amigos  
  
Sonriendo más abiertamente que nunca, Lili asintió, para luego seguir a sus amigos de vuelta a su sala común, en la que los dos jóvenes restantes parecían tener un ataque de histeria puesto que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas  
  
- QUE SUCEDIO – gritaron abalanzándose sobre Remus quien puso cara de asustado  
  
- Están fuera de peligro – dijo Hermione ayudando a lunático  
  
- ¡Exacto! – continuó él – todo gracias a Harry y Ron   
  
- ¿En serio? – James lucia desconcertado  
  
- Si, en serio – respondió Ron  
  
- Y por cierto – Lili se acercó a Harry – muchas gracias cielo – dijo esta vez abrazándolo  
  
- No fue nada mamá – respondió el chico abrazando con muchísima fuerza a la pelirroja a la vez que aspiraba el delicado olor a vainilla de su cabello y pensando que en definitiva no podía haber nada mejor que estar en aquella época, y con esas personas, las dos que más había extrañado y llorado en toda su vida: James y Lili Potter, es decir, sus padres.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!, para aquellas personas que han estado preguntandose donde está Voldemort, les cuento que promete aparecer en el próximo capitulo. Bye, se me cuidan. Espero sus rr. Por cierto... lo olvidaba, muchas gracias por sus rr en el capitulo anterior!! :D 


	41. Un Perfecto Baile de Navidad Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 13  
UN "PERFECTO" BAILE DE NAVIDAD - Parte I  
  
Luego de este incidente, James y Sirius parecieron comenzar a pensárselo mejor cuando tenían deseos de jugarle una broma a alguien, aunque a pesar de que ya habían pasado 5 días, continuaban recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de algunos de alumnos de otras casas, lo cuales alegaban que la broma no podía haberles quedado mejor. Lili se había disculpado con Remus por la mirada asesina al haberse enterado de que su amigo era premio anual, realmente lo último que la chica quería era perder su amistad; ante esto Remus le sonrió alegremente y luego se abalanzo hacía ella para darle un abrazo, pero lo único que logró fue que James lo apartara de un empujón alegando que nadie abrazaría a su novia en su presencia, ni tan siquiera su mejor amigo, a pesar de que la joven se había molestado un poco, prefirió dejar tranquilo a James y no volver a pelear con él. Por otra parte, dentro del castillo se respiraba otro aire, un aire festivo que Harry, Ron y Hermione nunca habían notado en su época, ¡era extraño!; podían notarse chicas correr de un lado a otro hablando sobre el chico con que irían al baile de navidad que Dumbledore había programado a principios de año, que túnica usarían, etc. Aquella mañana en específico la pelirroja se hallaba junto a la morena probándose algunas túnicas dentro de la habitación de las chicas de 7º de esa forma decidirían si debían de ir a Hogsmade a comprar alguna ó si sencillamente podrían utilizar una de las que Lili guardaba en su baúl.  
  
- ¿qué tal esta? – sugirió Lili mostrándole a Hermione una túnica color Lila pálido con pequeños botones dorados en forma de flor  
  
- Muy bonita, pero muy deportiva  
  
- Si, tienes razón – acepto ella arrojándola lejos sobre la cama – y… ¿esta? – preguntó sacando ahora una color rojo vino con detalle brillantes  
  
- Esa está muy bonita, ha de quedarte perfecta  
  
- Si, me queda bien, el problema es que ya la use para el baile de Halloween del año pasado   
  
- Esto si que está difícil – dijo Hermione riendo  
  
- No, para nada, esta la puedes usar tú – dijo Lili entregándosela  
  
- ¿Yo?  
  
- ¡Claro!, ¿vas a ir con Ron?  
  
- Si, pero…  
  
- ¡Vamos!, yo te la presto inclusive pienso prestarte los zapatos, si no te quedan los arreglamos por medio de un hechizo  
  
- ¿En verdad me la prestaras?  
  
- ¡Claro que si Hermione!, pontela a ver que tal  
  
Asintiendo contenta, la joven se coloco con cuidado la hermosa túnica roja la cual traía también su capa a juego  
  
- Te queda perfecta Herm  
  
- ¿Si verdad?  
  
- Así es, de modos que resuelto tu caso creo que es hora de que vaya a Hogsmade para resolver el mío  
  
- Te acompaño – dijo la otra tomando una de las chaquetas que Lili le había dado y colocándosela para luego salir con su amiga camino al pueblo  
  
Por su parte, los chicos se encontraban probándose sus túnicas de gala, Sirius ya había decidido usar una que su madre le había comprado en las vacaciones de ese año, era negra con algunos pequeñísimos detalles brillantes en el cuello, Remus llevaría una color marrón chocolate que le quedaba a la perfección y que había comprado en Hogsmade hacía un año, James usaría una color azul marino oscuro que traía una capa del mismo color, pero… ni Harry, ni Ron tenían túnicas de gala con que ir al baile  
  
- No hay problema con eso Ron – dijo Remus acercándose al pelirrojo quien observaba una de la túnicas de James con cierto anhelo – yo te prestare una de las mías, tengo una de color negro que te quedara perfecta  
  
- Muchas gracias Remus – sonrió el muchacho  
  
- Y yo – agrego James sacando una de color verde botella de su baúl – le prestare una a mi hijo   
  
- Gracias papá – respondió Harry tomándola en sus manos y observando el color, cosa que le causo bastante gracias puesto que le hizo recordar las palabras que una vez le hubo dicho la señora Wesley: "La compre verde botella porque combina con tus ojos Harry, cielo"

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, lo deje algo simple pero... :D, en este capitulo aparecera Voldemort, y además conoceremos a las chicas que les robaron el corazón a Remus y Sirius, por lo tanto... no se lo pueden perder!!, por los momentos, los dejo.  
BYE  
Hablamos  
Cuidense!! ;)

P.D: Les pido disculpas por que aun no respondo sus rr, pero la verdad es que tengo varias semanas sin tiempo para nada, por eso he tardado en actualizar, pero prometo que para el proximo capitulo si respondere todos sus rr, comentarios y preguntas. Así que ya saben, si tienen curiosidad de algo, ó quieren darme una idea ó consejo tienen plena libertad de hacerlo, por que como han podido ver tomo muy en cuenta esto e inclusive les doy el credito en el capitulo :D


	42. Un Perfecto Baile de Navidad Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 13  
UN "PERFECTO" BAILE DE NAVIDAD - Parte II  
  
Por su parte, los chicos se encontraban probándose sus túnicas de gala, Sirius ya había decidido usar una que su madre le había comprado en las vacaciones de ese año, era negra con algunos pequeñísimos detalles brillantes en el cuello, Remus llevaría una color marrón chocolate que le quedaba a la perfección y que había comprado en Hogsmade hacía un año, James usaría una color azul marino oscuro que traía una capa del mismo color, pero… ni Harry, ni Ron tenían túnicas de gala con que ir al baile  
  
- No hay problema con eso Ron – dijo Remus acercándose al pelirrojo quien observaba una de la túnicas de James con cierto anhelo – yo te prestare una de las mías, tengo una de color negro que te quedara perfecta  
  
- Muchas gracias Remus – sonrió el muchacho  
  
- Y yo – agrego James sacando una de color verde botella de su baúl – le prestare una a mi hijo   
  
- Gracias papá – respondió Harry tomándola en sus manos y observando el color, cosa que le causo bastante gracias puesto que le hizo recordar las palabras que una vez le hubo dicho la señora Wesley: "La compre verde botella porque combina con tus ojos Harry, cielo"  
  
- En ese caso, creo que estamos listos – bromeo Sirius colocando la suya con cuidado dentro del cajón superior de su gabetero  
  
- ¿Listos? – dijo Remus volviéndose hacía él – recuerda que ni tu ni yo tenemos lo más importante  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿belleza?, perdóname pero yo soy más apuesto que tu  
  
- ¡No Sirius!, no tenemos pareja  
  
- ¡Ah! – Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par, era cierto que se había olvidado de pedirle a alguna de las chicas hermosas de Hogwarts que fuese al baile con él - ¿Y ahora?  
  
- Tranquilo Canuto, estoy seguro de que para mañana en la noche tendrás una hermosa chica como pareja – bromeo James dándole una palmada en el hombro  
  
- ¿MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE?, mañana en la noche es el baile de navidad – exclamo Sirius saliendo a la carrera de la habitación y perdiéndose de vista  
  
- ¿A dónde habrá ido? – pregunto Remus tomando uno de sus libros de encima del gabetero junto a su cama y encaminándose hacía la puerta con intenciones de ir al comedor para pasar un rato divertido leyendo   
  
- Ni idea, pero dile que por favor no le diga a Jhoan McLean que lo acompañe  
  
- James, es una chica más – le reprocho Remus saliendo de una buena vez para no tener que escuchar criticas de belleza  
  
- Si, pero igual tiene la nariz torcida – murmuro James mientras Ron y Harry reían por sus ocurrencias  
  
Faltaba ya 1/2 día para el baile de navidad, y Sirius continuaba sin encontrar pareja, cosa que cada vez se le hacia más increíble, él, el perfecto Sirius Black ¿sin encontrar pareja?, odiaba pensarlo, pero así era. Inclusive Peter que nunca había tenido suerte con las chicas tenía su cita para el día del baile. Desesperado por su situación, el chico se detuvo en las escaleras que daban al comedor a ver pasar a las chicas del resto de las casas, de modos que cuando viera una que en verdad le gustara le pediría sin siquiera conocerla que fuera al baile con él; muchísimas chicas pasaron, de echo, fue ahí cuando el joven comprobó que en Hogwarts había todo tipo de muchachas, blancas, morenas, orientales, bajas, altas, delgadas, gordas, de ojos verdes, azules, negros, etc. pero lamentablemente... ninguna cubría sus expectativas, por lo que sintió empeorar su situación, ¡ya no tenia idea de que debía hacer!, y fue allí cuando la vio; era una chica de largo (más abajo de los hombros) cabello castaño claro con mechones un poco más claros, ojos color verde azulado, piel blanca, rasgos finos y alta, la cual caminaba charlando tranquilamente con otra joven que al parecer era su mejor amiga, una muchacha de cabello negro corto, piel blanca, ojos color castaño y también bastante alta.   
  
Ambas tenían alrededor del cuello bufandas de rayas amarillas y azules, lo cual le indico a Sirius que pertenecían a la casa de Hupleffuf, pero… ¿serian del 7º año?, recordando por un momento que aquel detalle no tenía importancia el joven se encamino con paso algo inseguro hacía las chicas, las cuales, no lo habían notado; estaba a punto de llegar a la rubia cuando algo lo hizo detenerse en seco, y aquello era el echo de que por primera vez tenía deseos de conocer en verdad a la muchacha, y no solamente la estaba buscando para pasar la noche del baile con una compañía.   
  
Pensando en que era mejor pedirle ayuda a alguno de sus amigos, el joven dejó que las amigas se adentraran en el comedor mientras el se quedaba de pie frente a las puertas del mismo pensando en cual sería la persona más indicada para ayudarlo, pues… James hacía más de 5 años que no se fijaba en ninguna de las chicas que tenia a su alrededor, Peter Que gran ayuda pensó con sarcasmo, y por último, pero no menos importante se encontraba Remus… ¡Remus!, él era el indicado, sabia de todas las chicas a su alrededor pero no alardeaba sobre esto. Sabiendo que debía de pedirle ayuda a Lunático, Sirius se adelanto y entro al comedor, en donde no muy lejos en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba sentado su amigo, tenía puesta una capa negra para el frío y leía en completo silencio un grande y grueso libro titulado: "Hechizos sencillos para magos complicados"; sabiendo que su amigo nunca dejaría de lado su libro para observar a las chicas, Sirius pensó en que lo mejor sería buscar una manera sencilla y rápida de convencerlo  
  
- Remus – dijo cuando estuvo a su lado – si giras tu cabeza 60º hacía la derecha prometo comprarte una de las barras de chocolate más grande que haya en Honeyduckes   
  
- No – respondió el otro simplemente  
  
- ¿Cómo que no?  
  
- No Sirius, no pienso enfocar mi mirada en Dayana D'oro, la cual es muy bonita físicamente pero un espanto como persona. ¡Ah! Y además no sabe que existes  
  
- ¡REMUS! – exclamo Sirius molesto – no es Dayana y ella si sabe que existo, siempre dice que soy el "tonto payaso de la mesa de Gryffindor"  
  
- ¡Vaya! Que gran titulo Sirius  
  
- ¿Genial no?  
  
- Si – respondió Remus con sarcasmo   
  
- Bien, escúchame, lo único que necesito es saber el nombre y apellido de aquellas dos chicas que están sentadas 60º a tu derecha  
  
- No necesito eso, solo dime de que casa son  
  
- Hupleffuf  
  
- Muy bien, ¿cómo son?  
  
- Una tiene el cabello negro y corto, la otra lo tiene rubio y es la que me interesa más  
  
Obviando el hecho de que no necesitara verlas, Remus se giro en su asiento y poso su mirada en la mesa de Hupleffuf, ¿estaba Sirius preguntando por la chica que él pensaba? Temiendo que así fuera el licántropo busco a las chicas, dando exactamente con la rubia que su amigo preguntaba

- No puede ser – murmuro en un tono bastante audible

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Ah!... nada; ellas son Mary Clement y Daniela, son prefectas

- ¿Cuál de las dos es la rubia? – inquirió Sirius algo preocupado

- Mary Clement

- Bien, ahora que se su nombre… ¿me ayudarías a conocerla?

- ¡QUE! ¿estas loco?, claro que no – exclamo Remus con las mejillas totalmente rojas

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que no puedo

- ¿Qué se te puede quitar con eso?

- Nada, pero la verdad es que no tengo deseos de ir a hablar con un par de chicas a las cuales jamás en mi vida he tratado

* * *

¿Qué le parecio?, jajaja. Pobre Remus! casi muere pensando que a Sirius le gustaba la misma chica que a él, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! pues me diverti mucho haciendo, por los momentos me retiro para seguir transcribiendo, ya viene la perte de Voldemort, se enteraran de una buena parte de los planes y ademas podrasn ver el ataque.... YA! hable demasiado... nos hablamos, ya saben dejen sus rr 

P.D: Me falta un rr para los 100!, de modos que la persona que deje el rr que me eleve esta cifra se llevara de regalo un capitulo de adelanto!!, esto es para celebrar este echo!, asi que que esperan??, jajajajaja! dejen el rr y su mail... también puede que se lleve otro regalito!, pero eso tendria que planificarlo a ver si el ff lo acepta  
BYE  
se me cuidan


	43. Un Perfecto Baile de Navidad Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 13  
UN "PERFECTO" BAILE DE NAVIDAD - Parte III  
  
- Nada, pero la verdad es que no tengo deseos de ir a hablar con un par de chicas a las cuales jamás en mi vida he tratado  
  
Extrañado Sirius tomo asiento junto a lunático, el cual podía sentir como sus mejillas se hallaban encendidas con un color rojo escarlata; observando esto, Sirius sonrió de forma picara, de modos que una de aquellas chicas había logrado robar el corazón de su amigo, ¡que bien se sentía saber eso!, aunque por otro lado resultaba bastante desagradable comprobar que Remus no había tenido la valentía de informales este echo, es decir… ¡Si hubiese dicho mucho antes lo habría ayudado a conquistar a la joven! Que de paso, tenia que ser la morena, puesto que por lo visto la rubia no le era muy atractiva al licántropo.  
  
- Remus, ¿Por qué no habías dicho que te gustaba una Hupleffuf? – pregunto Sirius divertido  
  
Girándose para quedar mirando a su amigo de frente, Remus pensó durante unos minutos lo que iba a decir; la única razón de peso por la que había mantenido tanto tiempo ese secreto, era por que no quería que los chicos tomaran el tema para jugarle bromas y hacerle pasar vergüenzas delante de ella, pero ahora que Sirius lo había descubierto no podía hacer nada.  
  
Tomando una bocanada de aire, Remus se decidió a hablar, quizás al final Sirius podría ayudarlo  
  
- Si, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Daniela Petersen, es lo único por lo que vivo, respiro y soy feliz. La conocí cuando estábamos en 1ero, ella venia saliendo de la biblioteca y unos 4 libros resbalaron de sus manos cayendo al suelo, yo también venia saliendo, y como ya sabes y es mi costumbre… me detuve a ayudarla. Desde ese día supe que aquellos ojos color chocolate me habían dejado loco, no había dicho nada por que no quería que James, Peter y tú tomaran mi situación como material para bromas  
  
Frente a esta declaración de su amigo, Canuto no supo que decir nunca hubiese esperado escuchar algo así por parte de Remus, es decir… sabía que en algún momento lo vería enamorado, pero no que lo escucharía decir algo como aquello.  
  
Sonriendo nuevamente como minutos antes lo había echo, Sirius se puso de pie y lanzó una fugaz mirada a la mesa de los tejones… ellas aun seguían allí charlando y riendo; por lo que sin perder mucho más tiempo, tomo a Remus por un brazo y lo arrastro fuera del comedor haciéndolo por poco caerse de la mesa al levantarlo tan bruscamente  
  
- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Remus sorprendido sujetando con fuerza su libro para no tener que dejarlo tirado en medio de la mesa de los leones  
  
- Ya veras lo que vamos a hacer  
  
- ¿Para que?  
  
- Para lograr que esas chicas se fijen en nosotros  
  
- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Que he hecho?  
  
- No te quejes tanto y camina lunático, ya veras como Daniela cae rendida a tus pies  
  
- Si eso sucede tendré que cargarla hasta la enfermería  
  
- ¿Qué mal no? – preguntó el chico con sarcasmo mientras continuaba arrastrando al otro camino a uno de los fríos pasillos del colegio – en serio, ¡camina!  
  
- OK, pero deja de arrastrarme, yo puedo continuar solo – exclamo Remus molesto cuando ya estuvieron fuera del comedor y comenzaban a subir las hermosas escaleras del vestíbulo

* * *

Lejos del colegio, en una cueva oscura, un par de figuras encapuchadas hablaban tranquilamente con al menos 4 personas más todas vestidas de la misma manera que los primeros; al fondo, en una mesa de madera de aspecto viejo y mohoso, se hacía notar un inmenso trozo de pergamino en el cual se reflejaba un dibujo de todos y cada uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, también, a su alrededor se encontraban varias cartas todas escritas en tinta color verde brillante y con información de los merodeadores, Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
- Muy bien – habló la voz fría de un hombre que se encontraba sentado en una butaca de piel cercana al grupo de jóvenes - ¿qué han averiguado?  
  
- Mañana en la noche será el baile de navidad señor – se adelanto Severus bajándose la capa de su túnica – esa es la información más importante que tenemos hasta el momento  
  
Visiblemente enfadado, Voldemort se levantó de la butaca y camino hasta Severus, quien se encogió un poco demostrando su miedo, a su alrededor, todos los mortifagos dieron un paso hacía atrás dejándolo solo frente a su amo  
  
- ¿Te parece Severus que esa es una información relevante? – dijo este comenzando a apuntarlo con su varita  
  
- Si señor… - mintió el otro buscando una buena excusa – por que podría aprovechar el baile para poner en practica su plan, recuerde que ya han pasado casi 2 meses y ½  
  
- Tienes razón – admitió Voldemort bajando un poco la guardia pero aun sin descuidar mucho al muchacho – estoy seguro de que esos 8 nunca dejarían de ir a ese baile  
  
- Si mi señor  
  
- ¡ACERQUENSE TODOS! – bramó el hombre asustando al resto quienes sin decir ni una sola palabra obedecieron sus ordenes – mi querido servidor aquí presente acaba de darme una idea maravillosa: atacar el baile de navidad de mañana en la noche  
  
Con un murmullo de excitación todos los presentes hicieron gestos de asentimiento  
  
- ¿Está usted seguro de esto amo? – preguntó una joven acercándose cautelosa  
  
- 100% seguro Bellatrix, ahora… ustedes dos par de inútiles – exclamo señalando a Lucius y a una joven que se hallaba a su lado cuyo rostro era aun un misterio – vayan y busquen a los dementores, los necesitaremos para este trabajo, tenemos que tratar de quitar del medio a Potter y sus patéticos amiguitos a como de lugar pues no pienso permitirles que arruinen mis planes   
  
- Si amo – respondieron los dos juntos mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la cueva en donde estaban y se perdían de vista   
  
- El resto ¡venga! – llamo de nuevo acercando a los 2 chicos restantes a la mesa del fondo – necesitamos trazar un plan, no podemos permitir que nos venzan   
  
Tomando asiento junto a su amo, Bellatrix y Severus comenzaron a hacer trazos a través del pergamino mientras hablaban en susurros apenas audibles, a su vez una sonrisa despiadada se dibujaba en el rostro de Voldemort, si tenían éxito Potter, Evans, y el resto quedarían eliminados de la faz de la tierra para siempre y no tendría ninguna piedra de tranca en su ascenso al poder.

* * *

HOLA a todos!!, como andan?. Supongo que ya estaban extrañados por mi falta, no es así?. Pues les cuento que aun no había podido actualizar por que tenia demasiado que estudiar!, por eso es también que hoy no podre responder sus rr, pero no se preocupen, eso no significa que no los haya leido! :D nunca dejo de leerlo pues me encanta saber que opinan mis lectores, jajaja. Por ahora me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado  
BYE  
Se cuidan 


	44. La Gran Noche de Navidad Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 14  
LA GRAN NOCHE DE NAVIDAD - Parte I  
  
Finalmente, la gran noche había llegado: el 24 de diciembre, en el que se llevaría a cabo el baile que todos los alumnos, sin excepción, habían estado esperando. Desde muy temprano en la mañana, los chicos y chicas de todas las casas habían comenzado a prepararse para la celebración; dentro de las salas comunes se podían observar a las muchachas correr de un lado a otro llevando en sus manos, rollos, pinzas, peines, distintos tipos de maquillajes e inclusive Ron y Lili se toparon con una que corría en dirección a la sala común de Slythering trasladando un inmenso espejo que debía de pesar bastante.  
  
- ¡Que locura! – exclamo Peter sentándose junto a Harry una vez que hubo llegado a la sala común de los leones  
  
- Ni lo digas – respondió con aspereza el chico solamente por cumplir las más elementales reglas de educación  
  
- Chicos – escucharon que decían, por lo que juntos de giraron para encontrarse con Hermione - ¿Han visto a Remus?, es que una chica de Hupleffuf me pidió que le diera un recado   
  
- Hasta hace poco estaba dentro del cuarto – respondió Harry sonriéndole a su amiga, con la que por cierto, hacía mucho que no tenia una conversación larga  
  
- Muy bien – dijo ella sonriéndole de vuelta – iré a buscarlo  
  
Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, llegaron procedentes del gran comedor, Lili y Ron, ambos venían riendo y haciendo bromas a cerca de todas y cada una de las chicas que habían visto transportando instrumentos de belleza de un lado a otro; era extraño ver a aquellos dos hablando, puesto que si los comparabas bien, no se te haría para nada difícil llegar a la conclusión errónea de que eran gemelos.   
  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó la voz de Remus quien venia bajando procedente del cuarto junto a Hermione  
  
- Nada – respondió Ron caminando hasta su novia y dándole un suave beso en los labios  
  
- ¿Nada?, o sea que ustedes dos se ríen sin razón – respondió el joven divertido – bien, como decía mi abuela: cada loco con su tema  
  
- ¡Ah! Estas muy curiosito Remus – dijo la pelirroja quien ya se encontraba abrazando con fuerza a su novio – tu nunca eres as  
  
- ¿No? – el chico lució desconcertado – pues la verdad es que solo me provoco preguntar  
  
- Es cierto Remus – dijo a su vez James quien se hallaba entretenido jugando con mechón del rojo cabello de su novia – siempre te la pasas leyendo, y no te enteras de lo que las novias de los demás hacen   
  
- Bueno… - el licántropo se sintió enrojecer – es que hoy tengo todos mis sentidos en su máximo nivel  
  
- Bien, si tu lo dices  
  
- Por cierto Harry – exclamo el chico tratando de desviar la conversación - ¿con quien piensas ir al baile?  
  
- Con nadie – dijo Harry con total seguridad  
  
- ¿Con nadie? – exclamo James horrorizado mientras juntaba a Lili contra si - Tienes que ir con alguna de las chicas que hay en Hogwarts  
  
- No, la verdad es que no soy bueno para pedirle a alguna de las chicas que me acompañe – mintió este  
  
- Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo Harry James Potter   
  
- Es la verdad mamá, allí están Ron y Hermione que te lo pueden asegurar  
  
Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ambos chicos asintieron sonrientes para luego echarse a reír  
  
- Eso nos demuestra que si es cierto – se escucho decir la voz de Sirius quien venia bajando por las escaleras llevando consigo un pergamino muy bien enrollado   
  
- Muy gracioso Sirius Black – dijo Hermione  
  
- Eso siempre lo he sido mi cielo, ahora… si me disculpan – respondió el joven saliendo por el retrato sin dar mayores explicaciones  
  
Riendo por la respuesta de su amigo, los chicos se dispusieron a subir camino a sus respectivas habitaciones para terminar de prepararse para lo que seria, según ellos, el mejor acontecimiento del año escolar completo.

* * *

A las 7:40 PM, Remus y Sirius salieron de su sala común sin esperar a los chicos, pues querían ser los primeros en encontrar a sus parejas de pie ante las escaleras del vestíbulo. Ambos podían imaginarse a cada una de las chicas, si las consideraban espectaculares en uniforme, en túnica de gala podían caer muertos de un momento a otro; Por su parte, James, Harry, Peter y Ron se encontraban dando los toques finales a sus túnicas, pues querían lucir bien para sus respectivas parejas, finalmente cuando se encontraron listos, James hizo aparecer 2 rosas, una de ellas seria para Hermione y la otra para su hermosa pelirroja.

- ¿Están listos? – pregunto Peter quien se encontraba sosteniendo la puerta en espera de sus amigos

- Si, vamos Harry, Ron – apremio James saliendo al fin del cuarto

Charlando tranquilamente, los chicos llegaron a la planta baja de la sala común, encontrándose con la gran sorpresa de que ya ambas muchachas se hallaban esperándolos 

- Y yo que pensé que las mujeres eran más lentas – rió Hermione

James y Ron se quedaron de una pieza al detallar cada uno con cuidado a su respectiva novia; Lili llevaba una túnica color calabaza larga y cuello alto, lo cual hacía por completo innecesaria la capa, unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color bastante altas, zarcillos a juego con su atuendo y como complemento el dije que James le hubo regalado para su cumpleaños, el cual por medio de un hechizo sencillo, pero efectivo había cambiado de color, ahora en vez de ser rosa era también color calabaza. Hermione por su parte, llevaba la túnica roja que Lili le había prestado, la cual hacía juego con su túnica y sus zapatos, que eran sumamente altos y solamente se sujetaban a sus pies con unas delgadas tiras rojas, el cabello se lo había recogido en un practico moño dejando solamente un par de mechones sueltos, como para darle un aspecto juguetón al peinado. 

- Te ves preciosa – dijeron el pelirrojo y el moreno al mismo tiempo y en voz alta sorprendiendo al resto de los presentes quienes se lanzaron miradas divertidas y comenzaron a reír

- Gracias cielo – respondió Lili tomando la mano de su novio

- Esto es para ti – dijo Ron por su parte haciéndole entrega a la morena de la rosa que James le había dado

- Muchas gracias cariño

- Si me disculpan – intervino Peter caminando hasta la salida de la sala – debo ir a buscar a mi pareja – y sin decir nada más salió dejando a Harry con una sensación de alivio incomparable

- ¿Bajamos? – sugirió Hermione sujetándose a Harry y Ron

- Si, eso seria bueno – dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amiga mientras los 5 se dirigían con paso seguro al hacía el retrato

* * *

HOLA A TODOS!!, como ven no estoy tardando mucho en actualizar :D, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... se que estoy pasada de mala gente y que no respondo sus rr, pero comprendan que apenas tengo tiempo para mirarme en el espejo!! !. De modos que: muchas gracias a Lil Sonis, Jessy, Kary, y Eri por dejarme rr, los cuales con seguridad respondere... por que recuerden: es mejor tarde que nunca XD!.  
Por ahora las dejo  
Bye  
Se cuidan 


	45. La Gran Noche de Navidad Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
**Eri:** Hola Eri!, de verdad que estas loca pana!, ¬¬ estoy por creer que es cierto que eres pariente lejana de luna, jajajaja. Bueno, la verdad es que yo también siento que el capitulo quedó algo sencillo, pero no se a que se debe. Con respecto a que Lili y James tengan 5 hijos... pues 8-) creo que está un tanto dificil, pues toma en cuenta que el pobre James necesitaria trabajar mucho para mantenerlos XD (Si, ya se que es una excusa estúpida!).  
Gracias por tu rr  
BYE  
Cuidate  
  
**Eri:** ¿? Te parecio corto el capitulo?? Oo bueno... eso es cosa de cada quien, pero a mi parecio que era más largo que muchos de los que he dejado ultmamente, igual no te preocupes, por que ahora va a mejorar  
BYE  
Hablamos  
  
P.D: El loco te manda saludos XD  
  
**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola Kary! :) que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo!!, te cuento que a mi me parece que si les va a suceder MUCHO a los merodeadores y a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Daniela y Mary... XD.  
BYE  
Cuidate  
  
**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola Kary, no te preocupes, te entiendo :D; Si, deje al pobre Harry sin pareja, pero no te preocupes ya vas a ver que sucede, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
Gracias por tu rr

**Lil Sonis:** Hola Lil... Oo ahmm si, yo creo que si van a salir vivos, de igual manera, gracias por tu rr XDD  
Bye  
Hablamos  
P.D: Es que a Harry, Ron y Hermione les gusta vestir ropa reciclada XDDDDD

* * *

CAP. 14  
LA GRAN NOCHE DE NAVIDAD - Parte II  
  
Hacía ya unos 5 minutos que Remus y Sirius esperaban a las chicas, ambos se hallaban al pie de la escalera del vestíbulo con expresiones de impaciencia y curiosidad; cuando ya Remus comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro del salón (ante la mirada extrañada de la mayoría de los presentes), Mary apareció por el pasillo, venia ataviada con una túnica color verde botella oscuro que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, el corpiño de la misma quedaba ajustado a su delgada y esbelta figura, y las mangas (que llegaban hasta los codos) se volvían amplias y caían en una suave campana; zapatos de tacón a juego con el color del traje, el cabello le caía libre por los hombros, por lo visto se había ocupado de hacer pequeños y suaves rizos en la punta de los mechones más largos y disparejos puesto que solamente algunos de ellos tenían aquel aspecto alocado, por último, llevaba unos zarcillos de plata en forma de estrellas.   
Nada más de verla, Sirius sonrió abiertamente, si la chica le había parecido un espectáculo en uniforme, por supuesto que en traje de gala era un sueño hecho realidad; por su parte, Remus pareció desesperarse aun más, quizás Daniela había desistido de ir con él, quizás había encontrado alguien mejor con quien compartir la noche de navidad, ¡quizás simplemente no le agradaba él!.  
  
- Remus – escucho que lo llamaba la voz dulce de la joven que acompañaba a su amigo, haciéndolo salir de su estupor   
  
- ¿Si Mary?  
  
- Daniela te mando a decir que la disculparas un poco pero que tardaría un tanto más  
  
- ¿Si?, ¿qué sucedió?  
  
- ¡Ah! – Mary sonrió divertida – eso es una historia muy larga que más adelante ella se encargara de contarte  
  
- Muy bien – acepto Remus más curioso que antes – en ese caso, si lo desean vayan entrando ustedes, yo me quedare a esperarla  
  
- Para nada – aceptaron los dos hablando al mismo tiempo, cosa que les causo bastante gracia y por lo que comenzaron a reír divertidos  
  
- Las cosas que hace el amor – murmuro el licántropo   
  
Sin darle mucha importancia al joven a su lado, Sirius y Mary comenzaron de inmediato a conversar, por lo visto a cada uno se le hacía interesante las historias del otro por que no paraban de hacer exclamaciones tales como: "¿A ti también?", "Ese era mi programa radial favorito", "¡woao! Nunca espere encontrar a alguien más que gustara de esos dulces". Esto solo hubo terminado cuando aparecieron provenientes de la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, James y Lili, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver a sus dos amigos aun fuera del comedor  
  
- Hola amigos – saludo James en tono jocoso mientras se acercaba a Sirius y lo sacaba de su ensoñación - ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
- Espero a mi pareja – declaró Remus sin darle mucha importancia  
  
- Hola Mary – saludo Lili sonriente  
  
- ¡Lili! Que gusto verte – dijo la rubia sonriéndole y acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla – tenia bastante tiempo sin hablar contigo  
  
- Si, desde que deje estudios muggles – añadió Lili – es que la verdad es que… siendo muggle que puedo ver de interesante all  
  
- Si, tienes razón. Pero sabes, me pareció sumamente fascinante la clase en la que explicaron la utilidad de la electricidad, con toda sinceridad, ¿quién iba a creer que algo tan pequeño como una batería podría darle energía a algo tan grande como un radio?  
  
La pelirroja rió ante las ocurrencias de la chica  
  
- Si, es cierto. Por cierto… ¿Y Daniela?  
  
- Aun no llega, ¿quieren esperarla con nosotros?   
  
- Si, me gustaría mucho, aunque también podríamos sentarnos juntos si así gustas – apunto la pelirroja quien parecía gustosa de que por fin Sirius llevara a un baile una pareja que se llevara bien con ella  
  
- Me encantaría, sería divertido.  
  
En aquel momento desemboco la morena por el pasillo, llevaba una túnica color rosa pálido con ciertos adornos brillantes muy pequeños en el mismo color, unas sandalias de tacón de color negro, y su cabello, que hasta la mañana de aquel día era corto, ahora se encontraba largo hasta la cintura y perfectamente ordenado en una trenza que tenia en puntos estratégicos algunos hilos de color dorado; su atuendo lo complementaban unos zarcillos de oro con forma de flor y un collar también de oro con un dije de color rosa fuerte  
  
- Buenas noches – saludo apenada – disculpa la tardanza Remus – dijo ahora dirigiéndose al chico – tuve un pequeño percance   
  
- No te preocupes, he de decirte que la espera valió la pena – respondió el con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro dándole otro aire. Por cierto ¿tu cabello no era corto?  
  
- Muchas gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas; eh… si, por eso fue que tarde tanto, ya te explicare – dijo Daniela cuyas mejillas volvían a el habitual color rojo suave que tomaban cada vez que Remus hablaba con ella, en ese momento la chica se giró para encontrarse con una sonriente Lili – LILI  
  
- Hola Daniela – dijo esta abrazándola   
  
- Que bueno volver a verte  
  
- ¿Ustedes 3 ya se conocían? – pregunto Sirius con recelo a la vez que tomaba el brazo de Mary con intenciones de entrar al comedor  
  
- Si, éramos buenas amigas, pero una vez que Lili abandono la clase de Estudios muggles nos separamos un poco – explico Mary divertida – claro esta que nunca anduvimos las 3 para acá y para haya, pero siempre hacíamos los trabajos juntas y éramos grupo en la clase  
  
- ¡Genial! – exclamo Remus sujetando él también el brazo de Daniela la cual le sonrió feliz – en ese caso sentémonos todos juntos y así podremos hablar tranquilamente  
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto la joven morena a su lado   
  
- Si cariño, ¿por qué no?  
  
- Excelente idea Remus – dijo Sirius con sarcasmo, lo último que quería era compartir la compañía de Mary, pero ya que su inteligente amigo había dado aquella maravillosa idea y la mayoría de los presentes había aceptado, no tenia más alternativa   
  
Conversando tranquilamente, los chicos se adentraron en el comedor; se encontraba decorado de una forma tan espectacular que Harry, Ron y hasta la propia Hermione quedaron con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que veían aquel despliegue de fastuosidad; donde antes habían estado las 4 inmensas mesas de cada una de las casas, ahora se hacían notar alrededor de 60 mesas mucho más pequeñas las cuales eran alumbradas por velas de colores que flotaban consumiéndose lentamente sobre ellas, en los muros de alrededor se hacían notar unas largas y frondosas guirnaldas de muérdago y pino natural las cuales daban de vez en cuando delicados reflejos dorados  
  
- Que belleza – admitió Hermione mientras Ron arrimaba la silla en la que la chica tomaría asiento   
  
- Si, se ve lindo  
  
- Espero que podamos encontrarnos bajo un muérdago – declaro la joven con una sonrisa picara  
  
- Yo también lo espero – respondió Ron sonriéndole de vuelta  
  
- Oigan chicos, ¿no creen qué estamos muy dispersos? – preguntó James observando a Sirius quien disfrutaba de la compañía de la rubia a su lado  
  
- Si, me parece que estamos muy separados – acepto Ron   
  
- Uniré las mesas con un hechizo – informo el moreno sacando su varita y apuntando primero a un lado y luego al otro  
  
- ¡JAMES! – exclamo Canuto molesto por la interrupción de su amigo, además de el empeño que ponía este en que permanecieran unidos justo cuando lo que él más deseaba era estar a solas con Mary  
  
- ¡Uh! – James rió de forma divertida – Por lo visto nuestro amigo Sirius desea algo de intimidad ¿no es así?  
  
Con una mirada asesina para su amigo, el joven se acomodo en su silla justo al lado de Peter, a quien al parecer su pareja lo había dejado embarcado pues que no dejaba de mirar alternativamente de un lado a otro, cosa que cada vez ponía más contentos a Ron, Harry y Hermione. Para suerte de Sirius, Mary no se dio cuenta del comentario de James puesto que continuo hablando con él de la misma manera en que lo venia haciendo; por otro lado, Remus y Daniela se veían bastante acaramelados, cosa que llamo poderosamente la atención de sus amigos, ¿acaso ya eran novios y ellos no sabían?, justo cuando Peter y James, que para nada parecían recordar que debían de tener tacto para preguntar algo así, pensaban hablar Dumbledore se puso de pie haciendo que un silencio inmediato se apoderara del comedor el cual ya para aquel momento se encontraba ocupado por todos los alumnos del colegio.  
  
- Buenas noches queridos alumnos – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro – como es costumbre, nos encontramos listos para disfrutar el baile de navidad de cada año; espero que esta noche muchos de sus sueños se hagan realidad – el hombre volvió a sonreír a la vez que dirigía la mirada a la mesa de los merodeadores, cosa que hizo que Sirius enrojeciera visiblemente – por ahora solo me queda decirles: ¡A disfrutar!  
  
Con estas últimas palabras el director regreso a su asiento a la vez una música comenzaba a sonar y aparecían sobre las mesas la cena; felices los amigos comenzaron a comer, tenían tantos deseos de bailar que apenas y se preocuparon por terminar su postre, el cual, una vez que hubo desaparecido dio paso a que las parejas comenzaran a ponerse de pie y se dirigieran a la pista de baile. Así lo hicieron la mayoría de los chicos, inclusive Harry que no se había preocupado de encontrar pareja tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a bailar a una joven de la casa de Ravenclaw la cual estaba tan solitaria como él, Peter por su parte continuo sentado en la mesa pensando en que quizás la joven se había sentido mal y había desistido de ir, pero se deprimió aun más al ver a la Hupleffuf entrando al comedor acompañada de uno de los cazadores del equipo de Gryffindor; ante esto, el muchacho decidió quedarse allí, sentado observando al resto del colegio divertirse.

* * *

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como ven está mucho más largo que los anteriores, para que disfrutaran un poco más, he de decirles que este va a ser un capitulo bastante ligero y sin mayores pretenciones puesto que ahora es que me viene la acción, ¡va a haber Voldemort para todos! XD, por otro lado muchas gracias por sus geniales rr, y les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en responder, ahhh! también queria pedirle a todas aquellas fans de Sirius que no me odien por colocarle pareja, pero piensen en que no podia dejar al pobre solo XDD, en cuanto a la preocupación de que Harry no tenga pareja, supongo que es en este capitulo que sale bailando con una chica, la verdad es que no recuerdo, lo más importante es que Peter pensaba que tenia pareja, pero a última hora... se quedo como la guayabera: Por fuera!! XD.  
Por ahora, nos hablamos  
Espero sus rr  
BYE 


	46. La Gran Noche de Navidad Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 14  
LA GRAN NOCHE DE NAVIDAD - Parte III  
  
Así lo hicieron la mayoría de los chicos, inclusive Harry que no se había preocupado de encontrar pareja tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a bailar a una joven de la casa de Ravenclaw la cual estaba tan solitaria como él, Peter por su parte continuo sentado en la mesa pensando en que quizás la joven se había sentido mal y había desistido de ir, pero se deprimió aun más al ver a la Hupleffuf entrando al comedor acompañada de uno de los cazadores del equipo de Gryffindor; ante esto, el muchacho decidió quedarse allí, sentado observando al resto del colegio divertirse.  
  
- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Dani? – pregunto curioso Remus mientras danzaba con la chica olvidándose por completo del mundo  
  
- ¡Ah! – la joven sonrió – es que… ¿recuerdas que hasta esta mañana mi cabello era corto?  
  
- Así es  
  
- Bueno, al medio día decidí que quería hacerme una trenza, para variar mi estilo, de modos que busque un tónico para el crecimiento rápido del cabello  
  
- Si – ya Remus comenzaba a sonreír divertido   
  
- ¡No te rías!  
  
- Lo lamento, es que supongo que tu cabello se salió de control  
  
- ¡Exacto! Y no fue sino hasta hace una hora que puede controlarlo, había crecido hasta más abajo de la cintura y ya casi llegaba al suelo  
  
- ¡Vaya!... pero si te hubieses quedado con el cabello corto igual te hubieses visto bien  
  
- ¿Lo crees? – dijo ella con ensoñación, aquel joven la dejaba sin aliento  
  
- ¡Claro! Tu eres hermosa de cualquier forma  
  
Sonriéndose abiertamente, la pareja continuo bailando a la vez que intercambiaban algunas palabras; por su parte, Sirius y Mary habían abandonado la pista de baile para ir por unas bebidas, ambos se hallaban charlando tranquilamente cuando se acerco a ellos Lucius Malfoy, llevaba una regia túnica negra semi brillante, lo cual le daba un aspecto aun más atractivo  
  
- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo con odio y una sonrisa desagradable en los labios – el perdedor de Black y su noviecita  
  
- Largate Lucius – le espetó Sirius molesto por la interrupción, a su lado, Mary le envió al rubio una mirada asesina  
  
- ¡Vamos Black! No me negaras que eres un perdedor, nunca quisiste ingresar a nuestro bando  
  
- No necesito ingresar a su bandada de imbéciles para ser mejor – exclamo el otro con la mejillas rojas de ira  
  
- Déjanos en paz Slythering – intervino Mary extrañada por la reacción de su pareja  
  
Echándole una mirada de asco a la chica el rubio se acerco a ella, no sabía por que pero la chica tenia algo que llamaba poderosamente la atención  
  
- ¿Quién te has creído para dirigirte a mí de esa manera?  
  
- Somos personas iguales Lucius, aunque claro está, nunca querría ser tan basura como tu  
  
- ¡Vaya Black! Por lo que veo quien debería de ingresar a nuestro bando – Lucius tomo con fuerza el brazo de la joven y tiró de el para acercarla hasta que sus rostros quedaran a milímetros de distancia – es tu novia, tiene mucho potencial  
  
- SUELTALA – gritó Sirius visiblemente enojado, haciendo que algunas personas a su alrededor se detuvieran a ver que sucedía – suéltala en este preciso instante  
  
- Si, es lo mejor, sino acabare haciendo algo que no debo – apunto Malfoy con una sonrisa desvergonzada en su pálido rostro a la vez que lanzaba con más fuerza de lo debido a Mary en dirección a Sirius lo que causo que el joven derramara parte del ponche sobre su túnica - ahora, que pasen buenas noches  
  
- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sirius mientras sujetaba a la chica por la cintura  
  
- Si – mintió Mary con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la vez que se palpaba las muñecas   
  
- ¿Te lastimó?... ¡ese idiota! Ya va a ver – con paso seguro Canuto se encamino hacía Lucius quien se hallaba unas 6 mesas más haya de la suya (en donde aun se encontraba Peter)  
  
- ¡No Sirius! – exclamo Mary sujetándolo a tiempo – por favor, déjalo as  
  
- Pero te lastimó, merece que le arregle la cara  
  
- ¡NO! – dijo ella firme - ahora, ven vayamos afuera  
  
- Si, es lo mejor, antes de que vaya y le parta la cara al asqueroso ese  
  
Caminando en silencio, ambos chicos salieron del comedor tomados de la mano en dirección al jardín del colegio.   
  
Mientras tanto, James y Lili disfrutaban de la espectacular melodía lenta que para aquellos momentos comenzaba a escucharse en el gran salón, la pelirroja se movía al compás de la música al tiempo que tenía a James abrazado por el cuello y lo miraba directo a los ojos con una sonrisa enamorada; muy cerca de ellos, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la misma situación, con la única diferencia de que estos ya estaban fundidos en un beso. A lo lejos, de pie junto a la mesa de las bebidas, Harry disfrutaba observando a sus padres bailar, le encantaba saber que en su época de Hogwarts habían sido tan felices; por un momento se entristeció al pensar en que aquellas 2 personas tan maravillosas morirían cuando menos lo esperaban, pero luego se conformó al darse cuenta de que había logrado (aun cuando las circunstancias no eran las mejores) conocerlos.  
  
- Hola Potter – escuchó que le decían, curioso el moreno se giró para encontrarse frente a él a Severus, iba muy bien vestido con una túnica color gris plomo, a su lado se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy, esta llevaba una túnica color salmón con cuello alto y mangas largas que terminaban en un pequeño rizado   
  
- ¿Qué deseas? – dijo Harry entre dientes; la perspectiva de dejar de ver a sus padres por ver a Snape no se le hacía agradable  
  
- ¿Estas disfrutando?  
  
- ¿Y eso te importa?  
  
- La verdad es que si, nos importa mucho – indico Narcisa - ¿no es así Severus?  
  
- Si, así es Narcisa querida  
  
- ¡Oh! Pues… si es tan importante para ustedes: si, estoy disfrutando mucho. Ahora ¡larguense!  
  
- Bien, ya que te molestamos, nos vamos pero hemos de decirte que es muy importante que disfrutes de esta noche – Severus tomo con delicadeza el brazo de Narcisa quien le sonrió de forma agradable – por que puede ser la última que vivas  
  
- ¿Qué? – los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente  
  
- Adiós Potter  
  
Sin decir absolutamente nada más, los Slythering se retiraron riendo y conversando de lo que acababan de hacer; Aquella advertencia no le había agradado para nada a Harry, quien pensando en que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, dejó a un lado el vaso de ponche y se encaminó hasta Ron y Hermione quienes continuaban bailando apaciblemente, con cuidado de no hacerla caer, el moreno tomo el brazo de su amiga quien de inmediato se detuvo haciendo por ende que su novio la imitara  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? – preguntó sofocada y con la mejillas totalmente rojas de tanto bailar  
  
- Tenemos que hablar  
  
- ¿De qué? – indagó Ron quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que su novia  
  
- Algo no anda bien, Severus acaba de venir a decirme algo que me desconcert  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? – dijeron los enamorados al mismo tiempo a la vez que abandonaban la pista de baile  
  
- Me dijo: "es muy importante que disfrutes de esta noche, por que puede ser la última que vivas"  
  
- ¡QUE! – Hermione se cubrió de inmediato la boca apenada – pero… eso significa que algo está por suceder  
  
- Si, algo que alterara el futuro – añadió Ron haciendo pensar un poco más a Harry  
  
- Un ataque – dijo en un tono apenas audible  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿cómo que un ataque?  
  
- Un ataque mortifago… van a atacar el castillo  
  
- Harry – apuntó Hermione – es imposible que ataquen el castillo, recuerda que tiene protecciones especiales  
  
- Pero que tal si logran romperlas, eso no es imposible  
  
- No lo se – dudo la chica – es muy probable que Voldemort encuentra la forma  
  
- Es cierto – señalo Ron quien se sirvió un vaso de ponche - ¿quieres cielo?  
  
- No cariño, estoy bien  
  
- Bueno – Harry dejo a un lado sus pensamientos – es mejor que estemos alerta, esto no me gusta nada  
  
- Si, tienes razón… ¿deberíamos avisarles? – pregunto dudoso Ron señalando a James y Lili que estaban comenzando a tomar asiento en la mesa junto a Peter  
  
- No, no deben saber. Recuerden como son los merodeadores, no podemos correr riesgos  
  
Asintiendo levemente Ron y Hermione regresaron a su puesto en la pista de baile y continuaron divirtiéndose mientras Harry prefería ir a sentarse junto a su pelirroja madre.   
  
En el pueblo de Hogsmade, más específicamente en la casa de los gritos, un grupo de no menos de 70 personas se encontraba preparándose, todos llevaban ya puestas sus túnicas color negro con capa y estaban distribuidos en grupos platicando en voz baja. En ese momento, una mujer delgada, y más ó menos alta entro en la habitación, su voz era de adolescente  
  
- Ya están aquí, los dementores han llegado – anunció con orgullo  
  
- Perfecto – respondió una voz fría a la vez que hacía acto de presencia frente a ella, el hombre llevaba también una túnica de color negro-¿Cuántos son?  
  
- No menos de 50, tal y como usted lo pidió amo   
  
- ¡Perfecto!, me parece genial. Muchas gracias Bellatrix  
  
- A sus ordenes amo – respondió la joven en cuya voz ahora se reflejaba felicidad  
  
- Esta noche venceremos – comenzó el hombre de nuevo dirigiéndose ahora al numeroso grupo de personas que encontraban detrás de él – hoy será la noche en que entraremos al castillo de Hogwarts y acabaremos con el que promete ser el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra: Harry Potter  
  
Dando por terminado su discurso, Voldemort les indico a sus mortifagos por medio de una seña que lo siguieran; dentro de pocos minutos se llevaría a cabo la batalla que de seguro sería capaz de terminar con las ilusiones, sueños y realidades de mucho de los chicos, que para aquel instante, se encontraban riendo, comiendo, bailando y platicando con total libertad en medio del gran comedor del colegio.

* * *

Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo!, especificando al final que la acción está por comenzar XD, espero que les hay gustado y que hayan disfrutado mucho leyendolo.  
Muchas gracias por sus rr  
Nos hablamos  
BYE :D 


	47. Amores, Declaraciones y Luchas no Anunci...

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
**_Respuesta a sus rr:  
_**  
Eri: Hola Eri!!, pues aqui te viene la acción y tenemos para rato por que nunca había visto a Voldemort tan deseoso de eliminar a alguien de la faz del planeta XDDD. En cuanto a Daniela (¬¬) NO piensa dejar esperando a Remus... nunca le haría eso!. Ahhh Sabes! volví a ver Harry Potter 3 y me reí demasiado de algunos detalles que no había visto :)  
Por ahora nos hablamos por el MSN  
BYE  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola Lil!, si, ya se que deberian de conseguir ropa propia, pero ten en cuenta que estan en el pasado y no tienen $. En cuanto a el hecho de que Harry consiguiera pareja para el baile... pues se me ocurrio que ya tiene 17 años!, debe ser capaz de decirle a una chica que baile con él sin ponerse rojo ni esconderse!.  
Gracias por tu rr XD  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
Jessy Tonks: Hola Jessy, 1º que nada, espero que el mail que te respondí el otro día no te haya importunado pues no era mi inteción, 2º Si! al menos se levanto del asiento a bailar... y SIIII tenia que dejar a el estúpido de Peter sin pareja! es lo menos que se merece, aunque creo que puedo hacerlo sufrir un poco más :D... vere que puedo hacer, jajaja. Por ahora... see ya  
Chau  
Cuidate  
  
Steffy Potter: Hola Steffy! gracias por unirte a mis lectores y pues... Oo no pensaba decirte que habian más capitulos, también espero leer más rr tuyos  
Bye

* * *

CAP. 15  
AMORES, DECLARACIONES Y LUCHAS NO ANUNCIADAS - Parte I  
  
Sirius y Mary estaban para aquellos momentos sentados en uno de los bancos de cemento del jardín, cada uno hundido por completo en sus pensamientos, los cuales giraban en torno al echo de que uno gustaba del otro; finalmente luego de 5 minutos de estar así, el muchacho decidió romper el incomodo silencio que los rodeaba, parecía decidido y a la vez temeroso.  
  
- Mary – comenzó girándose para quedar observando de frente a la chica – tengo algo que decirte  
  
- ¿Si? – dijo ella extrañada a la vez que le sonreía  
  
- Tu… tu me gustas Mary, y me gustas mucho – las mejillas de Sirius se tornaron de un rosa pálido – y pues para mi sería…  
  
- ¿Si Sirius?  
  
- Sería un verdadero placer que aceptaras ser mi novia  
  
Sonriendo más que antes, la chica se acerco un poco más al animago a su lado y tomo las manos de este entre las suyas; sin decir absolutamente nada, Sirius dirigió su azul mirada hacía la joven  
  
- Y para mi es un placer ser tu novia Sirius Black – dijo ella finalmente   
  
- ¿Estas hablando en serio? –exclamo él poniéndose de pie visiblemente emocionado - ¿no te importa que sea loco?, ¿ni que haga bromas pesadas a los profesores? O tal vez que… ¿que haga explotar alguno de los inodoros del baño de chicos?  
  
Ante estas preguntas, Mary no pudo hacer más que reír, ¡por supuesto que lo aceptaba así!, lo había conocido así y no pensaba hacerlo cambiar en nada  
  
- No Sirius, no me importa que seas ó hagas nada de eso por que la verdad es que me gustaste así y te acepto así, es más…- Mary pareció darle vueltas a una idea por algunos segundos, mientras se ponia también de pie – si cambias alguno de esos rasgos no respondo – culmino pasándole los brazos al chico por el cuello  
  
- En ese caso, prometo no cambiar absolutamente en nada – afirmó por su parte el animago a la vez que aminoraba considerablemente la distancia que había entre sus rostros logrando al fin besar los labios de la joven quien gustosa le respondió.  
  
Luego de unos 10 minutos que para los dos parecieron una eternidad se separaron y decidieron que era mejor regresar al castillo pues estaba comenzando a nevar y no querían pasar frío; Hablando tranquilamente y tomados de la mano, el Gryffindor y la Hupleffuf entraron al comedor, en donde una gran parte de los alumnos habían decidido abandonar la pista y sentarse de nuevo en las mesas, este era el caso de el resto de los Gryffindors amigos de Sirius, por lo que concluyendo que era mejor acompañarlos, la nueva pareja de dirigió hasta allí con paso seguro.  
  
Cuando de encontraban ya cerca de la mesa, Mary se dio cuenta de que ni Remus ni Daniela se encontraban en ella, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo a su alrededor, encontrándose con que estos aun estaban en la pista de baile, pero no precisamente bailando, sino besándose; Deteniéndose en seco, la joven obligo a su novio a que la imitara.  
  
- ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? – Pregunto señalando hacía sus amigos quienes parecían no recordar que se encontraban rodeados de gente  
  
- ¡Remus y Daniela!  
  
- Pues… ¡QUE BIEN! – exclamo la rubia aplaudiendo feliz  
  
- Si, me alegro por ellos – reconoció el otro   
  
- Al fin se hizo realidad el sueño de Dani   
  
- ¿Su sueño?, ¿siempre había estado enamorada de Remus?  
  
- Así es, sabia absolutamente todo de él  
  
- ¿Todo? – dijo Sirius temiendo que la chica supiera que su amigo era un hombre lobo  
  
- Bueno… es lógico que no sabe cosas como que tipo de shampoo usa, pero si lo conoce muy bien  
  
Al llegar a la mesa, se dieron cuenta de que algo sucedía, pues Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban un tanto apartados del resto cuchicheando sobre algo, por su parte, James, Lili y Peter hablaban a cerca de lo bien que había resultado el baile de aquel año  
  
- Hola chicos – comenzó Sirius en tanto que arrimaba la silla de Mary para que esta tomara asiento - ¿vieron que hay dos nuevas parejas en Hogwarts?  
  
- ¿Si? – dijo Lili sorprendida - ¿Quiénes son?  
  
- Mary y yo… - prosiguió Sirius feliz justo cuando una voz a sus espaldas completo la oración  
  
- Y Daniela y yo - culminó Remus tomando asiento junto a Hermione  
  
Sorprendidos por aquello, la mesa entera felicitó a los nuevos enamorados para luego seguir platicando, faltaba 1 hora entera para que el baile terminara por lo que decidieron que era mejor quedarse y disfrutar del tiempo que les restaba; cuando ya solamente faltaban 15 minutos, Lili comenzó a temblar de frío, como si repentinamente una corriente helada hubiese entrado por alguna de las ventanas detrás de ellos.  
  
- Tengo tanto frío – dijo a la vez que James la abrazaba   
  
- Si, yo también – dijo Peter – y me siento triste  
  
- ¿Triste?, ¿no te habrás tomado alguna botella de cerveza de mantequilla?, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sirius de forma amenazante aun cuando él también comenzaba a sentir un frío que le penetraba hasta los huesos  
  
- ¡Claro que no!  
  
Justo cuando Sirius pensaba reprocharle aquello, Lili profirió un gritó de susto a la vez que se ponía de pie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; a su alrededor, todos la observaban, algunos extrañados, otros asustado y otros de forma burlona. Tras ella se levantaron Harry, James y Remus  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Lili? – inquirió James sujetándola suavemente por los hombros  
  
Pero la pelirroja no le respondía, sencillamente se limitaba a negar con la cabeza y a decir cosas como: "Por favor mamá, nunca quise que expulsaran a Petunia", ó "James no tiene la culpa de nada", parecía que no lograba saber con exactitud que ocurría en su entorno, sino que estaba atrapada en uno de sus peores recuerdos. Cuando James pensaba cargarla para sacarla del comedor y llevarla a la enfermería, el fuego de las velas que, hasta aquel momento continuaban encendidas flotando sobre sus cabezas, se extinguió dejando al comedor entero en penumbras.  
  
- Rápido – exclamo Harry como presintiendo lo que estaba por suceder – debemos salir de aqu  
  
- ¿Por qué? – dijo Peter sin entender nada  
  
- Por que yo lo digo, ¡vamos! – ordeno con voz firme  
  
Sin entender nada, el resto de sus amigos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hasta la puerta del comedor, ninguno sabía con certeza que estaba ocurriendo, pero muy en el fondo, la manera en que se desarrollaba la situación no les gustaba para nada; cuando ya estaban próximos a alcanzar la puerta, los cristales de todos los ventanales de fondo se resquebrajaron y estallaron con un sonido agudo que dejo aturdido a más de la mitad de los alumnos, quienes asustados se lanzaron al suelo  
  
- ¿Qué diablos? – exclamo James volviéndose para ver que ocurría, justo cuando un gritó de Hermione a su lado le informó de lo que estaba sucediendo  
  
- ¡DEMENTORES!

* * *

CIAO A TUTTI!!, como estan?, espero que muy bien y que esten pasando una semana genial en el liceo/escuela/trabajo; como ven aquí les traje el nuevo capitulo... el cual convenientemente he dejado en suspenso, jajajaja! XD si, ya se que me merezco un tomataso, pero prometo actualizar dentro de poco!, de modos que no se preocupen. Les cuento que ahora es que se viene la acción, por que tengo ideas muy interensantes para estos capitulos!!, inclusive si desean dejarme ideas las acepto, así que... pongan su mente a trabajar!!, jajajaja.  
Bien, por ahora me despido, ya tengo sueño jeje  
Bye  
Hablamos  
Se cuidan  
Feliz Semana 


	48. Amores, Declaraciones y Luchas no Anunci...

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 15  
AMORES, DECLARACIONES Y LUCHAS NO ANUNCIADAS - Parte II  
  
Sin entender nada, el resto de sus amigos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hasta la puerta del comedor, ninguno sabía con certeza que estaba ocurriendo, pero muy en el fondo, la manera en que se desarrollaba la situación no les gustaba para nada; cuando ya estaban próximos a alcanzar la puerta, los cristales de todos los ventanales de fondo se resquebrajaron y estallaron con un sonido agudo que dejo aturdido a más de la mitad de los alumnos, quienes asustados se lanzaron al suelo ó echaron a correr despavoridos  
  
- ¿Qué diablos? – exclamo James volviéndose para ver que ocurría, justo cuando un gritó de Hermione a su lado le informó de lo que estaba sucediendo  
  
- ¡DEMENTORES!   
  
Sin esperar un segundo más, Harry saco su varita del bolsillo interno de la túnica que llevaba y apunto directo hacía varios de estos seres que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos, a su lado, Ron y Hermione decidieron que era buena idea ayudarlo, por lo que juntos comenzaron a lanzar patronus en distintas direcciones; no podían permitir que le ocurriera algo a James y Lili, ellos habían dado sus vidas por salvar a Harry, de modos que si era necesario, el daría la suya.  
  
- CORRAN, VAYANSE DE AQUÍ – grito Harry haciéndole señas a los merodeadores para que partieran en busca de un escondite  
  
- Pero Harry… ¡NO! ¡JAMES NO LO DEJES AQUI! – escucho el moreno que gritaba la voz de su madre con cierto desespero al verse lejos de él  
  
- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Hermione asustada mientras ayudaba a Harry con un dementor  
  
- Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que los encuentren – dijo él comenzando a salir del comedor, siendo seguido por los otros dos.  
  
Cuando finalmente los 3 se encontraron en el vestíbulo y se volvían con intenciones de subir camino a la torre de Gryffindor, vieron como el grupo de no menos de 70 mortifagos entraba por las puertas de roble que daban acceso a la explanada y al lago  
  
- ATRAPENLOS – gritó la voz de uno de estos señalando a los chicos quienes rápidamente echaron a correr escaleras arriba  
  
- CORRAN, RÁPIDO – gritó a su vez Harry sorteando algunas armaduras que el resto de los estudiantes habían arrollado al salir corriendo del comedor, hacía unos 20 segundos atrás  
  
- ¡AXULIO! – se escucho decir a Hermione  
  
Al volverse, los chicos pudieron ver que uno de los tacones de sus zapatos de había enganchado en el yelmo de una de las armaduras, impidiéndole continuar, por lo que ya tenia a unos 3 mortifagos muy cerca de ella  
  
- ¡HERMIONE! – dijo Ron con desespero devolviéndose por donde venían y llegando junto a ella, ya no tenían prácticamente nada que hacer, los mortifagos estaban sobre ellos  
  
- EXPELIARMUS – gritó Harry golpeando a uno de los encapuchados que ya casi sujetaba a la chica, y haciéndolo volar hasta aterrizar sobre algunos de los que venían tras él  
  
- ¡Maldita cosa! – murmuro ella desesperada luchando por destrabar el tacón  
  
- VEN ACA – exclamo el pelirrojo a su lado al ver que se aproximaban unos cuantos encapuchados más, levantándola en sus brazos y por ende, arrastrando también el yelmo – mientras yo corro, tu te encargas de lanzar hechizos   
  
Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían los tres continuaron corriendo, por lo que luego de unos 5 minutos llegaron a la torre de astronomía y sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujeron en ella cerrando la puerta tras si, a la cual, Hermione se encargo de hechizar para que no pudiera ser abierta.  
  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto Ron depositando a la chica en el suelo con un ruido metálico a la vez que recuperaba el aliento  
  
- No se… tenemos que bajar, tenemos que llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, estoy seguro de que mis padres están all  
  
- Estúpido yelmo – exclamo Hermione quitándose los zapatos y quedándose en pies descalzos, no tenían tiempo para destrabar el tacón, además de que los mismos le dificultaban correr  
  
En ese momento escucharon como varios hechizos golpeaban contra la puerta, claramente indicándoles que los mortifagos estaban luchando por entrar. Pensando lo más velozmente posible, Harry se asomo por la ventana de la torre, tenia que encontrar una forma de salir de allí, sino morirían a manos de los partidarios de Voldemort; fue en ese momento cuando se percato de que unos centímetro más abajo del quicio del ventanal, había un borde, de unos 10 centímetros de espesor… no tenían más opción, debían de usarlo para pasar de allí a la ventana más próxima  
  
- Vengan chicos – dijo haciéndoles a Ron y Hermione una seña – tendremos que caminar por ese borde – indico ahora señalándoles el mismo   
  
- Pero Harry… ese borde no tiene mucho grosor, además estamos como a 20 metros del suelo – dijo Hermione asustada  
  
- Es eso ó morir aquí – respondió el moreno bajándose por el quicio y haciendo equilibrio en el borde de piedra – ellos son demasiados y nosotros… solo somos 3  
  
- Vamos cielo – dijo Ron yendo tras Harry e indicándole a su novia que lo siguiera  
  
- ¡Oh! Por merlín, yo sabia que estaba loca, pero no creí que llegaría a este extremo – comento ella preocupada  
  
Apenas la morena bajo por el quicio, la puerta de madera se abrió con un estrépito, indicándoles que los mortifagos habían logrado penetrar en el aula; tomando una bocanada de aire, Harry apuro lo más que pudo el paso de forma que a sus "cazadores" no les diera tiempo de saber donde se habían metido, tras él, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Ron y los murmullos continuos de Hermione que luchaba por darse fuerzas para no mirar hacia abajo; en varias ocasiones, Ron casi cae al vació haciendo que Hermione por poco sufriera un ataque de histeria. Finalmente, después de 20 minutos de arduo trabajo mental y físico, los chicos llegaron a otra ventana, aquel parecía ser el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pues estaba decorado con algunas fotos de ella y la que debía de ser su familia, cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie allí dentro, Harry pronunció un "alohomora" para liberar el pasador y luego con un leve golpe, hizo que la ventana se abriera dándole paso  
  
- GRACIAS MERLIN – exclamo Hermione una vez que estuvieron dentro del despacho, sanos y salvos  
  
- Vamos Herm – dijo Harry tratando de animarla – no fue tan malo  
  
- ¡Habla solo por ti Harry James Potter! – le reprocho ella acomodándose la túnica de gala que ya estaba un poco sucia  
  
- OK, está bien no fue agradable, pero para ti fue mucho más fácil por que no llevas zapatos… pero nosotros no  
  
- Si, pero yo tengo un frío horrible en los pies. Creo que no fue buena idea deshacerme de los zapatos  
  
- Espera un momento – comenzó Ron sentándose en el suelo y sacándose los zapatos y las medias  
  
- ¿Qué haces Ron? – dijo Harry extrañado  
  
- Ten Herm – explico el pelirrojo tendiéndole las medias a su novia mientras volvía a colocarse los zapatos – de esa forma al menos no estarás descalza  
  
- ¡Gracias cielo!  
  
Sin esperar un segundo más, la joven de cabellos castaños se coloco las medias para luego seguir a Harry hasta la salida del despacho seguida muy de cerca por el pelirrojo quien parecía haber quedado algo nervioso luego de su caminata por el estrecho borde de piedra; sin perder más tiempo, y en completo silencio los 3 Gryffindors salieron de la oficina sin un rumbo definido.

* * *

Hacía ya más de 20 minutos que James, Sirius, Remus y Peter esperaban a que los tres amigos aparecieran sin resultado alguno, ellos y las chicas se encontraban escondidos en un agujero que había tras un inmenso tapiz que reflejaba el escudo del colegio el cual se hallaba ubicado en el 2º piso del castillo, hacía el ala oeste del mismo; Con la ayuda de Daniela y Mary, Lili parecía sentirse mucho mejor, al menos ya no lloraba, sin embargo no dejaba de lado su expresión de tristeza, cosa que comenzaba a hacer sentir mal a James.  
  
- ¿Dónde estarán? – dijo Sirius dejándose escurrir por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo del agujero de piedra – hace rato que debían de haber llegado  
  
- Recuerda que ellos no saben donde estamos  
  
- Si, es cierto Sirius… alguno de nosotros debe ir a buscarlo  
  
- ¿Están locos? – exclamo Daniela por lo bajo – si salen nos descubrirán, además de que se pondrán en peligro innecesariamente  
  
- Pero Petersen – dijo James dirigiéndose a la chica frente a él – sino los buscamos jamás sabremos si están bien  
  
- No tienes que llamarme Petersen, puedes decirme Dani, por lo demás creo que tienes razón – culminó ella con una media sonrisa en el rostro  
  
- Iré yo – dijo Lili poniéndose de pie – ya ustedes han arriesgado lo suficiente  
  
- ¡NO! – exclamo James acercándose a su novia – ¡eso nunca lo permitiré!, prefiero que me coma un gusarajo antes de dejar que te arriesgues de esa manera Lilian Evans   
  
- Pero James… nuestro hijo está allí afuera y no sabemos si está bien  
  
- ¿Su hijo? – inquirió Mary extrañada, no entendía de que estaban hablando aquellos dos  
  
- Es una historia muy larga Mary cariño, de modos que en algún otro momento te la contare – dijo Sirius dulcemente desde su lugar en el suelo  
  
- Muy bien, pero solo les digo una cosa… si Lili va… yo voy. No dejare que corra peligro ella sola  
  
- ¡ESO SI QUE NO MARY!  
  
- ¡Pero Sirius!, no puedo dejarla sola… puede necesitar ayuda  
  
- No se diga más, iremos todos – dijo Remus quien ya estaba un tanto atormentado por las peleas de sus amigos  
  
En completo silencio, los jóvenes decidieron que era buna idea seguir el mandato de su amigo, por lo que con cuidado fueron saliendo uno a uno de detrás del tapiz, por lo visto el pasillo se encontraba en completa calma y soledad.   
  
Sacando su varita, James le indico al resto que hiciera lo mismo, no quería correr riesgos pues no tenían para nada claro que era lo que Voldemort y sus partidarios buscaban dentro de Hogwarts; comenzaron a caminar hurgando en los lugares donde cabían más posibilidades de que Harry, Ron y Hermione se hubiesen escondido

* * *

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi ff!!, XDDD** como pueden notar, estoy de un estupendo humor, yo siempre estoy feliz, pero hoy estoy peor!, en el proximo capitulo les cuento por que XDD. En fin, que tal les ha parecido este cap que estoy dejando hoy?, Si les ha gustado entonces no pueden perderse el proximo, en donde habra una muerte muy importante T.T que mal no??. En fin... quiero pedirles disculpas por no responder a sus rr, que raro yo en eso no? 8-) pero ando media loca con un examen de matemáticas que tengo T.T de modos que cuando salga de el, prometo responder los rr de este capitulo y el anterior... otra cosa por la que les queria pedir disculpas, fue por que los defase un cap. y de seguro se estaran preguntando por que? Oo, bueno.. lo que sucede fue que me equivoque subiendo el capitulo y coloque la primera parte de este capitulo antes de la última del capitulo 14... por lo tanto, deben de asegurarse de leer el capitulo 48 antes del 49 y el 50 que vendría siendo este... por que sino se van a perder de lo lindo!, y no los culpo!! XD de verdad... disculpenme esa!!. a ver... creo que no tenia más nada que decirles... ahhh si!!, espero que esten pasando una estupenda semana! y que les vaya calidad en su colegio/liceo/trabajo, además dejenme muchos rr :D. Por ahora los dejo  
BYE  
Se cuidan 


	49. Amore, Declaraciones y Luchas no Anuncia...

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
**Erkorbina:** Hola! vaya! muchisimas gracias por tu rr, me dejo muy :D jaja, personalmente pienso que tienes muchisima razón al decir que Harry Potter es una historia que necesita de mucha imaginación! por ejemplo, no tienes idea de como tarde para escribir el juego de Quiddicht, allí fue cuando verdaderamente comprobe que JK Rowling tiene una imaginación espectacular!!. De igual manera, muchisimas gracias por tus felicitaciones y pues espero seguir leyendo tus rr ;)  
Gracias   
Bye

* * *

**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola Kary!! :D, a que te refieres con que al final se van a encontrar todos?, no te entendi!, en cuanto a que esperas que no los pillen los mortifagos, pues... la verdad es que eso estaba un pelin dificil, jajaja  
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Hablamos  
P.d: ¿cuando vas a continuar con tu historia?

* * *

**Jessy Tonks:** Hola Jess, jajaja OK, ya veo que Harry es uno de tus personajes favoritos... pues mira... creo que el personaje que va a morir es MUY importante, lo unico que te digo es que el trío no se va a descompletar... Ok, ahora veamos, así que si el pobre Peter muere no te importa??, Jajaja, una verdad es que a mi tampoco me importa que muera, es más... espero que al menos le den un buen susto. En cuanto a mi amenaza de muerte Oo... le hago saber a todos mis lectores que la señorita Jessy Tonks me amenazo de muerte el dia 30 de junio del 2004, de modos que si algo me sucede ya saben quien fue XDDDD jajajaja!.   
Muchas Gracias por tu rr Jess  
Bye  
Hablamos

* * *

CAP. 15  
AMORES, DECLARACIONES Y LUCHAS NO ANUNCIADAS - Parte III  
  
En completo silencio, los jóvenes decidieron que era buena idea seguir el mandato de su amigo, por lo que con cuidado fueron saliendo uno a uno de detrás del tapiz, por lo visto el pasillo se encontraba en completa calma y soledad.   
  
Sacando su varita, James le indico al resto que hiciera lo mismo, no quería correr riesgos pues no tenían para nada claro que era lo que Voldemort y sus partidarios buscaban dentro de Hogwarts; comenzaron a caminar hurgando en los lugares donde cabían más posibilidades de que Harry, Ron y Hermione se hubiesen escondido.   
  
Media hora después de estar buscando, los chicos desistieron, habían tenido muchísima suerte de no encontrar a un mortifago, e inclusive de no encontrarse al mismísimo Voldemort, en aquel momento, Lili, que era quien se encontraba en aquellos instantes comandando el grupo, decidió cruzar en una de las esquinas del pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca, el cual se encontraba extrañamente en penumbras, camino "tranquilamente" durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella, lo más raro de aquello, era que no escuchaba siquiera pasos… extrañada, Lili se adelanto arriesgándose voluntariamente a encontrarse con un dementor; por el otro lado del pasillo se aproximaban los 3 chicos restantes, cada uno con sus sentidos lo más agudizados posible, no querían llevarse una sorpresa desagradable sin embargo, Hermione que era quien venia a la cabeza del trío, no escucho resonar los suaves pasos de la pelirroja en el pasillo por lo que sin darse cuenta, ambas chocaron de bruces asustándose y dando un grito que de seguro se escucho en todo el castillo. El problema de aquel encuentro fortuito fue que los acompañantes de las chicas comenzaron a dispararse hechizos unos a otros, pensando tanto un grupo, como el otro que se trataba de mortifagos; no fue hasta que Harry gritó que se detuvieran que James, Sirius y Mary dejaron de atacarlos.  
  
- ¿Harry? – exclamo su madre horrorizada por casi haber matado a su propio hijo - ¿Estas loco? ¡Pude haberte matado!  
  
- Mamá, no podía paralizarte ni nada por el estilo – le reprocho el joven   
  
- Pudiste haber gritado antes  
  
- No podía, no tenia la certeza de si eran ustedes  
  
- ¿Dónde demonios estaban?, nos tenían preocupados – exclamo James gesticulando como loco en medio de la oscuridad que los rodeaba   
  
- Eso es una larga historia – señalo Ron recordando las 3 veces que casi caia del borde de piedra  
  
- Bien, ya tendremos tiempo luego, ahora debemos irnos de aquí   
  
- ¿Sintieron eso? – dijo Mary asustada lanzando una fugas mirada al extremo opuesto del pasillo  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- Hace tanto frío  
  
- No me digas que…  
  
En ese momento, un dementor se desplazo en dirección a los chicos, tomando por sorpresa a Peter quien sintió como sus peores recuerdos llenaban su mente, haciéndolo quedarse paralizado en medio del corredor aun cuando los chicos habían echado a correr de busca de un escondite.  
  
- PETER – gritó Sirius horrorizado  
  
- EXPECTO PATRONUS – gritó a su vez Harry salvando al joven, muy a su pesar  
  
Apenas el moreno termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras, un ciervo color plata se desprendió de la punta de su varita "atacando" al dementor, el cual desapareció de inmediato por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado; ahora si que habían estado cerca de ser atrapados, tenían que salir del corredor ó los encontrarían. Sin darle mucha importancia a quien pudiera encontrarse cerca, Harry camino directo hacía Peter (que continuaba petrificado de miedo en su sitio) y lo sujeto por un brazo arrastrándolo con él, sorprendidos por su frialdad, el resto lo siguió muy de cerca. Continuaron bajando hasta llegar al corredor que los guiaría hasta la sala común de Gryffindor mientras arrastraban a Peter con ellos, ya se estaba haciendo algo pesado llevarlo, por lo que Ron propuso darle una sacudida a ver si reaccionaba, sin embargo James y Sirius le dijeron que era preferible dejarlo tranquilo y ver si reaccionaba al llegar a la sala común.   
Estaban a punto de alcanzar el retrato, cuando 4 mortifagos los interceptaron, al verlos, Harry supo de inmediato de quienes se trataban.  
  
- ¿A dónde creen que van? – dijo Lucius con su habitual manera de arrastrar las palabras  
  
- IMPEDI… - comenzó a gritar Hermione pero la chica que se hallaba de pie junto al 3 encapuchado se le adelanto y pronuncio un "expeliarmus"   
  
- ¿Qué pensabas hacer sangre sucia? – dijo esta con voz dura a la vez que soltaba una risita   
  
- Recuerda que ella no está sola… IMPEDIMENTA – gritó Ron al lado de su novia, podía sentir como la sangre le hervía, ¡Nadie le diría Sangre Sucia si el estaba cerca!  
  
El hechizo impacto de lleno en Bellatrix, la cual cayó al suelo dando un grito desgarrador, por lo visto el hechizo del pelirrojo había tenido mucho más poder del común  
  
- EXPELIARMUS – se escucho decir a un coro de no menos de 20 voces haciendo volar de las manos de los chicos sus varitas dejándolos totalmente indefensos   
  
- ¿QUE LES OCURRE A USTEDES? – exclamo Harry con desespero al ver su varita en manos de Severus, que reía divertido al notar su desespero  
  
- Es… - Lili se cubrió la boca con las manos ahogando el sonido de su voz – es el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado   
  
Frente a ellos, se hallaba el ser que había nutrido durante todos aquellos años sus pesadillas, con la única diferencia de que se veía solamente unos años mayor que la vez que lo vio en la cámara cuando estaba en su 2º curso y salvó a Ginny; sin poder observar nada más, Harry sintio como la cicatriz le daba una punzada de dolor dejandolo atontado y haciendolo por poco caer de rodillas al suelo, a su lado, Ron se encargo de sujetarlo ante la mirada extrañada del resto de sus amigos.  
  
- Así es Sangre Sucia, y la primera que debe temerme eres tu – apuntó este con voz fría a la vez que lanzaba una carcajada que resonó como un látigo en los tímpanos de todos  
  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – le susurro James a su hijo  
  
- No tengo idea – acepto el otro preocupado mientras evaluaba mentalmente la situación

* * *

Hola! que tal les ha parecido el capitulo??, espero que les haya gustado el proximo tardare un poco en subirlo, pero no desesperen :P estara allí para dentro de unos días!!. Ahora podré dedicarme más a escribir puesto que ya vienen mis vacaciones!! :D pase todas las materias!! estoy tan feliz!!.   
Se cuidan  
Espero sus rr  
BYE...** XD enjoy the life!**


	50. A Lili No Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 16  
A LILI NO - Parte I  
  
Riendo tan fríamente como le era posible, Voldemort rodeo al grupo de estudiantes, mientras los observaba de forma penetrante, todos se veían tan asustados e indefensos que hasta daba algo de pena que viviesen aquella situación, pero no podía dejarlos huir ahora que los tenía frente a él, ahora que había logrado finalmente entrar en Hogwarts y prácticamente vencer a Dumbledore en sus propias narices.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Por lo visto está vez soy el ganador, ¿no es así Potter?  
  
- Aléjate de nosotros – dijo ente dientes Harry mientras, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se detenía estratégicamente frente a su madre la cual continuaba con las manos en la boca sin poder articular palabra  
  
- Ya veo que proteges mucho a tu madre Potter, pero he de decirte que un mago de tu categoría no debería de preocuparse por una sangre sucia… aunque sea su madre   
  
- No creo que todos los magos del mundo sean iguales – dijo James hablando repentinamente  
  
- ¡Ja! Si Potter… sobre todo tu defendiendo a la pequeña sangre sucia, cuando el año pasado no pudiste ni cuidar a tu propio padre del destino que lo esperaba  
  
- ¡CALLATE! – grito el moreno fuera de si mientras los mortifagos de fondo reían divertidos  
  
- Aun lo recuerdo perfectamente –comenzó de nuevo Voldemort deteniéndose frente a él- Aaron Potter, ósea tu abuelo querido Harry – agrego señalando al chico – llegamos a la mansión, éramos alrededor de 15 ó 20 mortifagos, tu madre como siempre se encontraba sentada en el salón, tu padre se hallaba en la biblioteca revisando unos papeles del ministerio… y tú, querido amigo, tú te encontrabas en una habitación escribiendo una carta para tu querida novia sangre sucia  
  
- ¡CALLATE! – grito de nuevo James cuyas ojos se encontraban anegados de lágrimas – MATASTE A MI PADRE SOLAMENTE POR QUE PENSABAS QUE SE ESTABA INTERPONIENDO EN TUS PLANES, COSA QUE ERA MENTIRA. NO TE PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS LO MISMO A LILI  
  
Al fondo, Harry y los demás podían escuchar como el resto de los mortifagos se desternillaban de la risa, y aun cuando la oscuridad era tanta que no les permitía verlos por completo, pudieron suponer que por el ataque de risa que tenía ya uno que otro se encontraba llorando. Ante las palabras del Gryffindor, Voldermort dio un bufido de molestia, parece que la respuesta de James no le hizo mucha gracia  
  
- Lo hice por que tu padre era piedra en el zapato, no hacía más que arruinar mis planes, cada vez que tenía la posibilidad de avanzar, él venía y lo estropeaba todo… Y NO PERMITIRE QUE TU Y TU NOVIECITA SEAN SU SUSTITUTO  
  
El grito de su amo sirvió, para que sus lacayos callaran de una vez por todas, de repente la atmósfera se torno tensa y pesada, nadie parecía lograr reaccionar, solamente se podía escuchar los pequeños sollozos que daba de cuando en cuando James, además de la respiración agitada de Lili. Mientras todo esto ocurría, la mente de Harry trabajaba lo más rápido posible, debía salir de aquel embrollo lo más ileso posible, cosa que comenzaba a hacerse bastante difícil puesto que ellos eran menos que los mortifagos y no tenían sus varitas.  
  
Cuando el moreno pensó en reaccionar, sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo y lo obligaba a caminar a la vez que le colocaba la punta de la varita en la espalda; se había distraído tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que instante Bellatrix, y el resto de sus amigos los arrastraban fuera del castillo, al salir, Harry pudo evaluar como se encontraban cada uno de sus amigos, puesto que a pesar de que no había luna, la noche era bastante clara: Hermione llevaba todavía en buenas condiciones su túnica, aunque ya estaba bastante sucia, además de usar solamente las medias de su novio: Ron iba perfectamente vestido; Sirius no llevaba puesta su capa, ya que ahora la portaba Mary; Lili parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, temblaba incontrolablemente; y Remus lucía tan sereno como siempre, aun cuando Harry sabía que en el fondo estaba tan asustado como el resto, ¡Nunca cambiara! pensó mientras lanzaba un fugaz vistazo a Daniela, que era quien completaba el grupo y que era llevada por Lucius, el cual no dejaba de inspeccionarla con la mirada.

Finalmente, después de 10 minutos de caminata, el grupo se encontró frente al lago, en donde los aguardaban los 50 dementores y el resto de los mortifagos que acompañaban a Voldemort, todos con sus capas muy bien puestas para evitar revelar su identidad.   
  
- Bien – comenzó de nuevo Voldemort deteniéndose delante de los chicos que ahora se encontraban de pie en el medio de un círculo muy bien formado de mortifagos – creo que es hora de que nos divirtamos   
  
A su alrededor, los encapuchados asintieron contentos; ahora si estaban perdidos, Harry sabía que aquello sería como lo que le había echo a él mismo cuando estaba en su 4to curso, y si aquella vez se salvo por pura casualidad, esta vez sería casi imposible, aunque todavía tenía un chance, ya que su padre se notaba decidido a no dejar que su madre sufriera algún daño  
  
- Bella – dijo el hombre de nuevo con voz fría – regrésales sus varitas  
  
- Si amo – dijo la chica tirando las varitas al suelo frente a ellos, las cuales fueron recogidas por James y devueltas a sus dueños  
  
- IMPEDIMENTA – gritó Harry sin previó aviso en dirección a Voldemort haciéndolo caer de rodillas – LANCEN HECHIZOS   
  
De inmediato, miles de rayos de colores comenzaron a volar en todas las direcciones dando de lleno en muchos de los mortifagos que allí se encontraban, sin embargo otros se hicieron algo más difíciles de acabar, por otro lado se encontraba la amenaza de los dementores, quienes de inmediato se lanzaron contra los chicos, siendo fácilmente derrotados por Harry, Ron y Hermione; cuando ya estaban un tanto más tranquilos pensando que habían derrotado a la mayoría de los aliados de Voldemort, aparecieron muchos más, según pensó Harry de la nada, ahora si se les estaba haciendo difícil vencerlos;a lo lejos Lili luchaba incansablemente junto a Daniela, por merlín ¡tenían que defender a Lili! No dejar que ella los defendiera a ellos. Haciéndole una seña a Hermione el chico abandono como pudo la lucha y se dirigió con paso seguro hacía su madre, tenía que salvarla, debía evitar que algo le ocurriera a toda costa; cuando llevaba pocos metros recorridos, un hechizo lo sorprendió impactándole directamente en la espalda y haciéndolo caer prácticamente desmayado al piso, ahora si todo se había puesto difícil… su madre estaba prácticamente indefensa, y no tenía la menor idea de si su padre se hallaba cerca de él ó no.   
  
Todo a su alrededor se veía negro, y lo único que lograba distinguir eran las sombras de las personas que luchaban cerca de él, definitivamente aquel hechizo debía de ser magia negra, ya que podía sentir como una sombra se apoderaba de él, dejándolo inconsciente poco a poco, a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Hermione gritándole a Ron que lo ayudara, sonaba desesperada, como si lo que estuviese viendo la frustrara enormemente.  
  
- ¡HARRY! – grito Lili asustada y desesperada al verlo tirado boca abajo en el suelo, descuidando su lucha que para aquellos momentos era con el propio Voldemort  
  
- Ahora si Sangre Sucia, despídete de tu novio y tus amiguitos – exclamo este apuntándola con su varita mientras la pelirroja echaba a correr en dirección a su hijo quien trataba en vano de gritar y decirle que se fuera de all  
  
- ¡Harry!, ¿estas bien?   
  
- ¿Harry? – James llegaba hasta ellos, tenía una herida en la cara y un brazo doblado en un ángulo extraño, por lo visto su pelea había estado mucho más grave - ¿estas bien hijo?  
  
¿Pero que diablos les ocurría?, acaso no se daban cuenta de que estaban en medio de una batalla en la que se jugaban la vida, ¿no podían olvidarse de él por un momento?, Que ironía pensó Harry con desgano abandonando las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y desmayándose  
  
- ¡HARRY! – Lili lo sacudía por los hombros enérgicamente sin lograr que este respondiera – HARRY POR FAVOR

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo!, aquí les traigo la primera entrega del capitulo 16 que espero les haya gustado!, se que está algo corto, pero estoy presentando los examenes finales y no tengo mucho tiempo.  
Bye  
P.D: Los rr los responder en la proxima entrega... Por cierto, gracias a Kary y a Jessy; _Jessy...FELICES VACACIONES! :D_  
Se cuidan  
Buena suerte 


	51. A Lili No Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
CAP. 16  
A LILI NO - Parte II  
  
¿Pero que diablos les ocurría?, acaso no se daban cuenta de que estaban en medio de una batalla en la que se jugaban la vida, ¿no podían olvidarse de él por un momento?, Que ironía pensó Harry con desgano abandonando las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y desmayándose  
  
- ¡HARRY! – Lili lo sacudía por los hombros enérgicamente sin lograr que este respondiera – HARRY POR FAVOR  
  
En ese instante, la chica escucho como James forcejeaba con alguien a sus espadas, lo que la obligo a volverse para comprobar que este también había sido victima de un hechizo que lo hizo caer de reverso al suelo completamente desmayado, por lo visto ella era la única que quedaba en "perfectas" condiciones, ya que Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, de modos que Lili no sabía si estaba muerta ó no, Ron se encontraba casi a orillas del lago medianamente conciente, por su parte, Sirius y Remus no se encontraban a varios metros a la redonda ¿Dónde están?, por favor aparezcan pensó la joven muerta de miedo puesto que Voldemort estaba muy cerca de ella, por ultimo, Daniela y Mary estaban tan perdidas como ellos. Decidida a no dejarse vencer aunque estuviese aterrada, Lili se puso de pie con la varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano, por su mente pasaban millones de pensamientos, entre los que se encontraba el ayudar a su hijo y a su novio, sin importar lo que sucediera; frente a ella, Voldemort reía despiadadamente como celebrando el echo de que la pelirroja estaba totalmente sola aun cuando se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos y el amor de su vida.  
  
- ¿Qué se siente estar sola en esta situación pelirroja? – dijo Voldemort con sorna  
  
- No te tengo miedo… no eres más que un ser despiadado que no merecía aprender magia  
  
- ¡Vaya! Que palabras tan duras – se mofo el hombre mientras ambos se apuntaban mutuamente con sus varitas  
  
- Ya veremos si te siguen haciendo gracia luego de esto: ¡CRUCIO!  
  
Sin hacer el menor esfuerzo y con solamente un movimiento de su varita, el hombre neutralizo el hechizo dejando a Lili asombrada, ¡estaba perdida!, no podía creer que le fuese a pasar aquello, que fuese a morir tan joven a manos del peor enemigo de su novio; sin previo aviso, la chica sintió como un hechizo la impactaba haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor, era la peor sensación que alguna vez hubiese vivido, parecía que los huesos le quemaban y que de un momento a otro quedaría tendida en el suelo muerta.  
  
- ¿Te rindes sangre sucia? – escucho que le decía la misma voz fría con quien había estado peleando desde hacía rato  
  
- ALEJATE DE ELLA – gritó a su vez alguien a espaldas de Voldemort tomándolo por sorpresa, era Remus, traía un ojo completamente morado, el labio partido y varios golpes en la cara, sin embargo, parecía resuelto a ayudar a su mejor amiga, tras él venían Sirius, y Mary, ambos con varios moretones en la cara y las túnicas rasgadas.  
  
- ¡Mira Sangre Sucia! – exclamo Voldemort deteniéndose entre los chicos de tal forma que pudiese observarlos a todos – tienes ayuda  
  
- EXPELIARMUS – grito Mary atinándole a este por lo que salio disparado y cayo sobre uno de sus partidarios que se encontraba inconsciente tendido sobre el pasto  
  
- COMO TE ATREVES – grito a su vez el hombre terriblemente molesto mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la varita de su servidor – CRUCIO   
  
Esta vez fue Mary quien con un grito de desespero cayo al suelo retorciéndose, horrorizado Remus actuó lanzando hechizos, no obstante fue también fácilmente vencido por Voldemort al ser atravesado por una bola de fuego de color púrpura que lo hizo caer prácticamente muerto. Ahora la lucha estaba un tanto más difícil, puesto que solamente quedaban Sirius y Lili; al notar esto, Voldemort sonrío con odio, podría vencer a aquellos dos cuando quisiera, solamente tendría que deshacerse primero del chico y luego podría acabar con la chica.  
  
- IMPEDIMENTA – dijo por un lado Sirius mientras su agresor exclamaba por su lado "IMPERIO"  
  
De inmediato, la mente de Sirius se quedo completamente en blanco era como si el resto del mundo lo gobernara sin él poder hacer nada, a su lado, la joven luchaba por hacerlo entrar en razón nuevamente  
  
- AYUDAME A MATARLA SIRIUS BLACK – grito Voldemort dando algunos pasos hacía ellos  
  
- ¡SIRIUS!, ¡SIRIUS! ¡POR FAVOR REACCIONA! – decía desesperada la muchacha a la vez que observaba como su mejor amigo asentía a las ordenes de su "amo"  
  
Sin esperar mucho más, el Gryffindor la apunto con su varita y murmuro un "crucio" tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola caer de rodillas con aquel dolor tan penetrante de nuevo en todos y cada uno de sus huesos; Lili no supo cuando, pero lo próximo que sintio, era que Voldemort la tenía sujeta por su larga y roja cabellera, en tanto que reía de forma fría.  
  
- ¿Creíste que podrías vencerme?, no es así imbécil sangre sucia… tu y tú novio lo único que hacen es darme lástima, pero eso terminara esta noche  
  
- SUELTAME – Lili se retorcía entre los brazos de este con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban   
  
- ¿Quieres que te suelte?, muy bien – con más impulso de lo normal, el hombre empujo a la pelirroja contra el suelo nuevamente – ahora ¿estas feliz?, ya te libere. Eres tan bonita… es una lástima que seas una sangre sucia  
  
- Y tu eres un desgraciado – exclamo la joven con resentimiento tanteando por el pasto cercano en busca de su varita, sus ojos verde refulgente se hallaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas  
  
- ¿Buscas esto Evans?   
  
Divertido, Tom le mostró a la chica su varita, la sujetaba como si se tratara de un bastón de porristas  
  
- DAMELA   
  
Sin pensar en las consecuencias, la Gryffindor se puso de pie y se lanzó contra el hombre frente a ella, si pensaba morir lo haría luchando, y no tirada en el pasto frente al lago. La joven golpeo con fuerza el rostro de él haciéndolo chillar de dolor, además de clavarle las uñas en la piel para hacerlo que liberara la varita  
  
- IMPEDIMENTA – volvió a escucharse la voz de Sirius con lo que ella quedo totalmente quita en su sitio sin poder moverse  
  
- ¡Bien, ya basta de juegos!, es hora de que mueras de una vez por todas – escupió Voldemort con tanto odio como le era posible apuntándola con su varita directamente al corazón – AVAD…  
  
- IMPEDIMENTA   
  
Era Daniela, por lo visto algo grande la había sucedido, ya que traía la túnica completamente rasgada en la parte de abajo lo cual dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas, además tenía una gran cortada en la mejilla derecha y un labio partido; el hechizo impacto en Tom sin hacerle absolutamente ningún daño, cosa que lo hizo reír  
  
- Encargate de ella – ordenó en dirección a Sirius quien, se volvió y aplico un "crucio" sobre la chica haciéndola caer de rodillas gritando y retorciéndose  
  
- ¡SIRIUS!, por favor AYUDAME – gritó Lili a quien el efecto del hechizo comenzaba a pasársele permitiéndole hablar más no moverse  
  
- Te lo haré sencillo pequeña… AVADA KEDABRA   
  
Una luz verde fluorescente llenó el ambiente, y un grito desesperado rasgo la noche, al segundo siguiente Lili cayo de bruces al suelo… muerta.

* * *

Hola a todos!, se que por este capitulo voy a recibir Howlers, cartas insultantes, etc... etc... pero comprendan que tenía que matar a Lili XDDD, naa! dont worry be happy para todos ya veremos que sucede... ahora vamos con **las respuestas a sus rr:**  
_JessyTonks:_ Hola Jessy, pues UU como ves Harry es y no es el heroe, jajaja. NOO!! por favor que no se detenga tu corazón a ver si me acusan de haberte matado!. jajajaja y en cuanto a que no muera nadie importante... pues lamento profundamente eso!, pero como ves quien murio era MUY importante, pero de verdad no te preocupes!.   
Gracias por tu rr  
Hablamos  
Cuidate  
P.d1: Gracias por lo de "no hay palabras" es muy lindo de tu parte  
P.d2: Lamento haberte enviado al psicologo XDDD, pero no puedo hacer nada, el ff debe de estar cargado de acción!!, ahhh y creo que este capitulo también viene acompañado de consulta psicologica  
_Kary:_ Si, se que el capitulo estaba algo corto, pero el proximo lo hare más largo, no te preocupes!.   
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
P.D: Me referia al ff en donde Harry conoce a los nuevos vecinos de sus tios y estos también son magos   
_Lil Sonis:_ Hola!! SIIII voldemort para todos XDD, ¿cual es el problema con que te guste Voldy?, yo no le veo nada!, aun cuando si resulta algo extraño que sientas fascinación por uno de los malos en cuanto a Draco, está muy bien, por que el es muy lindddddoooooo. Por otro lado... estabas perdida, que te había pasado? y además... como ves ya actualice XD.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr 


	52. De Vuelta al Colegio Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
**Respuesta a sus rr:**  
Debo decirles que como TODOS los rr desenvocaban en lo mismo, es decir: ¿ESTAS LOCA?, ¿como se te ocurre matar a Lili?... exigimos que vuelva a la vida!. Pues debo decirle que: NO estoy loca, NO pienso explicar que va a suceder (es por su propio bien!) XD y NOOOOO!!, Esto no acaba allí, asi que... esperen los proximos capitulos para saber que sucede, ahora _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RR_ que aunque me tildaban de loca me dejaron happy! :D, _También debo agradecerle a mis nuevos lectores/as_:Anita Puelma, revitaa199, y Erkrobina, espero que el ff les siga gustando y continuen leyendolo!; y por supuesto a los antiguos: Eri ML, GabyKinomoto, Jessy Tonks,Kary, Lil Sonis!, si me falto alguien, ¡disculpen pero no recordaba más! XD  
Bye  
Hablamos  
Espero sus rr  
Se cuidan  
  
CAP. 17  
DE VUELTA AL COLEGIO - Parte I  
  
La atmósfera se sentía pesada y podía escuchar a lo lejos como montones de personas hablaban, decía cosas incomprensibles como que un alumno había muerto la noche anterior, además sentía como la luz solar golpeaba en sus parpados molestándolo y haciéndolo despertarse; confundido el chico abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose en la enfermaría del castillo, con cuidado puesto que tenía un terrible dolor en el cuello, se giro en su cama y observo a su lado a Remus quien tenía la cabeza vendada y una crema de aspecto espeso color azul oscuro en las heridas del rostro, parecía inconsciente pero no se podía decir a ciencia cierta si era así, en la cama del lado izquierdo, estaba Mary, ella si tenía los ojos abiertos y lloraba inconsolablemente mientras Madame Pomfrey le susurraba cosas al oído; no fue hasta ese momento que la enfermera se percato de que él se encontraba despierto, de modos que susurrándole unas ultimas palabras a la rubia, se retiro camino a la cama de al lado.  
  
- Buenos días cariño – dijo con voz amable a la vez que tocaba la frente del joven  
  
- Buenos días – respondió el extrañado y con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la luz del sol que se filtraba por una ventana cercana - ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
- En la enfermería cielo… ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
- ¿Cómo están todos? – pregunto el moreno sentándose en su cama asustado - ¿Todos se salvaron?  
  
- Calmate hijo, ya el profesor Dumbledore viene a hablar contigo  
  
Cuando el chico pensaba hablar, Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia en el área que él ocupaba, venia vestido enteramente de negro y traía cara larga y triste  
  
- ¡Profesor! - se adelantó él - ¿Cómo están todos?, ¿puedo verlos ahora mismo? ¿Cómo está mi madre?  
  
Con una seña el director le indico al joven que hiciera silencio, mientras le pedía a la enfermera que los dejara solos por un momento  
  
- Harry, hay algo que tengo que decirte – dijo Dumbledore con voz triste – en la batalla no todo salio bien  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir? – la expresión de Harry era de desconcierto  
  
- Uno de los chicos muri  
  
Abatido, Harry cerro los ojos imaginando que era Ron ó Hermione, no podía creerlo, ¡Había dejado morir a uno de sus mejores amigos! Y no podía hacer nada, estaban en el pasado y regresarían sin él ó ella al futuro, solo les restaba esperar a que volviera a nacer; en silencio, el moreno se giro para quedar sentado en su cama, aun llevaba puesta la túnica que su padre le había prestado, además de tener una muñeca enyesada y múltiples rasguños y cortadas en la cara y los brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces el joven comenzó a llorar, ¡todo había sido su culpa! No podía esperar para desmayarse luego, tenía que ser en ese momento.  
  
- ¿Fue Ron ó fue Hermione? – dijo con un hilo de voz poniéndose de pie  
  
- Fue Lili, Harry… fue tu madre   
  
Abriendo los ojos de par en par el moreno dio un grito de horror ¿Su madre? ¿Su madre había muerto?, pero eso era… ¡era imposible!  
  
- ¿Mi madre?   
  
- Lo lamento mucho Harry  
  
- ¡No!, dígame que eso es mentira, dígame que no ocurrió tal cosa  
  
- Quisiera poder hacerlo hijo, pero lamentablemente no es as  
  
- ¿Dónde está?, quiero verla – exigió el chico llorando   
  
- Ven, está en una sala al lado de la enfermería  
  
Siguiendo a Dumbledore en completo silencio, el joven atravesó la sala y continuo directo hacía un amplio y hermoso cuarto en donde en el centro del mismo, se ubicaba una cama inmensa cubierta con sabanas color beige, allí acostada, se encontraba la pelirroja, aun llevaba puesta su túnica color calabaza y su largo cabello rojo bañaba por completo la almohada; al verla, Harry no pudo hacer más que sentir un odio infinito ¡Voldemort había ganado de nuevo!, y lo peor es que había matado a su madre en sus propias narices.  
  
- Te dejare a solas con ella Harry, para que te despidas  
  
- Si profesor  
  
Sin decir nada más, Dumbledore salio del cuarto dejándolo allí hundido en sus pensamientos. Con cuidado el joven se acerco a la chica y le acaricio el cabello, se veía como todo un ángel, su piel blanca contrastando con su rojo cabello, y esos hermosos ojos verdes que le encantaba mirar.  
  
- ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? – exclamo el chico abrazando el cuerpo de su madre mientras derramaba más lágrimas – no podías abandonarme aun, no tienes idea de la falta que vas a hacerme, eres mi madre y te quiero   
  
- ¿Harry? – se escucho decir una voz  
  
Al volverse se encontró con el pelirrojo de pie en la entrada del cuarto, venía solo lo cual le hizo suponer a Harry que Hermione aun no despertaba   
  
- Lamento mucho esto Harry, supongo que fracasamos  
  
- No solamente fracasamos… también ayudamos a que Voldemort ganara – exclamo este dejando a un lado a su madre con mucho cuidado para no golpearla  
  
- Lo siento de verdad Harry, lo último que hubiese deseado era que te ocurriera esto  
  
- No puedo imaginar lo que dirá mi padre cuando sepa  
  
Apenas Harry había terminado de decir esto cuando un grito resonó en el cuarto donde se encontraban haciéndolos asustarse; en la enfermería, James había sabido lo de Lili y su primera reacción fue la de golpear lo primero que se encontrara a su paso, por lo que Dumbledore se vio obligado a hechizarlo para que se tranquilizara un segundo al menos.  
  
- ¿Crees que en verdad este muerta? – dijo Ron acercándose a Lili y acariciándole el cabello  
  
- Nada pudo haberla salvado de esa maldición, ¡sabes que es así!  
  
- Tu te salvaste Harry  
  
- Pero por otras razones Ron, no por que la maldición se pudiera evitar  
  
- Sigo insistiendo es que para mi no está muerta  
  
- DEJA DE DARME ESPERANZAS – gritó Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – NO VES QUE ELLA NUNCA VA A VOLVER, LA PERDI, LA PERDI PARA SIEMPRE   
  
- ¿Harry?, ¿Ron?   
  
Hermione se hallaba de pie en la puerta del salón, llevaba una mezcla color café en la cara, un ojo morado y un brazo enyesado al igual que Ron quien además tenía una pierna vendada  
  
- ¡Herm!  
  
- Harry, no puede ser que Voldemort haya ganado – dijo esta comenzando a llorar  
  
- Si, creo que así fue – aseguro él con odio  
  
En silencio, la morena se acerco a Lili, no sabía porque pero presentía que la joven no estaba muerta  
  
- Harry… ¿Dónde está el dije de Lili?  
  
- ¿Cuál dije?  
  
- El que James le regalo el día de su cumpleaños  
  
- Debe estar en algún joyero de su cuarto  
  
- Pues yo creo que no – respondió Hermione sonriente mientras abría el botón superior de la túnica de su amiga y se encontraba con la cadena y el dije pegados al pecho de la pelirroja   
  
- EL DIJE LA SALVO – exclamo Harry acercándose a mirar  
  
- ¿Cómo que el dije la salvo?  
  
- Es que recuerdas que el dije era una protección – explico el hijo de la joven a la vez que observaba el dije partido que le había retirado a su madre – pues tenía tantos recuerdos que la salvo  
  
- De modos que solamente tenemos que despertarla… - concluyó Hermione  
  
- Enervate – dijo Harry apuntándola con su varita  
  
Esperanzados los chicos esperaron a que la pelirroja reaccionara, pero nada ocurrió, cada segundo que pasaba parecía eterno para él joven a su lado quien no dejaba de observarla y de murmurar cosas; finalmente, luego de 15 minutos, Hermione y Ron perdieron completamente las esperanzas  
  
- Lo siento Harry, pero creo que de nada sirvió el dije – explico Ron en voz baja  
  
- ¡No!, mírenla, está por despertar  
  
- Vamos Harry – apremio Hermione triste  
  
- ¡NO!, ¿Qué acaso no lo ven?, está por abrir los ojos  
  
- Harry, volvamos a…  
  
- NO  
  
- HARRY NO VA A SUCEDER NADA, LILI NO VA A REGRESAR – grito con desesperó Ron haciendo reaccionar a su amigo

* * *

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen muchos rr, espero no haber causado ataques de histeria, locura trement ni consultas psicologicas con el capitulo anterior XD, pero ya les dije, no desesperen.   
Bye  
Se cuidan  
... Vale! debi hacerlos sufrir un poco más XDDDD era broma!, nos leemos!!. 


	53. De Vuelta al Colegio Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
JessyTonks: Hola Jess, jajajaja si es cierto, si que eres curiosa , pero eso es bueno!, en fin... como ves ya coloque lo que sigue para que te des un gusto.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
Felices Vacaciones!  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola Lil!!, jajaja como ves aquí te traigo la parte que estabas esperando!, por spuesto que si Lili muere, Harry también, pero don't worry, aquí se aclaran todas sus dudas.  
Bye  
Hablamos :D  
  
Kary: Hola Kary!, como estas?. Ah! ves que todos los detalles son importantes?, jejeje. Mi msn?, claro! es: piccolafiore87hotmail.com, espero que me agregues pronto.  
BYE  
Cuidate  
Hablamos  
  
revitaa199: Ahh!! ves?, otro que se había olvidado del dichoso dije XD jaajaja. No te preocupes, ya veras como despierta.  
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
Hablamos!

* * *

CAP. 17  
DE VUELTA AL COLEGIO - Parte II  
  
Con una mirada defraudada hacía Ron, Harry camino derecho hasta la puerta y la abrió con suavidad, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí, pues la sola imagen de su madre muerta le causaba deseos de buscar al culpable y matarlo de una buena vez; al cruzar hacía la enfermería, los 3 chicos se encontraron con un escándalo inigualable, James se hallaba gritando y forcejeando por liberarse de 5 profesores que lo tenía muy bien sujeto, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrima al igual que sus mejillas, y su expresión era de impotencia e ira.  
Pensando en que podría ayudarlo, Hermione observo un segundo a Harry y luego se encamino hasta llegar al frente del joven quien para ese momento recibía palabras de aliento de Peter  
  
- James – lo llamo Hermione observándolo fijamente a los ojos   
  
Al escuchar su nombre, James pareció entrar de nuevo en razón por lo que se tranquilizo un poco y dejo de luchar aun cuando continuo llorando  
  
- ¿Si? – dijo luego de unos segundos   
  
- Debes ir a ver a Lili  
  
- No puedo – respondió girando la cabeza hacía una ventana cercana por la que los débiles rayos de sol se filtraban acompañados por algunos copos de nieve   
  
- No puedes dejarla irse así, tienes que ir a despedirte   
  
Frente a esto James se quedó un rato en silencio y ya completamente calmado, sabía que la morena tenía razón, pero lo último que quería era tener que ir a despedirse de la persona que más amaba y su única compañía ahora que sus padres habían muerto.  
  
- ¿Podrías acompañarme? – pidió   
  
- Claro que si Jam – dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras le tendía una mano para conducirlo a la habitación  
  
Caminando lentamente, los 2 jóvenes llegaron hasta el cuarto al cual James entro en completo silencio en tanto que Hermione se quedaba de pie en el corredor; allí de frente a él se hallaba Lili, tan apacible como minutos antes la había dejado Harry, de inmediato un dolor horrible se apodero del corazón del chico ¡la había dejado morir! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?, ¿es qué acaso no podía haber concentrado sus energías en evitar aquello?; al llegar a ella, James la abrazo a la vez que continuaba llorando, por lo que algunas de sus lágrimas caían directo al rostro de la chica  
  
- Lili cariño – comenzó a decir en voz baja - ¿por qué tenía que sucedernos esto?, te amo… y lo único que te pido es que no me odies, nunca podría soportar que me odiaras  
  
Con cuidado el chico acariciaba la suave y blanca piel de la chica que se encontraba helada, lo cual le indicaba claramente que no poseía signos vitales, mientras James pensaba muchas más lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas mojando el rostro de ella, por lo visto nada podría hacerla volver… Fuera, Hermione esperaba el regreso del Gryffindor, junto a su novio y su mejor amigo  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo una voz tras ellos  
  
Al volverse se encontraron con Sirius, tenía un brazo y una pierna enyesados y múltiples moretones y rasguños por todos lados, además de la expresión de tener gran dolor de cabeza  
  
- Sirius, no deberías de estar levantado – dijo Hermione acercándose a él y tomándolo por el brazo que no tenía enyesado con intenciones de regresarlo a su cama  
  
- No Hermione, quiero saber que sucedió con Lili – pidió el joven con cara triste  
  
Asustada, la joven observo a sus amigos con expresión de necesitar ayuda de cualquier manera, Ron y Harry también se miraron asustados, sabían que Sirius no soportaría saber que su mejor amiga de toda la vida había muerto.  
  
- Sirius – comenzó Harry acercándose a él – Lili muri  
  
- ¡QUE! – los ojos azul brillante del muchacho se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se alborotaba un poco su negro cabello – ¿estas seguro?  
  
- Si, fue la única de nosotros que murió – apunto Ron haciendo sentir peor al animago  
  
- ¿Cómo está James? – fue lo que el otro atino a preguntar  
  
- Está adentro con ella  
  
- ¿Puedo entrar a verla luego?, es que por los momentos necesito prepararme sicológicamente para saber que nunca más podré hablar con ella   
  
- Si, claro Sirius – apunto Harry asintiendo con una sensación horrible de vacío en su estomago  
  
- Por cierto… ¿Mary está bien?  
  
- Creo que la vi acostada en una de las camillas – dijo Hermione - ¿quieres que te acompañe a verla?  
  
- No, no te preocupes… al menos ella está bien – respondió por último Canuto antes de retirarse con expresión de dolor intenso en su rostro  
  
Dentro, James continuaba abrazando a Lili, definitivamente no quería creer que aquello estaba sucediendo, no sabía por que pero tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro abriría los ojos y descubriría que lo que les estaba sucediendo no era más que una pesadilla causada por haber comido exceso de dulce ó por haber bebido demasiada cerveza de mantequilla. Decidido a no llorar más, James dejo a una última gota de sus lágrimas caer sobre su novia, sin embargo y aun cuando ya había decidido aceptar que ella estaba muerta, no se aparto de su lado, si querían que la dejara tranquila debían ir a separarlo de su cuerpo; entre tanto, la mente de Lili repasaba los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, recordaba con claridad el rayo de luz verde que impacto contra ella haciéndola caer, supuestamente muerta, aún cuando sin darse cuenta había abierto los ojos encontrándose con James abrazándola, ¿Qué sucede? Se preguntó la joven extrañada a la vez que levantaba la mano y con delicadeza acariciaba el rostro del muchacho, quien al sentir el toque dio un salto asustado y se separo de la cama  
  
- ¿LILI? – exclamo con los ojos abiertos de par en par  
  
- ¿James? – dijo ella sonriéndole débilmente - ¿por qué lloras cariño?  
  
- No estas… no…  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- HARRY, HERMIONE – gritó él abriendo la puerta de un tirón y tomando por sorpresa a la otra chica.  
  
- ¿James qué ocurre? – pregunto Ron extrañado  
  
- LILI ESTA VIVA – explico James para luego volver a entrar a la habitación y salir con la muchacha en brazos   
  
- ¿Lili? – pregunto Hermione al verla   
  
Sin darle chance de preguntar nada, James corrió hasta la enfermería y dejo a Lili en una cama cercana a la puerta mientras iba en busca de la enfermera, la morena por su parte tomo a Harry por un brazo y tiró de él indicándole que la siguiera, este le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a Ron y junto siguieron a su amiga hasta la cama más próxima a la entrada, por lo visto él todavía no lograba procesar lo que acababa de ver.  
  
- Apártense chicos – indico madame Ponfrey a la vez que corría las cortinas y se quedaba con Lili  
  
- ¿No estoy viendo mal?, ¿verdad? – inquirió Harry pensando en que el hechizo de la noche pasada lo había dejado un poco atontado  
  
- Así es, regreso – afirmo Hermione sonriéndole  
  
- QUE BIEN – exclamo Harry abrazando a Hermione y levantándola por la cintura mientras ella reía divertida ante la mirada un tanto celosa de Ron  
  
- Me alegro por ti amigo – acepto el pelirrojo dándole una palmadita en el hombro al moreno  
  
- Ahora debemos esperar para entrar a verla – dijo Herm quien de pronto recordó a Sirius – y tenemos que informarle a Sirius  
  
- Si, eso es buena idea… ¿por qué no vamos nosotros amor, y dejamos a Harry con James? – sugirió Ron tomando a la morena por la mano y comenzando a caminar  
  
- Si, ya regresamos Harry  
  
- OK  
  
Con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, Harry se sentó en el suelo frente al cubículo en el que se hallaba su madre, quería saber como era que había despertado tan repentinamente, aun cuando en el fondo aquello le importaba un bledo, pues lo que le parecía más importante era el echo de que había vuelto con ellos.

* * *

_**HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!,**_ como estan?, yo ando super happy! jeje, pero las causas se las hare saber luego, en fin... que les parecio el capitulo?, vieron que no fui tan mala y no deje que Lili se fuera al otro mundo!! :) me deberian de enviar rr dobles por esto XDDD. Bien, ya el ff está cerca de su final... :'( triste no?, pero no se preocupen, estoy planeando otro, aunque no se si pueda publicarlo (uds saben que siempre ando con el tiempo medido!) de modos que tendre que planificarme bien!. Por ahora los dejo  
Bye  
Hablamos  
Se cuidan


	54. De Vuelta al Colegio Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a sus rr:  
_  
JessyTonks: Hola Jessy!!, que bueno tener noticias tuyas!, jajaja si, la verdad es que no soy tan cruel, pues = sino la levantaba el pobre Harry, como iba a nacer?. Espero que estes disfrutando mucho de tus vacaciones!, gracias por los saludos y las conchitas XD. Bye  
Hablamos  
Cuidate  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola Lil!!, jajaja si, bueno... es que realmente no podia morir! XD por que y Harry?, en fin, aun me falta dar una explicación con respecto a tu querido Voldy!, pero todo a su debido tiempo, jajaja.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
Cuidate  
  
Kary: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo!, y pues no te preocupes, no te perderas de tanto, estoy segura.  
Bye  
XD felices vacaciones!  
  
revitaa199: Hola revitaa!! jajaja ves?, tenia que despertar de alguna forma! XD aunque fuese con un lepe jajajaja.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
  
erkorbina: Hola! muchas gracias por tu rr, pienso que tienes razón en lo que dices!, y de hecho, muchisima, pero la verdad era que no queria que la pobre Lili muriera así, tan feamente, jajaja, de modos que la salve! :)- Y por favor... te pido que no me recuerdes la muerte Leo en titanic!, yo la lamente profundamente por que yo AMO a leo di caprio!, es mi amor platonico... :D.  
De todas formas, GRACIAS POR TU RR  
Bye  
Cuidate   
Hablamos

* * *

CAP. 17  
DE VUELTA AL COLEGIO - Parte III  
  
Finalmente, después de muchas quejas por parte des grupo de chicos, la enfermera se dio por vencida y les permitió ver a Lili, "Solo unos minutos, está muy delicada" había dicho cuando Daniela le recrimino el poco tiempo que les había dado, pero James, y el resto hizo caso omiso de ello y se arremolinaron a su alrededor, sonriéndole con verdadera felicidad.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes pelirroja? – pregunto Sirius con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro  
  
- Mucho mejor "cachorrito" – bromeo ella haciéndolo sonrojarse, todavía su rostro se notaba pálido y sudoroso  
  
- ¡Gracias al cielo que volviste! – exclamo Remus quien había recuperado la conciencia unas 3 horas atrás – nunca pensé poder ver a una persona que le sucediera eso  
  
- ¡Amor! – exclamo Daniela un tanto molesta por la actitud de su novio – no seas as  
  
- Lo siento… pero es verdad – respondió él, haciendo reír al resto  
  
- Daniela – llamo Lili   
  
- ¿Si Lili?  
  
- Tu trataste de salvarme… pero no se que fue lo que te sucedió   
  
- ¡Ah! – la joven frunció el entrecejo como molesta – Sirius me atac…  
  
- YO NO TE HICE NADA  
  
- No estabas en tus cabales Sirius   
  
- ¡Claro que si!  
  
- ¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO AYUDASTE A LILI? – exclamo por último la morena molesta   
  
- Ah… - Sirius se quedo pensativo unos segundo – por que la verdad es que luego de que salimos Remus, Mary y yo no supe más de mi, me sentí extraño  
  
- Si, estabas bajo el dominio del que no debe ser nombrado – explico Remus, ante esto, todos se volvieron a verlo extrañados - ¿qué?, eso fue lo que me dijo Dumbledore  
  
Riendo todos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a Lili, entre ellas como era que se había salvado, allí fue cuando Harry decidió hablar por primera vez y mostrarles el dije que se hallaba completamente partido por la mitad; ante esto, todos quedaron sin habla, nunca creyeron que algo así le salvaría la vida a alguien.  
  
- Fue un gran regalo, ¿no creen? – admitió James acariciando los rojos cabellos de su novia con cariño  
  
- ¡Claro que si!, le salvo la vida a la pelirroja. ¡Yo no podía creer que había muerto! Imaginen a quien iba a molestar de ahora en adelante  
  
- Para eso tienes a Mary, Sirius Black  
  
- ¡NO! Ella es mi novia, no puedo molestarla, me dejaría y yo moriría de pena – confirmo él con cara sería haciendo reír de nuevo al grupo mientras Mary lo abrazaba con cariño   
  
- BIEN – exclamo una voz tras ellos – ES HORA DE QUE REGRESEN A SUS CAMAS, ¡VAMOS! SIN QUEJAS… dije sin quejas señorita Petersen   
  
Mascullando, todos dejaron sola a Lili y regresaron a sus posiciones iniciales, ya tendrían el día de mañana para charlar y bromear, sin prácticamente ninguna preocupación.

* * *

Hola a todos!!!!!!!, se que este capitulo está demasiado corto para el gusto de cualquiera, pero... queria colocarles un adelanto, por que el capitulo 18 no está listo aun!, así que muchas gracias por su paciencia!, por ahora...  
Bye  
Se cuidan  
Felices "Vagaciones" jeje  
Espero sus rr


	55. Solo unos días más Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
revitaa199: Hola Revitaa!! esperate a que veas lo que sucedio con Voldy, jajajaja .  
Gracias por tu rr  
BYE  
  
Kary: Hola Kary!! mira, la verdad es que no se si los pueda subir antes del viernes... Sorry! :(  
Gracias por el rr  
BYE  
  
CAP. 18  
SOLO UNOS DIAS MÁS - Parte I  
  
Una semana después del incidente, el grupo de amigos pudo salir de la enfermería, les había parecido exagerada la medida tomada por Madame Pomfrey, pero al menos ahora podía regresar a sus habitaciones y ocupar sus camas de nuevo, cosas que les parecía muy agradable; a su vez, el tiempo se volvía mucho más cálido, ya había dejado de nevar y la poca nieve que quedaba en el pasto se comenzaba a derretir ante la reciente aparición de los rayos dorados del sol. Lili ya se había mejorado bastante de salud, cosa que ponía feliz a James puesto que podrían salir de nuevo a dar paseos bajo la luz de la luna (eso si Remus se los permitía), por otro lado, Hermione, Harry y Ron comenzaban a prepararse para dejar el pasado atrás y regresar a su propia época, por que, aun cuando Dumbledore no los había llamado a su despacho, estaban concientes de que pronto sucedería.  
  
- Mamá – llamo Harry aquella mañana dirigiéndose a la pelirroja que se hallaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común escuchando música en un radio mágico  
  
- ¿Si Cielo?  
  
- Ten – culmino entregándole el dije que Hermione se había encargado de reparar – para que continué acompañándote ahora, y siempre  
  
- ¡Harry!, muchísimas gracias, había estado buscándolo sin obtener resultados – explico ella poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su hijo para luego tomar el dije entre sus delicadas manos   
  
- De nada mamá, ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos por Remus y le jugamos la broma a mi papá que nunca llegamos a hacerle?- recordando, Lili puso cara de malicia   
  
- Eso sería muy… MUY buena idea – dijo tomando a Harry por una mano y atravesando el retrato a la vez que charlaban tranquilamente   
  
Por otro lado, Sirius y Hermione se encontraban caminando por la orilla del lago era extraño no ver al joven con Mary, pero esta había tenido que ir a su casa por petición de sus padres, los cuales deseaban verla luego del incidente, Ron por su parte, se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de los chicos de 7mo puesto que la noche anterior se había quedado hablando hasta muy tarde con Hermione a cerca de algo que no quisieron explicarle a Harry puesto que le aseguraron que al llegar de nuevo al Hogwarts de su época se enteraría. La morena, y el animago decidieron, luego de haberle dado la vuelta completa al lago, sentarse cerca de un gran árbol que era el preferido de Ron puesto que la sombra que proyectaba era inmensa, a terminar la amena charla que habían estado teniendo, no fue hasta ese momento que el joven se aventuro a decirle a Hermione todo lo que alguna vez se hubo reservado debido a la presencia del pelirrojo.  
  
- Hermione… debo decirte algunas cosas – comenzó a decir Sirius observando a la chica  
  
- Adelante "cachorrito" – dijo esta riendo al ver la cara del joven a su lado puesto que Lili era la única persona a la que le permitía que lo llamara as  
  
- ¡JaJa! – espeto él con sarcasmo – muy graciosa señorita  
  
- Se te oye bonito   
  
- Si, mucho… pero solo…  
  
- Ya se… solo Lili puede llamarte así – completo ella la frase  
  
- No, solo ella, Mary… y tu  
  
- ¡Vaya! Gracias por el honor – exclamo Hermione sacudiendo su larga melena castaña  
  
- Bien… continuando con lo que te iba a decir  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Hermione… podrás ser del pasado, de la época de las cavernas, ó del futuro más lejano que haya, pero aun así me gustas demasiado, y pues… si hubiese podido te habría pedido que fueses mi novia  
  
- ¡Ah! – las mejillas de la morena se tornaron color rosa pálido – bueno… es muy halagador saber eso, ¡gracias!   
  
- Pero tengo algo más que preguntarte  
  
- Adelante  
  
- ¿Me habrías dicho que si?  
  
Ante esto, Hermione se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, si bien era cierto que Sirius era muy lindo, de igual forma nunca hubiese podido decirle que si, su corazón siempre había pertenecido a Ron y eso nada podría cambiarlo.  
  
- Lo siento Sirius, pero no… no te habría dicho que si  
  
- Lo suponía – respondió él sonriendo – Ronald "pelirrojo lindo" es demasiado fuerte  
  
- ¡Sirius! Estas celoso – dijo ella riendo a mandíbula batiente al ver la cara del animago   
  
- No lo estoy, es solo que me gusta pensar en que hubiésemos sido buena pareja  
  
- Pero… ¿Y Mary?, ella es tu novia y es muy simpática y una persona genial   
  
- Si, lo sé… y yo la amo, pero no se porque tu me gustas tanto  
  
- Quizás crees amarme, pero no es así – aseguro ella abrazando sus piernas contra su cuerpo  
  
En ese momento, se escucho como gritaban el nombre de Sirius a lo lejos; extrañado el joven se puso de pie mientras miraba al horizonte, en ese momento, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro y sin decirle nada a Hermione echo a correr dejándola sorprendida  
  
- ¿Sirius qué…? ¡Ah¡  
  
Mary venía llegando de vuelta al colegio, traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, unos jeans a media pierna y una camiseta sin mangas color naranja brillante; sonriendo más que antes, Sirius se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios como si hubieran pasado meses desde su partida, la cual, había sido hacía solo dos días. Sintiéndose bien por su amigo, Hermione se puso de pie y camino en silencio de vuelta al castillo, dejando a la feliz pareja juntos de pie en la explanada.

* * *

Mientras, dentro del castillo, más específicamente en la cocina, Lili, Harry y Remus discutían como efectuarían la broma de la cual sería victima James, todo tenía que salir perfecto ó sino el joven descubriría de quienes se trataba y eso no resultaba para nada conveniente.  
  
- ¿Qué les parece mañana en la noche?, todo está perfecto, inclusive la luna – aseguro Remus sonriendo tranquilamente a la vez que comía una galleta de chocolate  
  
- ¿La luna?, no se supone que tu… - comenzó a decir Lili pero fue interrumpida por su amigo de nuevo  
  
- Está perfecta por que no hay luna llena Lili  
  
- ¡Ah!... bien, en ese caso podré esperara hasta mañana en la noche, pero… ¿creen que esa palangana de crema de ilusiones alcance?  
  
- Por que no… él no es gordo, y tu preparaste suficiente crema como para que se bañaran con ella, unas 7 personas – apunto Harry   
  
- Creo que usaste un truco muy malo Lili – apunto Remus seguro de lo que estaba diciendo – deberías de haber inventado otra broma, a ti se te ocurren muy buenas ideas  
  
- ¿Pero qué otra cosa?, creo que esa maldición afecto un poco mi cerebro  
  
- A ver… - Harry hizo un esfuerzo por imaginarse a su padre en una situación divertida - ¿qué tal hacerlo quedar vestido de mujer?  
  
- ¡Eso es muy cruel! – se quejó Lili molesta  
  
- ¿Qué te parece hacerle cambiar su color de piel de rojo a azul marino en medio del comedor?  
  
- Esa es más aceptable… ¿y qué tal si…?  
  
- ¿Si? – inquirió Remus curioso  
  
- Si en ves de una broma le hacemos un regalo, después de todo él me salvo la vida, no se merece una broma   
  
Meditando las palabras de la chica, los chicos se quedaron en completo silencio y luego asintieron ante la idea, les parecía muy bien darle un regalo a James por haber salvado a una persona tan espectacular como Lili.  
  
- Si, eso está mucho mejor mamá – admitió Harry sonriéndole   
  
- Pero… ¿qué podemos hacerle? – pregunto Remus curioso  
  
- Yo tengo una idea muy interesante y que se que le va a gustar – exclamo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie - ¿vienen?  
  
- ¡Claro que si! – dijeron los otros dos siguiéndola fuera de la cocina y camino a la sala común.

* * *

Aquella tarde paso demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry, a quien una corazonada no dejaba de indicarle que estaban próximos a ser llamados al despacho de Dumbledore, y pues… el no quería que eso sucediera, lo último que deseaba de echo era irse de allí; le dolía tener que admitirlo pero era la primera vez que se sentía como en casa, era la primera vez que sentía la verdadera calidez de un hogar, aun cuando sus padres no eran más que un par de adolescentes igual que él. Por otro lado, quería regresar al Howgarts de su época y poder volver hablar con Ginny, no sabía por que pero la chica le había comenzado a hacer una falta increíble, es tan bonita pensó sonriendo de forma tonta lo cual lo hizo luego sonrojarse, ¡no podía ser!... ¡le gustaba Ginny!, pero un momento… eso tenía que ser imposible, hacía 6 años que la conocía y estaba seguro de que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, ¿O sería que sencillamente se hacía el desentendido?; entre todos estos pensamientos, Harry se fue ensimismando, hasta el punto de que no supo cuando su madre se detuvo frente a él con un grueso pero pequeño álbum de fotos y una pluma.  
  
- Harry, ¿estas bien? – pregunto al ver que el chico no reaccionaba   
  
- ¿Ah?... ¡ah! si dime mamá, ¿qué sucede?  
  
- Quiero que firmes una de las páginas de este álbum que te voy a entregar – dijo colocándolo en las manos del joven quien no se mostró curioso, no recordaba aquel álbum entre sus pertenencias – cada uno de nosotros firmara una página y luego colocaremos allí una de las fotos que tomamos las vez pasada en la que figures, ese será el regalo de James  
  
- Muy bien pensado mamá – admitió él feliz – esta noche, en la tranquilidad de mi cama lo firmare  
  
- Perfecto entonces cielo – dijo ella entusiasmada a la vez que acariciaba el negro cabello de su hijo – será un regalo fantástico y a James le encantara   
  
- ¿Pueden firmar todos?   
  
- ¿Lo dices por Ron y Hermione?, ellos también deben de firmar – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro – ahora, si me disculpa, debo ir a tomarles una foto a Peter y Sirius pues no hay una de ellos juntos

Asintiendo, Harry observo como su madre se alejaba de él camino a algún lugar fuera de la sala común, llevaba una cámara fotográfica en una mano y lo que parecía ser un estuche para la misma en la otra; ¡Definitivamente no quería irse del Hogwarts de aquella época!, debía quedarse y tratar de hacer una vida sin importar los eventos que cambiarían. Decidido a hablar con Dumbledore, Harry se levanto de su asiento y camino derecho hasta el retrato por donde minutos antes su madre había desaparecido, para encontrarse con que Ron y Hermione venían entrando, como era costumbre, tomados de la mano, pero su cara reflejaba algo de nerviosismo  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el moreno extrañado  
  
- Pues… Veras Harry – comenzó Hermione  
  
- Dumbledore nos llamo a su despacho – culmino Ron con expresión sería  
  
- ¡Ah! – Harry hizo una mueca de desconcierto – Muy bien, vamos  
  
Y sin cruzar más palabra, los 3 chicos salieron camino a la oficina del director

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!, como ven está MUY largo, para complacerlos por ser unos lectores tan geniales!, muchisimas gracias por sus rr, y espero continuar leyendo sus futuras criticas.  
Bye  
Se cuidan  
Hablamos


	56. Solo unos días más Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING

CAP. 18  
SOLO UNOS DIAS MÁS - Parte II  
  
Al llegar a la oficina, ya Dumbledore los estaba esperando, tenía expresión seria y lucia mucho más pensativo que de costumbre sentado tras su escritorio en completo silencio; al ver a los chicos entrar se puso de pie con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro  
  
- Buenas tardes profesor – dijo Hermione sonriéndole de vuelta  
  
- Buenas tardes señorita Granger, Harry, Ron  
  
- ¿Nos mando a llamar profesor? – pregunto Ron esperanzado  
  
- Así es señor Wesley, por favor tomen asiento – indico señalando las butacas de cuero que tenía frente a él  
  
En silencio, los 3 chicos se acomodaron frente a su director, Hermione y Ron con grandes sonrisas de esperanza plasmadas en el rostro, Harry con expresión de desaliento y tristeza   
  
- ¿saben por qué lo mande a llamar? – pregunto el anciano  
  
- Creemos tener una vaga idea pero nos gustaría que usted nos la afirmara  
  
- Bien señorita Hermione, adelante  
  
- ¿Encontró ya la forma de regresarnos? – dijo la chica sonriente   
  
- ¡Vaya! Si me tocara colocarle puntos por su respuesta de seguro no serían menos de 50 señorita   
Sonrojada por aquello, Hermione se acomodo en su lugar feliz, no podía creer que fueran a regresar de una buena vez con sus seres queridos  
  
- Bien, tal y como la señorita aquí presente acaba de decir – dijo el anciano apuntando a Hermione – he encontrado la manera de devolverlos a su tiempo, el sistema funciona igual que un traslador, por lo que solamente deberán tocar el objeto que les entregue y serán enviados a su época de nuevo; nos reuniremos en la torre de astronomía en la madrugada del domingo… a las 3 AM más específicamente, cálculo que en el futuro ya debe de ser martes  
  
- ¿Martes? – dijo Ron extrañado - ¿qué no es domingo también?  
  
- No Ronald, los días varían de acuerdo al año y la fecha – dijo Harry hablando por primera vez desde hacía rato  
  
- Así es Harry – afirmo el director pensativo – ahora, ¿tiene alguno de ustedes algo que decir?  
  
- Si señor – dijo el moreno levantándose de su asiento muy seguro de si mismo – yo no deseo volver a mi época  
  
- ¡QUE! – exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez con los ojos como platos  
  
- Lo lamento chicos, pero deseo que darme en el pasado – añadió él con los ojos un tanto húmedos  
  
- Pero Harry – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amigo con actitud suplicante – no puedes hacer eso, cambiarias muchos eventos importantes en tu vida  
  
- ¿Allí se cuenta la muerte de mis padres? – pregunto con frialdad el chico  
  
- Harry, Hermione tiene toda la razón – exclamo Ron acercándose también a su amigo – tienes que volver  
  
- ¿Puedo quedarme profesor? – dijo ya olvidándose de los chicos  
  
- Es su decisión señor Potter, si cree que podrá soportar los años que vienen  
  
- Si, estoy seguro de que si  
  
- En ese caso… si puede  
  
- Muchas Gracias profesor – culminó retirándose del despacho y dejando a Hermione sumida en un mar de lágrimas mientras Ron la abrazaba y le susurraba que todo estaba bien  
  
- Calmese señorita Granger – pidió el anciano acercándose a ella – no podemos hacer nada si Harry ya ha decidido  
  
- Pero profesor, ambos sabemos que no puede quedarse – dijo ella entre sollozos  
  
- Así es, pero todo depende de lo que él decida, de modos que le pido que se tranquilice   
  
- El profesor tiene razón cariño, ¿por qué no me nos vamos a la sala común? – inquirió Ron abrazándola por los hombros   
  
- Si, es mejor, así puedo acostarme un rato – respondió la joven triste mientras se despedía del anciano y salía junto con su novio del despacho de vuelta a la sala común  
  
- Esperen un momento – los llamo de nuevo Dumbledore  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Antes de que se vayan, creo que deben saber como fue que se salvaron de las garras de Voldemort hace 2 noches  
  
Asintiendo en silencio, la morena y su pelirrojo novio regresaron sobre sus pasos y ocuparon de nuevo las butacas de cuero  
  
- Bien… supongo que no supieron en que momento asesinaron a Lili – ambos negaron con la cabeza aun en silencio – muy bien, luego de que la mayoría cayeron inconscientes, Voldemort se hizo cargo de la señorita Evans, pensando que ya ella no sería problema, se dirigió a James que yacía tirado en el suelo (inconsciente luego de ser interceptado por una maldición) pero cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar su mortal "Avada Kedabra", llegaron los funcionarios de ministerio por lo que se vio obligado a huir; sus mortifagos fueron todos enviados a Azkaban  
  
- Pero… ¿Y usted en donde estaba? – dijo Ron extrañado  
  
- El resto de los profesores y yo fuimos tomados por sorpresa por un grupo de al menos 50 mortifagos, ante esto apenas y pudimos defendernos, estuvimos a punto de morir a manos de ellos  
  
- Es decir… que de no ser por los agentes del ministerio… - comenzó Ron de nuevo  
  
- Y Daniela, Mary, Sirius y Remus – culmino Hermione  
  
- No, no por el señor Black precisamente, señorita Granger.   
  
- ¿No?  
  
- No, él fue manejado fácilmente por Voldemort… por poco y mata a la señorita Petersen  
  
- ¡Vaya!  
  
- Si, así es… - un silencio tenso se apodero de la sala, parecía que cada quien pensaba en lo que había sucedido de una manera distinta – bien señores, ahora que ya saben lo que sucedió, los invito a regresar a su sala común ó disfrutar por uno de los últimos momentos del colegio  
  
- ¡Muchas Gracias Profesor!   
  
- A su orden señorita, pero quiero que sepan que esto no se lo dije a Harry por que sabía que iba a quedar muy desconcertado por el echo de que dejamos huir a Voldemort; y es que sencillamente el destino está escrito y nadie puede cambiarlo… por lo tanto, debemos dejar que suceda lo que va a suceder  
  
- ¿Es decir…? – Ron trago grueso  
  
- Así es señor Wesley, no podemos hacer nada por cambiar lo que va a suceder con la familia Potter, si es que sucede algo – los ojos de Dumbledore entristecieron por un momento – de modos que les agradezco que no le explique nada  
  
- No se preocupe profesor, no le diremos nada  
  
Sin decir nada más, los chicos salieron por la estatua mucho más tristes y desconcertados de lo que habían estado minutos antes, ahora no solamente Lili y James morirían, sino que Harry se quedaría viviendo en sus recuerdos para siempre.

* * *

Hola! como ven ya el ff está por terminar, de modos que espero que esten disfrutando los últimos capitulos puesto que van a contarse entre los mejores!, por ahora espero sus rr, aunque se que estan de vacaciones.  
Bye  
Se cuidan 


	57. Regresando a la Realidad Parte I y II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 19  
REGRESANDO A LA REALIDAD - Parte I, II  
  
Los días y las noches a partir de aquella conversación fueron mucho más pesadas para Ron y Hermione puesto que, Harry se empeñaba en evitarlos por que según él "debía de irse acostumbrando a estar sin ellos" lo cual le valía al moreno muchas más horas en compañía de su madre y los merodeadores; Por otro lado, algo extraño sucedía con Daniela, los chicos recordaban haberla visto recibir una carta hacía unos días atrás y desde entonces se comportaba totalmente extraño, inclusive a veces el mismo Remus se preguntaba por que estaba así, sin embargo, la chica solo se limitaba a sonreír con tristeza y decir: "Todo está bien amor, no te preocupes". Al mismo tiempo, Sirius, Peter y Lili se empeñaban en afirmar que la joven había recibido una noticia muy mala cosa que la tenía tremendamente preocupada; sin poder contener su curiosidad, el joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules no dejaba de preguntarle en cada momento que tenía a solas con Mary, el por que de aquello, y lo que más le extrañaba, era que la rubia se volvia tremendamente seria en torno al tema y decía: "la curiosidad mato al gato Sirius Black, ó en tu caso, al perro".   
  
Toda la situación se volvió realmente trágica cuando, la mañana del domingo, Remus y James bajaron charlando tranquilamente las escaleras del vestíbulo, con intenciones de tomar un sabroso desayuno que incluyera mucha grasa y pan tostado, era cerca de las 7 AM, ¿una extraña hora para despertarse siendo domingo, no es así?, sin embargo por petición de James, el joven licántropo decidió también bajar a comer; todo en el castillo estaba igual que siempre a excepción de Mary y Daniela, las cuales se encontraban de pie ante las puertas de roble del castillo, esta última con una capa de viaje negra perfectamente bien colocada sobre su túnica color rosa pálido, Mary por su parte portaba la túnica del colegio. Se hallaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba a la cintura de su amiga susurrándole palabras imposibles de diferenciar para los Gryffindors, a su vez, Daniela no lograba decir ni una sola palabra, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y sus hinchados ojos revelaban que había pasado la noche llorando  
  
- ¿Qué le ocurre a Daniela? – dijo James extrañado, pero Remus no lo escuchaba, de echo ya había comenzado su camino en dirección a su novia, tenía que saber que pasaba de una vez por todas  
  
- ¡Daniela! – la llamo asustado  
  
Al verlo, la chica negó violentamente con la cabeza a la vez que Mary la liberaba, ayudándola a que iniciara su camino hacía la fría explanada del colegio  
  
- DANIELA – gritó al ver que la joven corría y desaparecía de su vista  
  
- Remus déjala, no comprenderás por que se va sin decírtelo – dijo Mary sujetándolo por un brazo sin éxito por lo que Remus corrió tras su novia en completo silencio  
  
- ¿Qué es todo esto Mary? – inquirió James cuando estuvo a su lado  
  
- La familia de Daniela quiere que se vaya del colegio  
  
- ¿A finales de año? – exclamo el chico extrañado  
  
- La harán repetir el curso en un colegio lejos de Inglaterra… en Alemania de echo  
  
- ¿Alemania?, y ¿por qué?  
  
- ¡Olvidalo James! – exclamo la rubia llorando de nuevo

* * *

Fuera, Daniela corría explanada abajo, quería huir de Remus… no podía verlo a la cara y decirle que tenían que terminar, ella lo amaba y no deseaba para nada verlo sufrir, sin embargo, sabía que haciéndole aquello lo haría sufrir aun más; fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ocultársele mucho más tiempo aquello, por lo que decidida, se detuvo en medio de su recorrido.  
  
- Daniela – dijo el chico extrañado a la vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire - ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Remus… por favor no me odies – respondió ella volviéndose con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas y la voz totalmente entrecortada  
  
- Pero… cielo ¿qué tienes? – pregunto él de nuevo abrazándola, sin chistar, ella se aferro a su cuerpo descargando sobre su túnica todas las lágrimas que le eran posibles  
  
- Remus, me voy del colegio, e inclusive del país  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? – exclamo él anonadado   
  
- Mis padres me harán repetir este curso en Alemania, les molesto muchísimo lo que sucedió con Voldemort. Había estado ocultándoselos, pero eso no es un hecho del nadie se entera, así que como mi padre trabaja en el ministerio supo todo, inclusive de nuestro noviazgo, cosa que lo hizo molestarse más  
  
- Pero… un momento, ¿qué tiene de malo que seas mi novia?  
  
- Para el resto del mundo, absolutamente nada, para él… mucho. Cuando supo que eras uno de los mejores amigos de James se puso furioso y le ordeno a mi madre que me separara de ti pues según él corro peligro de ser asesinada por Voldemort sin ninguna necesidad – Daniela hundió el rostro en el pecho de su novio, aspirando su perfume una vez más  
  
- ¡Yo nunca querría que algo te pasara!, ¡Yo te amo!... por favor no te vayas  
  
- No puedo hacer nada Remus, ya estoy inclusive fuera del colegio, me retiraron  
  
El joven se quedó en silencio, se hallaba analizando las posibles soluciones… pero ninguna le resultaba perfecta, ¿por qué tenían que separarlo de la persona que realmente lo complementaba?, ¡de la persona que lo amaba! ¡Por merlín!  
  
- Daniela Petersen – comenzó a decir separándose de ella - ¿te casarías conmigo?  
  
- ¿Cómo? – exclamo la chica con cara de desconcierto  
  
- ¿Te casarías conmigo?  
  
- Eso no solucionara nada Remus   
  
En ese momento, ambos jóvenes divisaron a lo lejos una carroza, de seguro sería la que llevaría a Daniela al expreso de Hogwarts  
  
- Daniela, sabes que te amo, tienes la opción de no irte y quedarte aquí conmigo… nos casaremos, buscare un trabajo, seríamos igual que James y Lili  
  
- Lo siento Remus, pero si pudiese aceptarte, lo haría – respondió la joven acercándose al rostro de su novio y besando sus labios una última vez – te amo – susurro luego mientras se separaba lentamente de él – no lo olvides nunca por que estoy segura de que mi amor por ti no se extinguirá aunque pasen más de 1000 años  
  
- Dani por favor…  
  
- Adiós Remus  
  
En completo silencio, y con el animo aun peor que antes, la morena caminó hacía el carruaje y lo abordo sin detenerse a mirar hacía atrás; el chico por su parte se quedó allí de pie observándola partir, tenía el corazón destrozado y un dolor agudo en lo más profundo de su ser  
  
- ¡Remus! – escucho que lo llamaban, sorprendido se volvió para observar ante él a sus amigos, todos con caras largas y expresiones de pena. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que mirarlo de aquella manera?  
  
- Daniela se fue – dijo acercándose a Lili quien lo observo más triste de lo usual   
  
- Lo lamento Remus   
  
- Nunca amare tanto a alguien como la ame a ella – volvió a decir él mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de la pelirroja y continuaba llorando  
  
- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que regresar  
  
- ¿Creen que me pueda quedar aquí a solas?   
  
Asintiendo, todos se retiraron dejándolo en el silencio que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de los terrenos del colegio, hundido en sus pensamientos, sentimientos y sueños que para aquellos momentos prácticamente se reducían a nada.

* * *

Finalmente, la última noche en compañía de Harry para los novios, había llegado, y con ella una inmensa depresión por parte de Hermione, la cual no paro de llorar desde el medio día para abajo, cosa que ya estaba comenzando a desesperar a Ron, él cual no encontraba palabras con las cuales consolarla, por lo que decidido a evitarle más dolor a su novia, fue hasta donde su amigo jugaba ajedrez con James y lo jaló del brazo fuera de la sala común.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Ron con voz amarga   
  
- ¿Acerca de? – dijo Harry extrañado   
  
- Sígueme, nos sentaremos a orillas del lago   
  
En silencio, Harry siguió al que había sido su mejor amigo en los últimos 6 años, ¿qué seria lo que iba a decirle?, quizás trataría de convencerlo de regresar… pero lamentablemente no podría, ya lo había decidido y así sería, se quedaría con sus padres y los protegería con su vida si era necesario.  
Finalmente habían llegado al borde del lago, había una pequeña señal de la luna, lo que significaba que quizás para el otro día tendrían una muy espectacular luna llena; Pobre Remus pensó desanimado el moreno mientras observaba como Ron se detenía ante él en completo silencio y con cara de molestia  
  
- ¿Viste a Hermione llorando? – dijo sin más rodeos  
  
- ¡Claro que la vi!, y le pregunte que le sucedía pero solo se limito a negar con la cabeza  
  
- Pues yo te voy a decir que le sucede… ¡Quiere que vuelvas con nosotros!, eso es todo lo que quiere  
  
- ¿Y por eso llora? – Harry se quedo extrañado por un momento  
  
- Si, por eso, imagina cuanto te aprecia, ¿y tu como se lo pagas?, dándole la espalda  
  
- ¿Dándole la espalda?, por supuesto que no. Nunca le he dado la espalda, es solo que no puedo irme de aqu  
  
- ¿Quién dice que no? – apenas Harry abrió la boca para responder, Ron se le adelanto señalándolo de forma amenazante – Déjame decirte que no permitiré que la hagas sufrir, de modos que si vas a quedarte es mejor que hables con ella y le digas por que estas haciendo esta locura  
  
- ¿Locura?, ¿Locura?, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que esto es una locura? – exclamo Harry fuera de si – sabes bien lo que he sufrido, nunca había conocido a mis padres, y ahora que al fin los tengo conmigo no pienso abandonarlos así nada más  
  
- ¡TE ESTAS AFERRANDO A ALGO QUE ES TOTALMENTE FALSO! – grito el pelirrojo sorprendiéndose incluso a él mismo – James y Lili ya murieron  
  
- En nuestra época si, pero ahora en estos momentos están vivos, y de echo interrumpiste una muy buena jugada de ajedrez mágico que me iba a dar la victoria ante MI padre – respondió el otro fríamente   
  
- Harry es que no lo ves… El destino ya está escrito, tu no puedes cambiarlo   
  
Ron parecía decidido a evitar que Harry permaneciera allí por más tiempo, es más, si tenía que contarle por que habían dejado escapar a Voldemort, lo haría sin importar las advertencias de Dumbledore  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
- Que si James y Lili murieron, nada haces con quedarte aquí por que de igual manera morirán… hagas lo que hagas – respondió el pelirrojo un poco más tranquilo pero sin dejar de lado su expresión de molestia  
  
- ¿Quién asegura eso?, cuando Voldemort quiera actuar lo único que tengo que hacer es luchar contra él, de igual forma viviré con ellos en el valle Godrig – aseguro el otro sin querer entender, ya en este punto tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
  
- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Cambiarias tanto el futuro que es posible que nosotros no nos conozcamos  
  
- ¡No importa! Prefiero arriesgar mi amistad que a mis padres  
  
- ¿Y tú crees que lo hago solamente por que no quiero que nos dejes?, lo hago porque es una injusticia dejarte aquí para que al final sufras todo teniendo plena conciencia de lo que esta pasando   
  
Ahora la luz de la luna se notaba un poco más, definitivamente la noche del domingo sería de luna llena, por lo que deberían enfrentar a Remus en su transformación como hombre lobo y tomando en cuenta los sucesos de aquella mañana, debía de ser una de las peores  
- Lo siento mucho Ron, pero no pienso irme… hablare con Hermione sobre esto y luego me iré a dormir – dijo el moreno dejando frío a su amigo y después retirándose de camino al castillo nuevamente   
Más anonadado que antes, Ron fue detrás del moreno dejando una buena distancia de separación entre ellos, quería estar en silencio un buen rato y pensar en que quizás en un futuro ya no conocería a la que para aquel momento era su novia y a quien amaba con todo su corazón; Si ese es el precio a pagar pensó deprimido no puedo hacer nada .

* * *

La noche paso tremendamente rápido, tanto que Ron pensó que apenas hacía unos 5 minutos que se había acostado cuando el despertador a su lado timbro asustándolo, Porquería fastidiosa pensó pasándose una mano por el cabello con mucho sueño, eran las 1:30 AM… por lo visto mejor le hubiese salido no acostarse. Pensando en que debía levantarse, el joven caminó directo al cuarto de baño, se lavo un poco la cara y se coloco de nuevo su túnica del uniforme; esperanzado, lanzó una mirada a la cama de Harry, pero este continuaba durmiendo inmutable al igual que James y el resto, por un momento el chico tuvo deseos de despertar a su amigo para despedirse, pero luego desistió de la idea… si ya había decidido quedarse, nada haría con eso.  
  
Sin pensar en esto mucho más, Ron salió del cuarto en dirección a la habitación de las chicas, pero ya Hermione se encontraba de pie en la puerta esperándolo.  
  
- ¿No se levanto?, ¿no es así? – dijo con pesadumbre  
  
- No cielo, lo siento  
  
- Está bien, creo que es mejor que se quede aquí y disfrute de sus padres – respondió ella cogiendo la mano del muchacho y dirigiéndose al cuadro  
  
Estuvieron caminando lo más lentamente posible hacía el despacho de Dumbledore durante aproximadamente 10 minutos, ambos sabían perfectamente que no deseaban irse, querían quedarse junto a Harry, él era su mejor amigo ¡por merlín! Por que tenían que dejarlo abandonado en medio de una época que no le reportaría absolutamente nada; Para cuando llegaron frente a la gárgola, Hermione prácticamente se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de su novio.  
  
- Despierta amor – dijo con voz dulce mientras la sacudía un poco  
  
- ¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto ella adormilada  
  
- Si, despierta, debemos entrar  
  
- Ron – comenzó ella con voz suplicante – Ambos sabemos que Harry no debe de quedarse aqu  
  
- Cariño, no puedo hacer nada, ya todo lo que estaba a mi alcance lo hice, ahora depende de él  
Asintiendo ante la explicación, la chica susurro la contraseña ("mentas con chocolate") para entrar en silencio, de inmediato, la hermosa puerta de madre pulida frente a ellos se abrió mostrando a Dumbledore en lo que, según pensaron ellos, era una túnica de dormir con millones de lunas y soles de color rojo brillante.  
  
- Buenos días chicos – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa triste – pasen adelante

* * *

Ya se que quieren matarme por hacer sufrir a Remus!!, . pero piedad!! nadie sabe que es lo que va a suceder un poco más adelante!!, tranquilos por favor!... por los momentos les digo que el final va a ser feliz :P. Por ahora espero sus rr  
BYE  
Se cuidan

**_Gracias por todos sus rr!, en el proximo capitulo prometo responderlos_**


	58. Regresando a la realidad Parte III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
**Jarlaxe - Bregan:** Hola!! miren chicas! mi primer rr dejado por un lector , esto quiere decir por un chico, jejeje. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el ff, y pues espero poder continuar leyendo tus rr en un futuro por que seria genial!!, por cierto... cuanto tardaste en leer el ff?, jejeje es solo curiosidad.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
Espero tus rr  
  
**revitaa199:** Hola! pues te informo que James y Lili no saben que Harry planea quedarse en el pasado por lo que no pueden decirle nada a cerca del tema T.T que mal ¿no?.   
Bueno, muchas gracias por escribir  
BYE  
espero tus rr  
  
**Eri mond licht:** Jajaja Hola! pues mira, la verdad es que... Tu te desapareciste de la página, no puedo hacer nada XD, por cierto, debo decirte que cambie mi cuenta de correo, de modos que por favor eliminame de tu MSN, proximamente te estare enviando un mail con mi nueva dirección!!. Otra cosa... veo que prefieres a Remus solo aunque pase las de Cain T.T pobre Remusito, XDDDD  
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye   
Hablamos  
  
**Lil Sonis:** Hola Lil, Oo vaya! veo que sacas conclusiones rápidas XDDDD, pues... mira creo que en este capitulo se aclararan tus dudas!!  
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
Cuidate  
  
**Laury:** Hola Laury!, es un placer para mi responder tu rr por que me doy cuenta de que te han gustado mis 2 ff lo cual me hace muy happy, jeje. Bien debo decirte que el ff se me había perdido, pero ya lo encontre, así que comenzare a publicarlo nuevamente en en los próximos días, igualmente aquí te doy una descripción rápida de lo que sucede para quete vayan informando, jajaja:  
1- Draco y Ginny se hacen novios, luego de un periodo de amor / odio en el que se conocen mucho mejor  
2- Ron y Hermione son novios y planean casarse apenas salgan del colegio (un poquito desesperados, ¿no?)  
3- Los mortifagos entran a Howgarts con la finalidad de raptar a Harry para llevarlo ante Voldemort, en medio de esto, Lucius Malfoy (que ya sabía del amor entre Draco/Ginny) decide matarla para así asegurarse de que su hijo no se vaya por lo que según él, es un mal camino, el problema es que Hermione se interpone y lucha con él para que no mate a su cuñada haciendo que Lucius desee asesinarlas a las 2. Pero Draco no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, de modos que lucha a capa y espada para defenderlas, haciendo que su padre quede totalmente decepcionado de él y lo eche de su casa a la vez que le asegura que pagara caro aquella deshonra, ante esto, Draco con la ayuda de Dumbledore huye a Ucrania con la seguridad de que cuando regrese (4 años más tarde) tendrá el puesto de profesor de pociones (sustituyendo a Snape)  
4- Harry y Ginny se hacen novios después de un largo tiempo de que Draco se vaya del colegio 5- Harry y Ginny deciden casarse  
6- En algún punto del ff en el que ya Ginny y Draco son novios, la pelirroja encuentra al rubio besandose con Pansy Parkinson, esto claro está no es por que el chico quisiera besarla, sino por que ella lo hizo a la fuerza ya que estaba molesta por que el joven le pidio a ella que fuese su novia.  
Estos son los datos que puedo darte por los momentos y además los que me parecen más importantes, espero que te hayan ayudado y si aun tienes alguna duda, no dudes en dejarme un rr con tu interrogante la cual de seguro respondere sin absultamente ningún problema.  
Gracias por tu rr!!  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
**Erkorbina:** ¿Como que ya no podrás leer más mi ff? :'( ¿por qué no?... bueno, sea lo que sea que te sucede, debo agradecerte por las palabras tan bonitas que siempre tenias para mi, la verdad es que siempre tus rr me dejaban Oo ¡gracias!, espero que sigas chevere y que en algún momento (así sea en un ff futuro) me dejes un rr por que es genial saber que hay personas que disfrutan de esa manera las historias que escribo.  
Muchas gracias!  
Espero que sigas bien  
Mis mejores deseos  
BYE  
  
**jessytonks:** Jajaja Hola Jess!, ya veo que te diste otra escapada!. Que bien que te gusto el capitulo y que las dudas que tienes con respecto a la partida de Harry se aclaren en este capitulo!.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
**Kary:** Muchisimas Gracias Kary!, es genial saber eso!. Espero que este super, luego te informo de mi nuevo MSN para que me agreges, pero por los momentos, elimina el antiguo por que ya no existe  
BYE  
Hablamos  
Cuidate  
  
Y ahora... sin más interrupciones, es capitulo 19, 3era parte XDDDD  
Chau  
Espero sus rr

* * *

CAP. 19  
REGRESANDO A LA REALIDAD - Parte III  
  
- Buenos días chicos – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa triste – pasen adelante  
  
- Buenos días profesor – respondió Ron sonriéndole de vuelta   
  
- Veo que decidió quedarse – agrego el anciano con una mirada significativa hacía el pelirrojo  
  
- Si Profesor, trate de convencerlo de todas las formas posibles, pero no lo logr  
  
- Te entiendo Ron, y creeme que no hay problema   
  
- Pero profesor… ¿esto no cambiaria el futuro de una manera drástica?  
  
- Si señorita, si lo hará – respondió ahora observando a Hermione – pero no puedo influenciar sus decisiones, eso se encargará el mismo de elegirlo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, el moreno se levantaba de su cama extrañado, había tenido un sueño horrible en el que sus padres lo acusaban de su muerte, es más… había sido tan real que inclusive escuchaba el resonar de ambas voces dentro de su cabeza; decidido a olvidar aquello, Harry se levanto de su cama, quería hablar con alguien y sabia que la única persona que estaría disponible a aquellas horas era Ron, sin recordar que aquel día sus 2 mejores amigos partirían de vuelta al futuro, el chico se encamino hasta la cama del pelirrojo y descorrió los doseles color vino para encontrar todo vacío, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa idiotez, no podía estar toda la vida creyendo que salvaría a sus padres quedándose junto a ellos y abandonando su propia vida en el futuro, y además de todo, abandonando a Ginny, quien aunque él no deseara admitirlo, lo traía de cabeza. Recordando que Ron y Hermione debían de encontrase en el despacho de Dumbledore, el joven se coloco su túnica y se apresuro a despertar a su padre, el cual entreabrió los ojos mientras decía cosas como:"Lili te toca atender al beb"; con una rápida y violenta sacudida Harry le dijo que era su momento de partir a su época.  
  
- ¡Papá debo partir ahora! – exclamo despertando también a Sirius quien se dormía en la cama de al lado  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Ya llego Mary? – dijo Sirius medio dormido mientras se frotaba los ojos  
  
- ¡No! – exclamo de nuevo Harry ya desesperado – escúchenme, es urgente… despierten a Lili y nos vemos en 5 minutos en el despacho de Dumbledore  
  
Sin esperar respuesta por parte de alguno de los merodeadores, el joven corrió directo hacía el cuadro para luego salir al frío y oscuro pasillo de camino al despacho de Dumbledore   
En menos de 5 minutos, Harry se hallaba frente a la estatua que daba acceso a la oficina, el problema era ahora ¿cuál era la contraseña?, decidido a encontrarla comenzó a nombrar todos los dulces que le venían a la mente, inclusive nombro algunos muggles, pero nada… ya comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿y si se habían ido sin él?; probó nuevamente con unos cuantos pero ninguno resultaba, de modos que lo único que le quedaba era gritar y ver si alguien lo escuchaba  
  
- RON… HERMIONE – gritó horrorizado, sin embargo ninguno de los 2 aparecieron por la estatua – ROOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
- ¿Harry? – se escucho decir una voz a sus espaldas, era Lili, tenía cara de sueño y lucía sumamente desconcertada, en sus manos traía una bolsa de cuero negra   
  
- Mamá, necesito la contraseña del despacho… ¡rápido!  
  
- Jovencito, eres un mal educado – le regaño ella   
  
- Por favor mamá, ¡tengo prisa! – suplicó él  
  
- ¡Tranquilo!, es "mentas con chocolate"  
  
Al segundo siguiente, la estatua se abrió dándole paso a Harry quien apurado dejo atrás a los merodeadores; sin tocar la puerta ni pedir permiso, se adentro en el despacho sorprendiendo a Ron, Hermione y a el mismo Dumbledore, quien lució más feliz que nunca, a sus espaldas, podía escuchar la voz de su madre quejándose de que debía de haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar y un grupo de personas que apresuradas la seguían.  
  
- Buenos días – dijo algo dudoso pero se quedó más tranquilo al ver la cara de felicidad del director quien le sonreía amablemente   
  
- ¡Harry! – exclamo Hermione un poco más esperanzada - ¿has venido a despedirte?  
  
- No Hermione – dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro – he venido a partir con ustedes  
  
- ¡GENIAL! – grito la chica lanzándose sobre el moreno y tomándolo por sorpresa – eres el mejor Harry Potter  
  
- Muy buena elección señor Potter – dijo por su parte Dumbledore con cara de felicidad mientras colocaba sobre su escritorio lo que parecía ser un trozo grande e irregular de cuarzo color rosa   
  
Adelantándose por entre sus amigos, James llegó hasta el trío, tenía cara de sueño y expresión de total desconcierto  
  
- ¿Ya se van?, ¿Tan pronto?  
  
- Así es papá – respondió el chico sonriendo triste – por eso era que quería que me acompañaran  
  
- ¿No pueden quedarse un poco más profesor? – pidió el moreno dirigiéndose a su director con ojos suplicantes – no es justo que termine la diversión tan pronto  
  
- Lo lamento James, pero no es lo más conveniente  
  
- Bien… entiendo – acepto acercándose más a Harry – fue un placer haberte conocido hijo   
  
Ante la mirada melancólica de todos, James abrazo con fuerza a su futuro hijo daba la sensación de que no quería soltarlo pues tenia miedo de perderlo   
  
- No te preocupes papá, estaremos juntos dentro de poco – aseguro Harry liberándose de los brazos de su padre y observando a su madre quien se dirigía a él con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas   
  
- Fue genial tenerte entre nosotros Harry… eres realmente un orgullo para mi – dijo ella abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla – entre todos te preparamos esto – volvió a decir entregándole la bolsa de cuero negro – así tendrás un recuerdo de esta época   
  
- Muchas Gracias mamá   
  
De inmediato, Sirius se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que Ron riera por primera vez de algo así (eso tomando en cuenta lo celoso que era), tenía expresión de pena en el rostro y a la vez de alivio   
  
- Fue genial conocerte ángel moreno – le susurro al oído haciéndola sonreír – nunca podré olvidarte  
  
- Igualmente Sirius Black   
  
Por su parte Remus se notaba triste, había tenido que despedirse de las personas que quería y apreciaba en menos de 48 horas, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?  
  
- Adiós chicos – dijo de forma general para no tener que abrazar a cada uno y sentirse mucho peor – espero verlos dentro de poco en el futuro  
  
- Remus, eres la mejor persona que alguna vez tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer, y eso nunca lo vamos a olvidar – aseguro Ron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro   
  
- Gracias Ron – respondió el joven un poco más animado   
  
- Ha llegado la hora – dijo Dumbledore consultando su reloj de pulsera – son las 2:55 AM  
  
De forma rápida, Lili, James, y Sirius terminaron de despedirse de Ron y Hermione, esta última tuvo la oportunidad de llevarse a su tiempo un libro (regalo de Lili) lo cual la hizo mucho más feliz  
  
- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer profesor? – preguntó Harry observando curioso el trozo de cuarzo  
  
- Cuando les indique los tres deben tocar el trozo de cuarzo, solamente sentirán como sus pies se despegan del suelo y luego mucho sueño… cuando despierten estarán en su época, al menos eso es lo que creo que sucederá – explico el anciano con actitud pensativa  
  
- Bien… al menos no dolerá – dijo Ron riendo   
  
- Muy bien chicos… aquí vamos… 5, 4, 3, 2,1 ¡toquen el cuarzo!  
  
Sonriéndose unos a otros, los 3 chicos colocaron sus manos en torno a la gran piedra rosada que tenían al frente para de inmediato sentir como sus pies se despegaban del suelo venciendo por completo a la fuerza gravitatoria, luego, sin más despidieron una luz blanca cegadora y desparecieron dejando atrás todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos 2 meses.

* * *

A ver?, que les ha parecido??, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan perdonado al pobre Harry, XDDD por ahora, espero todos sus rr! y disculpen lo corto del capitulo  
BYE  
Hablamos 


	59. Siglo XXI

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
**jarlaxe-Bregan:** Hola! que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo! por que la verdad es que estoy algo corta de imaginación, por los momentos espero que disfrutes de este  
Bye  
Hablamos  
P.D: Vaya!! 2 días... y no quedaste medio ciego? XDDD. Por cierto, a que te referias con una manada de lobas? :P  
  
**irene:** IRENE!! hasta que por fin leo un rr tuyo!, que bien que te gusto el capitulo! espero seguirte leyendo muchas veces más :) y pues a ver si coincidimos con Eri en el MSN, que por cierto cambie de dirección. Por los momentos te dejo con un nuevo capi.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
:P

* * *

CAP. 20  
SIGLO XXI  
  
Para cuando Harry despertó, se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación de chicos de Gryffindor, con expresión de molestia se cubrió los ojos con la mano, sentía que la luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana y por el dosel de su cama le lastimaba tremendamente la vista, recordando que Ron y Hermione debían estar cerca, se volvió en su cama encontrándose a su lado a Hermione quien dormía apaciblemente con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando vea donde está pensó Harry divertido querrá morir de pena ; con un suave movimiento, el moreno despertó a la joven a su lado la cual abrió los ojos con expresión confundida  
  
- ¿Harry? – dijo sonriéndole - ¿qué sucedió?... ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
- En mi habitación  
  
Ante esto, la joven puso cara de horror y se levanto de inmediato   
  
- ¡Calmate Hermione! – dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarla - ¿recuerdas que sucedió?  
  
- Eso trato, pero… - la chica hizo una mueca mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente - ¿Llegamos a la época que es? – inquirió sorprendida - ¿Dónde está Ron?  
  
- ¿Hermione?   
  
Volviéndose, ambos se encontraron con el pelirrojo quien venia levantándose de su cama, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y cara de sueño  
  
- ¡RON!, ¿estas bien? – dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlo  
  
- Si cielo, estoy bien ¿y tú?  
  
- ¡Genial!  
  
- Que bien, ¿Y tu Harry?  
  
- Bueno… me siento bien, creo que todo resulto como Dumbledore lo planeo – respondió el joven sonriente  
  
- Si, así parece. ¿Qué opinan si bajamos a comer?, tengo un hambre atroz  
  
Asintiendo los 3 salieron de la habitación encontrándose con todo completamente solo, debían ser como las 10 de la mañana puesto que no había ni un alma en la sala común. Recordando todo, Hermione se giro hacía la chimenea encontrándose con su insignia de premio anual colocada junto a una Snicht y una placa en la que se leía: Cazador: Ron Wesley, pulcramente colocados dentro de una caja de cristal sobre el quicio de la chimenea  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo ella extrañada llamando la atención de los otros 2  
  
Sorprendidos, ambos se acercaron a una placa de color dorado que yacía junto a la caja y leyeron: "en memoria de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Wesley".  
  
- ¿Cómo pueden creer que estamos muertos? – exclamo horrorizado Ron  
  
- Bueno Ron, desaparecimos por 2 meses… ¿qué esperabas?  
  
- Tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore  
  
- ¿De nuevo?, Harry eso no servirá de nada   
  
- ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!, sino todos continuaran creyendo que pasamos al otro bando  
  
En ese momento se escucho el cuadro abrirse a espaldas de los chicos, quienes saliendo de su sorpresa se volvieron para ver a…  
  
- GINNY – gritó Ron corriendo a abrazarla   
  
Asustada, la joven se echo un poco hacía atrás, ¿estaba viendo bien?, ó es que aun seguía horrorizada por la extraña y misteriosa muerte de su hermano  
  
- ¿Ron? – dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
  
- Eso es una historia muy larga que prometo contarte después Ginn, por los momentos te digo que si estoy vivo – respondió el chico sonriéndole a su hermana sin dejar de sujetarla por la cintura – y por favor quitate esa bufanda de rayas negras y grises  
  
- ¡Ron no tienes idea de la falta que me hacías! – exclamo ella comenzando a llorar - ¿y donde están Hermione y…? HARRY, HERMIONE – volvió a decir soltándose de Ron y corriendo hasta ellos para abrazarlos - que bueno que están bien  
  
- Ginny, calmate… no llores – decía Hermione mientras la abrazaba   
  
- ¡Es que fue horrible!, no tienen idea de lo que sufrí… Dumbledore hizo investigaciones, los del ministerio llegaron a buscar pistas, Malfoy fue expulsado  
  
- ¿QUE? - los tres abrieron los ojos de par en par   
  
- Si, es que supuestamente él estuvo en el lugar donde ustedes desaparecieron, de modos que lo acusaron y lo enviaron directo a su casa, el problema fue que se padre se presento aquí y se armo la grande – explicaba ella entre lágrimas  
  
- Eso si que me sorprendió – admitió Harry observando a Ron que se encontraba frente a él  
  
- Si, pero deberíamos dejar que se quedara halla afuera, por que sin duda alguna él no le traía beneficios al colegio  
  
- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido – no podemos hacer eso, él no será una buena persona, pero sin duda alguna no nos mat  
  
- Es más – agregó Harry – en parte me ayudo  
  
- ¿Te ayudo?, Harry fue una suerte que nos enviara al tiempo de tus padres, pudo habernos mandado a la era jurasica  
  
- ¡Pero ni fuimos a parar allí!, estuvimos bien todo ese tiempo, y además conocí a mis padres  
  
- ¿Conociste a tus padres? – pregunto Ginny un tanto más calmada  
  
- Si Ginn, y puedo asegurarte que la pase maravillosamente  
  
- ¡Ah! Por cierto Ginny – dijo Ron sonriendo de nuevo – quien te tiene abrazada es tu nueva cuñada  
  
Sorprendida, Ginny levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Hermione mirándola fijamente, como esperando su reacción  
  
- ¿De verdad? – exclamo feliz  
  
- Así es pelirroja – dijo la chica divertida  
  
- ¡Eso es genial! Espera nada más a que mamá lo sepa se va a sentir feliz  
  
- Ahm… Ginny, te agradecería que aun no dijeras nada puesto que tenemos algo más importante que decirles  
  
- Muy bien Ron, lo que tu digas – dijo la pelirroja ya dejando de llorar  
  
- Por cierto, ¿Cuánto estuvimos desaparecidos? – inquirió Hermione pensativa  
  
- 3 semanas  
  
- ¿3 SEMANAS? – exclamo Harry – pero eso es imposible, es decir… estuvimos halla por prácticamente 2 meses  
  
- Harry, el tiempo cuando estas en el pasado corre de manera distinta… recuerdalo  
  
- Si, tienen razón – respondió – ahora, ¿vamos a ver a Dumbledore?  
  
- Si, es lo mejor – añadió Ron abriendo el retrato - ¿vienes con nosotros Ginny?  
  
- No, es mejor que vayan ustedes tres y hablen de lo que tengan que hablar con él, nos vemos luego – respondió la pelirroja sentándose en el sillón de frente a la chimenea  
  
- Muy bien, nos vemos ahora   
  
Con estas últimas palabras, los 3 jóvenes salieron por el pasillo camino al despacho en el que tantas veces habían estado   
  
Como ya los chicos conocían la contraseña (en su época) de la estatua, no tardaron ni 5 minutos en entrar por lo que casi de inmediato estuvieron frente a Dumbledore, el cual los recibió con los brazos abiertos y cara de sorpresa; de inmediato comenzaron las explicaciones, cada uno daba una parte de la historia y explicaba como fue que llegaron haya sin omitir ni un trozo, al final, Dumbledore decidió pedirles silencio y hablar  
  
- Muy bien chicos – dijo levantándose de nuevo de su silla de cuero y deteniéndose frente a ellos – debo comprender por medio de esto que ¿el señor Malfoy es inocente?  
  
- Así es profesor – se adelanto Hermione – ¿no es así chicos?  
  
Con expresiones de frustración los chicos asintieron, no podían dejar que Malfoy fuese expulsado cuando realmente no les había hecho casi nada  
  
- En ese caso enviare una lechuza a la mansión Malfoy en estos precisos momentos pidiendo que el joven Malfoy regrese al colegio, en cuanto a ustedes – Dumbledore sonrío ante la expresión de temor de Ron – pueden tomarse la semana para ponerse al día y descansar  
  
En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió dándole paso al profesor Lupin, traía cara de preocupación y sujetaba en sus manos una serie de papeles  
  
- Dumbledore aquí traigo el resultado de las últimas investigaciones que… - al ver el cabello enmarañado de Hermione frente a él calló abruptamente - ¿Harry?, ¿Ron?, ¿Hermione?  
  
- Hola Profesor – dijo Harry sonriéndole  
  
- QUE BUENO VOLVER A VERLOS – dijo Lupin corriendo hasta ellos y abrazándolos a los 3 juntos   
  
- Lo mismo decimos – respondió Ron   
  
- Bien Profesor, como ve ya podemos pedirle al señor Malfoy que regrese  
  
- Si profesor Dumbledore, ya me di cuenta – dijo este con una sonrisa – iré ahora mismo a hablar con los del ministerio y a enviar la lechuza del señor Malfoy – así, sin decir nada más, el licántropo salio camino a algún punto del castillo  
  
- Profesor – dijo Harry con expresión de estar recordando algo - ¿Podemos irnos?, recordé que tenemos algo que hacer  
  
- Por supuesto señor Potter, y por cierto, envíele mis saludos  
  
Desconcertados, los tres salieron del despacho camino a la sala común de Gryffindor en busca de un trozo de papel y un tintero, definitivamente tenían mucho que hacer

* * *

  
  
Algunos días después, en un país con corrientes frías y hermosas construcciones de techos abovedados, una mujer de unos 30 años se encontraba leyendo el periódico, era bonita con aquel cabello de un negro perlado y corto, piel blanca y aspecto serio, en aquellos momentos, levanto la mirada hacía la ventana haciéndose la misma pregunta de todos los días ¿Dónde estaría él? Y ¿Cómo se encontraría?, justo cuando pensaba volver a su lectura, una lechuza blanca como la nieve entró por la ventana dejando caer sobre ella un sobre. Extrañada, la mujer lo tomo y observo el remitente "RL", ¿qué es esto? pensó para luego rasgar el papel del sobre y encontrarse con una carta escrita en una hermosa letra corrida con tinta color verde rojo sangre:  
  
**"**_Querida Daniela, ¿Cómo estas?, espero que esta carta llegue hasta ti y puedas leerla sin problema alguno; quiero que sepas que a pesar de todos lo años que han pasado no he podido olvidarte y que aun cuando no lo demuestro mi corazón sigue latiendo por ti. Todavía recuerdo la última vez que te vi y como sentí que mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. Sin embargo, te escribo con la finalidad de saber si podemos volvernos a ver, si esto te trae algún problema, por favor olvídalo, de lo contrario ve a tu antiguo colegio de magia en donde te estaré esperando el miércoles a las 10 AM, ¿te parece bien?.  
Espero verte  
TQM  
RL**"  
**_  
Más extrañada aun, la mujer dejó a un lado la carta, solamente recordaba a una persona con esas iniciales, y ese era el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos a diario, el que había llenado su corazón por completo desde que tenía 11 años: Remus Lupin. Poniéndose de pie, Daniela se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba en aquella hermosa casa, debía acudir a esa cita mañana en la mañana y ratificar que no se trataba de una broma, sino de la persona que realmente la había amado en su último año en Hogwarts.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry hablaba con Sirius (el cual había quedado libre de culpa hacía unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando Peter fue atrapado) a través de la chimenea de la sala común; ahora que el hombre sabía que estaban bien, no se había molestado en hacer muchas preguntas a cerca de adonde había ido a parar ó como, cosa que hacía muy feliz a Harry puesto que la sorpresa que le estaban preparando ameritaba que no supiera nada.   
  
- Sirius, nómbrame a la chica que más hallas amado – pidió Harry tomando asiento en el suelo frente a las llamas  
  
- ¿Estas enamorado? – dijo con extrañeza Sirius  
  
- Si, pero eso no viene al caso… ¡responde lo que te pregunte!  
  
- ¿Es de Ginny no es cierto? – volvió a decir el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
- ¡SI SIRIUS!, AHORA RESPONDE – exclamo Harry deseando que Ginny no se encontrara cerca  
  
- Bien… - Sirius puso expresión de estar recordando – Si hubo una, pero creo que no deseo hablar de eso  
  
- ¿Por qué? – Harry se sorprendi  
  
- Es que… ella, ella desapareció de mi vida cuando me acusaron de haber asesinado a tus padres, y pues… nunca más la volví a ver  
  
- ¿Me vas a decir el nombre ó no? – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie con los brazos cruzados  
  
- Mary… Mary Carter  
  
- Y… ¿Mary tenía 2º nombre?  
  
- Si, Mary Clement – ante la mención del nombre completo de la chica, Sirius pareció estar flotando en medio de una nube – jamás podré olvidarla  
  
- Bien, con esos datos me basta… hablamos luego Sirius  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
  
- Por ahí – dijo Harry riendo mientras salía de la sala común y dejaba a su padrino totalmente desconcertado

* * *

Esa misma noche, una mujer alta, delgada y de largo cabello castaño claro se encontraba en la hermosa cocina de su casa, preparando la cena… a su alrededor jugaban 2 niños, uno de más ó menos 9 años y otro de 7, ambos reían tranquilamente justo cuando una lechuza de color marrón claro irrumpió por la ventana causando gran alboroto entre los hermanos  
  
- MAMA… UNA LECHUZA – decía el mayor dando saltos para tratar de alcanzar al ave, la cual ululo fuertemente y dejo caer sobre las manos de ella la carta - ¿Es para mi? ¿Es de Hogwarts? – volvió a decir el niño mientras corría hasta su madre y la abrazaba por la cintura  
  
- No Kenny, es para mi – respondió ella acariciando el rubio cabello del niño - ¿por qué no van y le avisan a su papá que la cena está lista?  
  
- YO VOY – grito el niño menor saliendo a la carrera de la cocina, seguido de su hermano mayor  
  
Riendo ligeramente por las ocurrencias de sus hijos, la mujer tomo asiento en una de las sillas altas que tenía en la espaciosa cocina y abrió el sobre el completo silencio  
  
_**"**Querida Srta. Carter se le informa que su presencia es requerida en el colegio Howgarts de magia y hechicería para mañana a las 10 AM, es obligatorio que asista puesto que se tratara un tema de suma importancia.  
Atte.  
Prof. Albus_ _Dumbledore_**_"  
_**  
¿Para que iban a requerir su presencia en la colegio?, es decir su hijo mayor aun no entraba, de echo faltaban 2 años para eso, y pues… ella no pertenecía a ninguna de las organizaciones que supuestamente allí habían, de modos que no se le ocurría ninguna causa por la cual pudieran mandarla a llamar, sin embargo, habían logrado que la curiosidad comenzara a atormentarla, por lo que se levantaría más temprano de lo normal, prepararía el desayuno, alistaría a los niños y luego le diría a su esposo que los dejara en el colegio muggle en donde cursaban sus estudios básicos; En ese momento, un hombre rubio y de hermosos ojos color café claro entro en la cocina llevando en sus brazos al menor de sus hijos por lo que es ruido de las voces la saco de su ensimismamiento.  
  
- ¿Están todos listos para cenar? – preguntó sonriendo nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a poner la mesa

* * *

HOLA!! como ven aquí viene una parte buena XDDD, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen muchos de esos rr que hacen tan feliz a las personas XDD. por cierto, solo para que sepan estare publicando nuevamente mi ff: Amor en tiempos de Guerra, va a estar = que la primera vez que lo publique, no tiene ningún cambio, pero es para que se deleiten leyendo un Draco/Ginny, de modos que... ESPERENLO!  
Bye  
Hablamos 


	60. Reencuentro con el pasado

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 21  
REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO  
  
Eran ya cerca de las 8 AM en Hogwarts, y como era costumbre ya todos los alumnos comenzaban a encaminarse hacia sus clases, todos menos Harry, Ron y Hermione claro está, a quienes sus días de nivelación les acababan de comenzar. Sin embargo, aquel día debía de contarse entre uno de los más movidos que pensaban tener estando de nuevo en su época ¿Por qué?, pues por que aquella mañana llegarían al colegio 3 personas bastante, digamos especiales.  
  
Hermione se encontraba por un lado decorando uno de los salones que Dumbledore les había permitido para llevar a cabo el recibimiento, le estaban colocando globos de colores, y pequeñas mallas hechizadas, las cuales se abrirían a su debido tiempo, liberando confeti en forma de corazones de color rojo; por otro lado, Harry se hallaba en el despacho del director hablando con él a cerca de lo que le dirían a Sirius, cuando hiciera acto de presencia, para mantenerlo entretenido mientras la hora llegaba. Rápidamente, y sin que ninguno lo notara, los relojes marcaron las 9:55 AM, por lo que el moreno desapareció violentamente del despacho para avisarle a sus amigos que ya todo estaba listo; dejando a un lado la caja de globos de color amarillo y azul que Hermione había estado colocando, los 3 salieron a la carrera y se apersonaron nuevamente en el despacho de Dumbledore, el cual lejos de estar molesto e incomodo por sus ocurrencias, lucía maravillado.  
  
En ese momento la chimenea frente a ellos resonó dejando ver una figura encapuchada, la cual apenas salio de la misma, se libero de la capa y dejo ver su rostro: Daniela Petersen había regresado al colegio en el cual había disfrutado de su adolescencia; a pesar de que los años habían pasado, y por ende la habían cambiado, la "muchacha" lucia igual que en sus tiempos de colegiala, la única diferencia era que su rostro parecía un tanto más serio, aunque quizás era solo idea del trío que se hallaba detenido frente a ella. Sorprendida por la presencia de todas aquellas personas frente a ella, Daniela sonrió cortésmente y se dispuso a hablar:  
  
- Buenos días Profesor Dumbledore – dijo con un acento un tanto extraño en su voz – ¿Me recuerda?  
  
- Por supuesto que si señorita Petersen, y la verdad es que le digo que se ve usted tan hermosa como hace 13 años atrás – respondió el anciano con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro  
  
- Muchas Gracias profesor, y ya veo que usted sigue tan simpático y sincero como siempre – dijo ella riendo ligeramente – pues… deberá disculparme que haya venido aquí así, tan repentinamente, pero recibí una carta en donde me citaban a su oficina  
  
- ¡Oh! Si, así es señorita, tengo conocimiento de que dicha carta le fue enviada  
  
- ¿Si? – los ojos de Daniela reflejaron nerviosismo - ¿Y puedo saber quien es Profesor?  
  
- No se preocupe Señorita, ya lo sabrá, todo a su debido tiempo. Por los momentos por favor tome asiento – pidió Dumbledore señalándole una de las cómodas butacas que había frente a él – y por favor permítame presentarle a tres de nuestros mejores Alumnos: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, y Ron Wesley   
  
- Mucho Gusto – dijeron los tres al unísono  
  
Con expresión de curiosidad, la mujer les sonrió en respuesta mientras murmuraba un vago: "mucho gusto", la cara de esos tres chicos les eran tan familiar, era como si tuviese un pequeño recuerdo de ellos en el lugar más recóndito de su mente; el cabello enmarañado de la joven, los ojos verde esmeralda del moreno y la sonrisa sincera del pelirrojo… ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Cuando se preparaba para preguntar, la chimenea resonó una segunda vez distrayéndola de su objetivo, por ella apareció Mary, venia ataviada con una túnica color rojo medio oscuro, por lo visto seguía siendo la misma persona alegre de siempre, sin darse cuenta de que habían 4 personas más allí se dirigió directo al director para hablar con él, luego curiosa echo un vistazo a su alrededor y fue allí cuando se percato de la presencia de la otra mujer que la miraba un tanto sorprendida No puede ser… ¿Mary? pensó poniéndose de pie de nuevo ante la mirada atenta del resto  
  
- ¿Mary? – dijo la morena observándola con una media sonrisa en el rostro  
  
- ¿Dan? ¿eres tú? – pregunto la "rubia" frente a ella  
  
- Si, la misma que en todos estos años no ha dejado de ser tu amiga  
  
- ¡DANIELA! – exclamo Mary con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro mientras la abrazaba lo cual le hizo recordar el día en que partió del colegio dejando atrás a su mayor felicidad – tantos años sin verte  
  
- Lo mismo digo amiga – respondió la otra – pero no hemos dejado de hablar por cartas todos estos años  
  
- Si, lo se… pero no es lo mismo  
  
- Disculpen – interrumpió la voz de Harry observando que ya eran las 10:15 AM en el gran reloj de fondo – pero debemos ir al salón de reunión, ¿me acompañan por favor?  
  
Asintiendo, las 2 mujeres salieron tras el moreno dejando a Hermione y a Ron en espera de Sirius quien llego unos 5 minutos más tarde, disculpándose por la tardanza y sacudiéndose el hollín de la túnica; apurándolo, Hermione lo llevo fuera del despacho, camino al salón en donde ya ambas mujeres de encontraban, Ron por su parte hizo una parada en el despacho del profesor Lupin y luego continuo su camino arrastrando al hombre por donde segundos antes su novia había conducido al padrino de su mejor amigo.  
  
Momentos más tarde, el pelirrojo y la morena aparecieron en el salón quebrando el tranquilo silencio en el que las 3 personas que allí se encontraban se habían sumergido, por una parte las quejas de Sirius de que Hermione lo "maltrataba" eran tan fuertes que de seguro se escuchaban hasta en la china, por otro lado, Remus no dejaba de preguntarle a Ron de que se trataba todo aquello; hartos ya de las quejas de los 2 adultos, los chicos los empujaron dentro del salón y cerraron la puerta tras si.  
  
- ¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo Sirius volviéndose y observando la hermosa decoración del lugar  
  
- No tengo…   
  
Sin motivo aparente, Remus enmudeció dejando a Sirius más extrañado aun, cuando estaba a punto de reclamar su atención, una voz dulce que hacía años no escuchaba inundo sus oídos, esa voz, esa voz solo podía ser de…  
  
- ¿Mary? – dijo con los ojos como platos observando a la mujer que se había detenido frente a él la cual le sonreía con cierta tristeza  
  
- Hola Sirius – dijo sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, el que en una época fue el chico de sus sueños, ahora se hallaba de pie frente a ella convertido en todo un hombre  
  
Todavía en silencio, Remus camino un poco más adentro del salón mientras observaba fijamente a la otra mujer, la cual solo se limitaba a sonreírle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
  
- Daniela – dijo él suavemente como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara  
  
- Hola Remus… veo que sigues igual que hace 13 años atrás – respondió ella adelantándose para quedar de frente a él   
  
- Y tu sigues igual de bella que cuando tenías 17 – añadió Remus estrechándola entre sus brazos, tomándola por sorpresa  
  
- Pero… - Sirius continuaba en shock - ¿cómo? ¿cómo llegaron aquÍ?, es decir… hace tantos años que no las veía  
  
- Pues – Mary se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza – creo que todo se lo debes a un chico llamado: Harry Potter  
  
Sorprendido, Sirius se volvió esperando encontrar a Harry tras si, pero por lo visto el joven había salido hacía unos cuantos minutos sin que ninguno de ellos lo notaran  
  
- ¿Hace cuanto llegaron? – pregunto Remus con expresión de ensueño  
  
- Alrededor de una hora…Pero ahora dejemos eso a un lado y dígannos ¿Qué ha sido de su vida en los últimos 13 años?  
  
Decididos a hablar de todo, los 4 adultos tomaron asiento en uno de los escritorios que allí habían, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se enteraron de cosas tales como que hacía 8 años que Mary estaba casada y que tenía 2 niños (cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Sirius), que Daniela era soltera y tenía una compañía de ropa infantil en Alemania, y como último tema de conversación, la falsa acusación hacía Sirius de que hubiese asesinado a los Potter; en un santiamén, el sol se había ocultado tras el horizonte alertando a Mary de que ya se hacía tarde y debía volver a su casa.  
  
- Es hora de que me despida – dijo con tristeza imaginando por un momento lo que hubiese sucedido de haberse esperado unos años más y por ende, haberse casado con Sirius  
  
- Fue genial volver a verte Mary – respondió el hombre volviendo a abrazarla con cariño – espero que podemos reencontrarnos nuevamente  
  
- Yo también, ¿Vas a dormir en mi casa Dan?  
  
- Ah… la verdad es que no quiero incomodarte, me parece mejor que vuelva a Alemania, puedo regresar la semana que viene – aseguro la morena  
  
- Eso es mucho tiempo – se quejó Remus – ¿No puedes estarte aquí por más tiempo?   
  
- Bien, si tu me lo pides… puedo hacer una excepción – bromeo ella abrazándolo  
  
- Entonces te acomodare el cuarto de visitas de la casa, ¡te va a encantar!, está decorado al estilo victoriano ¿Aun te sigue gustando ese estilo? ¿No?  
  
- Si Mary, no te preocupes   
  
- Bien, en ese caso me voy – dijo la rubia echándole una última mirada a Sirius, el cual la siguió hasta la chimenea y la sujeto del brazo como frenando su partida  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Sirius? – dijo ella extrañada  
  
- Antes de que te vayas te pido que me respondas una pregunta  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- ¿Eres feliz?   
  
Desconcertada la mujer desistió de su intento de partir y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta quedar de frente al animago, ¿Cómo que si era feliz? ¡Claro que lo era!, definitivamente Sirius había querido confundirla   
  
- Por supuesto que si Sirius Black   
  
- ¿Estas segura? – insistió él sin poder aceptarlo  
  
- ¿Quieres hacerme dudar? – le reprocho ella con el entrecejo fruncido   
  
- No, solo tenía curiosidad – respondió él liberándola finalmente – que sigas bien  
  
- ¿Sirius? – le llamo ella al verlo partir sin decirle ni una palabra más  
  
Sin embargo, él no respondió, sino que se limito a salir del aula dejándola allí de pie frente a la chimenea con mirada triste y montones de dudas surgiendo en su cabeza. Por su parte, Daniela y Remus salieron a caminar por el castillo mientras recordaban sus tiempos en el colegio.

* * *

Hola a todos!, al fin, aqui tienen el penúltimo capitulo de este ff!, por lo tanto me voy despidiendo :( me da lástima, pero ya es hora de que esta cosa llegue a su final XDDDD aprovecho la oportunidad para decirles que pueden leer mi "nuevo" ff: Amor en tiempos de Guerra, el cual he vuelto a subir y ya lleva 3 capitulos!, es (logicamente!) un Draco/Ginny, para que todas aquellas personas que les gusta esta mezcla, disfruten, jeje. Ahora vamos con los rr:JessyTonks: Hola Jess, que bueno saber de nuevo de ti, y por lo visto disfrutaste mucho de tus vacaciones!, bueno... lamento mucho que tu cumputadora haya muerto y me gusto que te hayan encantado los capis XD será hasta una proxima ocasión. BYE  
Cuidate  
  
Lil Sonis: Hola Lil, vaya todavia sigues en examenes?, entonces cuando terminas tu año escolar. En fin...jajaja si! expulsaron a Draco, para que no sea estúpido XD, no te preocupes, ya vere como resulvo eso.   
Muchas Gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
  
revitaa199: Hola, pues para que veas que Dumbledore no se equivoco, además de que yo nunca tomo la historia de Harry Potter como si se hubiese desarrollado en los años 90, sino como que está ocurriendo ahora, asi que... :)  
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
  
jarlaxe-Bregan: Hola Jarlaxe! XDDDD lo que sucede es que en hogwarts es muy facil falsificar las cartas y los sobres XDDD. Bueno, con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, vivo en Colombia, por? :D  
Bye  
Gracias por tus rr  
hablamos 


	61. El final de una Aventura

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES, AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr:_  
  
**REVITAA199:** Hola!, como estas?. Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte a subir tu ff en !, pero por este medio es un poco dificil, sería más facil por un mail, en donde puedo extenderme todo lo que quiera y explicarte todo con lujo de detalles, de modos que si lo deseas pasame una dirección a donde pueda escribirte y con gusto te explico, ¿te parece?. Por otro lado, un Slahs ó como quiera que se escriba, es una historia basada en parejas gay!.   
Bueno, nos hablamos  
Bye  
Gracias por tus rr

* * *

CAP. 22  
EL FINAL DE UNA AVENTURA  
  
Por otro lado, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados bajo uno de los árboles de frente al lago, charlando y observando las cosas que James y Lili le había dado antes de partir, entre las que se incluían un grueso álbum de fotos, algunas cartas, y otras   
  
- ¿Piensas abrir el dije? – pregunto Ron sentado junto a su amigo  
  
- Si – dijo el moreno observando la hermosa piedra de color rosado con curiosidad – Pero… ¿cómo se abrirá?  
  
- Supongo que bastara tocarlo con la punta de la varita  
  
- Espera Harry – dijo Hermione con expresión de estar recordando algo – leí alguna vez en uno de los libros de la biblioteca que para poder abrir ese tipo de dije primero debes concentrarte en un recuerdo feliz… el más feliz que puedas, luego podrás tocarlo con la punta de la varita y se abrir  
  
- Muy bien – Harry se concentro un rato, después con una sonrisa dijo – listo   
  
Apenas él chico toco el dije, este se abrió mostrando una pequeña esfera de luz que brillaba de manera refulgente; emocionado, volvió a tocarla con su varita para ver como ante ellos se desplegaban todos los recuerdos de su madre, inclusive habían cerca de 10 del día en que nació; en este podía ver a su padre sonriendo con ensoñación mientras lo tenía en brazos, a su alrededor se encontraban de pie Sirius, Remus y Peter, todos sonrientes y alegres por la llegada del niño, en el siguiente recuerdo, veía a Sirius tratando de darle un poco de puré, al parecer sin mucho éxito puesto que tenía todo el rostro y la pared de junto llena de comida.  
  
- Eras un poco inquieto, ¿no? – rió Ron observando todo divertido  
  
- Bueno… todo bebé es inquieto, ¿no lo crees? – respondió él divertido   
  
- Mira ese Harry – exclamo Hermione señalando uno de los recuadros en los que su madre aparecía ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco y un tocado de rosas también blancas perfectamente colocadas sobre su rojo cabello a su lado su padre sonreía feliz, llevaba puesta una túnica negra de gala semi brillante; en el lado izquierdo estaba Sirius, quien parecía nervioso pero contento.  
  
- ¡El día de su matrimonio! – dijo el chico contento   
  
- Tu madre era muy bonita Harry – admitió la morena sonriente  
  
- Si, era hermosa… - respondió el con los ojos un tanto brillantes por las lágrimas  
  
- No te preocupes amigo, estoy seguro de que James y Lili te quieren en donde quiera que se encuentren  
  
- Si Ron, eso ya lo se  
  
- ¿Qué les parece ese? – Harry señalo a uno de los recuadros que se encontraba justo de frente a él  
  
Allí aparecía un bebé de aproximadamente 5 meses, gateando feliz siendo alentado por su padre el cual lo miraba con ojos centelleantes de felicidad  
  
- ¡Qué lindo eras Harry!  
  
- ¡Ah! O sea que ¿deje de serlo? – bromeo el chico haciendo sonrojar a su amiga quien apenada le dio un leve empujón por el hombro - ¡Vamos Herm! Era una broma  
  
- ¡Hey! Ustedes dos – los llamo Ron señalando uno que estaba a su lado en el cual Lili aparecía de frente a un espejo con un vestido materno observando su vientre que parecía ser de unos 5 meses, por otro lado, la pelirroja se veía bastante joven, de seguro no pasaba de los 22 años  
  
- Se notaba emocionada  
  
En ese momento, una risa dulce acabo con la tranquilidad del lugar, sorprendidos los 3 se volvieron para observar a Daniela salir a la carrera del castillo seguida muy de cerca por Remus quien también reía de forma despreocupada, a simple vista parecían un par de niños disfrutando de su juego favorito sin preocuparse por nada de lo que sucedía en su entorno ó de las personas que pudieran estarlos mirando. Echándose miradas de soslayo, los 3 Gryffindor se quedaron observando por un tiempo más a la pareja cuya persecución termino cuando ambos adultos se fundieron en un beso, francamente espectacular.  
  
- ¿Es mi idea? " ¿Remus y Daniela se están besando? – comento Ron sorprendido  
  
- Se están besando – dijeron Hermione y Harry a su vez  
  
- ¡Esto es genial! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer? –ante las expresiones de incomprensión de sus amigos, el pelirrojo agrego – reunimos de nuevo a un par de enamorados   
  
Sonriéndole, los muchachos se quedaron por otro rato curioseando entre los recuerdos de Lili los cuales resultaban ser bastante interesantes y divertidos, puesto que en algunos Sirius aparecía siendo vomitado por el pequeño Harry, en otros James salía completamente dormido con el bebé en brazos sentado en la silla mecedora del cuarto, en fin… habían montones listos para ser abiertos por el moreno  
  
- Creo que es mejor que entremos – dijo Hermione echando un vistazo al horizonte en donde ya se hacían notar algunas estrellas – tengo hambre y quiero cenar  
  
- Si, yo también – admitió Ron  
  
- Si, está bien, vamos   
  
En silencio puesto que Remus y Daniela ahora estaban sentados a orillas del lago muy abrazados, los chicos entraron al castillo de camino al comedor en donde la mayoría todavía les enviaba miradas sorpresa y una que otra de molestia; la cena paso sin mucho que contar, a excepción de que Ron espero un descuido de su hermana (que estaba sentada a su lado) para robarle el bollo de pasas que aun tenía en su plato puesto que los de la charola frente a ellos se habían acabado y la más próxima se encontraba frente a Dean quien estaba sentado 7 puestos hacía la izquierda alejado de él. Cuando todas las fuentes se encontraron vacías y los alumnos satisfechos, todos comenzaron a salir de camino a sus salas comunes, todos excepto un grupo de Slythering los cuales se detenían justo en el centro de las grandes puertas de madera obstaculizando el paso, por lo que el resto debía de imitarlos, sin embargo, esto sirvió para que Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieran cuenta de que Draco había vuelto al colegio; a pesar de haber sido expulsado, el rubio continuaba siendo tan prepotente e insoportable como siempre, ahora inclusive era mucho más puesto que no dejaba de hacerse el ángel y de decir que Harry era un perdedor que ya no conseguía que hacer para llamar la atención de Dumbledore y el resto  
  
- Potter – llamo haciendo una seña con la mano   
  
- ¿Si? – dijo Harry en un tono poco habitual para tratarse de Malfoy  
  
- Como ves no soy para nada culpable de tus estupideces, de modos que…  
  
Dejando a Draco frío en su lugar, Harry se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo amistoso, ante esto Ron casi cae desmayado al suelo mientras Hermione entraba en un ataque severo de risa  
  
- Muchas Gracias por habernos enviado allí Malfoy – dijo el moreno finalmente alejándose de él junto a sus 2 amigos; en su lugar, Draco se quedo con expresión de estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria, mientras las personas a su alrededor lo observaban en completo silencio  
  
- ¿Qué tal se sintió eso Harry? – dijo Hermione una vez que estuvieron de pie en las escaleras del vestíbulo – dejaste a Malfoy en ridículo delante de todo el colegio  
  
- Si, se siente bien… - respondió él sonriendo – por otro lado, eso me dio fuerzas para hacer algo que desde hace mucho quiero hacer y no tengo el valor  
  
- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Ron como recuperándose del Shock causado por haber visto aquello  
  
- Pedirle a tu hermana que sea mi novia  
  
- ¡QUE!, tu no te atreverías a eso ¿no? – dijo él con mirada amenazante  
  
- ¡Ron! ¿qué tiene eso de malo?, sería genial que Ginny y Harry se hicieran novios – le reprocho Hermione a su lado  
  
- ¡A mi no me parece tan genial!... Ginny, es una niña  
  
- ¡No soy una niña! – se escucho decir una voz tras ellos – y además ¿Qué no te parece tan genial?  
  
- ¡Ginny! – se adelanto Harry sonriéndole – necesito hablar contigo  
  
- ¡Claro! No hay problema – dijo ella con voz tranquila   
  
- Bien, ¿qué te parece si nos sentamos a orillas del lago?  
  
- Me parece bien – volvió a decir la pelirroja curiosa girándose y bajando las escaleras del vestíbulo nuevamente seguida de Harry   
  
- Suerte Harry – dijo Hermione sin darle importancia a la mirada asesina que Ron le estaba mandando en esos momentos – y usted señor Wesley – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su novio – me va a acompañar a la sala común  
  
- Prefiero perseguir a Harry y acabar con él – respondió Ron molesto mientras Hermione tiraba de su brazo obligándolo a subir los escalones  
  
- No, no lo harás por que te vas a sentar conmigo a charlar   
  
- ¿No me dejarías siquiera darle un golpecito?  
  
- NO  
  
- Está bien, vayamos a la sala común  
  
Derrotado, Ron continuó su camino a la torre de los leones tomado de la mano de la chica, sin embargo esto no lo tranquilizo puesto que paso toda la hora que tardó Harry en volver a subir martirizando a Hermione con teorías en las que Ginny no dejaba de sufrir maltratos por parte de su amigo, y en los que además él siempre llegaba a salvarla; finalmente esto terminó cuando el retrato se abrió dándole paso al chico en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa tonta y despreocupada  
  
- ¡Donde está mi hermana! – exclamo Ron abalanzándose contra él   
  
- ¡RON! Déjalo entrar al menos  
  
- Ginny fue al lavabo – declaro Harry ligeramente menos atontado   
  
- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué sucedió? – inquirió Hermione desde el mueble  
  
- SOY FELIZ – exclamo el joven sin detenerse a charlar con sus dos mejores amigos ya que se encamino hasta la habitación de los chicos de 7º, que para aquellos momentos ya se encontraba llena  
  
- ¿No piensas subir detrás de él, Ron?  
  
- No, esperare a Ginny para que me de los detalles  
  
- En ese caso, que pases buenas noches cielo  
  
- ¿Ya piensas ir a dormir?  
  
- Si, ya es tarde  
  
Con un bufido, Ron se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sofá, actitud que le valió unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de su novia quien se alejo de él por las escaleras pensando en que nunca cambiaria; por su parte, Harry, se encontraba tumbado boca arriba observando el oscuro dosel color vino de su cama, se sentía feliz y fascinado, ahora no solamente tenía a Ginny a su lado, sino que además había logrado conocer a las personas que se menos se imagino: sus padres. Recordando repentinamente el dije, Harry introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y lo tomo, tenía deseos de volver a verlos una vez más por lo que, volviendo a abrirlo se quedo observando fijamente el recuerdo en el que su padre se encontraba dormido sentado en la mecedora del cuarto con él en brazos, eran los mejores padres que alguien pudiera tener pensó cerrando los ojos y quedándose finalmente dormido, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y sabiendo que donde quiera que Lili y James se encontraran, seguian amandolo tanto como él a ellos.

* * *

Hola a todos! hasta aqui ha llegado el ff, ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?, ¿creen que el final estuvo bien?. Debo darles las gracias como siempre por haber seguido la historia capitulo a capitulo y animarme con sus rr, de verdad** MUCHAS GRACIAS!!,** por los momentos los invito a que lean mi historia: "Amor en tiempos de Guerra" que es un Draco/Ginny, y para aquellos que no gustan de esta pareja proximamente estare publicando un Harry/Hermione que promete estar bastante divertida, y pues tengo ya avanzado el proyecto de un Draco/Hermione que no está mal... XD jajaja. Espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo en los proximos ff que publique, y por los momentos nos estamos hablando!  
_**Bye  
Se cuidan!!  
Mis mejores deseos  
Piccolina07**_


End file.
